Perfect Storm
by A.M. Rosso
Summary: Summary is in the Story so I'll just warn you here, this is really dark stuff, even darker than the Asylum story S.R. and I wrote, but this is the backstory of the Doctors' story at Hellingly Asylum, things might be inaccurate I'm not sure, and we got a bit dark... and by a bit I mean a lot because there is torture, molestation, and incest, so don't read if you don't want this


**Perfect Storm**

**By A.M. and S.R. Rosso**

**Started: 2/2/14 Ended:**

**Summary: Eins, Zwei, Drei, and Eins's wife, Thalia make it to America from Germany during the WWII Era and have eight kids during the Cold War Era, something strange happens to the kids when they think that they are a Timelord known as the Doctor**

**Thalia: *to Eins* So... This is our new house?**

**Eins:*nods his head* Yes, we can start a new life here**

**Drei: Hopefully**

**Zwei: What do you think are the chances of this failing?**

**Thalia: Don't think like that, Zwei. No use being negative...**

**Drei: He raises a good question, Thalia**

**Eins: If you two keep thinking that way it will**

**Thalia: Well, let's get moving. Start unpacking.**

**Drei: Alright, come on Zwei we've got work to do**

**Zwei: *says nothing and gets to work***

**Eins:*starts helping his younger brothers***

**Thalia: *also starts helping***

**Eins: Oh, no you don't you go and sit down, we'll take care of the unpacking**

**Drei:*stops what he's doing to get Thalia to go sit down***

**Thalia: *shakes head* I'm only three months in, I can help.**

**Eins:*sighs in defeat* Alright, Drei keep an eye on her and make sure she doesn't strain herself**

**Drei: Right *goes back to what he's doing, but keeps an eye on Thalia as well***

**Thalia: *continues to help to the best of her ability***

**-Six months later-**

***Thalia went into labor and for the safety of everyone's stomachs we won't go into detail about the birth itself so we fast forward to where the baby is already out***

**Baby: *crying like most babies do***

**Doctor:*concerned because he doesn't know about Eins' family tree* He's cold**

**Thalia: What do you mean 'he's cold'? *panicking slightly because this is not a normal thing and is not okay***

**Eins: What's his hearts rate?**

**Doctor: Hearts rate?**

**Thalia: *silent panic mode engage***

**Eins: Yes, his body tempurature is fifty-nine degrees Fahrenheit so his hearts beat should be one hundred and seventy beats per minute**

**Doctor: How do you know?**

**Eins: That was and is my hearts rate and body temperature, it's been in my family for generations**

**Thalia: *looks to Eins and says with worry* If this is true it means it's not bad, right?**

**Eins: That's exactly what it means, Liebe (Love)**

**Doctor:*to Eins* And everyone in you're family has it?**

**Eins: As far as I know; my brothers have it, my father has it, my grandfather has it, and so on**

**Thalia: *relaxes a little bit and then says to the doctor* Can you check?**

**Doctor:*takes stethoscope and while holding the baby checks his hearts rate on only the left side* I only hear one and it's beating rather fast**

**Thalia: Check the other side then!**

**Doctor:*does as Thalia says* Found it**

**Eins: See? Everything is fine *kisses Thalia on her temple* Ich liebe dich (I love you)**

**Thalia: *sighs in relief* Ich liebe dich auch (I love you too)**

**Doctor:*hands the baby over to Thalia* What are you going to name him?**

**Thalia: *takes the baby and cradles him then looks up to Eins for suggestions***

**Eins: What do you think about Vier?**

**Thalia: Ja... Ja, that sounds good...**

**Eins: Willkommen in der Welt, Vier Smith (Welcome to the world, Vier Smith)**

**-Four Years Later-**

**Eins:*comes home from work and slams the door shut* Damnit!**

**Drei: Everything alright, Eins?**

**Zwei: *pokes head into room* What happened? What's wrong?**

**Vier: *pokes head in as well down by Zwei's knees***

**Eins: Someone drew a swastika on the house!**

**Drei: Eins, keep it down, you'll wake up Sieben**

**Eins:*runs a hand down his face***

**Vier: What's a swastika?**

**Zwei: Vier...**

**Eins:*gets down on one knee so he's eye level with Vier* Something really mean people use as a symbol, the people in this country think we're mean people because of where we're from**

**Vier: Well... Why? *hugs scarf a bit closer to himself* What did we do?**

**Eins: We didn't do anything, son. People just think that we did**

**Vier: Oh... Can I see it?**

**Zwei: It's probably best that he knows what it looks like...**

**Eins:*sighs, knowing his youngest brother is right* Come along, Vier *gets up and heads outside***

**Vier: *follows Eins seemingly eager to find out what this is***

**Drei:*sad look on his face***

**-Outside-**

**Eins:*shows Vier where the swastika is***

**Vier: *looks at it* ... That's it?**

**Eins:*knows that Vier doesn't understand what this symbol mean* Yes, that's it**

**Vier: Okay. *hears noises from behind and looks in it's direction***

**Eins: Vier, why don't you go inside and have Mom or one of your Onkels make you dinner? I'm going to clean this off the house**

**Vier: Okay~ *quickly runs inside to do so***

**Eins:*gets to work on cleaning the house's new paint job off***

**-Inside-**

**Vier: *glomps onto Drei's leg* Vati said you should make me food. Please? *looks up at him with those adorable little kid eyes***

**Drei:*smiles at Vier* Alright, anything in particular?**

**Vier: *thinks for a bit then shakes his head***

**Drei: Okay, how does Spätzle sound?**

**Vier: *nods and rushes into the kitchen in front of Drei***

**Drei: Careful Vier, don't want you hurting yourself**

**Vier: *stops on a dime right in front of Thalia's path* **

**Thalia: *almost trips over him but stops in time* Vier! What are you doing?!**

**Vier: *goes over to his closest Onkel (Zwei for now) and hides behind his scarf* ... Sorry.**

**Zwei:*stops practicing for a moment* Thalia, I'm sure he didn't mean it**

**Thalia: *rolls eyes, obviously irritable right now and continues on her set path***

**Drei:*walks into the kitchen and sees Thalia seeming a little more pissed off* Are you alright, Thalia?**

**Thalia: *gives him a look like 'are you really trying to talk to me right now?'* Fine. **

**Vier: *to Zwei* What are you doing with that? *talking about the recorder***

**Thalia: *walks past Drei not about to hear what he has to say***

**Drei:*looks at Zwei and Vier* What happened?**

**Zwei:*to Vier* Working on my act *didn't hear Drei so his question goes unanswered***

**Vier: Is that thing like a sonic screwdriver? It makes a noise like it sometimes.**

**Drei:*figures Vier almost ran into Thalia again so he goes to make supper***

**Zwei: No, not quite, Vier, it's a recorder**

**Vier: Oh... Okay...*attentions shifts to Drei* Are we making the spätzle now?**

**Drei: Yep, do you want to help?**

**Veir: *excited* Yes! **

**Zwei: *to Drei* You realize he'll probably lose interest? Rather quickly...**

**Drei:*looks at Zwei* I know**

**Zwei: *doesn't say anything and goes back to practicing***

**Vier: *to Drei* ... You're really tall.**

**Drei: That I am, yes, and maybe in a few years you'll be as tall me**

**Vier: I will be. Can we start now?**

**-Four months and one year later-**

**Eins:*watches Vier and Sieben play while he's holding Sechs***

**Vier: *to Sieben* And that's what TARDIS stands for.**

**Sieben: What are dose things? *pointing at the Daleks***

**Vier: Daleks. *stares at the picture with hatred* I needed to show you what they look like. They're evil...**

**Sieben: Why are theys evil, Vier?**

**Vier: They exterminate anything that isn't Dalek. Anything that isn't pure... Or at least in their opinion. **

**Zwei: *looks at Eins like 'Where did he get this..?'***

**Sieben: Will we destr-destro... beat them?**

**Eins:*to Zwei* He's got a very creative imagination**

**Vier: Hopefully... **

**Zwei: Alright...**

**Vier: *to Sieben* It's 'destroy' by the by...**

**Sieben: Oh, how will we do that?**

**Vier: I don't know yet. We'll have to figure that out.**

**Sieben: Are we going to teached Sech too?**

**Vier: Sechs. *taps Sieben on the head* And yes. He needs to know.**

**Sieben: Yay!**

**Vier: *confused at Sieben's happiness but doesn't say anything about that* Yeah...**

**Thalia:*walks into the living room* Vier, can I speak with you in the kitchen?**

**Vier: Yeah. *walks up to her* Why? Am I in trouble? I'm sorry for almost running into you again.**

**Thalia: No, that's not what I wanted to talk to you about. I don't think it's a good idea for you to be telling Sieben these things**

***they're in the kitchen now***

**Vier: *cocks head, honestly confused* Why shouldn't I?**

**Thalia: Because if you start telling him that these are truths, he won't be able to function properly in a social setting**

**Vier: You say that like these aren't the truths...**

**Thalia: They aren't Vier**

**Vier: What do you mean? You can't see them? They're everywhere!**

**Thalia: See what?**

**Vier: The aliens! You're telling me they're lies. But I see them everyday.**

**Thalia: Where do you see them?**

**Vier: Everywhere. I don't know how other people go so long without seeing them... Sometimes they walk right next to each other.**

**Thalia: Vier, they aren't there**

**Vier: But I see them! They are there!**

**Thalia: Don't you raise your voice at me, young man**

**Vier: *shrinks back a bit* Sorry.**

**Thalia:*sighs* Look, I don't want to hear any more things about Daleks, Cybermen, or TARDISes**

**Vier: But I can't just ignore them...**

**Thalia: Fine, I tried it the easy way, but I guess we're doing it the hard way. *takes Vier's scarf, rolls it up so no one trips on it, and walks off***

**Vier: *just stands there for a second before chasing after her* Wait! What did I do wrong?!**

**Thalia:*has put Vier's scarf on a fairly high shelf* You can have this back when you stop this Gallifrey and Timelords bullshit**

**Vier: *stays silent staring at Thalia with hurt in his eyes***

**Thalia:*walks away without a second thought, and doesn't look at Vier***

**Vier: *looking up at where his scarf is and tries to figure out a way to get it but can't so he walks back into the living room, defeated***

**Sieben:*sees this* What's wrong, Vier?**

**Vier: *sadly* Mom took away my scarf. But don't worry about it, Sieben. It's not your problem.**

**Sieben: Okay**

**Vier: *continues to tell Sieben about his reality***

**Sieben:*listens intently***

**Thalia:*frustrated with Vier***

**-Few weeks later-**

***Thalia and Eins are in the kitchen***

**Eins:*in the kitchen with Thalia***

**Thalia: So, Eins... How was your day?**

**Eins: Good, how was yours?**

**Thalia: It was fine... *awkward silence***

**Eins:*trying to think of something to kill the silence***

**Thalia: *does the same for a bit* Anything interesting at all?**

**Eins: Not really, boys manage to stay out of trouble I assume?**

**Thalia: They managed, Ja.**

**Eins: Ah wonderful. Would you like some help with dinner?**

**Thalia: That would be nice. Would you, bitte?**

**Eins: Ja *gets up to help Thalia with dinner***

**Thalia: I remember doing this all the time when we were dating. **

**Eins: Ja that's right. I was horrible at cooking at that time**

**Thalia: That you were. But you definitely got better. **

**Eins: That's because I had a great teacher**

**Thalia: And who would that be?**

**Eins: Oh I think you know her she looks a lot like you**

**-cam flip to the living room with Vier and Sieben-**

**Sieben: Vier what are Vati and Mutti doing?**

**Vier: I don't know. I can't see everything.**

**Sieben: Should we go find out?**

**Vier: If you want to.**

**Sieben:*goes to see what Thalia and Eins are doing***

**Vier: *gets up and follows Sieben***

**Sieben: Eeeww *looks away***

**Vier: *next to Sieben* What? *looks up* Oh... *basically a train wreck and cannot look away***

**Drei:*from the living room* Vier, Sieben what are you doing?**

**Vier: *to Eins and Thalia* Excuse us. *pulls Sieben away and back to the living room***

**Drei:*to Sieben and Vier* Is everything alright you two?**

**Vier: Ja, everything is fine. **

**Eins:*from the kitchen* Drei, Zwei can you take the boys to the park for a few hours?**

**Zwei: *pokes head into the living room and looks at Drei* What do we have to do? All I heard was hours.**

**Drei: Take the boys to the park. Come along boys**

**Vier: *mood changes instantly to happy* Okay~. Let's go Sieben. **

**Zwei: Should I get Sechs and Neun?**

**Drei: Ja**

**Sieben: Okay**

**-at the park-**

**Sieben:*hanging out with Vier***

**Drei:*holding Neun***

**Vier: *standing by Sieben* There's no one here today...**

**Sieben: That's good right?**

**Zwei: *holding Sechs* **

**Vier: I think so... I think that means no one is going to try to hurt us.**

**Sieben:*smiles at the news and then asks Vier curiously* What were Vati and Mutti doing?**

**Vier: Uhh... Honestly... I don't think I want to know.**

**Sieben: Could I ask Onkel Zwei or Drei what Vati and Mutti were doing?**

**Vier: Ja, go ahead. But I'll be over there. *nods to a swing then heads off***

**Sieben:*goes over to Zwei***

**Zwei: Something wrong, Sieben?**

**Sieben: What were Vati and Mutti doing in the kitchen?**

**Zwei: *looks at Drei like "how do we respond this"***

**Drei: Sieben, what did you see Mutti and Vati doing?**

**Sieben: ... They were really close to each other and their lips were touching *scrunches up face in disgust***

**Zwei: *to Drei* It sounds like you can handle this, medicine man.**

**Drei: Oh, God**

**Sieben: Waiting for an answer**

**Drei: It's something that grown ups do when they love each other**

**Sieben:*because he's a kid and doesn't understand the concept fully* Do you and Onkel Zwei do that too because you love each other?**

**Drei:*gets this "Oh, fuck" look on his face***

**Zwei: *glares at Drei because that was an awful answer and then turns to Sieben* Okay, Sieben, nevermind. The medicine man is NOT able to handle things like this.**

**Sieben:*looks at Zwei for an explaination***

**Drei: Well, Moe do YOU have a better explaination?**

**Zwei: I never said that. *glares at Drei again* And don't call me that.**

**Drei:*to Sieben* No, this only happens between people like your Vati and Mutti**

**Sieben:*completely forgot what he had asked and asks another question* Who's Moe?**

**Drei:*totally okay with changing the subject* That's the nickname your Vati, Tante, and I call your Onkel Zwei**

**Zwei: *to Sieben* You know, you left Vier all alone.**

**Sieben:*remembers this, gets a frightened look on his face, and instantly goes to the swing set where Vier was***

**Drei: I think you just scared him?**

**Zwei: Possibly, but Vier is still over there so there won't be a problem for long.**

**Drei: True... Neun and Sechs have been pretty quiet**

**Zwei: If you just jynxed us, I'm going to end you.**

**Drei:*joking* The only person that could jinx us is you**

**-back at home-**

***Eins and Thalia are in the kitchen again and are finishing up supper***

**Eins:*setting the table***

**Thalia: *quickly finishes cooking dinner***

**Drei:*walks in carrying Neun* Thalia, Eins! We're home**

**Vier: It was starting to rain.**

**Zwei: *walks in carrying Sechs, who is currently in that grey zone of crying and not crying, and says to Drei in a quiet tone* God damn it, I hate you sometimes.**

**Drei:*hushed tone as well* Don't swear in front of the babies**

**Sieben:*just walks in next to Vier***

**Zwei: They aren't going to remember this, Drei.**

**Drei: They are impressionable at this stage, Zwei**

**Zwei: Let's clarify that we're talking about Sechs and Neun. Because I'm ninety percent sure they don't understand a word of what we're saying.**

**Drei: I know we are, but do you really want their first words to be a swear word? Eins would kill us**

**Zwei: *sighs* I'm not sorry. *walks off with Sechs***

**Drei:*rolls his eyes***

**Eins:*in the kitchen* Did the boys behave?**

**Zwei: Ja. Rather well. There were no other children there.**

**-Few Months Later-**

**Drei:*working on something in his room eating some candy***

**Vier: *enters the room to try and find something to do* Onkel Drei, there's nothing to do.**

**Drei: When do you and Sieben go find something to do? *takes another piece of candy and eats it***

**Vier: *sees Drei do this and drops the former subject* What is that?**

**Drei: These? They're called Jelly Babies**

**Vier: ... Can I have one?**

**Drei:*doesn't know that Vier is not allowed to have sugar* Sure *hands him a Jelly Baby***

**Vier: *looks something just short of ecstatic and eats the Jelly Baby***

**Drei: Like 'em?**

**Vier: *fast nod* Can I have another? Bitte? (Please?)**

**Drei:*hand Vier the rest of the bag* Here, you can have the rest of these, I've got plenty more**

**Vier: *squeal of delight, then he runs off***

**Drei:*pulls out another bag and starts to eat them, continues to work***

**-a few minutes later-**

**Drei:*still in his room working***

**Vier: *from the living room* No! Wait! I figured it out! It's fish!**

**Drei:*confused by Vier's statement, but thinks nothing of it***

**Vier: *runs into Drei's room looks around and books it right back out***

**Drei:*looks at Vier confused and then follows him***

**Vier: *has hiden behind the couch and is waiting for ANYONE to cross his line of sight***

**Eins:*crosses Vier's line of sight***

**Vier: RAR! *jumps out from behind the couch and "attacks" Eins' leg***

**Eins:*jumps in surprise, and looks down at Vier* Vier? What are you doing?**

**Vier: I'm a tiger!**

**Eins: Really?**

**Vier: Yep! *lets go of Eins' leg and runs off* Sieben! Where are you? *starts looking for Sieben***

**Sieben:*toddles into the room* I'm right here!**

**Thalia: *comes downstairs holding Sechs and says to Eins* What's going on?**

**Vier: Oh. Good. *randomly and tightly hugs him***

**Eins: Vier's hyper**

**Sechs:*sucking thumb***

**Sieben:*confused at this, but hugs Vier back***

**Thalia: How? Who have him sugar?**

**Drei:*to Thalia* I'm sorry, I didn't know he wasn't allowed to have sugar. I gave him some Jelly Babies...**

**Thalia: How many? **

**Vier: *lets go of Sieben* NYOOOM! *runs off***

**Drei:*thinks for a moment* About seven**

**Sieben:*looks at Thalia confused***

**Thalia: Just seven? And it got him like this?**

**Sieben:*looks at Thalia* I didn't do anything Mutti, honest**

**Thalia: *to Sieben* Not you, Sieben. We're talking about the English number. Seven. *to Drei* Just seven?**

**Drei: Yes, that's how many were left in the bag**

**Vier: *runs past again and stops dead in his tracks halfway through another lap* I have an idea! *takes Siebens hand* Come along! *takes off again but a lot slower so Sieben can keep up***

**Sieben: Where are we goin' Vier?**

**Vier: To the sky! **

**Thalia: *sighs* Here. Take him. *hands Eins Sechs and follows after Sieben and Vier***

**Zwei: *comes in the front door* Gentlemen.**

**Eins:*takes Sechs* Hey Zwei**

**Sieben:*to Vier* How?**

**Zwei: What's going on? **

**Vier: Good question! **

**Thalia: *catches Sieben and Vier easily* What are you two doing? **

**Vier: I guess we aren't going to the sky...**

**Eins: Drei accidentally gave Vier some candy**

**Sieben: I don't know**

**Zwei: *to Drei* What told you giving sugar to Vier was a good idea? **

**Vier: Nothing, Mutti. **

**Thalia: Sure. Come on. *drags them back to the living room***

**Drei: No one told me he wasn't allowed to have sugar**

**Sieben:*confused with what's happening***

**Zwei: *confused more than cocky* Aren't you a doctor? You couldn't deduce this? **

**Thalia: *lead them into the living room and then turns her attention to Drei* You gave him the sugar. Watch him until he calms down. Bitte.**

**Drei:*to Zwei* Just because I'm a doctor does not mean that I know everything! *to Thalia* Of course**

**Eins: Zwei, Drei, let's behave, shall we?**

**Zwei: Fine. **

**Vier: *plops down, cross legged on the floor, has no idea what to do***

**Drei:*waits for Vier to do something***

**Vier: *cannot sit still for anything so he just lays down and rolls around on the floor for now***

**Eins: Vier, why don't you play with Sechs for a bit?**

**Vier: *looks happy* Awesome!**

**Sechs:*doesn't care what's happening at the moment***

**Thalia: *looks at Eins like 'are you sure this is a good idea?'***

**Eins:*looks at Thalia like, "What's the worst that could happen? Drei and I will make sure nothing goes wrong***

**Thalia: *accepts this as a valid answer because teamwork, that's why* Alright... I'm going to go lie down then. *walks upstairs to do so***

**Vier: Can he come down by me, Vati?**

**Eins: Sure, just be careful *sets Sechs down***

**Sechs:*crawls over by Vier***

**Vier: *gets on his stomach so he's pretty much eye level with Sechs* You're small. *boops Sechs in the nose***

**Sechs:*blinks when Vier does this and laughs***

**Vier: *huge smile* You'll grow. *turns away from Sechs for a second* Sieben! Come here!**

**Sieben:*toddles over to Vier and Sechs***

**Eins and Drei:*watch the boys***

**Vier: *boops Sechs again to see what happens***

**Sechs:*blinks again and extends his arm and bats lightly at Vier's face***

**Vier: *confused look at Sechs* You're a strange one... *to Sieben* Do you think we should tell him something?**

**Sieben: Like what?**

**Vier: Uh... You decide. *rolls away because he was on his stomach and that's more convenient***

**Sieben:*trying to explain the TARDIS to Sechs***

**Sechs:*not paying attention***

**Vier: *rolls back over* What are we doing?**

**Sieben: I'm trying to explain the TARDIS to Sechs**

**Sechs:*not paying attention***

**Vier: Trying?**

**Sieben: He won't listen**

**Vier: He doesn't need to listen. He needs to hear.**

**Sieben: You're gooder at this than I am, can you help me?**

**Vier: Sure. What did you not explain yet?**

**Sieben: It's bigger on the inside**

**Vier: Alright. Good start. *goes on to explain to Sechs everything about the TARDIS, not caring if he's paying attention or not***

**-Three Weeks later-**

**Thalia:*to Vier and Sieben* Your Vati and I are going out for a few hours. This is Richard and he will be watching you tonight**

**Sieben: Why can't Vier watch us?**

**Eins: Because he's five, Sieben**

**Sieben: So?**

**Vier:*holding Sechs, says to Sieben* It seems I'm not qualified.**

**Sieben: Oh**

**Richard:*to Thalia* Which one is the hyper one again?**

**Thalia: Vier is. *points to Vier* Any other questions before we leave?**

**Vier:*looks at Richard a bit unnerved***

**Richard: When are you coming back?**

**Thalia: Probably sometime around ten.**

**Richard: Alright, see you then**

**Eins: Vier, Sieben, behave and help Richard with Sechs**

**Vier:*nods* Goodbye**

***the duo leaves***

**-A few hours later-**

**Eins: Boys, we're home!**

**Vier:*runs over to Eins and hides behind Eins' leg, not saying a word***

**Eins: Vier? What's wrong?**

**Vier:*didn't seem to hear Eins, shaking and whimpering***

**Eins:*picks Vier up* It's okay, Vier, I'm here**

**Sieben:*walks into the living room holding Sechs* Richard isn't good at hide 'n' seek, he tolded me to go and hide an... *sees Vier is shaking and whimpering* What's wrong with Vier, Vati?**

**Eins:*to Sieben* I'm not sure, Sohn. Vier? Do you want to tell me what's wrong?**

**Vier: *still shaking and in a small voice* Can I tell you later?**

**Eins: Yeah, you can tell me later *hold Vier closer, trying to calm him down***

**Vier: *clings to Eins tightly***

**Thalia: *walks in and sees this* Vier? What's wrong? ... Where's Richard?**

**Eins:*focuses on calming Vier down, so he doesn't hear Thalia***

**Richard:*comes downstairs and pretends to "find Vier"* There you are, I've been looking all over for you**

**Sieben: You aren't really good at hide 'n' seek**

**Vier: *tries to hide behind his scarf* **

**Thalia: *to Richard* There you are. So, how were they? Did they behave?**

**Richard: Oh yeah, we were just playing hide 'n' seek, well I guess I'll be off now, call me if you need me again *leaves***

**Eins:*notices this* It's alright Vier, it's okay, I'm right here**

**Vier: *panicked* We won't need him again, will we?**

**Eins:*notices the panic in Vier* No, not if you're reacting like this**

**Vier: *visibly relaxes* Okay. Good.**

**Eins:*to Thalia* Can you put Sieben and Sechs to bed? Vier and I are going to take a few walks around block**

**Thalia: *nods and goes off to do so***

**Eins:*still holding Vier and starts walking around the block* Do you want to tell me what happened Vier?**

**Vier: *doesn't say anything yet not sure if he does or not***

**Eins: It's alright; you don't have to tell me now. You can tell me when you're ready**

**Vier: Okay... Thank you. *wants to tell him but can't word it***

**-Over by Thalia and Sieben-**

**Thalia: *has put Sechs to bed and is now talking to Sieben* Do you have any idea what happened earlier, Sieben?**

**Sieben: What do you mean?**

**Thalia: Tell me what happened tonight.**

**Sieben: Uhm... Well when you and Vati left Richard tolded us we were going to play hide 'n' seek. Richard had me taked Sechs and go hide... He didn't find us**

**Thalia: *raises eyebrow* That's all you remember?**

**Sieben: No, I heard shuffling up here too**

**Thalia: That's it?**

**Sieben:*nods his head***

**Thalia: Alright, then. Good night, Sieben. *puts him to bed***

**-by Eins and Vier-**

**Eins:*continues to walk around the block with Vier* Feeling better at all, Vier?**

**Vier: *nods into Eins' shoulder***

**Eins: Yeah? Do you feel like telling me what happened tonight?**

**Vier: *quietly* Okay...**

**Eins: You don't have to tell me if you're not ready Vier, we're in no rush**

**Vier: He... He touched me. Bad.**

**Eins: Did he now? Well, It's going on half past ten, so why don't we head for home, huh?**

**Vier: Okay...**

**Eins:*starts heading home***

**Vier: *rests head on Eins' shoulder, whimpering a bit and shaking again***

**Eins:*soothingly* Es ist okay Vier wird er Sie nicht mehr weh (It's okay Vier, he can't hurt you anymore)**

**Vier: Okay...**

**Eins:*walks inside and carries Vier up to his room***

**-Five months and one year later-**

**Eins:*waiting for Vier outside his school with Sieben, Sechs, and Neun***

**Vier: *hurries over to Eins* Hi. Can we go? Let's go. *face buried in his scarf***

**Eins: Vier? What's wrong?**

**Vier: Nothing...**

**Eins: Vier, you know you can tell me anything right?**

**Sieben:*looks at Vier with worry***

**Vier: Yeah... But it doesn't mean I have to...**

**Eins: Alright, Vier, let's go *starts pushing the stroller holding Sechs and Neun***

**Sieben:*runs up to Vier as fast as his legs will allow and tries to keep up with him***

**Vier: *allows Sieben to catch up* What do you want, Sieben?**

**Sieben: Can I walk with you?**

**Vier: Yeah... Why?**

**Sieben:*thinks for a minute* I don't know**

**Vier: Alright, I guess. *flicks scarf at Sieben because why not***

**Sieben:*gets a big smile on his face***

**Vier: *laughs and continues to follow closely behind Eins***

**-five months later- **

***Thalia is at the hospital with Eins and Drei, Zwei was told to stay home and watch the boys***

**Vier: *walks up to Zwei* Onkel Zwei, where does Mutti go? Sometimes when she leaves she comes back with another one of my brothers.**

**Zwei: Well, I think maybe this is a question your Onkel Drei can answer when they come home**

**Vier: Why? Don't you know?**

**Zwei: I do, but it's hard to explain and I'm not sure your father wants me to tell you about the birds and the bees**

**Vier: Okay, I guess. *silent for a bit* Sorry if I bothered you... *goes to walk away to find Sieben***

**Zwei:*hates that Vier thinks he was bothering him***

**Sieben:*sees Vier and waves at him***

**Vier: *quickly back to being happy and waves back with his scarf in hand***

**Sieben: How come we haven't seen Richard, Vier?**

**Vier: *over by Sieben now and says in a quieter tone* Because he was a bad person and did bad things...**

**Sieben:*asks in a quiet tone as well* Did he hurt someone?**

**Vier: *nods* At least he didn't touch you though...**

**Sieben: What do you mean?**

**Vier: Because it was me... But it wasn't you. So that's good. He didn't hurt you.**

**Sieben:*behind his eye you can see a fire starting***

**Vier: *doesn't see this* ... Should I go on?**

**Sieben:*nods his head***

**Vier: Okay. *closes eyes and hugs scarf* He touched me... Here. *points to his groin* And he made me touch him.**

**Sieben:*starts shaking in anger at the guy who hurt his brother***

**Vier: *can see this now* But it's okay now. We won't ever see him again.**

**Sieben: You sure?**

**Vier: About never seeing him again? I hope so... *holding onto his scarf like a security blanket***

**Sieben:*goes and hugs Vier* I'm sorry**

**Vier: For what? *accepts the hug***

**Sieben: I should have know**

**Vier: What do you mean?**

**Sieben: I should have know this happened**

**Vier: *cannot comprehend why Sieben feels this way* But you just found out...**

**Sieben: I heard shuffling upstairs that night**

**Vier: So? How do you know it wasnt something else?**

**Sieben:*silent because he can't find anything to say in return***

**Vier: Do you wanna think something else now?**

**Sieben:*nods his head quickly***

**Vier: Well, let's go do something them. *takes Siebens hand and runs off in a random direction to find something to do***

**-Five months and five years later-**

***at the doctos office with Eins, Vier, and Sieben***

**Sieben:*sitting in one of the chairs***

**Vier: *pacing around the room because he can't sit still, says to Eins* What are we here for again?**

**Eins: You have a doctor's appointment**

**Vier: Oh, what joy. *stops pacing* What's going to happen?**

**Eins: Just a routine physical**

**Vier: *goes back to pacing***

**Sieben: Do we have to?**

**Eins: Yes, Sieben**

***knock on the door***

**Vier: *automatically answers door* We don't want what your selling. *closes door***

**Eins:*goes and opens the door again***

**Doctor: Mr. Smith, Vier, Sieben**

**Sieben: It's the Doctor**

**Vier: I second that notion.**

**Doctor: No, "Doctor", I'm the doctor**

**Vier: You might be A doctor but, I'm THE Doctor. The definite article you might say.**

**Doctor:*looks at Vier with confusion* Eins, why don't you take Sieben outside I'll call you in when we're finished here**

**Sieben:*glares at the doctor***

**Eins: Alright, we'll be right outside. Come along Sieben**

**Sieben:*goes by Eins and walks out with him***

**Auf Wiedersehen! Lassen Sie einfach mit diesem fremden Mann ... *turns to the doctor* Greetings.**

**Doctor: Hello Vier**

**Vier:*looking around* What is going on during this appointment?**

**Doctor:*pulls out a stethoscope* Just have a listen to your heart…**

**Vier: Hearts.**

**Doctor: Hearts?**

**Vier: Yes, hearts. It means I have more than one. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out how plurals work.**

**Doctor: Humans have one heart Vier**

**Vier: Well, I'm not human so that works out nice then, doesn't it?**

**Doctor:*looks at Vier confused* If you aren't human than what are you?**

**Vier:*proudly* I'm a Timelord from the planet Gallifrey.**

**Doctor: I don't think so**

**Vier: Why not? You can check and see.**

**Doctor:*checks Vier's hearts* Hearts beat?**

**Vier: A bit fast?**

**Doctor: That's impossible**

**Vier: Well, your hearing them aren't you? *walks away from the doctor towards some medical equipment***

**Doctor:*follows after Vier* What are you doing, Vier?**

**Vier: Looking around. *found some pretty useless wire* Do you have anymore questions?**

**Doctor: Is there anything else different about you?**

**Vier: Inhuman blood for starters. *takes the wire and walks up to the doctor***

**Doctor: Inhuman? How so?**

**Vier: Maybe you'll find out one day. *starts using the wire to jump rope forcing the doctor to do so as well* Mother, mother, I feel sick. Send for the doctor quick, quick, quick.**

**Doctor:*has no choice, but to jump with him***

**Vier:*continues what he's doing* Mother, dear, shall I die? Yes my darling by and by. One, two, three, four, five, six…  
-Outside-**

**Eins:*waiting for the doctor to call him in*  
Doctor: Help! Someone!**

**Eins:*takes Sieben and runs into the room expecting the worst***

**Vier:*managed to tie the doctor up with the wire and put him on the examination table and is now sitting in a chair on the opposite side of the room, fingers intertwined and smiling***

**Eins: Vier, what did you do?**

**Vier:*turns his attention to Eins* Tied him up. He was getting too close.**

**Eins: Can you tell me what you mean?**

**Vier: He got too close. *hugs scarf***

**Eins:*understands what Vier's thought process was* Alright *unties the doctor and goes and picks up Vier, leaves with both of his boys in his arms* **

**Vier: We're leaving? Sieben doesn't have to go too?**

**Eins: Given what's happened today I think it'll be best if we have Onkel Drei be your doctor**

**Vier: Oh... Very well, then.**

**-Six months and a year later-**

***the boys are upstairs in the attic***

**Sieben:*pulls out an umbrella* Hey, Vier, look what I found!**

**Vier: An umbrella? Where did that come from?**

**Sechs: Probably a box...**

**Sieben: Over there *points to a box with the umbrella***

**Vier: Well, let's go see what else is in it, shall we? *leads Sieben over to the box***

**Sechs: *rolls eyes and continues to dig through a box of bits of spare cloth***

**Acht: *staying by the entrance to the attic***

**Sechs: *pokes his hand on something and quickly draws it back* Ah! What..? *reaches hand back in and pulls out a cat pin... You know which one***

**Sieben:*follows Vier to the box again***

**Neun:*looks at Acht with a bit of irritation* Are you coming in or not Acht?**

**Acht: Oh... Uh, yeah. *slowly walks in* Are there any Daleks in here..? **

**Sechs: *pins the cat to his coat and continues to look for interesting patterns on the cloth***

**Neun: I'm really starting to regret teaching him about the Dalek, Vier**

**Vier: He needed to know, Neun. We can't let him get to close to one! *to Acht* No, there isn't. I've checked. **

**Acht: *sighs and relaxes***

**Neun:*** **rolls eyes and goes back to looking in one of the boxes, finds a leather jacket* Cool**

**Sieben:*pulls out a deck of cards and smiles***

**Vier: *it's a bit dark so he can't see what Sieben has* What did you find?**

**Acht: *not interested in looking around and just stands near the exit***

**Sechs: *leaning at the edge of the box he was previously digging in* ... There's a lot of us, aren't there?**

**Sieben: A deck of cards**

**Neun:*puts the leather jacket down and walks over to Acht* Come on, if you want to be up here then you need to at least pretend to look around *starts dragging him towards a box***

**Sieben: That there are, Sechs**

**Acht: *lets Neun do this but doesn't like it* **

**Sechs: It's just... Strange. Maybe I'm thinking to much.**

**Vier: Well, we are the same TimeLord. **

**Sechs: I guess...**

**-A few days later-**

**Vier: *has found an apple and has set it in front of Elf and is currently trying to teach him how to say it in Gallifreyan***

**Elf:*at the moment trying to bite it***

**Vier: *keeps moving the apple away from Elf also speaking in Gallifreyan* No, Elf, you can't eat it. It's an example. Now say "apple". *more enunciated* Apple.**

**Elf:*trying to say what Vier just said***

**Vier: Apple.**

**Elf:*tries saying what Vier said***

**Vier: Aaaapple. Anything? Is this even working?**

**Elf:*in Gallifreyan* Aaaapple**

**Vier: *squeal of delight* It speaks!**

**Elf: Aaaapple**

**Vier: *runs off to go get the others rather quickly because he's aware it's not a good idea to leave Elf alone***

**Elf:*got ahold of the apple and is trying to bite it again***

***Everyone shows up***

**Eins:*to Vier* Elf said his first word?**

**Vier: *has transitioned back to a language everyone understands* Ja! *takes the apple again***

**Elf:*reaching for the apple and says in Gallifreyan again* Aaaapple**

**Vier: See?**

**Sieben:*smiles brightly* This is amazing! It only took him a few days to learn how to say apple**

**Elf:*trying to reach for the apple still repeating what he learned***

**Eins:*picks Elf up* No, buddy you can't eat that yet**

**Elf:*still trying to reach for the apple***

**Vier: *goes and puts the apple back***

**Elf:*still saying apple and a little bit upset that he can't have the apple***

**Eins:*goes about trying to calm Elf down before he starts to full on sob***

**Zehn:*to Sechs* Do you think Elf will learn quickly?**

**Acht: *to Eins* Do you think applesauce would be a good substitute? If we have any that is... **

**Sechs: *to Zehn* Most likely. I guess we'll find out.**

**Eins:*to Acht* That's a good idea. *to Elf* Come on, Elf, let's see if we've got any applesause *walks into the kitchen with Elf***

**Elf:*seems totally okay with this***

**Acht: *follows Eins to help look for it***

**-A year later-**

***One night at dinner* **

**Vier: ... Do you think sharks would be embarrassed if they knew we could all see their fins sticking out of the water?**

**Sieben:*raises an eyebrow because he's interested in where Vier is going with this***

**Drei: It would make sense, I guess**

**Vier: Because I think they would be... If they're trying to be sneaky they aren't doing a very good job.**

**Sieben:*snickers because it's funny***

**Vier: I don't think they know we can see them. They're probably swimming like... *lowers head a bit and says in a strange but funny voice* Nobody has any idea who's down here... *head back up and voice normal* And we're up here like 'There's totally a shark right there'.**

**Sieben:*laughing***

**Eins: Sechs, how was school today?**

**Sechs: Fine. It was fine. ... Why? *lying***

**Eins: Just wondering, because the principal called**

**Sechs: What?!**

**Eins: He told you started a fight with Tommy Gordons today. Though I doubt that that's true**

**Sechs: Why would I start a fight?**

**Eins: I don't know. Which is why I didn't really believe the principal when he told me this, I just needed to hear your side**

**Sechs: Okay... Good.**

**Vier: And then I found five dollars.**

**Sieben: Cool**

**Elf:*throws his food at Zwei because he's two, I assume that's something two year olds do, and Zwei is the closest one he can hit for that exact reason***

**Zwei: *wipes the food away* Alright, Elf. How about we eat the food rather than throw it, Hm?**

**Elf:*thinks about for a second* Kay *starts to eat his food***

**Eins and Drei:*trying not to laugh***

**Zwei: *glares at Eins and Drei but not in an entirely serious way***

**Vier: How was your day Neun?**

**Neun: Okay**

**Vier: *cocks head* Just okay? Something happened today, didn't it? **

**Sechs: Something always happens. *looks at Eins* Why does something always happen?**

**Eins: Because people don't like our nationality**

**Sieben: Why?**

**Sechs: Is something wrong with us?**

**Eins and Drei: No**

**Eins: There's nothing wrong with you boys, they're just afraid**

**Vier: Why would they be afraid of us? We don't bite.**

**Eins: Because Hilter gives us Germans a bad name**

**Vier: I don't think I wanna know how...**

**Sechs: But why does it affect us? We didn't do anything!**

**Drei: It's a sweeping generalization that because Hitler and the Nazi party were bad that the Germans as a people were bad**

**Vier: I guess the humans are narrow-minded...**

**Sieben:*nods his head in agreement***

**-a few hours at bedtime later-**

**Sieben:*sleeping***

**Vier: *sleeping as well, having a nightmare making sounds of fear but not actually saying anything***

**Sieben:*wakes up and hears Vier making noises of distress so he gets out of bed to wake Vier* Vier? *shakes him a bit as a way to rouse him***

**Vier: *snaps awake with a small cry of distress* Oh, thank god... It's just you.**

**Sieben: Yeah, it's just me. Are you okay? You sounded upset**

**Vier: I'm fine! Just a nightmare. About... Things.**

**Sieben:*pieces together what Vier is talking about* Oh *goes to go back to his bed***

**Vier: *pulls Sieben back and into his bed, hugging him* Don't go.**

**Sieben:*hugs Vier back* Okay. I won't**

**Vier: Warum werden nicht die Erinnerungen verblassen? Es ist sechs Jahre ... (Why won't the memories fade? It's been six years...)**

**Sieben: I don't know Vier, maybe we can ask Onkel Drei tomorrow?**

**Vier: I like that idea... *hugs Sieben like a teddy bear and proceeds to attempt to sleep***

**Sieben:*in an attempt to help Vier sleep he adjust himself so the Vier is listening to his hearts beat***

**Vier: *it takes a while but he ends up falling asleep***

**Sieben:*shortly after does the same***

**-Saturday-**

**Vier: *wakes up sees Sieben and is semi-confused for a moment before remembering what happened***

**Sieben:*slowly wakes up and sees Vier* Morning Vier**

**Vier: Morning... It is morning right?**

**Sieben: Last time I checked**

**Vier: Alright. Then let's go downstairs. *gets up, walks to the door, and waits for Sieben***

**Sieben:*follows after***

***and now the duo are downstairs to find about half of their family awake***

**Elf and Zehn:*eating what Drei put in front of them***

**Drei:*making everyone breakfast***

**Eins:*reading the paper***

**Vier: Drei! ... What are you making? Actually, never mind. I have a question. **

**Acht: *poke Zehn in the head to see what happens***

**Drei: What's that?**

**Zehn:*blinks and just stares at Acht***

**Acht: Do you feel anything at all? *pokes Zehn again***

**Zehn:*still stares at Acht***

**Elf:*throws some of his food at Acht*  
Zehn and Elf:*laugh***

**Vier: Do memories just fade away?**

**Drei: Sadly no**

**Vier: What?! *looks horrified* **

**Acht: *glares at the duo, mainly Elf* Are you broken? *walks over to Elf and pokes him***

**Drei: Don't worry, you learn how to ignore the memories**

**Elf:*swats at Acht's hand and throws another thing of food at him***

**Zehn:*throws some food at Acht too***

**Vier: How do you know? *eyes widen more than usual* Do you have bad memories too? **

**Acht: *to Eins* Elf and Zehn are throwing food at me!**

**Drei: Yes, I do, everyone does. Even your father**

**Eins:*to Acht without looking up from his paper* Don't poke them then**

**Vier: WHAT?! *horrified because he assumes these bad memories are the same as his because he's kind if ignorant* **

**Acht: *crosses arms* I didn't poke Elf...**

**Drei:*confused look at Vier* What?**

**Eins:*still reading the paper* Yes you did, Acht, I saw you**

**Zehn and Elf:*you know how 2 and 3 year olds laugh? Yeah that's what's happening***

**Vier: Nothing! *runs out* **

**Acht: He started it! **

**Sechs: *walks into the room already wearing that magical fucking coat and sees Elf and Zehn laughing* What are they laughing at?**

**Drei:*quickly finishes making breakfast before going to see why his nephew just bolted***

**Eins:*to Sechs, still reading the paper* Acht decided to poke Zehn and Elf and got attacked**

**Sieben:*worried about Vier, but let's Drei take care of it***

**Vier: Nope, nope, nope. *behind the couch* **

**Sechs: *sarcastic* Smart move, Acht. **

**Acht: *doesn't detect the sarcasm* Not really...**

**Sechs: *face palm***

**Drei: Vier? What's wrong?**

**Sieben: He was being sarcastic, Acht**

**Vier: Nothing's wrong. I don't know what you're talking about. **

**Acht: Oh... I don't know what that means.**

**Drei:*sits on the couch* Then why are you behind the couch?**

**Eins: It means he's not serious about what he said**

**Vier: Uhm... It's warm back here.**

**Acht: Oh... I guess that makes sense. Kind of...**

**Sechs: Glad you finally get it.** ***more to himself* You'll probably forget though...**

**Eins: Sechs, be nice**

**Drei: Then can you tell me why you seemed so horrified when I said that everyone has bad memories?**

**Sechs: Well... Okay. Fine. *grabs some food and starts to nom* **

**Vier: Why? I don't see the purpose...**

**Sieben:*silently eating***

**Elf and Zehn:*engage in a food fight***

**Drei: Because I don't understand why you were horrified at what I said**

**Sechs: *does not like what Elf and Zehn are doing so he holds both of their hands down* **

**Vier: Well, everyone has bad memories... And that's scary to think about.**

**Elf: and Zehn:*covered in food and just look at Sechs***

**Drei:*remembers Eins telling him what happened to Vier when he was five and could kick himself for being so dumb* Vier? What bad memories do you think I'm talking about?**

**Sechs: *glares at the duo* Food is not for throwing. Zehn, Elf is being a two year old. Don't copy him. **

**Vier: *stays silent***

**Zehn: I'm not copying Elf! He's copying me!**

**Drei: Alright, if you want to talk, your Mutti and Vati, Onkel Zwei, and I are willing to listen *goes to leave***

**Sechs: Zehn, I saw him throw it first. **

**Vier:*lets Drei do this because he doesn't want to vocalize what happened any more than he has to***

**Zehn: He started it!**

**Drei:*walks into the kitchen and says to Eins* I think you need to talk to Vier**

**Eins:*looks up at Drei with a questioning look, but goes to find him***

**Sechs: What did I JUST say, Zehn? Look, I just want you to stop throwing food. *turns to Elf* That means you too. **

**Vier: *still behind the couch, curled in on himself***

**Elf:*says nothing, but smiles stupidly because two year olds do that***

**Zehn:*says nothing***

**Eins:*in the living room* Vier? Are you in here?**

**Sechs: *let's go of both of them* **

**Vier: *pokes head out from behind the couch***

**Zehn and Elf:*start eating again***

**Eins:*in that tone parents use when they are trying to calm their kid down* Hey, what are you doing behind the couch?**

**Sechs: *goes back to eating***

**Vier: Nothing... Just sitting here.**

**Eins: Do you want to go for a walk Vier?**

**Vier: *comes out from behind the couch* Okay...**

**Eins:*to Drei* Drei, Vier and I are going for a walk around the block, watch the boys!**

**Drei:*from the kitchen* Got it!**

**-Outside-**

**Vier: *staying close to Eins because being outside is kind of dangerous when they're alone***

**Eins:*keeps Vier close remaining silent for now, waiting until Vier wants to talk***

**Vier: Onkel Drei says everyone has bad memories... Is that true?**

**Eins: Yes, but everyone has a different bad memory; some people have the same bad memories, but not all**

**Vier: *relaxes upon hearing this* Good... Onkel Drei should have been more specific...**

**Eins: Yeah, sometimes Onkel Drei can be nonspecific**

**Vier: *stays silent for now, not having much to say***

**-A few weeks later-**

***Acht is not feeling good***

**Acht: *has a fever and goes up to Thalia for help because he's five and has no clue what to do***

**Thalia:*feels Acht's forehead* Oh, you poor thing. Come with me, Mommy'll help you get better *leads Acht into the bathroom and gets a thing of child's apsirin, shakes out two pills, and goes to hand them to Acht***

**Acht: *takes them from her* What are these?**

**Thalia: Child's Aspirin**

**Acht: *eyes widen and he stares at them* You want me to take these?**

**Thalia: If you want to feel better**

**Acht: *starts backing away* But... But, these'll kill me! I don't wanna die!**

**Thalia:*walking towards Acht* How will you die? They're harmless**

**Acht: *going on instinct now and books it out the door***

**Thalia: Acht! *starts chasing after him before calling Eins, Drei, and Zwei***

**Eins: What's wrong?**

**Zwei: What's happened?**

**Thalia:*looks at Vier* Someone apparently told Acht that child aspirin would kill him and now he's booked it out the door**

**Zwei: *looks at Vier as well* What? **

**Vier: *looks at both of them and then waves and quickly walks out***

**Thalia:*rolls her eyes***

**Eins and Drei:*out the door looking for Acht***

**Zwei: *also goes to help look for Acht***

**Acht: *has by now run into the portion of town that's by his school... And is pretty lost***

**-A few hours later-**

**Drei:*finds Acht near the school, asleep in an alley***

**Acht: *not much he can do being asleep and all***

**Drei:*carefully picks Acht up so he doesn't wake him and carries him home***

**-at home-**

**Zwei: Where did you find him?**

**Vier: *taking a tongue lashing from Thalia about the whole asprin thing***

**Drei:*quietly because Acht is still in his arms* Near the school in an alley **

**Thalia: I cannot believe you told him that Vier! He's five years old! You don't tell a five your old something like that!**

**Zwei: *lowers voice* Should we tell Thalia you found him?**

**Vier: That's why I told him! He can take them now and needs to know their dangerous!**

**Drei:*nods his head and starts to walk into the kitchen***

**Thalia:*continues to scold Vier***

**Vier: *sees Drei has Acht and completely forgets Thalia is scolding him* You found him!**

**Thalia:*spins around and sees Drei* Where was he?**

**Drei:*still keeping his voice down* He managed to run all the way to his school into an alley**

**Acht: *shifts in his sleep***

**Vier: Why is he sleeping..?**

**Drei: Little guy must of wore himself out from running. That mixed with this fever he has I'm not surprised he's sleeping. Thalia, I'll go and take him upstairs and put him to bed *goes to do so***

**Vier: *goes to follow Drei***

**Thalia: Vier, I'm not done talking to you**

**Vier: *stops dead in his tracks and slowly turns around***

**-A month later-**

***the brothers are at the park all together since there's safety in numbers***

**Boy 1:*walks up to Funf because his friends dared him too***

**Funf: *raises eyebrow at him* ... Hello?**

**Boy 1: You're an Aryan Nazi**

**Funf: *cocks head* I don't know what that is. **

**Vier: *watching this, not to far away***

**Boy 1: Sure you don't. That's what you want everyone to think isn't it?**

**Funf: *still confused* No. I don't know.**

**Boy 2:*shows up* I think you do know, Aryan!**

**Funf: *looks at these two with fear and starts backing away***

**Boy 3:*happens to be standing right behind Funf and grabs him***

**Boys 1:*punches Funf in the stomach***

**Funf: *doubles over and cries out in pain***

**Vier: *hurries over and pries Boy 3 away from Funf***

**Boy 2: *grabs Funf and puts him in a headlock***

**Vier:*turns attention to Boy 2 and punches him in the mouth***

**Boy 2:*recoils and let's go of Funf***

**Boy 3's mom:*shows up* What the hell are you doing?!**

**Vier:*grabs Funf* Perfect timing. *starts to hurry away with Funf in his arms***

**Sieben:*looks up ans sees Vier walking over with Funf in his arms* Vier what happened?**

**Eins:*watching Elf and Zehn play in the sandbox looking around to make sure his other boys are okay, sees Vier hurrying over with Funf* Sieben, Sechs, watch your brothers *goes up to Vier and Funf* Are you two okay?**

**Sieben:*does as he's told***

**Vier:*to Eins* They attacked Funf. *points to the Boys***

**Funf:*whimpers***

**Sechs:*follows Sieben***

**Eins:*looks where Vier pointed* Alright, let's go home. Sieben, Sechs! Round up your brothers**

**Sieben:*picks up Elf and calls his other brothers***

**Sechs:*does the same as Sieben but with Zehn and goes over to Eins***

**Vier:*glares at the Boys***

**Eins:*starts walking his boys home***

**-At home-**

**Sechs:*put Zehn down***

**Vier:*looks a bit pissed off***

**Drei:*walks in* You're back early**

**Thalia: What happened?**

**Eins: Some boys attacked Funf**

**Sechs: And then Vier punched one of them in the mouth.**

**Thalia: Vier!**

**Eins: Thalia…**

**Thalia: No! He knows better than to to hit others!**

**Vier: They were attacking Funf! I'm not going to just look away!**

**Thalia: You could have gotten your father!**

**Vier:*stays silent***

**Sechs:*ushers Zehn out of the room***

**Sieben:*carries Elf out***

**Eins: Thalia, he acted well within his rights. I've beaten up tons of boys for messing with Drei and Zwei when we were kids. And I'd think you be a bit more concerned about Funf's welfare than what Vier did!**

**Vier: *backs up a bit when this happens***

**Drei: Eins, Thalia! Perhaps it'd be best to discuss this later?**

**Eins:*remembers his boys are there and nods* Right**

**Thalia:*rolls her eyes* Right *storms out of the room***

**Funf: *whimpers, not liking what happened***

**Vier: *pulls Funf closer to try and comfort him***

**Elf:*manages to get into the living room again and hugs Funf's waist***

**Funf: *squeaks in surprise when Elf does this***

**-A month and a year later-**

**Vier: *has been following Elf around making sure he doesn't do a face plant or something***

**Elf:*wandering around the living room***

**Vier: Are you just going to keep walking in circles?**

**Elf: I don know *goes by the stairs***

**Vier: Why don't you know? Can't you make up your mind?**

**Elf:*attempts to climb the stairs***

**Vier: *picks Elf up and brings him back downstairs* Let's not do that.**

**Elf: Why?**

**Vier: Because stairs are dangerous. For a four year old.**

**Elf: I'm three *puts up three of his fingers and shows them to Vier***

**Vier: Whatever... I was only a year off.**

**Elf: Vier, why does mommy not like it when you tell us about the Dollicks?**

**Vier: *looks around and says quietly* Because Mutti doesn't see the Daleks.**

**Elf:*confused* Why not?**

**Vier: *shrugs* She says they don't exist. ... You can see them can't you?**

**Elf: Are they those giant pepper shakers?**

**Vier: *nods***

**Elf: Are they red, blue, white, orange, yellow and black?**

**Vier: Sometimes... They're usually bronze.**

**Elf: I don't like them**

**Vier: Gut. You shouldn't.**

**Elf: Why are the Daleks mean?**

**Vier: They think that they are the superior life form. I think... And that everything not Dalek must be exterminated.**

**Elf: We defeat the Daleks, right?**

**Vier: *shrugs* We haven't done it yet. I hope we do...**

**Elf: What else is there?**

**Vier: Well... *goes on to tell Elf all about his reality***

**Thalia: *walks in and hears Vier rambling to Elf about that* Come along, Elf. Time to do something else. *picks him up and walks out***

**Vier: *not sure what to make of what happened so he just stands there for a bit before going to go find Sieben***

**-Few week later-**

**Zwei: Eins! *finds him and walks up to him with a stupid grin on his face* Drei is sleeping.**

**Eins:*gets a grin on his face identical to Zwei's* Come on, let's go *waves Zwei over to Drei's room***

**Zwei: *follows Eins***

***In Drei's Room***

**Eins:*sneaks into the room quietly**

**Zwei: *sneaks in soon after***

**Drei:*obviously sleeping or this wouldn't work***

**Eins:*quietly pulls up two chairs next to Drei and sitting down in one***

**Zwei: *totally okay with standing but accepts the chair and sits down then says to Eins* Who gets to start?**

**Drei: What are we starting?**

**Eins:*looks at Zwei like, "I guess it's you tonight"***

**Zwei: Oh... *quietly* Sorry. *brings voice back up so Drei can hear* A conversation.**

**Drei: About what?**

**Eins:*surpressing his laughter* It can be about anything Drei**

**Zwei: Do you want to talk about something in specific?**

**Dreri: No, you pick something if you want**

**Zwei: *looks at Eins for suggestions because at the moment he's got nothing***

**Eins: How was work today? *looks at Zwei like, "I don't know"***

**Drei: It was okay**

**Zwei: Any difficulties?**

**Drei: Nothing new, just a few people heckling me, but other than that**

**Zwei: *quiet giggle because this is amusing to him and Eins* What kind of doctor are you, again?**

**Eins:*trying not to laugh* Shh, don't laugh you'll wake him**

**Drei: Medical why?**

**Zwei: No reason... Just couldn't remember.**

**Drei: Oh, that's nice**

**-Outside of Drei's door-**

**Vier: *watching this whole spectacle, not sure what to make of it***

**Sieben:*quietly to Vier* What are Vati and Onkel Zwei doing?**

**Vier: I have no idea...**

**Eins:*says something that is inaudiable to Vier and Sieben***

**Vier: *quietly to Sieben* Should we get the rest of us?**

**Sieben:*thinks for a moment before nodding his head***

**Vier: I'll go get Acht, Neun, and Sechs. *goes to do so before Sieben can respond***

**Sieben:*goes to get Funf, Zehn, and Elf***

***all the brothers are now being brought back to Drei's room***

**Elf:*half asleep being carried by Sieben***

**Neun:*queitly* Vier, why are we going to Onkel Drei's room?**

**Vier: Because Vati and Onkel Zwei are doing something and we can't tell what it is.**

**Sieben:*quietly* I think it's something funny because they're smiling**

**Vati: It's a guess. **

***and the group arrives at the room***

**Eins:*talking to Drei about something in hushed tones***

**Drei:*making parallel conversations* We should bake a cake! *answers Eins question***

**Sieben:*watching intrigued***

**Zwei: *muffled laughter* **

**Acht: *its a given that they're quiet* I don't get it... What's going on?**

**Eins:*doing the same as Zwei, but trying to stop***

**Neun: Who knows?**

**Eins:*talking with Drei again***

**Drei:*silently answers Eins before yelling* Chocolate cake!**

**Zwei: *looks at Eins* Any clue what that's about?**

**Eins:*shakes his head***

**Drei:*quietly explains that he does want the killer to know he's onto his before yelling* We should bake a chocolate cake!**

**Zwei: *to Drei* Whatever helps you stay asleep.**

**Eins:*shaking his head at his younger brothers remebering how he and Zwei did this all the time when they were kids***

**Thalia: *woke up after Drei shouted "chocolate cake" and has now found the boys standing outside the door to Drei's room* What are all of you doing awake?**

**Sieben:*still holding a sleeping Elf* Mutti, what are Vati and Onkel Zwei doing?**

**Thalia: *raises eyebrow* What? Are they in Drei's room?**

**Sieben:*nods his head***

**Thalia: *walks past them and into the room at little bit* What are you two doing? *mostly confused***

**Eins:*shushes Thalia* Don't wake Drei he's sleeping**

**Drei:*shushes Eins* He'll hear you... The bathroom is leaking again!**

**Thalia: *lowers her voice* I'd still like to know what you're doing in the middle of the night in your brother's room.**

**Eins: This is just something Zwei and I would do, it started when we were kids when we learned that Drei talked in his sleep, you can hold a conversation with him and you wouldn't think he was asleep unless you were looking at him**

**Thalia: *just looks at them confused* ... Why?**

**Eins: It's funny**

**Thalia: *looks even more confused* Right. *silent for a bit* I'm going to put the boys back to bed. Continue if you so desire, I guess... *goes to do so***

**Eins: Alright, Gute Nacht (Goodnight)**

**Thalia: *says it back then ushers the boys back to there rooms* Come along, most of you have school tomorrow. Don't want you to be tired.**

***boys follow Thalia***

**-Monday-**

***In Vier's class***

**Vier: *doing his best to remain undetected, as usual***

**Boy 1: Why do you always wear a scarf?**

**Vier: *flinches when he's talked to because bad shit usually goes down when that happens then turns to the boy and says calmly* Because I like to. *turns away in attempt to get back to work***

**Boy 1: But why is it so long?**

**Vier: Because the person who made it had gotten too much fabric.**

**Boy 2: Dude, why are you talking to the Nazi?**

**Vier: *bares teeth but has hidden behind his scarf so it isn't really visible***

**Boy 1: I don't think Nazis have Afros and bug eyes like that**

**Boy 3:*tugs at Vier's scarf from behind***

**Vier: *immediatly turns around and swats at Boy 3's hand* Nein, don't touch!**

**Teacher: Vier, quiet**

**Vier: *glares at the boy then gets back to work***

**Boy 1 and 2:*smiles darkly at each other and tug on either end of Vier's scarf***

**Vier: *eyes widen more than usual and he pulls at his scarf to keep it from tightening completely around his neck***

**Boy 1 and 2:*pull harder***

**Boy 4 and 5:*help Boys 1 and 2***

**Vier: *acting on instinct now struggles and gets his head out of the scarf* **

**-split cam to Sieben's class as well, recess-**

**Girl 1: *pokes Sieben and points to one of the other kids* He wants to talk to you.**

**Sieben:*looks to who the girl is pointing at and walks over to him***

**Boy 1: You're Scarfy's brother, aren't you?**

**Sieben: Ja, what's it to you?**

**Boy 1: I guess that means he isn't here to protect you anymore.**

**Sieben: What's your point?**

***a couple more boys show up* **

**Boy 1: I think you know the point. **

***boys charge Sieben, tackling him to the ground***

**Sieben: Lassen Sie mich Ihnen nutzlose Menschen! (Let go of me you useless humans!) *thrashing about trying to escape***

**Boy 2: *punches Sieben in the nose***

***yeah, they're gonna be doing that for a bit***

**Sieben:*grunts in pain, continuing to thrash about* Ficken Menschen, die ich hasse euch alle! (Fucking humans I hate you all!)**

**Boy 3: Shut! Up! *punches Sieben in the mouth***

**Sieben:*head snaps to the side, grabs his umbrella, and manages to swing it at the boys***

**Boy 1: *gets hit with the umbrella and ends up rolling away from Sieben***

**-split cam to Sechs-**

**Boy 1: Where did you get that coat? The circus?**

**Sechs: Wouldn't you like to know?**

**Boy 1: I bet you did. What did the circus not agree with your Nazi ways?**

**Sechs: I bet the circus would be more accepting than you dummkopfs.**

**Boy 2: You look like you murdered a clown to get that. Was the clown a Jew?**

**Sechs: I don't think how I got this coat is any of your business.**

**Boy 1: So you did kill someone to get it?**

**Sechs: Nein. Now shut up.**

**Boy 1, 2, and now 3:*surround Sechs* What are you going to do about it?**

**Sechs: *drops down on his hands and knees, crawls under them, then books it***

**Boys:*chase after him***

**-Cam switch to Neun-**

**Neun:*in his desk, hating everything***

**Boy 69: *to Neun* How many of you are there? **

**Neun:*doesn't look up from his work* The number of siblings I have is of no concern to you**

**Boy 3: Why not? We need to know how many of you there are if we want to feel safe. **

**Neun: Well given you all seem to like to attack them and I whenever you see fit for the most Kuhscheiße reasons, I think I'll keep our numbers hidden**

**Boy 3: What?**

**Neun: Did I stutter?**

**Boy 4: Shh... This one's not worth it.**

**Neun: You should take your friend's advice**

***They walk away* **

**-NEXT-**

***in Acht's class***

**Acht: *staring at the test in front if him, trying to remember if he actually learned any of this***

**Teacher: Five more minutes, class**

**Acht: WHAT?! But we just started! *totally unaware he said this outloud***

**Teacher: Acht, it's an addition and subtraction test, it doesn't take that long to figure it out**

**Acht: We didn't even learn this... *switches attention to test and starts filling in random answers***

**Teacher:*rolls her eyes***

**Acht: *confused to the max***

**Teacher: Alright class, pencils down *starts to collect the tests***

**Acht: *has finished about half of the test but hands it in anyway because he can't really do much about it***

**-In Funf's Class-**

***over the PA***

**Secretary: *something about a level 3 lockdown drill* **

**Teacher: Class you know what to do. Hide against the wall *goes to close the door and turns off the lights***

**Funf: *followed the class until the lights went out, begins to panic immediately***

**Teacher: Funf, the point of this drill is to be quiet**

**Funf: But what if he's in here?! He can come out now! *backs up against the wall, looking around frantically***

**Teacher: Funf, if you can't be quiet I will make you be quiet**

**Funf: *not to the teacher* NEIN! DON'T TOUCH ME! *runs to the other side of the room***

***two boys a bit bigger and stronger than Funf go over to Funf and drag him back over to the rest of the group***

**Group of Boys:*hold Funf down and cover his mouth***

**Funf: *struggling with all of his strength***

***knock on the classroom's door***

**Funf: *full on panic mode, making noises of fear from behind whatever is covering his mouth***

***Over the P.A.***

**Secratary:*tells everyone the drill is over***

**Group of boys:*let's go of Funf and go back to they're seats***

**Funf: *curled in a ball still freaking out***

**Teacher:*turns on the light* Funf, get back in your seat now**

**Boy 2: The drill is over, what's wrong with him?**

**Funf: *quickly gets up and is looking around frantically* Is it all lit?! Is he gone?!**

**Boy 3: I think he's broken**

**Teacher: Is who gone Funf?**

**Funf: The Shadow Man! *walking around the room attempting to light all the dark areas***

**Teacher: Funf, get back in your seat now**

**Funf: *doesn't seem to hear the teacher and continues what he's doing***

**Teacher: Oh my God *walks over and grabs Funf by his upper arm and starts pulling him to his desk***

**Funf: *fighting to get away because he thinks The Shadow Man has him***

**Teacher: Funf take your seat!**

**Funf:*yeah that's not happening***

**Teacher:*slaps Funf with the back of his hand because he's getting sick of this***

**Funf: *shuts down at this point***

**Teacher:*sees this* Class start working on your homework, I'll be right back *drags Funf to the nurse's office* **

**-Nurse's Office-**

**Funf: *still out if it***

**Teacher:*drops Funf into one of the chairs and says to the nurse* Get one of his older brothers down here to bring him back to the living would you?**

**Nurse: Uh... Sure. *goes and calls in Vier***

**Funf:*whimpering every now and then***

**Vier: *comes in the nurse's office* What happened?**

**Nurse: I don't know, Funf's teacher dragged him in here and he's been unresposive the entire time. The only thing he has been doing is making noise**

**Funf:*sounds of distress***

**Vier: Oh... I see. *goes over to Funf and faces him* Funf? Anybody home?**

**Funf:*shaking starts and he curls into a tighter ball, makes more noises of distress***

**Vier: *pets Funf* It's just me Funf. It's Vier. Not the Shadow Man. *says to the nurse* Do you have any ice water?**

**Nurse: Yeah, I'll go get it *leaves to do so***

**Funf:*shaking decreases and uncurls a bit, but continues to whimper***

**Vier: *goes back to calming Funf down while he waits for the nurse***

**Nurse:*comes back with some ice water and sets it by Vier***

**Funf:*shaking has stopped, but small noises of distress are still being made***

**Vier: *to the nurse* Thank you. *picks up the glass and dumps the contents on Funf***

**Funf:*almost jumps out of his skin and then sees Vier and clings to him, shaking from the cold water***

**Vier: *wraps scarf around Funf a couple times to keep him warm***

**Funf:*still clung to Vier* Shadow man was here**

**Vier: I thought he would be. But he's gone now so maybe it's time to calm down?**

**Funf:*nods his head against Vier's shirt, still not letting go***

**Vier: *looks at the nurse for their opinion on what to do***

**Nurse: As long as he stays quiet you two can stay in here til he's calmed down enough to go back to class**

**Vier: *to Funf* Are you okay with this?**

**Funf:*nods his head again***

**-After school, at home-**

***the boys that have school walk in the door***

**Eins:*walks in and sees the boys are a little worse for wear* What happened today?**

**Sieben:*muttering to himself* Dumme Menschen verdammt (Stupid fucking human)**

**Vier: *covers Siebens mouth* Normal things. *wearing scarf higher than usual to hide bruises***

**Funf: *keeping head down and not making direct eye contact***

**Sechs: *standing at the back of the group cradling his arm***

**Drei:*walks in and sees Sechs cradling his arm* Sechs? What happend to your arm?**

**Eins:*notices Vier wearing his scarf higher than normal* Vier? Did something happen today?**

**Elf:*toddles in and sees Funf, goes over, and hugs him saying in a happy tone* Funf's home!**

**Sechs: Someone... *thinks for a bit* Stepped on it. **

**Vier: Nothing. Nothing happened. Why does something always have to happen? **

**Funf: *smiles and hugs Elf back***

**Drei: Let's get that fixed than shall we?**

**Eins: You're wearing your scarf higher than normal**

**Sechs: Yeah... Lets do that. *walks over to Drei still not letting his arm down***

**Vier: That I am. Did you see Siebens eye? *points at Siebens face***

**Drei:*takes Sechs to the kitchen to fix his arm***

**Eins:*notices this* Sieben**

**Sieben: It's nothing. Some kids were being stupid and attacked me**

**Vier: See? Nothing out of the ordinary! *waves hand passively and ends up moving his scarf because something needs to happen***

**Funf: *to Elf* How was your day?**

**Eins:*knows something happened to Vier's neck, but decides to ask him about it later* I see**

**Elf: Good. What about you?**

**Zehn:*sees Drei bringing Sechs into the kitchen* Onkel Drei what happened to Sechs?**

**Vier: I'm going to go find something to help Siebens eye. *goes off to do so* **

**Funf: Fantastic. **

**Sechs: *answers for Drei* Some people just want to watch the world burn.**

**Sieben:*follows after Vier***

**Elf: Yay!**

**Zehn: Are they like the Daleks?**

**Sechs: Nein. These people are just stupid. Stupid enough to think they can accomplish such a feat.**

**Zehn: Oh**

**Drei: Sechs, this will hurt *sets Sechs' bone back in place***

**Sechs: *tries to hold back from shouting in pain but fails***

**Drei:*puts the splint on Sechs' arm and hands him some stronger pain killers* Take these and lie down for a bit**

**Sechs: *silently agrees and walks off***

**-Later on that night-**

**Zehn:*wandered upstairs to see if Sechs is okay***

**Sechs: *in bed, lying awake***

**Zehn:*quietly opens Sechs' door and asks quietly as well* Sechs?**

**Sechs: *turns head so he faces the door* Zehn? What do you want?**

**Zehn:*still quiet* I just wanted to see if you're okay... Sorry for bothering you, I'll go *goes to leave***

**Sechs: *sits up* You weren't bothering me. ... Is something wrong?**

**Zehn:*stops in his tracks* Just worried**

**Sechs: *cocks head* Why would you be worried?**

**Zehn: Because you broked your arm**

**Sechs: Oh, yeah... *looks at arm* It's barely hurting anymore... *gets up and goes over to Zehn* Is that all you really came up here for?**

**Zehn:*nods his head***

**Sechs: Alright...** **How about we go downstairs? Go find something to do.**

**Zehn:*smiles brightly* Okay**

**Sechs: *smiles as well and ushers Zehn back downstairs***

**-Two months and a year later-**

***Thalia and Funf are at home***

**Thalia:*listening to Funf ramble***

**Funf: And TARDIS stands for Time and Relative Dimensions in Space. ... What does dimension mean?**

**Thalia:*sighs wishing Funf would just shut up* Dimemension is a measurable extent of some kind, such as length, breadth, depth, or height.**

**Funf: Breadth..?**

**Thalia:*in an annoyed tone* It means width**

**Funf: Ooohhh... *back on the former subject, not picking up on the annoyance* So the TARDIS is bigger on the inside...**

**Thalia:*drops what she's doing and grabs Funf by his arm* That's it! I've had enough of this! *starts dragging Funf to a nearby closet***

**Funf: *confused and slightly scared* What? What happened?**

**Thalia: I've tried doing this the easy way, but you're leaving me no choice Funf! *gets to the closet door, opens it, throws Funf in, and locks the door***

**Funf: *trying to get out* What did I do?!**

**Thalia:*ignores Funf's question and walks away from the closet***

**Funf: I'm sorry! *stays silent for a minute then starts to have one of those episodes***

**-Few hours later-**

***Thalia forgot that Funf is still in the closet and everyone comes home***

**Eins: Thalia, Funf, we're back!**

**Drei:*opens the closet door to put his coat away***

**Funf: *bolts out and grabs onto Drei's leg* Keep him away from me!**

**Drei:*confused because he's never seen Funf like this* Keep who away from you Funf?**

**Funf: The Shadow Man! He wants to hurt me! Keep him away! *cowers by Drei***

**Drei:*figures it's just a normal fear so he picks Funf and and takes him away from the closet, in a calmimg tone* It's okay Funf, he won't get you**

**Elf:*toddles after Drei***

**Eins:*to Zwei* Why would Funf be in the closet? He knows there are no lights in there... Thalia! *to Zwei* Can you keep them here for a moment? *goes and starts looking for Thalia***

**Funf: *rests head on Drei's shoulder and whimpers* **

**Zwei: *does as he's told***

**Thalia: *follows Eins' voice* What? What do you need?**

**Drei:*shushes Funf* It's okay, it's okay**

**Eins: Why did you put Funf in the closet?**

**Funf: *turns around to look at the closet again and see if it's still open***

**Thalia: What are you talking about? When did Funf get in the closet?**

**Drei: Don't look, Funf**

**Sieben:*sees Funf do this and closes the closet door***

**Elf:*still toddling after Drei***

**Eins: I don't know! We came home and Drei found him in there**

**Funf: *shaking* What if he opens the door? **

**Vier: *following Elf just in case he falls or something***

**Thalia: What are you trying to say?**

**Drei:*still calm* He won't open the door**

**Eins: I'm saying you put him in there!**

**Funf: *thinks for a bit* You're right… He only stays in the shadows…**

**Thalia: How do you know he didn't just wander in there? **

**Drei: Right  
Eins: Because he refuses to go in the dark!**

**Thalia: And that's a problem, now isn't it? Why do you think he's afraid of the dark?**

**Eins: He's six! Six year olds are afraid of these things!**

**Thalia: Have you ever heard of the Vashta Nerada? **

**Eins: No, that's fairly new. He usually only talks about the Shadow Man.**

**Thalia: Apparently there's an alien race that lives in the shadows. **

**Vier: *happens to be walking near the room that Thalia and Eins are in and hears the subject of aliens and begins to listen***

**Eins: What's the relevance in this?**

**Thalia: Well, have you ever thought about the root of all this trouble? **

**Eins: What are you getting at?**

**Thalia: *sighs* Maybe if we hadn't let Vier get to them they wouldn't be afraid of everything that moves. **

**Eins: You think Vier is the problem behind this?!  
Thalia: It's a legitimate possibility! Have you not noticed that they all just so happen to believe the same thing AFTER Vier has told them?!**

**Eins: He's there older brother of course they're going to copy him!**

**Thalia: But they believe every word of it! **

**Eins: Do you know how much Drei and Zwei use to copy me when they were little?**

**Thalia: I'm not doubting that brothers copy each other but, I'm saying that they don't actually think what they create is real! **

**Eins: Okay, let's say for the sake of arguments that you're right. What do you suggest we do?**

**Thalia: How do you think we could keep Vier away from them? Before this gets any worse.**

**Eins: And how do you plan on doing that?**

**Thalia: Well, keeping one away from seven shouldn't be too hard. He's easily distracted. It probably won't be hard. **

**Eins: And if, and only if, we go through with this, how long would we have to keep Vier separated from his brothers?**

**Thalia: However long it takes to break them out of these delusions. **

**Vier: *has enough and turns and faces the duo* They aren't delusions! They're real!**

**Eins:*looks at Vier and wonders how long he'd been listening to the conversation***

**Thalia: *decides to ask* How long have you been listening to this?!**

**Vier: *ignores this question* Are you trying to tell me my life is a lie?!**

**Eins:*looks to Thalia for an answer because she's the one with the problem***

**Thalia: I wasn't saying that, I'm saying what you think is real is a delusion. **

**Vier: But it's not a delusion!**

**Eins: Thalia, he's still a kid, and for all we know what Vier is saying is true**

**Thalia: Have you not seen how he's been talking about the same thing for seven years?!**

**-One year later-**

***at school during lunch***

**Vier:*sitting with Sieben, eating food and remaining silent not want to attract unwanted attention***

**Sieben:*doing the same thing as Vier***

**Boy 1:*watching the duo***

**Boy 3: Great, there's more of them**

**Boy 2: More of them..?**

**Boy 1:*to Boy 3* You make really stupid observations**

**Boy 3: There are more Nazis. My dad said that they're trying to ruin the American way of life**

**Boy 2: Oohhh... Why would they do that?**

**Boy 3: Because it doesn't fit into their way of life**

**Boy 2: I guess... What are we gonna do about it? There's only two of them. They can't be to big a threat.**

**Boy 1: Actually they have younger brothers; one of them is an Aryan that one's in my little brother's class. Weird thing about the Aryan is that he's afraid of the dark**

**Boy 2: Afraid of the dark? That's sad... Are there more?**

**Boy 3: Of course there are more, you know that one boy who looks like he murdered a clown for his coat? He's also one of their brothers**

**Boy 1: Oh and don't forget the one that's always clinging to the Aryan**

**Boy 2: They keep multiplying. We'll be outnumbered soon enough.**

**Boy 1: Exactly why we have to nip it in the bud right now and let them know that they won't intimidate us**

**Boy 2: How are we gonna do that?**

**Vier: *to Sieben* Do you ever feel like you're being watched?**

**Boy 3: Take a stand, attack them before they can attack us**

**Sieben:*to Vier* For a second I thought I was just being paranoid**

**Boy 2: Okay. ... Good luck with that.**

**Boy 3: What? You aren't even going to help me?**

**Boy 2: What about him? *points to Boy 1* Or we could all do it. Three on two.**

**Boy 1:*to Boy 2* I'm in if you're in**

**Boy 2: *to the other two* Lead the way.**

**Boy 1 and 3:*get up and make their way over to Vier and Sieben***

**Boy 2: *follows the others* **

**Vier: *freezes* Something bad's going to happen. Don't. Move.**

**Sieben:*does as he's told***

**Boy 1: So we hear you Nazis' are planning on ruining America**

**Vier: *remains frozen, doesn't respond***

**Boy 2: *staring at Sieben and Vier, not sure what to make of this***

**Boy 3: What are you two stupid or something?**

**Boy 1:*smacks Sieben in the back of the head***

**Sieben:*does nothing***

**Boy 2: *to the other two* Are they defective? **

**Vier: *baring teeth but otherwise doing nothing***

**Boy 3: It could just be a ploy to let our guards down**

**Boy 1:*strikes Sieben again***

**Sieben:*refraining from hitting this asswipe***

**Boy 2: Oh, yeah. *whacks Vier on the back of the head* **

**Vier: *flinches but does nothing else***

**Boy 4:*walks up* What are we doing?**

**Boy 1:*punches Sieben by his right kidney***

**Sieben:*sucks in a breath and clenches his teeth***

**Boy 2: *to Boy 4* We're trying to see if they're broken or not. So far it's looking to be the former.**

**Boy 4: What some help?**

**Boy 1:*hits Sieben again***

**Sieben: Mutter Ficker hat mich wieder und sehen, was passiert! (Mother fucker hit me again and see what happens!)**

**Boy 2: Sure. **

**Vier: *stands up and faces them* What did we do to you?!**

**Boy 3: You bastards killed six million Jews!**

**Boy 1:*punches Sieben again***

**Sieben:*finally snaps and attacks Boy 1***

**Vier: Too bad we missed you! *attacks Boy 3* **

**Boy 2: Oh, shit.**

**Boy 4:*to Boy 2* Let's get the hell out of here and get a teacher**

**Sieben:*punching Boy 1***

**Boy 3:*trying to defend himself***

**Boy 2: 'Kay. *leads the way* **

**Vier: *relentlessly attacking Boy 3***

**Sieben:*doing the same to Boy 1***

**Boy 1 and 3:*trying to defend themselves***

**Boy 2: *comes back with one of the teachers and points out the problem* They just snapped. **

**Vier: *bites for Boy 3s nose***

**Sieben:*choking Boy 1***

**Boy 3:*moves out of the way***

**Teacher:*grabs Vier by his scarf and pulls him away from Boy 3***

**Vier: *makes choking noises as he gets pulled away***

**Sieben:*hears this and tackles the teacher* Holen Sie sich Ihre Hände weg von meinem Bruder! (Get your hands off of my brother!)**

**Boy 2: *pulls Sieben off of the teacher* **

**Vier: *getting breath back***

**Sieben:*decks Boy 2* Holen Sie sich Ihre Hände weg! (Get your hands off me!) *lunges at the teacher again***

**Teacher:*trying to protect himself***

**Vier: *coughs* Sieben! Stop! *helps hold him back***

**Sieben:*stop fighting the minute Vier tells him to***

**Vier: *remains silent, looking at the teacher* **

**Boy 2: *hand over the place where he got hit, silent as well***

**Teacher:*gets up* Vier, Sieben I want to see you both after school today**

**Vier: What?! Why? They started it! *points to the boys***

**Teacher: Don't argue with me or I will call your father!**

**Sieben: dumme Schlampe (Stupid Bitch)**

**Vier: *glares at Sieben like 'shut your mouth', not knowing if the teacher understands German or not***

**Teacher:*to Sieben* What did you say to me?**

**Sieben: Nothing**

**Vier: *remains silent, doesn't want to instigate anything***

**Teacher: See me after school you two**

**-Two weeks later-**

**Zehn:*to Sechs* Was ist los mit Mutti und Vati? Sie scheinen nervös (What's wrong with Mom and Dad? They seem nervous)**

**Sechs: *shrugs* Wie soll ich das wissen? (How would I know?)**

**Elf:*following Funf around***

**Zehn:*his turn to shrug* Ich weiß nicht (I don't know)**

**Funf: *to Elf* What are you doing? **

**Sechs: Okay, dann (Okay then.) *silent for a bit* Sollten wir fragen? (Should we ask?)**

**Elf: Nach Sie? Tut mir leid, ich werde dich in Ruhe lassen (Following you? I'm sorry, I'll leave you alone)**

**Zehn: Ja, oder wir Onkel Drei fragen konnte (Yes, or we could ask Uncle Drei)**

**Sechs: Gehen wir (Let's go) *gets up and leads the way* **

**Funf: *automatic swap* Sie haben nicht zu. Ich war nur neugierig ... (You don't have to. I was just curious...)**

**Zehn:*follows Sechs***

**Elf: Funf, warum Vier und Sieben haben auf dem Dachboden zu bewegen? (Funf, why did Vier and Sieben have to move to the attic?)**

**Sechs: *found Drei first and settles for asking him what's going on* Onkel Drei? Warum Mutti und Vati wirkt so nervös plötzlich? (Uncle Drei? Why are Mom and Dad acting so nervous all of a sudden?) **

**Funf: Da war kein Platz für sie im Obergeschoss. (Because there was no room for them upstairs.)**

**Drei: Ihr Großvater kommt über (Your grandfather is coming over)**

**Elf: Warum? (Why?)**

**Sechs: Großvater? Warum? (Grandfather? Why?)**

**Funf: Denn es gibt zu viele von uns (Because there's too many of us.)**

**Drei: Er ist über zu Besuch kommt oder zumindest ich denke, er ist (He's coming over to visit or at least I think he is)**

**Elf: Aber, das Zimmer war in Ordnung, sie hatten (But, the room they had was fine)**

**Sechs: Haben wir ihn je getroffen? (Have we ever met him?) **

**Funf: Ja, aber dann sind Sie und Zehn um ein anderes Zimmer, weil wir nicht unendlich Platz haben benötigt (Yes, but then you and Zehn needed to move rooms because we don't have infinite space)**

**Drei: Sie waren ein Kind das letzte Mal sah dich dein Großvater (You were a baby the last time your grandfather saw you)**

**Elf: Oh**

**Sechs: Wirklich? Das war vor einer Weile ... Wann kommt er? (Really? That was a while ago... When is he coming?)**

**Drei: Irgendwann gegen Mittag (Sometime around noon)**

**Sechs: Ich verstehe. Danke (I see. Thank you.) *turns to Zehn* Wollen Sie gehen etwas tun, bis dahin? (Do you want to go do something until then?)**

**Zehn: Sicher (Sure)**

**Sechs: *wanders off with Zehn close behind to find something to do***

**-At noon-**

***knock on the door***

**Elf:*stops following Funf for a moment to go answer the door, sees an older gentleman standing there* Funf! Es gibt einen alten Mann an der Tür (Funf! There's an old guy at the door)**

**Krieg:*looks down at Elf, and waits til he sees a familiar face before speaking***

**Funf: Was? (What?) *comes to the door and sees Krieg* Vati! Jemand ist hier! (Dad! Someone's here!) *runs off to find Eins***

**Eins:*walks into the living room and to the door* Vati you made it**

**Krieg:*looks at Eins* Eins**

**Elf:*goes over by Funf***

**Funf: Vati? *looks at Eins* Wer ist er? (Who is he?)**

**Eins: Funf, this is your Grandfather Krieg. Come in, Vati**

**Elf:*hiding behind Funf a bit***

**Krieg:*walks in***

**Funf: *backs up a bit***

**Vier: *runs into the room* I heard the door open! What's going on?! No, wait. I don't want to know. *runs back out***

**Krieg: Vier's still shy I see**

**Elf:*stays behind Funf***

**Eins: Ja. Zwei! Drei! Vati's here!**

**Drei:*emerges from his location***

**Zwei: *enters the room as well* What?! Why didn't anyone tell me?! Hi.**

**Sechs: *leads Zehn into the room and waves to Krieg, remaining silent***

**Krieg: Zwei, Drei, it's so good to see you**

**Zehn:*waves as well***

**Krieg:*waves back to Sechs and Zehn***

**Sechs: *to Eins* Ist er unser Großvater? (Is he our grandfather?)**

**Krieg:*decides to talk* Ja, ich bin, es ist eine Weile her, seit ich dich sah Sechs (Yes, I am, it's been awhile since I saw you Sechs)**

**Sechs: Ja... *quietly to Zehn* Go say hi. *pushes him forward a bit* **

**Vier: *stays around the corner and pushes Sieben into the room***

**Zehn:*squeaks when Sechs does this, and then smiles shyly* Hi**

**Sieben: Vier *grabs Vier and pulls him into the room***

**Krieg: Hi**

**Vier: No touch! *escapes Siebens grasp* I will take you to the roof! *runs off***

**Sieben:*glares at Vier before walking deeper into the room***

**Krieg: Sieben**

**Sieben: Hi, Großvater**

**Elf:*watching***

**Sechs:*saw this happen with Vier and Sieben* Spastic... *walks deeper into the room as well***

**Funf:*starts to randomly yet mildly panic***

**Elf:*sees this* Funf?**

**Krieg, Eins, and Drei:*attention semi-shifts to Funf***

**Funf: What?! No! *looking around frantically***

**Elf:*backs away a bit* Funf? What's wrong?**

**Funf:*runs off covering his ears* No! Go away!**

**Krieg:*looks at his sons***

**Eins: Funf has schizophrenia**

**Drei: We should go calm him down***

**Elf: Funf, where are you going? *runs after him***

**Funf:*has ducked into a well lit room and is hiding in the corner, hands over his ears* The voices!**

**Elf:*has seen this enough times to know what to do, goes to find Drei***

**Drei:*meets Elf halfway* Where is he Elf?**

**Elf:*shows Drei where Funf is***

**Drei: Funf? What's going on? Can you tell me?**

**Funf: The don't like Grandfather. The don't like him. *digs nails into his own scalp***

**Drei:*kneels in front of Funf and pulls his hands away from his head* Why don't they like Grandfather Funf?**

**Funf:*looks at Drei, pretty much terrified* They say he's dangerous**

**Drei: Do they know why?**

**Funf: They say they don't need a reason.**

**Drei: And what if I told you they're wrong?**

**Funf: They're wrong...?**

**Drei: Yes, I've known Grandfather all my life. he's not dangerous**

**Funf: He isn't?**

**Drei: No**

**Funf Okay... Can you prove it?**

**Drei: How about you and Elf go and meet him and find out?**

**Funf: Okay...**

**Drei: Okay, come on you two *help Funf stand up***

**Elf:*goes by Funf***

**Funf:*accepts this help and ends up in the living room***

**Krieg:*is now sitting on the couch next to Sieben*  
Elf:*trusts Krieg a bit more because Sieben has no problem with him***

**Funf: *cautiously follows Elf***

**Krieg:*to Zwei* So, which kids are yours?**

**Elf:*looks at Krieg confused***

**Zwei: None of them are.**

**Krieg:*looks at Drei***

**Drei:*shakes his head* They're all my nephews**

**Krieg:*looks to Eins* You had eight kids?**

**Eins: Ja**

**Zwei: *curious* Does it surprise you?**

**Krieg: A little bit, yes**

**Elf:*by Funf hugging his arm***

**Zehn:*standing by Sechs***

**Zwei: Have you met them all yet? Your grandsons, I mean? **

**Vier: *runs into the room* Guys! I can't find my Jelly Babies. *dives behind the couch***

**Krieg:*looks in the direction Vier went before looking back at Zwei* I know Vier, Sieben, and Sechs. The other five, I haven't met**

**Zwei: Let's go meet them then. *goes to go and round up his nephews* **

**Vier: *rolls out from the other end of the couch* Hello, floor.**

**Thalia: *walks into the room* Who gave Vier Jelly Babies? **

**Vier: I love you floor. *on his stomach, arms spread out, "hugging" the floor***

**Neun:*watches Vier do this and laughs***

**Sieben: I didn't**

**Drei: I swear it wasn't me this time**

**Krieg: Thalia, it's good to see you**

**Thalia: *attention shifts to Krieg for now* It's good to see you too. **

**Vier: *goes over to Neun* What are you doing?**

**Neun: Nothing**

**Vier: Right. Where did you hide my Jelly Babies?**

**Thalia: *hears this and walks over to Nuen and Vier, remaining quiet for now* **

**Zwei: *to Krieg* Maybe we should go meet the rest of your grand kids now, ja?**

**Sechs: *to Zehn* Don't do anything to stupid.**

**Neun: I didn't touch your Jelly Babies**

**Krieg: Ja**

**Zehn: You say that as if I'm the one who does stupid things *looks at Elf***

**Elf:*doesn't notice***

**Vier: No one likes a liar, Mr. Neun. **

**Zwei: Great. *leads him upstairs planning on meeting Acht because he hasn't been seen at all yet* **

**Sechs: Be nice to your brother.**

**Neun: Hey, what's that? *points in a random direction***

**Krieg:*follows after***

**Zehn: Fine**

**Vier: What? Where? *goes to inspect area* **

**Thalia: *suspicous look at Neun* **

**Zwei: *leads Krieg upstairs and into Achts room* **

**Acht: *sitting on the floor, working on some homework with a rather frustrated look in his face***

**Neun:*to Thalia* What?**

**Krieg:*walks in***

**Thalia: Did you give Vier Jelly Babies? **

**Acht: *looks up and sees Krieg* Who are you?**

**Neun: Maybe**

**Krieg:*kneels down so he's not towering over Acht* I'm your grandfather**

**Thalia: *crosses arms* A straight answer would be appreciated. **

**Acht: You are? ... Hi. My name is Acht.**

**Neun: Maybe Zehn gave Vier the Jelly Babies, or even Elf**

**Krieg: It's nice to meet you Acht. What are up to?**

**Thalia: Neun, I need a yes or a no. **

**Acht: *angry sigh* Homework.**

**Neun: Yes**

**Krieg: Difficult?**

**Thalia: Of course you did. Come on, let's go. *grabs Neun and drags him away for whatever his punishment will be* **

**Acht: Yes. Apparently it's not supposed be...**

**Neun:*scowl on his face***

**Krieg: Well let's take a look at this. May I? *points at the paper***

**Acht: Knock yourself out... **

**Zwei: *to Krieg* If your going to be busy in here, we can continue when you're done... *slowly leaves and closes the door***

**Krieg:*takes the paper and looks it over* Why do teachers make things so confusing today? *he understands it fully, but is acting like he doesn't understand parts of it to see how much Acht knows***

**Acht: I don't know. I don't know a lot of things.**

**Krieg: Forget things?**

**Acht: *nods***

**Krieg: Are you able to take notes during class?**

**Acht: No... They just give us these stupid worksheets...**

**Krieg: So the teacher goes over what you need to know, but you forget the lesson? That's stupid**

**Acht: I've been saying that for a while.**

**Krieg: Have you ever tried writing on your arms as a way to take notes?**

**Acht: No... You can do that?**

**Krieg: I did it all the time when I was in school**

**Acht: I should do that.**

**Krieg: Just make sure your mother doesn't see**

**Acht: Okay. Got it. Thank you! *grinning***

**Krieg:*smiles* You're welcome. Would you like some help with this?**

**Acht: *nods again***

**Krieg: Alright, let's get to it *helps Acht with his homework***

**-A few minutes later-**

**Acht: Danke Opa! (Thank you, Grandfather!) *opens the door and waits for Krieg to exit before going downstairs himself***

**Krieg: Du bist willkommen, Acht (You're welcome, Acht) *walks past Acht, but waits at the top of the stairs for him***

**Acht: *goes downstairs***

**-Downstairs-**

**Sechs: *looks to the bottom of the stairs when he hears noise* **

**Vier: *sprawled out on the floor making floor angels***

**Krieg:*trying not to laugh at Vier's behavior***

**Elf:*still by Funf***

**Zwei: *to Krieg* You're back! **

**Vier: *has now grown tired of this room and has decided to run back upstairs***

**Sechs: *pushes Zehn in Krieg's direction* Onkel Zwei will help introduce you.**

**Zehn:*squeaks* Sechs don't do that**

**Sieben: Sechs, Zehn, be nice**

**Sechs: What's wrong with me doing that?**

**Sieben: Just don't be pushing him**

**Sechs: It's not like it was a hard push... **

**Vier: *from upstairs* I FOUND THEM. *runs downstairs holding a bag of Jelly Babies* **

**Zwei: *doing his best trying to introduce all the younger grandsons to Krieg while Eins and Drei are busy***

**Sieben: Even so, you don't like it when Vier or I do it to you**

**Elf:*moves a pawn***

**Sechs: Fine... **

**Funf: *does the same***

**Elf:*staring at the chess board***

**Funf: *waits for Elf to think a bit before he interupts his thought process***

**Elf:*looks up at Funf for some help***

**Funf: Having trouble? Did you forget what pieces do what?**

**Elf:*nods his head***

**Funf: Which one do you want to move?**

**Elf:*points at his bishop***

**Funf: You can't move that. You have to move one of those pawns first. Or you can move a knight.**

**Elf: Which one is the knight again?**

**Funf: *points to the knight* The horse.**

**Elf: Oh, then whose this? *points to the rook***

**Funf: The rook. He can move straight. Only straight.**

**Elf: Oh, how do I move the knight again?**

**Funf: It moves like an L. *gives an example with one of his knights***

**Elf: Oh, okay *moves his left knight***

**Funf: *moves another pawn***

**Elf:*moves one of his pawns***

**Funf: *moves a rook behind one of his pawns***

**Elf:*moves his bishop***

**Funf: *moves another pawn to free up other more useful pieces***

**Elf:*moves his rook***

**Funf: *takes out Elf's rook with his***

**Elf: Damnit**

**Funf: Watch your mouth! You could get punished.**

**Elf:*quietly* Sorry**

**Zwei: *walks over to Elf and Funf followed by Krieg* And finally there's Elf and Funf. *presents them respectively then walks away awkwardly***

**Krieg:*watches Elf and Funf play chess***

**Elf:*making himself small***

**Funf: *moves an already moved pawn forward and then looks up at Krieg* The voices think you're dangerous but Onkel Drei says you aren't.**

**Krieg: Well, your Onkel Drei is right, but why do the voices think I'm dangerous?**

**Funf: They say they don't need a reason.**

**Krieg: Is there a way I can prove to you that I'm not?**

**Funf: Uhm... *looks up, trying to think of something***

**Krieg:*patiently waits for his grandson to come up with something***

**Funf: I think they just need to adjust.**

**Krieg: Alright, I'll give them time *to Elf* Checkmate in ten *walks away***

**Elf: Huh? *looks at Funf confused* What does he mean?**

**Funf: I know you're smart. Figure it out.**

**Elf:*looks at the board* Oh, I get it**

**Funf: Good. Your move.**

**-LATER THAT DAY-**

***dinner time***

**Krieg:*sitting next to Zwei conversing with his sons and daughter-in-law***

**Funf: *sitting calmly next to Elf then says to Krieg* The voices haven't said anything.**

**Krieg:*stops talking to Drei for a moment* Is that a good thing?**

**Funf: Yes. That means they don't hate you...**

**Thalia:*looks at Funf like "Silence"***

**Funf: *confused look at Thalia but remains quiet***

**-A month later-**

***knock on door***

**Elf and Zehn:*answer the door to see Krieg and two other women with him, one old and the other crippled* Hi, Großvati**

**Krieg: Elf, Zehn**

**Elf:*doesn't mean to, but ends up staring at the crippled woman's leg***

**Claudus: *raises eyebrow at Elf and uses her cloak to cover her leg* **

**Frieden: *to Krieg* These ones are the youngest, ja?**

**Elf:*looks at the floor***

**Krieg: Ja that's Elf *points to Elf* and that's Zehn *points to Zehn***

**Zehn:*to anyone willing to answer* Should I go get Vati?**

**Frieden: That would be very good of you to do so, Zehn.**

**Zehn:*goes to do so***

**Elf:*just kind of standing there looking up at the two women a bit shyly***

**Frieden and Claudus: *wave at Elf***

**Elf:*shyly waves back***

**Eins:*walks into the room with Zehn* Vati, Mutti, Claudus! What a wonderful surprise *calls Drei and Zwei* Well, come in *usher Elf out of the way a bit***

**Elf: Vati wer sind die fremden Damen mit Opa? (Dad, who are the strange ladies with grandpa?)**

**Frieden and Claudus: *enter the house* **

**Zwei: I heard my name. *sees Frieden, Krieg, and Claudus* Oh, hello.**

**Eins: Das ist Ihre Oma Frieden und Tante Claudus (That's your grandma Fireden and Aunty Claudus)**

**Zehn: Why do you and Tante Claudus look the same?**

**Claudus: *to Zehn* I assume you know about twins, Ja? **

**Vier: *jumps out from behind the couch at a moving shadow, then sees Frieden and Claudus* Who are you? Vati! Do you have a clone?!**

**Eins:*to Vier* Nein, ich habe nicht einen Klon das ist meine Zwillingsschwester, Claudus (No, I don't have a clone this is my twin sister, Claudus)**

**Elf:*to Claudus because he's curious* Was ist mit deinem Bein, Tante? (What happened to your leg, Aunty?)**

**Vier: Oohhh... That makes a little bit more sense. **

**Claudus: *to Elf* Es ist nicht richtig. Es hat noch nie. (It doesn't work properly. It never did.)**

**Vier: Oohhh... That makes a little bit more sense. **

**Eins: Ja**

**Elf:*he's a kid and he's curious back off* Warum nicht? (Why not?)**

**Claudus: *glares at him* Da war das Glück nicht auf meiner Seite, als ich geboren wurde (Because luck wasn't on my side when I was born)**

**Frieden: *to Eins* I've heard you have eight children.**

**Elf:*shrinks away and goes to find a place to hide, settles for behind the couch***

**Eins: Sie haben richtig gehört (You heard right)**

**Vier: *sees Elf do this and glares at him before going to find another hiding spot* **

**Frieden: Ich sehe nicht, wie sie alle sind die Verwaltung, um der den Raum mit acht von ihnen über laufende draußen bleiben ... (I don't see how they are all managing to stay out of the the room with eight of them running about...)**

**Elf:*upset even further and just makes himself smaller***

**Eins: Sie sind wirklich schüchtern (They're really shy)**

**Frieden: Ich denke, so (I guess so.) **

**Claudus: Should we go find them then? **

**Vier: *comes back with Sieben and pushes him lightly towards the group***

**Eins: Nein, Sie müssen nur ihre Prüfung bestehen (No, you just have to pass their test)**

**Sieben:*walks up to the group***

**Claudus: Pass their test?**

**Eins: Yes, apparently if Sieben likes you you're okay to them**

**Claudus: *turns to Sieben* I assume you're Sieben then?**

**Sieben: That's me *looks Claudus and Frieden***

**Frieden: *smiles and waves* **

**Claudus: *just waits for the response***

**Sieben:*smiles at Frieden and looks at Claudus a bit cautiouly***

**Eins:*waiting, knowing his boys won't trust them if Sieben doesn't like them for some reason***

**Claudus: *awkward smile***

**Sieben:*walks over to Vier and pulls him over to Frieden and Claudus***

**Vier: *eyes bug out more than normal but lets Sieben do this***

**Sieben:*in Gallifreyan* They're fine they won't hurt us**

**Vier: *responds in Gallifreyan* Are you sure?**

**Sieben:*still in Gallifreyan* That one seems a bit grumpy, but you would be to if you had to walk with a cane all the time, I wonder why Vati isn't like that?**

**Vier: Do you think it's a good idea to ask or is it best that we stay in the dark?**

**Sieben: I think we should ask Vati about that**

**Vier: Very well. *looks up at Claudus and Frieden and forgets to switch to English or German* My name's Vier. Hi. *waves***

**Krieg:*looks at Vier a tad confused***

**Vier: *English* Sorry... I'm Vier. **

**Claudus: *looks at Eins a bit to see if he's just as confused before turning to Vier* Hello, Vier. **

**Frieden: Nice to meet you.**

**Elf:*still hiding behind the couch***

**Eins:*use to people being confused with his boys***

**Funf: *walks in* Has anyone here seen Elf? *notices Frieden and Claudus* Hello... Vati, who are these people?**

**Eins: This is your Oma Frieden and Tante Claudus and I think he's still behind couch**

**Funf: *waves at the new people then ducks behind the couch to find Elf***

**Elf:*has made himself into as small of a ball as possible behind the couch***

**Neun:*comes downstairs and sees Frieden and Claudus* Oh, people... great**

**Eins: Neun that's your Oma and Tante be nice**

**Neun: Oh... Sorry**

**Funf: *pokes Elf* **

**Acht: *comes down soon after Neun and heard what Eins said* Hallo... **

**Claudus: *waves at the duo* **

**Acht: *waves back happily then goes up closer to meet her* **

**Sechs: *walks in* There you are, Zehn! *walks over to his side* How do you just disappear like that?**

**Elf:*slowly pokes his head out to looks at Funf and asks quietly* Are you mad at me too?**

**Neun:*waves back***

**Zehn: I usually leave when you aren't paying attention**

**Funf: No, I'm not. Why do you always assume I am?**

**Sechs: How often don't I pay attention? Actually, I don't care. *looks up and sees the new people then says to Zehn* Who are they?**

**Elf: Everyone else usually is**

**Zehn: Vati says that's our Oma and Tante Claudus**

**Funf: Well, I'm not. Will you come out from behind the couch now? **

**Sechs: Did they pass the test?**

**Elf: Is she still out there?**

**Zehn: Sieben and Vier spoke in Gallifreyan again, but Vier hasn't backed away from them yet. I think they passed**

**Funf: *sighs* Which one? **

**Sechs: Fantastic! *goes up to meet them alongside Acht***

**Elf: The one in the cloak, I made her mad. I ask too many questions**

**Zehn:*follows Sechs***

**Funf: She's still there. I'm sure you'll be fine. Come out? Please?**

**Elf: ... Okay *uncurls from his ball and clings to Funf's arm***

**Sechs: *to Claudus and Frieden* Nice meeting you. *bows a bit then walks away with Zehn in tow* **

**Funf: *drags Elf over to Claudus and Frieden* Hallo, Oma. Tante Claudus. **

**Elf:*clings to Funf arm tighter, making himself a small again and avoiding eye contact from Claudus***

**Frieden: Hallo again, Elf and Funf.**

**Funf: Hi. Elf wants to get to know you more but he's shy.**

**Elf:*looks at Funf with a bit of horror on his face***

**Funf: *looks back at Elf* What?**

**Elf:*instantly looks away from Funf and tries to just hide behind Funf***

**Drei:*enters the room with a yawn his hair messy from sleep, sees Frieden, Krieg, and Claudus* Ah, Vati, Mutti, Claudus, what brings you by?**

**Frieden: *to answer Drei's questiom* Just visiting. Since you ever coming out to Germany again is very unlikely we decided to come to you.**

**Drei: Ah, hopefully you can stay for a few days?**

**Elf:*peers out from behind Funf and looks up at Frieden***

**Claudus: *to Drei* Possibly. **

**Frieden: *looks down at Elf* Hi there. What are you doing hiding behind your brother? There's no need to be afraid, we don't bite.**

**Eins: Wonderful. *to Claudus in Latin* Et nunc non possumus in hac nocte post nuntius Drei cum ille dormiebat (And then later on tonight we can mess with Drei while he's sleeping)**

**Elf:*comes out from behind Funf a bit, debating on whether or not he should greet the nice lady***

**Claudus: *switches to Latin as well* Loquitur adhuc in somnis? (He still talks in his sleep?)**

**Vier: *to Eins and Claudus when he hears this* Excuse me... What is this? *makes circles with open hands around Eins and Claudus* **

**Funf: *lightly pushes Elf forward a bit***

**Krieg: It's Latin, Vier, we had them learn it when they were kids**

**Drei: Yes they'd have side conversations in Latin and leave Zwei and I out of the loop**

**Eins:*surpressing laughter* Imo, si ante biennium in domo et putavit esse noluit intrusus fuerat ei in tortor eget erat circa latus sermone (Oh yes, two years ago he thought there was someone in the house and he didn't want the intruder to think he was on to him so he had a side conversation about chocolate cake)**

**Elf:*still making himself small because he's still a bit afraid***

**Claudus: *supresses laughter* **

**Frieden: *gets down on Elf's level* It's nice to meet you, young sir.**

**Drei:*confused look at his older siblings* What are you two talking about?**

**Eins:*stifled laughter***

**Elf:*backs away a bit, but gingerly approaches Frieden a bit before saying quietly* Hi**

**Claudus: Nothing... Don't worry about it, Drei. **

**Frieden: *smiles* Hi.**

**Zehn and Elf, since young minds can learn quickly**

**Drei: Yeah, that's what you always say and it's then that I need to worry**

**Eins: Drei, it's okay this time you really don't have to worry**

**Elf:*looks at Frieden for a moment before hugging her***

**Krieg:*smiles* Ich glaube, Sie haben jemanden gewonnen (I think you've won someone over)**

**Frieden: *smiles as well* Fantastisch (Fantastic.)**

**Elf:*still hugging Frieden***

**Eins:*smiling, happy that his youngest is willing to be around other people besides Funf***

**Claudus: *to Eins* What told you having eight kids was a good idea? How do you even keep track of them? **

**Vier: *to Claudus* Timey wimey magic. *walks off***

**Eins:*chuckles at what Vier said before saying to Claudus* They're normally in pairs so they aren't hard to lose**

**Claudus: Be that as it may...**

**Eins: Inter me et te, et lenta post Nuen uirginis quasi appetissem (Between you and me Thalia and I were trying for a girl after Nuen)**

**Claudus: An satis deplorata sunt ... (Must have been pretty desperate...)**

**Eins: Oh, clausus (Oh, shut up)**

**Vier: *walks up to Claudus with a small paper bag* Care for a Jelly Baby? *offers her one* **

**Claudus: *stares at him for a second before taking one* **

**Vier: *grins and walks off* **

**Claudus: *to Eins* Is this a normal occurance? *eats the Jelly Baby***

**Eins: Oh, shi... crap. Thalia! *goes off to find her and let her know Vier found the Jelly Babies again***

**Sieben: I'll go follow him *follows after Vier***

**Claudus: I guess not? *looks to Drei* What was that all about?**

**Drei: Vier's got ADHD and I sadly made the mistake of giving him a bag of Jelly Babies... Someone didn't inform me that it was a bad idea to give him sugar of any kind**

**Thalia: *to Eins and can faintly be heard in the living room* Again?! Where the hell does he keep finding them?**

**Drei: That it is**

**Eins:*can be heard as well* I don't know Drei doesn't buy them anymore! I honestly think he just has them stashed everywhere**

**Elf:*hides behind Frieden, somewhat hoping she can make his Mutti and Vati stop yelling at each other***

**Thalia: Irrelevant. Let's just go make sure he doesn't have too many. Which way did he go?**

**Eins: That way *heads off in the direction Vier went***

**Krieg: If I remember correctly I think Vier had some sugar the last time too**

**Thalia: Right. *walks off to go find Vier***

**-Later on that night-**

***Dinner time***

**Eins:*keeping Vier by him because he has yet to come down from his sugar high***

**Vier: *tapping foot insanely to keep himself mildly occupied* **

**Sechs: *raises eyebrow at Vier, somewhat surprised he hasn't lost it yet from being confined***

**Neun:*trying not to laugh at this***

**Elf:*is actually sitting by Frieden surprisingly***

**Sieben:*sitting on the other side of Vier***

**Vier: *shout of frustration* How can you all sit so still?! *quickly covers mouth and says quieter* Sorry.**

**Neun:*finally starts laughing***

**Eins:*looks at Neun before looking at Vier* It's alright**

**Claudus: *sitting relatively close to Elf* So... Elf... How old are you?**

**Elf:*looks at Claudus and clings to Frieden a bit before saying quietly* I'm five**

**Frieden: It's fine, Elf. You don't need to be afraid of her. **

**Claudus: *to Eins in Latin* Ego vel scary? (Am I scary or something?)**

**Eins: Non sunt omnino aliud genus entium a nobis pudor invadam eum a te. Et paulo timidus primo calefacit, sed tandem. Eo tempore, ut non plus de vestra sensitiva crure Gimpy (People aren't exactly kind to us and something as simple as a glare will make him shy away from you. He's a bit timid at first, but he warms up to you eventually. Plus I didn't have time to explain to him that your sensitive about your leg, Gimpy) *smiles a bit to let her know he's joking***

**Elf:*doesn't move for now***

**Claudus: *half bares teeth, half smiles because she's aware he's joking* Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, in animo (I'll be sure to keep that in mind.)**

**Elf:*doesn't know what Vati and Tante were saying so he just stays where he is***

**Claudus: *turns attention back to Elf* I'm sorry if I scared you, little one.**

**Elf:*desperately and a small tinge of fear* Es tut mir leid, fragte ich zu viele Fragen, die ich werde es nicht wieder tun, versprochen! (I'm sorry I asked too many questions I won't do it again I promise!)**

**Claudus: Sie bereuen es nicht. Es ist nur ein heikles Thema (Don't be sorry. It's just a sensitive subject...)**

**Elf: Es tut mir leid, bitte mich nicht hassen! (I'm sorry, please don't hate me!) *hugs Claudus***

**Claudus: *awkwardly hugs Elf back* Ich hasse dich nicht (I don't hate you.)**

**Drei: It's alright, Elf. Even though she won't admit it she's as kind as people get**

**Eins:*smiles at this***

**Claudus: *narrows eyes at Drei***

**Drei:*chuckles a bit* You know it's true, so long as the person doesn't cross you**

**Krieg: It's like we're home all over again**

**-After Supper-**

**Sieben: Vier, should we go ask Vati about Tante Claudus and him?**

**Vier: Yes. *dying of curiosity***

***boys go and find Eins***

**Eins: Vier, Sieben? Something wrong?**

**Vier: Yes. We've noticed you don't have a bad leg like Tante Claudus. If you're twins would it not make sense that you would both have bad legs?**

**Eins: We do, it's just her leg is worse then mine, I need to use a cane sometimes, but that's only on rainy days or if I'm on my feet too long**

**Sieben: Oh**

**Vier: Rainy days...?**

**Eins: There's a change of air pressure when it rains and it hurts my leg**

**Vier: I see... Well, then this whole thing makes a lot more sense. Can you tell us how bad her leg is?**

**Eins: She needs to walk with that cane everyday, her leg just doesn't work**

**-Outside-**

**Zehn and Elf:*playing outside in the front yard***

**Claudus: *watching Elf and Zehn because her brothers, Thalia, and parents are occupied***

**Boy 1 and 2:*older than Zehn and Elf, come running past the house and while one takes Claudus' cane, the other pushes her down***

**Boy 2: Nazi Bitch! *backs away a bit so Claudus can't get him***

**Boy 1:*has Claudus' cane***

**Elf and Zehn:*trying to get Claudus' cane back***

**Claudus: *crawls forward and shouts at these boys in Latin (mainly so Elf and Zehn won't understand)* Lorem illusores, Tempus est impetro huc! Ego stupri vestras sicariorum? Inutilibus mendicants, (You insolent Americans! Get the fuck back here! I'll tear your fucking throats out! Useless little beggars!)**

**Boy 1:*uses Claudus cane to strike Elf hard***

**Elf:*yelps in pain and instantly goes into self-protection mode***

**Boy 1:*swats at Zehn***

**Zehn:*mimics Elf***

**Boys 1 and 2:*force Elf and Zehn to uncurl and punch them a couple of times before running off***

**Elf and Zehn:*curled up in a ball again whimpering in pain***

**Eins:*hears the commotion and runs outside and sees his sons crying and Claudus missing her cane* Claudus, what happened?**

**Claudus: *crawls over to Elf and Zehn before answering Eins in English* Klepto children stole my cane and tried to beat your sons with it.**

**Elf:*at this point is crying refusing to uncurl***

**Zehn:*has uncurled himself a bit***

**Eins:*to himself* Damnit *quickly goes back inside to get his cane for Claudus***

**Sieben:*grabs his umbrella and walks over to Claudus and his youngest brothers* Welchen Weg sie gegangen? (Which way did they go?)**

**Claudus: *points in the proper direction before trying to calm Zehn and coax Elf out of his ball***

**Sieben: Danke (Thank you) *heads off in that direction***

**Zehn:*calms down soon enough***

**Elf:*still remains curled in a ball***

**Eins:*comes back and approaches Claudus and his boys, heading his twin his cane and making sure Elf doesn't see it***

**Claudus: *takes the cane* Danke, Eins. *gets up* Perhaps you'll have more luck with Elf?**

**Zehn:*goes to get Funf***

**Eins: Sie sind willkommen, Claudus (You're welcome, Claudus) *kneels next to Elf to gauge his mental state* No, when he's like this Funf's the only one who seems to be able to coax him out of his shell *knows Zehn went to go get him***

**Sieben:*comes back with Claudus' cane and looks a bit roughed up, but has a smile on his face nonetheless* Ich habe Ihren Stock zurück Claudus Tante und die beiden werden sich zweimal, bevor Messing mit meiner Familie denken, (I got your cane back Aunt Claudus and those two will think twice before messing with my family)**

**Claudus: *takes her cane back from Sieben with her free hand* Danke, Sieben. Wie genau hast du das so schnell zurück zu bekommen? (Thank you, Sieben. How, exactly, did you get this back so quickly?)**

**Funf: *comes back outside and goes to Elf's side* **

**Frieden: *comes outside as well to see what's going on***

**Sieben: Mein Schirm kann mehr als nur Schutz vor dem regen mich tun (My umbrella can do more than just protect me from the rain)**

**Elf:*still in a ball for now because he doesn't know Funf's there***

**Krieg:*comes out as well***

**Drei:*comes out to see if Zehn is alright and waits for Funf to coax Elf out of his ball before approaching them***

**Claudus: *raises eyebrow at Sieben with a somewhat converse expression* Recht… (Right...)**

**Funf: *pokes Elf in the side* Elf? What happened?**

**Sieben:*nods his head before going over to find Vier***

**Elf:*still crying, but has uncurled a bit* Sie schlug mich und rief Tante ein Nazi-Weibchen und stahlen ihren Stock ... Zehn, und ich versuchte, sie zurückbekommen, aber wir konnten nicht! (They hit me and called Aunty a Nazi Bitch and stole her cane... Zehn and I tried to get it back but we couldn't!) *cries harder***

**Funf: *the most calming/soothing tone he can use* Nun, Tante Claudus ihrem Stock zurück jetzt. Und Ihre Mühe wurde sicher geschätzt. Aber, sind Sie okay? Wo haben sie dich treffen? (Well, Aunt Claudus has her cane back now. And your effort was surely appreciated. But, are you okay? Where did they hit you?)**

**Elf:*looks up at Funf to show his lip was split, his nose was bleeding, and his right eye was swollen shut***

**Eins:*looks to Claudus like "They're lucky you didn't have your cane when he called you that"***

**Claudus: *sees Elfs state from the angle she's at and says to Eins quietly* Who does that to a five-year old? **

**Funf: Are you willing to let Onkel Drei help you?**

**Eins:*quietly* Cruel heartless people**

**Elf:*clings to Funf, but nods his head***

**Claudus: That makes sense. *hands Eins his cane* This is yours, by the way.**

**Funf: *turns head to Drei* Can you come help Elf? Bitte?**

**Eins: Danke**

**Drei: You don't have to ask Funf. *carefully walks over to Funf and Elf and looks over the damage* Can you help Elf inside, Funf?**

**Krieg:*watching this with sad eyes***

**Funf: Of course. *helps Elf up and inside***

**Elf:*let's Funf do this***

**Drei:*follows the two***

**Krieg:*to Zwei* Does this happen often?**

**Zwei: Usually when they go outside... Which is a terrible shame. Being cooped up in the house all the time can get to them.**

**Krieg: How bad does it usually get? Like what just happened... or worse?**

**Zwei: Nien, nothing worse. Yet...**

**Elf:*can be heard screaming in pain inside the house***

**Krieg: I assume he doesn't like getting patched up?**

**Zwei: Despises it. Well, the pain the comes along with it.**

**Krieg: Poor boy**

**Drei:*comes out a few minutes later to let Eins know about the conditions Elf is in***

**Eins:*after hearing Drei's update, goes to see Elf***

**Zwei: *remains silent***

**-Three Months Later-**

**-Seven Months Later-**

***knock on the door***

**Zehn and Elf:*open the door and look up to see who it is***

**Claudus: *looks down at Zehn and Elf* Hallo, boys.**

**Zehn: Hi, Tante Claudus. I'll go get Vati *leaves to do so***

**Elf:*doesn't say anything because there's a new face with Claudus, so he inevitably just stares at the older boy***

**Claudus: May we come in, Elf?**

**Elf:*nods his head and moves out of the way so they can come in, obviously making himself small***

**Claudus: *walks in with the older boy close behind* Elf, this is your cousin, Sixx.**

**Sixx: *waves like a madman at Elf***

**Elf:*shyly waves at Sixx***

**Eins:*comes in with Zehn and says cheerfully in Latin* Claudus, quam mirabilis, et adduxerunt ad te iterum Sixx (Claudus, how wonderful to see you again and you brought Sixx)**

**Drei:*emerges from his room* I hear Eins speaking Latin again and unless he's drunk that means Claudus is here**

**Sixx: Hallo, Onkel Drei! (Hi, Uncle Drei!) **

**Claudus: Etiam... Ego vere paenitet enim opprimet ... (Yes... I'm really sorry for the surprise visit...) *feels guilty for not letting anyone know about this***

**Drei:*smiles* Hallo Sixx**

**Eins: O ineptias, nihil est quod me paenitet, ut opinor, nepotes eorum, et patruelis, et saepius matertera (Oh nonsense, there's nothing to be sorry about, I think your nephews should see their Aunt and cousin more often)**

**Sixx: *turns back to Elf* Wie heißen Sie? (What's your name?) **

**Claudus: Bene ... si ita dicas. (Alright... If you say so.)**

**Elf:*quietly* Elf**

**Eins: Zwei! Claudus and Sixx are here**

**Sixx: Das ist ein schöner Name! Gibt es noch mehr von euch? Ich denke, es gibt aber ich glaube nicht wirklich daran erinnern. (That's a nice name! Are there more of you? I think there are but I don't really remember.) **

**Zwei: *from another room* Fantastic! I'll be there in a second.**

**Elf:*shrinking away from Sixx a bit because he's not use to this type of excitement***

**Sixx: *to Eins* Ist es in Ordnung, wenn ich mich um? (Is it okay if I look around?)**

**Eins: Ja, so stellen Sie sicher, dass Sie nicht erschrecken sie nicht, die Sieben bekam eine Schutzserie auf ihn (Yeah, just make sure you don't spook them, Sieben's got a protective streak to him)**

**Sixx: Spook sie? Wie könnte ich sie erschrecken? (Spook them? How could I spook them?)**

**Eins: Schleichen auf sie macht sicherlich den Trick (Sneaking up on them certainly does the trick)**

**Sixx: Okay, werde ich sicher nicht, das zu tun. (Okay, I'll be sure not to do that.) *walks off***

**Eins:*to Claudus* Does he only know German?**

**Claudus: Ja. I'm sorry. I never had time to teach him anything else.**

**Eins: It's alright, all my boys are fluent in German**

**Claudus: That's good.**

**Elf:*goes upstairs to be in his room***

**Sixx: *upstairs looking around for someone to socailize with***

**Elf:*is in his room***

**Zehn:*walks out of his, Elf, and Funf's room when Elf walks in to see who's here***

**Sixx: *sees Zehn and walks up to him* Hallo, ich bin Sixx. Wie ist Ihr Name? (Hi, I'm Sixx. What's your name?)**

**Zehn:*jumps back a bit, not expecting to see someone, but quickly recovers with* Zehn**

**Sixx: Hallo, Zehn. Was tun Sie? Ein Spaziergang über? (Hi, Zehn. What are you doing? Just wandering about?)**

**Zehn: Ich war zu sehen, wer hier war. Elf der Regel endet versteckt, wenn es neue Menschen zu sehen, und er ist ein wenig schüchtern, dauert es normalerweise Funf ein paar Minuten, um Elf zu überzeugen, zu gehen und die Person zu treffen (I was seeing who was here. Elf usually ends up hiding when there are new people to see and he's a little bashful, it normally takes Funf a few minutes to convince Elf to go and meet the person)**

**Sixx: Welches ist Elf? (Which one is Elf?)**

**Zehn: Er war mit mir, wenn wir die Tür beantwortet, könnte er auf Sie für ein bisschen angestarrt (He was with me when we answered the door, he might have stared at you for a bit)**

**Sixx: Oh, dass man! Er schien nett. Haben Sie weitere Brüder? Mir wurde gesagt, Sie tun. Offenbar haben Sie eine Menge. Ich habe keine Brüder. (Oh, that one! He seemed nice. Do you have any more brothers? I've been told you do. Apparently you have a lot. I don't have any brothers.)**

**Zehn: Er ist, er ist nur auf den ersten schüchtern, aber sobald er beginnt, Sie wissen besser, er ist so hyper als der nächste Kind. Um und abgesehen von Elf Ich habe sechs Brüder (He is, he's just shy at first, but once he gets to know you better he's as hyper as the next kid. Um and aside from Elf I have six other brothers)**

**Sixx: Wow, das eine Menge. Und du eine ganze Familie hier zu haben! Ich frage mich, wo mein Onkel ging. Bei mir wurde gesagt, ich habe sie, natürlich ... (Wow, that a lot. And you have a whole family here too! I was wondering where my uncles went. When I was told I have them, of course...)**

**Zehn: Ja, es ist irgendwie schön Drei kam mit uns, weil hier niemand mag uns, nicht einmal die Erwachsenen, so setzen wir in der Regel auf Drei, hier zu machen, dass wir gesund sind, statt der Ärzte (Yes, it's kind of nice Drei came with us because nobody here likes us, not even the adults, so we usually rely on Drei to make sure we're healthy instead of the doctors here)**

**Sixx: Ooohh, ich verstehe. (Ooohh, I see.)**

**Zehn: Ja**

**Sixx: Nice meeting you, Zehn. **

**Vier: *comes out of his and Siebens room and sees Sixx* **

**Sixx: Hallo! (Hi!) *waves excitedly***

**Zehn:*nods his head and then sees Vier* Das ist mein älterer Bruder Vier, haben Sie ihn schon einmal getroffen? (That's my older brother Vier, have you met him before?)**

**Sixx: *shrugs* **

**Vier: *walks up to Sixx* Wait here a moment. *goes to get Sieben***

**Sieben:*comes out of his and Vier's room with Vier pushing him* Vier, I really wish you'd stop doing that and just tell me what you want me to do**

**Vier: Go say hi.**

**Sieben:*approaches Sixx* Oh, hey Sixx**

**Sixx: Hallo? (Hello?)**

**Sieben: Sixx, it's me, it's Sieben. Don't you remember me?**

**Vier: *to Sieben* He was really young when you met him last.**

**Sieben: Oh, ja. That's right**

**Sixx: Also Ihr Name ist Sieben? (So your name is Sieben?)**

**Sieben: Ja das bin ich (Yeah, that's me)**

**Sixx: Schön, Sie zu sehen, dann. Es gibt andere. Bye. (Nice to see you, then. There are others. Bye.) *walks off***

**Sixx: (Nice to see you, then. There are others. Bye.) *walks off***

**Sieben: Tschüs (Bye)**

**Zehn: Should we follow him?**

**Vier: Yes.**

**Sieben and Zehn:*follow after Sixx***

**-Downstairs-**

**Acht: *sitting on the floor waiting for something to happen***

**Neun:*sitting with Acht because they normally stay together, which isn't usually good***

**Acht: *to Neun* Apparently there's a new person here.**

**Neun:*sarcasm* Oh, great**

**Acht:*happily* Isn't it?**

**Sixx:*comes downstairs* Hallo, wer bist du? (Hello, who are you?)**

**Neun:*rolls his eyes at Acht before saying* Ich bin Neun und das ist mein Bruder Idiot Acht (I'm Neun and this is my idiot brother Acht)**

**Acht: Ja, ich bin Acht. Ich bin kein Idiot, wenn ... (Yes, I'm Acht. I'm not an idiot though...)**

**Sixx: Okay, dann ... Hallo! (Okay then… Hi!)**

**Neun: Hallo *quietly to Acht* sagt Sie (Says you)**

**Acht:*looks at the floor***

**Neun:*smirk on his face***

**Sixx: Warum hast du deinen Bruder nennen? (Why do you call your brother that?)**

**Neun: Denn er ist. Ich bin überrascht, erinnert er sich, wo wir leben (Because he is. I'm surprised he remembers where we live)**

**Sixx: Oh ... ich sehe. Das ist schade. (Oh... I see. That's a pity.)**

**Neun:*to Acht* Haben Sie auch an Ihren Namen erinnern, geschweige denn, wo Sie sind? (Do you even remember your name, let alone where you are?)**

**Acht:*looks at Neun with hurt then gets up and walks away***

**Neun:*smiles, satisfied with the work he's done***

**-In the kitchen-**

**Claudus:*sitting at the table, silent***

**Acht:*walks in looking depressed***

**Eins:*making coffee and turns around to see Acht* Acht, are you alright?**

**Acht: Ja, fine. *sits by Claudus***

**Eins: Alright, but if somethings bothering you let me know, okay?**

**Acht:*quietly* Okay**

**-Two weeks later-**

***Thalia, Eins, Drei, and Zwei are out and have asked Krieg to watch the boys***

**Sieben:*reading in the living room*  
Zehn:*coloring*  
Neun:*in his room***

**Vier: *by Sieben, trying to read but has lost interest in the book and is now just trying to find something interesting in between the pages* **

**Sechs: *watching Zehn, bored***

**Acht: *comes downstairs* It's quiet today...**

**Krieg:*hasn't seen Acht the entire time he's been here* Hello Acht, nice seeing you again**

**Zehn:*looks up at Sechs* Want to color with me Sechs?**

**Elf:*staying by Funf***

**Acht: *looks at Krieg like 'who the hell are you?'* **

**Sechs: *thinks for a bit before saying to Zehn* Sure, why not? **

**Vier: *groans in defeat and drops the book* I give up! *to Sieben* How can you focus on that for such a long time?**

**Krieg: I'm your grandfather, Acht, we met two weeks ago. Your father told me you might forget**

**Sieben:*turns the page without even looking up at Vier* I don't have a short attention span, Vier**

**Acht: *thinks about the last two or three weeks* I think I remember you... **

**Vier: What's that supposed to mean?**

**Krieg: Have you been writing on your arms lately?**

**Sieben: It means that I can focus on things without losing interest as quickly as you**

**Acht: *nods* Ja. It's been working rather nicely. **

**Vier: I don't know if you're lucky or cursed... *wanders away to find something to do***

**Krieg: That's good**

**Sieben:*continues to read***

**Sechs: *to Zehn because he wants to start a conversation* What's that you're coloring? **

**Funf: *just sitting by Elf, not sure what to do***

**Zehn: The TARDIS**

**Elf:*decides to go pull out the chess board***

**Funf: *doesn't want to move so he decides to wait for Elf to come back* **

**Sechs: I see... Are you just drawing the outside? You could draw the inside on another piece of paper.**

**Elf:*comes back with the chess board and starts to set it up***

**Zehn: I don't know, maybe**

**Funf: *watches Elf to make sure he sets it up correctly* **

**Sechs: Yeah, I guess...**

**Elf:*has set up the pieces almost correctly, the knights and bishops mixed up***

**Zehn:*continues to color***

**Funf: You switched the knights and bishops. *fixes his own***

**Elf: Oh *fixes his as well***

**Funf: Alright, white goes first, so that means me. *moves a pawn out of the way of his rook* Do you have any questions before you go?**

**Elf: Not yet *moves the pawn in front of his queen*  
Funf: *moves rook behind pawn***

**Vier: *pops up by the duo before Elf can move* Hi, guys.**

**Elf:*jumps a bit* Hi, Vier**

**Funf: *jumps as well but says nothing* **

**Vier: *sees these two are playing chess* How can you two just sit and move pieces back and forth on a board for entertainment? It seems so slow.**

**Elf: Strategy, besides Timelords invented chess didn't they?**

**Vier: That doesn't mean we all have to find it interesting.**

**Elf: But what if we find it interesting? We maybe the same person, but don't we all have different personalities?**

**Vier: Fine, you have valid points. But that doesn't help this make any more sense.**

**Elf:*shrugs and moves another pawn***

**Krieg:*watches the three interact*  
Funf: *moves rook to match up with Elf's queen***

**-Few Minutes Later-**

**Elf: In two?! You had to have cheated**

**Funf: Well... I didn't.**

**Elf: ... I know, want to play again?**

**-A few months later-  
Sieben:*reading about a school dance and actually seems excited about it***

**Vier: *looks over at what Sieben is reading* What is that?**

**Sieben:*to Vier with excitement* There's going to be a school dance in three days**

**Vier: Ja, that there is. Why are you so excited? Just a dance.**

**Sieben: I'm going with someone**

**Vier: Really? *silent for a bit then says in kidding* Is it me? You haven't asked yet.**

**Sieben:*playfully hits Vier on the arm* No, I asked a girl out and she said yes**

**Vier: *totally surprised by this* What?! Someone agreed to go with you?!**

**Sieben:*nods his head so quickly it's surprising he didn't get whip lash***

**Vier: Can I ask who?**

**Sieben: Denice Lisbon**

**Vier: *completely blown away that someone actually agreed to do this* What?! That's the name or an actual being? That exists in this immediate area?**

**Sieben:*nods his head again***

**Vier: That's amazing. When is this thing again?**

**Sieben: Three days from today**

**Vier: Well... Good luck.**

**-At home before the dance-**

**Sieben:*wearing a tux and getting his tie on***

**Vier: *sees this* You're actually doing this.**

**Sieben: Yep *gets tie on***

**Vier: How is this playing out? Are you meeting there? Don't ask why I need to know.**

**Sieben: Yeah**

**Vier: Good luck with this. Are you walking? Do you want me to come with?**

**Sieben: Sure *grabs his coat and heads downstairs***

**Vier: *follows Sieben***

**-at the school-**

**Sieben:*looking for Denice***

**Vier: What if you get stood up? That would be awful... I wouldn't put it past whoever this is.**

**Sieben: But she told me she would be here**

**Vier: That doesn't mean she'll come.**

**Sieben:*once excited expression turns into a depressed one* I guess you're right. I can't believe I thought she'd want to go anywhere with me. *rubs at his eye furiously to try and stop himself from crying* Let's go home *starts walking in the direction of home***

**Vier: *regretting he even opened his mouth* **

**Denice: *actually fucking shows up and goes over to Sieben* Hello, Doctor. Ready to go inside?**

**Sieben:*head perks up and depression changes to excitement again* Denice! You made it!**

**Denice: Yeah, that I did. **

**Vier: *looks at Denice like 'If you hurt him I will end you'* Good luck, Sieben. I'll be back around... Nine? I don't know. *walks off***

**Sieben:*waves goodbye to Vier and walks Denice inside***

**Denice: Who was that? Was that one of your brothers?**

**Sieben: Yeah, that was Vier**

**Denice: That's nice. Younger?**

**Sieben: Nein, older**

**Denice: Really? He's pretty short...**

**Sieben: So? Just because he's the oldest doesn't mean he'll be the tallest**

**Denice: Alright, I guess.**

**Sieben: That's a very nice dress you have on. Where'd you get it?**

**Denice: I made it myself, actually. Thanks for the compliment.**

**Sieben: You're welcome *silent for a bit* Would you like to dance?**

**Denice: Sure. Just let me go to the bathroom and freshen up, real quick. May I?**

**Sieben: Of course  
Denice: *nods a thank you and walks off to the bathroom***

**Sieben:*waits for Denice to return***

**-Few minutes later-**

**Sieben:*wondering what's taking Denice so long***

**Denice: *long gone, left out of another exit without a second thought***

**Sieben:*walks up to a group of girls* Excuse me, sorry for bothering, but could one of you check the bathroom to see if my date's alright?**

**Girl: Uh, yeah. Sure. Who is it?**

**Sieben: Denice Lisbon**

**Girl: *nods and goes off to check***

**Sieben:*waits for the girl to come back***

**Girl: *comes back out a couple minutes later* She's not in there.**

**Sieben:*confused* But she was in there...**

**Girl: Well, not anymore.**

**Sieben: Well, thank you for looking, miss *pieces together that Denice left and decides to head for home sadly***

**-at home- **

**Vier: *at the table keeping himself occupied until nine by drawing something***

**Sieben:*walks through the front door and walks directly upstairs to his and Vier's room***

**Vier: *hears the door open and close and sees Sieben do this* Sieben, why are you home so early? *follows him***

**Sieben:*doesn't anwser Vier because he doesn't trust his voice at the moment and continues on***

**Vier: *continues to follow him even when he doesn't get an answer***

**Sieben:*enters his and Vier's room and takes off the tux quietly***

**Vier: *enters their room as well* Sieben? What happened? Why are you home so early?**

**Sieben:*remains silent for now, trying to rein in his emotions***

**Vier: *doesn't say anything yet, waiting for an answer***

**Sieben:*after a few moments of silent* She ditched me**

**Vier: Did she? *to himself* That didn't take long...**

**Sieben:*doesn't hear the last part and looks at Vier and asks honestly* Did I do something wrong? Did I offend her?**

**Vier: No, probably not. It's just... The people here don't like us. Maybe she agreed to go because she wanted to do this to you.**

**Sieben:*has changed into his usual attire, sitting on his bed* Why do they hate us Vier? We didn't do anything to them**

**Vier: We've been told why multiple times Sieben. They don't like us because of where they think we come from.**

**Sieben: ... You don't think Jeff and Steve are like the others do you?**

**Vier: No, of course not! They would never do that.**

**Sieben:*eyes start to water a bit* At this point I don't know what to think anymore**

**Vier: Well, I can say that we can one hundred percent trust Jeff and Steve. *sits next to him***

**Sieben:*voice breaks* How could I be so stupid?**

**Vier: You're not the stupid one, Sieben.**

**Sieben:*can't hold his emotion in any longer and end up hugging Vier and crying***

**Vier: *hugs Sieben back, prepared to wait this out***

**-summer-**

**Vier: *he's finally reached 6' 3" after a growth spurt and is now the tallest among his brothers***

**Sieben:*still short and has to look up at Vier***

**Vier: Lets see those idiots try and fuck with me now...**

**Neun:*to Vier* But you're top heavy now**

**Vier: ... What do you mean, top heavy?**

**Neun: This *kicks Vier in the shins, not really hard, just enough to knock him off his feet***

**Vier: Damnit! *ends up on the floor* You had to give an example?**

**Neun: Yes**

**Sieben:*helps Vier up***

**Vier: *accepts Sieben's help* Well, hopefully they're too stupid to know that.**

**Neun: We've never had that luck**

**Vier: You don't know that, these people are idiots.**

**Neun: Exactly why they'd messs with us**

**Vier: We'll see about that when school starts back up.**

**Neun: I guess**

**-Two weeks later-**

**Elf and Funf:*come downstairs and see Vier looking a little more than pissed off***

**Elf: Vier? Are you okay?**

**Vier: Yes, I'm fine. Why would I not be fine?**

**Funf: You seem upset**

**Elf: Are you sure?**

**Vier: *says through teeth* Positive.**

**Funf: Vier, you don't seem fine, if anything you seem angry**

**Vier: Is that so? Well... If it is true it's not really your business, now is it?**

**Elf: We're only trying to help...**

**Vier: Yep, right. Sure you are.**

**Funf:*curious* What's that supposed to mean?**

**Vier: It means I doubt your ability to help me. Are you really that stupid?**

**Elf: Why are we stupid because we want to know why one of our brother's is pissed off?**

**Vier: Elf. Shut the fuck up. You never had to ask. It's not your god damn business.**

**Elf:*speechless from shock because Vier usually never directs this type of anger at him***

**Funf: Vier, we're asking because we're your brothers and we care**

**Vier: *to Funf* Why the fuck are you still asking?! I think if I wanted you to know I would've told you!**

**Elf:*flinches and hides behind Funf a bit***

**Funf: Vier, this is a two way street! Whenever something bothering us we have to tell you, so why is it when we ask all we get is a "Go away"?**

**Vier: What the hell are you talking about?! *towering over the duo* Last time I checked you go to each other to solve your problems. The only one that comes to me is Sieben! And when you do come to me you always spill your guts! I don't even have to say anything!**

**Elf:*whimpers in fear trying to make himself small like he usually does when people at school are hurting him***

**Funf:*flinches and shrinks away as well, half way going into a self-protective and protective stance in front of Elf, looking up at Vier with fear***

**Vier: *crosses arms and stares down at them, expecting them to say something***

**Elf:*looks up at Vier, but doesn't see Vier, he sees one of the older kids that usually hurts him at school, eyes begin to water and whimpers again***

**Funf:*paralyzed in fear, slightly shaking***

**Vier: *sees these two looking at him in fear* Funf? Elf? Oh, my gosh, I'm so sorry.**

**Funf and Elf:*shaking and still look up at Vier fearfully, now waiting for the other shoe to drop***

**Elf:*ends up crying***

**Vier: Elf, calm down...**

**Funf and Elf:*shrink away from Vier a bit***

**Elf:*small and scared voice* Please don't hurt us**

**Vier: Why would I hurt you?**

**Funf:*going by child's logic* You don't like us anymore**

**Vier: What the hell are you talking about?**

**Elf:*still crying***

**Funf:*repeats himself, but looks terrified that he's repeating himself* You don't like us anymore**

**Vier: No, I don't not like you anymore. I don't know what you're talking about**

**Eins:*comes in* Vier? Is everything alright?**

**Elf:*runs and hides behind Eins' leg***

**Funf:*does the same, but just hides behind Eins***

**Funf and Elf:*shaking***

**Vier: Yes... Everything is fine.**

**Eins:*looks down at Funf and Elf and asks Vier* Are they okay?**

**Vier: Doesn't look like it.**

**Eins:*pieces together that Vier probably yelled at them and thought that Vier was going to be mean to them now* Funf, why don't you and Elf go upstairs? I need to talk to Vier about something**

**Elf and Funf:*dart upstairs quickly***

**Vier: *gets this 'ah, shit' look on his face but otherwise says nothing***

**Eins:*turns attention back to Vier* You're not in trouble, I just want to let you know what's going on in their heads right now**

**Vier: Oh... Please, do go on.**

**Eins: They're five and seven, and you're their older brother. Chances are when you yelled at them because they're not use to you directing it at them, and since the only time you boys ever get yelled at is when you're at school by people who don't like us, to them they think you hate them**

**Vier: I see... But, that doesn't make any sense. I know you explained it but, that doesn't mean it's logical.**

**Eins: A child's logic doesn't always make sense, Vier, as far as they're concerned their big brother turned into something scary and they don't process yet that people get mad at each other**

**Vier: Okay... I guess. Should I apologize or something?**

**Eins: Just give them a few days, they'll calm down soon enough and they know deep down that you don't hate them**

**Vier: A few days?!**

**Elf:*comes back downstairs and walks up to Vier, his eyes red from crying* I know you want us to leave you alone, Vier but... *quickly hugs Vier's leg and doesn't let go***

**Vier: *doesn't move, just stares at Elf***

**Elf:*holding back tears* I'm sorry for bugging you, please don't hate me!**

**Vier: Why would I hate you?**

**Elf: Because I was bugging you... Please don't be mad anymore, we only wanted help**

**Vier: Fine. I'm not mad anymore. *lightly shakes leg* Now, get off.**

**Elf:*instantly let's go of Vier's leg***

**Vier: I'm not mad anymore, Elf. And, I guess you had a right to want to help...**

**Elf:*remains silent because he doesn't want to make Vier mad again***

**Vier: *leans down and pats Elf's head***

**Elf:*looks up at Vier and smiles***

**Vier: Why don't you go get Funf? Wait... Why did you come down? Why is Funf still upstairs?**

**Elf: I didn't want you to stay mad at me, and Funf was still upset. He's in our room hiding**

**Vier: Let's go and make sure he's not having an episode... *picks Elf up***

**Elf:*nods his head and hugs Vier again***

**Vier: *brings Elf upstairs to check on Funf***

**-School Starts-**

**Acht: *comes home from school looking rather depressed***

**Eins:*sees Acht* Hey Acht, how was school?**

**Acht: *not making eye contact* Fine...**

**Eins: Are you sure?**

**Acht: No... No, not really.**

**Eins: What happened today?**

**Acht: *ignores the question and looks up at Eins with sad puppy eyes* Am I stupid?**

**Eins:*looks at Acht with surprise* No! Who told you that?**

**Acht: The people at school. I don't get it. I do all the work but I can never remember any of it!**

**Eins: You're not stupid, Acht, you just forget things sometimes**

**Acht: I don't think they agree with you. They think I forget things to much.**

**Eins: Just because someone says something about you doesn't mean you have to label yourself that, do you think you're stupid, Acht?**

**Acht: I'm not sure...**

**Eins: You're not stupid Acht**

**Acht: Okay... *silent for a bit* Oh, yeah! They said to give you this. *hands Eins a letter/note thing* Sorry. I almost... Forgot... *looks slightly depressed at this***

**Eins:*takes the note and then hugs Acht* But you remembered**

**Acht: *hugs Eins back* Thats good right?**

**Eins: Yes, that's very good**

**Acht: Okay. *let's go and seems a bit happier upon hearing this***

**Eins:*reads the note and walks into the kitchen a bit pissed off***

**Acht: *sees this and follows Eins* Vati? What does the note say?**

**Eins:*calms himself a bit before speaking to Acht* It's nothing Acht, why don't you go see what your brothers are doing?**

**Acht: *super confused but nods and does as he's told***

**-Later on that night-**

**Eins:*in the kitchen with Zwei and Drei***

**Zwei: What happened earlier? Acht gave you a note then you came in here looking beyond angry.**

**Eins: They want to put Acht in a special education class**

**Zwei: What?! Why would they want to do that?**

**Eins: They think he's an idiot because he forgets sometimes**

**Zwei: Well, they kind of hate us. Is it a notice or is it asking?**

**Eins: It's a notice *puts the note on the table***

**Zwei: So there's nothing we can do?**

**Eins: Nothing**

**Zwei: Well... On the bright side, maybe the kids there won't hate Acht.**

**Eins: Yes, but the kids who already do certainly won't leave him alone**

**Zwei: It's a start.**

**Eins:*sighs* I guess**

**Zwei: Does Acht know?**

**Eins: Not that I know of**

**Zwei: Should we tell him?**

**Drei: We should, he does have a right to know**

**Zwei: Is that a good idea, though?**

**Drei: He's going to find out when he goes to school**

**Zwei: Maybe it's better that way.**

**Eins: The teachers there aren't exactly nice about explaining things to them**

**Zwei: They never are. Would Acht even remember tomorrow if we broke it to him tonight?**

**Drei: Most likely not...**

**Eins: You don't know that!**

**Zwei: It's an educated guess.**

**Eins: He came home today and asked me if he was stupid**

**Zwei: This hasn't happened before? Not with one of the others?**

**Eins: No, they've only asked if they were broken**

**Zwei: Not much different.**

**Eins: Look, he should be told, he has a right to know**

**Zwei: Alright, fine. I suppose it's your call in the end.**

**Eins:*calls Acht downstairs***

**Acht: *enters the kitchen***

**Eins: Acht there's something that we have to tell you**

**Acht: I kinda guessed that... What do you need to tell me?**

**Eins: Remember that note that you gave me today?**

**Acht: Uh... *thinks for a bit* Yes.**

**Eins: It was a notice regarding you**

**Acht: A notice?**

**Eins: They think that you need to be in a special education's class...**

**Acht: *stares at Eins not saying anything***

**Drei:*butts in* Acht?**

**Acht: *turns to Drei* What?**

**Drei: Are you okay?**

**Acht: Of course. Why wouldn't I be?**

**Drei: Never mind. Eins you were saying?**

**Acht: *turns back to Eins expecting him to continue talking***

**Eins: That's all**

**Acht: Okay... *walks out and proceeds to get on the couch and curl in a ball to think about what he's done to deserve this***

**Eins:*watches Acht do this sadly***

**-Living Room-**

**Elf:*comes downstairs and sees Acht like this and asks cautiously asks* Are you okay?**

**Acht: I'm fine...**

**Elf:*remembers what happened last time he tried to help, but asks timidly* Are you sure?**

**Acht: Yeah... Fine...**

**Elf: Okay *hugs Acht anyway***

**Acht: *accepts this hug but doesn't say or do anything back***

**-In the kitchen-**

**Eins:*watches Elf hug Acht a smile on his face***

**-A few days later-**

**Vier: *pacing around the house, thinking about what to do***

**Sieben:*goes to see what Vier is going* Vier, what are you doing?**

**Vier: Walking around. *stops and stares at Sieben***

**Sieben: Bored again?**

**Vier: Not for long.**

**Sieben:*a bit confused* Why?**

**Vier: *picks Sieben up and slings him over his shoulder then begins to walk upstairs***

**Sieben:*a bit worried* Vier? Where are we going?**

**Vier: To the roof! *speeds up and into their room***

**Sieben: WHAT?! NO!**

**Vier: YES. *on the roof now and goes over to the edge***

**Sieben:*full on panicking at this point* OH MY GOD VIER WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!**

**Vier: Just wait! *takes Sieben off of his shoulder then holds him over the edge like Rafiki held Simba in Lion King***

**Sieben: Oh, God, Vier put me down!**

**Vier: Do you really want me to do that? *lowers him a little bit not bringing his feet back over to the roof***

**Sieben:*let's out a less then dignified shriek* Nonononononononononono!**

**Vier: Okay~! *brings him back up to where he was***

**Sieben: Vier what are you doing?!**

***a crowd starts to form near thier house with murmurs of "What is going on?" and "What are they doing?"***

**Vier: BOW TO YOUR NEW KING!**

**Crowd:*looks at them with confusion***

**Sieben: Vier shut up!**

**Drei:*sets outside to see what the crowd was all about and then looks up at the roof* Vier, Sieben what are you doing up there?**

**Sieben: WHAT AM I DOING UP HERE?! I'M GOING TO DIE UP HERE THAT'S WHAT!**

**Drei:*goes inside to get Eins and Thalia***

**Vier: Bow humans! BOW!**

**Crowd:*continues to just be confused***

**Sieben:*still freaking out***

**Vier:*grinning like an idiot***

**Eins:*walks outside and looks up at the roof* Vier? What are you doing with Sieben?**

**Sieben:*on the verge of hysteria***

**Vier: Presenting the new king!**

**Eins:*raises an eyebrow* Okay, well why don't we set the new king back in your room?**

**Vier: *lowers Sieben again and thinks about it* I guess they've seen enough of you. *brings Sieben back and places him right outside the window to their room***

**Sieben:*gets out of Vier's grasp and dives into the window before making a break for it to the basement***

**Eins:*shoos the crowd away with Drei's help before walking about inside***

**Vier: Okay, bye Sieben! *waves***

**-A few hours pass-**

**Siben:*has yet to come up from the basement***

**Vier: *pacing around again***

**Eins:*finds Vier* Vier, have you seen Sieben?**

**Vier: Negative. I've been thinking about looking for him. Should I look for him?**

**Eins: I think so, just to make sure he's alright**

**Vier: Alright. *walks off to go and find him***

**Eins:*goes to look for Sieben in other places***

**-In the Basment-**

**Sieben:*shaking from what Vier did***

**Vier: *has exhausted the possibilities upstairs and has gone to the last resort, the basement***

**Sieben:*doesn't hear Vier come downstairs yet***

**Vier: Sieben, are you down here?**

**Sieben:*panicky* I don't want to go back on the roof! You can't make me!**

**Vier: Fine, I won't make you go on the roof anymore.**

**Sieben:*pokes his head out from his hiding spot* Do you mean it?**

**Vier: Ja. I mean it.**

**Sieben:*comes out of his hiding spot, still a bit shaky***

**Vier: *helps Sieben back upstairs***

**Sieben:*ends up letting out a small whine because he thinks they're going on the roof again***

**Vier: Will you calm down?**

**Sieben:*falls silent quickly***

**Vier: Danke.**

**-A few weeks later-**

***Neun and Acht are in the kitchen arguing about something***

**Acht: *shrinking back as the argument goes on, not liking the predicament***

**Neun: God why can't you remember anything?! Is it seriously that hard to do?!**

**Acht: *still backed down a bit* Yes, it is! If it wasn't then we wouldn't have a problem! **

**Vier: *has been listening to these two argue for a solid five minutes now and starting to get fed up***

**Neun: Why not?! Are you freaking stupid?!**

**Acht: *flinches when he's called stupid but doesn't say anything***

**Neun: Well are you?!**

**Acht: I don't see how forgetting things makes me stupid! **

**Vier: *marches into the kitchen* What are you two doing?**

**Neun: I'm trying to figure out where things went wrong with him!**

**Acht: Nothing went wrong!**

**Vier: Acht, shut up. **

**Acht: *does as he's told***

**Vier: *turns attention back to Neun* I don't think what's wrong with him concerns you.**

**Neun: It does when he loses a library book! This is what happens when I let Acht borrow something of mine!**

**Vier: I'm not joining the argument here. I'm telling you, BOTH of you, to knock it off. Your voices are carrying through the entire house, it's beyond me how no one else has tried to stop you two!**

**Neun:*shuts up and just glares at Vier***

**Acht: *has shrunk back quite a bit* **

**Vier: Thank you. Now, one of you come with me. The other will stay in here.**

**Neun:*shows no indication he's going to be moving***

**Vier: *low growl then grabs Acht by the arm and pulls him out of the kitchen* **

**Acht: *produces a small sound of surprise and a bit of fear as he gets pulled along***

**Neun:*doesn't care***

**-Five months and another year later-**

**Sechs: *fighting with every ounce of his strength but it's kind of hard to get three determined half-gorillas off of you***

**Dante and Devon:*holding down Sechs' arms and legs***

**Pablo:*sitting on Sechs' torso writing "faggot" on his forehead***

**Sechs: *twisting his head to try and keep this from happening* Get off of me, you pricks! I swear to god if you don't...**

**Pablo: Shut the hell up, faggot! Hold his head still!**

**Dante:*uses one hand to hold down both of Sechs' arms and uses the other to keep his head still***

**Sechs: I am not a faggot, you fucks! Get the hell off of me! *still struggling and occasionally growling***

**Pablo:*finshes writing "faggot" on his forehead and punches him in the jaw***

**Dante, Devon, and Pablo:*kicking the shit out of Sechs***

**Sechs: *spits out a bit of his glowy-glowy blood and curls up in attempt to protect his organs***

**Dante:*sees the blood* What the fuck? Pablo, look at this**

**Devon and Pablo:*stop kicking Sechs for a moment***

**Pablo:*sees the blood too* He's a freak! *starts kicking him again***

**Devon and Dante:*join in***

**Sechs: *cursing at them all the while that this is happening trying to curl in on himself***

**Sieben:*sneaks up behind the trio and whacks them each hard in the back of the neck***

**Pablo, Dante, and Devon:*fall down unconscious***

**Sieben:*helps Sechs up***

**Sechs: Oh, thank god... *looks at Sieben* ... What's on my forehead?**

**Sieben: Strange... Why would the Santorans write "faggot" on your forehead?**

**Sechs: Son-what-now? ... Never mind that. Do you have a black marker or something?**

**Sieben:*pulls one out of his poket* Here you are**

**Sechs: Thanks. *behind to cover up the word temporarily because he knows the assholes wrote it in sharpie* Is it covered?**

**Sieben:*nods his head***

**Sechs: Good. *hands back marker***

**Sieben:*takes back marker***

**-camera flip to Funf-**

**Funf: *sitting in desk waiting for class to begin***

**Ron:*looks at Funf* Why are you wearing celery? *says with venom* Is that something the Aryan race wears?**

**Funf: What..? No. Well... Not that I know of... *inches away a bit* Why?**

**Ron: Teacher! Funf's wearing celery again!**

**Funf: What's wrong with my celery?! *covers his chest where his celery is***

**Teacher lady: You know what's wrong with it, Funf. After a while the smell starts to linger about the classroom.**

**Funf: But... How will I tell if there's no poisonous gas?! It could save all of you, maybe!**

**Ron: There's no poisonous gases, you idiot!**

**Oscar: I bet your family plans on bombing the school, aren't they?! You bastard Nazis!**

**Funf: What is wrong with you people?! *puts hands by ears and curls up a bit***

**Teacher lady: *starts to advance towards Funf to take his celery by force***

**Funf: *doesn't notice because he's kind of having an episode right now***

**Class:*continues to shout at Funf calling him a Nazi***

**Teacher lady: *manages to take Funf's celery despite his current position and puts it in one of her drawers* **

**Funf: Shut up! Shut up! *pressing hands over ears as hard as he can***

**Class:*continues what they're doing***

**Teacher lady: *lets this continue for a bit then says in a stern voice* Sit down and stop talking.**

**Class:*shuts up***

**Teacher lady: Good. Now let us continue.**

**-Later-**

***Sieben, Sechs, and Neun are walking home from school***

**Sechs: What a wonderful day... *laced with sarcasm***

**Neun:*to Sechs* Why do you have black all over your forehead?**

**Sechs: *looks at Neun* Because some races are idiots.**

**Neun: Humans get you again?**

**Sechs: Sure. Let's go with that. **

***the trio walk in silence for a bit***

**Sechs: *hears meowing and turns attention to it***

**Neun:*looks at Sechs and raises an eyebrow***

**Sieben:*says nothing***

**Sechs: *finds the source, a black cat* Aw... Hello, there. *reaches hand out to let the cat smell it***

**Neun: Sechs, what are you doing?**

**Sechs: *to Neun* Piece it together, Neun. Your mildly smart. **

**Cat: *does so and rubs face on Sechs' hand* **

**Sechs: *leads the cat out with his hand and begins to pet him***

**Neun:*shakes his head when he sees the cat* And people say I'm weird *starts walking home***

**Sieben: Neun, wait**

**Neun:*knows he has to listen to Sieben for now and grumbles under his breathe***

**Sechs: *picks cat up and brings him over to Neun and Sieben* **

**Cat: *doesn't care***

**Sechs: His name is Maxis.**

**Sieben: Interesting name**

**Neun: Can we go now?**

**Sechs: *nods and walks ahead, obviously happier than before***

**Sieben and Neun:*follow after***

**Sechs: *arrives at home* **

**Thalia: *notices Sechs carrying the cat and looks at him like he's insane* Sechs, where did you find that?!**

**Sechs: Uhm... On the street. He's a stray.**

**Thalia: So you picked him up and brought him home? What if he has rabies?!**

**Sechs: He doesn't have rabies!**

**Thalia: *crosses arms* And how do you know that?**

**Sechs: ... I speak cat...**

**Sieben: We can have him tested, Mom...**

**Thalia: We don't have the money to do that. Sechs, put the cat back outside. **

**Sechs: *looks destroyed but turns around and brings Maxis back outside***

**Sieben:*sighs and asks* Did Acht, Funf, Zehn, and Elf make it back okay?**

**Funf: *comes in the room still a bit panicky when he hears his name* We're fine...**

**Vier: *rushes in* We live in an awful neighborhood. They tried to choke me! They threatened to hang me! *goes off rather quickly to find Zwei or Eins or someone* **

**Sechs: *comes back in and says to Sieben quietly* He's coming back later and sleeping under the porch...**

**Thalia: *to Sechs* ... What did you do to your forehead? **

**Sechs: *quiet* I... Uh...**

**Sieben:*nods to Sechs and then goes to see if his younger siblings are truly arlight***

**Neun:*jumps in* Someone drew a swastika on his forehead in sharpie so we covered it up with another sharpie until we came home**

**Eins:*almost bumps into Vier* Vier? Are you okay?**

**Sechs: *looks at Neun for his half-assed cover up but accepts it nonetheless***

**Thalia: *sighs and leaves room***

**Vier: No! Not at all, actually...**

**Neun:*walks past Sechs* You're welcome**

**Eins: Alright, just calm down and tell me what's wrong**

**Vier: They threatened to hang me for what I did. They threatened to hang me with my scarf. *latches onto Eins* Why would they do that?**

**Sechs: *goes to the bathroom to attempt to was his forehead off***

**Eins:*hugs Vier back* What are they accusing you of doing?**

**Drei:*walks into the bathroom and finds Sechs trying to wash something off his forehead***

**Vier: *shaking* They say I'm evil. For what we did. Killing all those people, those innocent people. **

**Sechs: *covering forehead looks at Drei* Do we have any steel wool?**

**Eins:*trying to calm Vier down* You aren't evil, Vier and we didn't kill anyone**

**Drei: I don't think that's going to work, Sechs**

**Vier: *calming down* I know... But they don't. They don't believe me. **

**Sechs: Why not? A normal rag isn't working. *moves hand* And I would rather not walk around with this on my head.**

**Eins: Frightened people tend to become very irrational**

**Drei:*manages to read what it says and then says to Sechs* That's because you're not using the right material, would you like some help in getting that off?**

**Vier: They do? **

**Sechs: ... Yes.**

**Eins:*nods his head* Remember when you were four years old and I showed you that swastika?**

**Drei: Alright *grabs some rubbing alcohol and some cotton ball* Any broken bones or injuries I should know about?**

**Vier: *nods into Eins shoulder* **

**Sechs: Maybe some internal bleeding...**

**Eins: Well, at the time America was still mad at Germany for what they had done to the Jews and others, we are merely being charged with guilt of association because we're German**

**Drei: Alright, when we get this off we'll have a look and see if you need to go to the ER**

**Vier: Why do they dwell on it? **

**Sechs: Nononononono. I am not going to the ER. You can check but I'm staying away from that place.**

**Eins: Some people just can't let go of the past, son**

**Drei: Alright, if it turns out you need some work done I have enough things here to fix you up, sound like a deal?**

**Vier: I see... *stand back up straight* I don't see why... But I understand they won't...**

**Sechs: Deal.**

**Eins:*gives Vier a sad smile and asks* Feel better?**

**Drei: Alright *starts to get rid of the sharpie on Sechs' forehead***

**Vier: *nods and walks off***

**Sechs: *sighs and lets this happen***

**-Later-**

**Eins:*walks into the kitchen and sees Thalia* I'm worried about Vier**

**Thalia: Only Vier?**

**Eins: At the moment, yes**

**Thalia: And why would that be?**

**Eins: Because... wait, what do you mean "Only Vier"?**

**Thalia: For starters Sechs came home with black all across his forehead and internal bleeding. Then Funf who apparently had an episode regarding that stick of celery we, for some unknown reason, let him wear.**

**Vier: *wasn't asleep and wanted to see what the noise was so he goes to check it out remaining undetected***

**Zehn and Elf:*hear noises downstairs and quietly make their way down, remaining hidden***

**Eins: Did you even ask Sechs what was on his forehead? And there's no point in trying to take the celery away from Funf, he just finds some more, I don't know where he gets it! There's no celery in the house!**

**Vier: *looks at them like 'stay quiet or we're way past fucked'***

**Thalia: *sighs* According to Neun it was a swastika and I wouldn't be surprised if it was. And there is no way letting Funf keep that celery is healthy! He'll become dependent on it!**

**Zehn and Elf:*look at Vier and nod their heads***

**Eins: Well what the hell do you want me to do about it?! Anytime I bring up a solution to help them all you do is point out that we don't have the money!**

**Thalia: We don't, Eins! We both know it! *silent for a minute* Eight fucking kids and they're all turning out insane...**

**Eins: You say that as if I had something to do with it!**

**Thalia: You let them keep it up! You should have been helping me! I should've left after Vier was born, or showing signs of those Goddamn delusions! Well, now I've had enough, Eins. I'm done with this! *storms out* **

**Vier: *quietly* Where are you going..?**

**Zehn and Elf:*at this point don't care if they get in trouble for not being in bed, start running after Thalia* Mommy! Please don't go!**

**Eins:*stares in shock***

**Thalia: *manages to evade Elf and Zehn's attempts and gets out of their range***

**Vier: *ran after Elf and Zehn and now has one of them in either of his arms* It's not worth it, it's to late...**

**Elf and Zehn:*crying into Vier's shoulder***

**Zehn:*in between sobs* Why did Mommy go, Vier?**

**Elf:*in between sobs too* Doesn't Mommy love us anymore?**

**Vier: *thinks of something on the spot in attempt to help them* It's not her fault. The Cybermen got to her. She can't feel love anymore... *starts walking back***

**Elf:*cries even harder* Noooooooo!**

**Zehn:*doesn't know what to do so he carries Elf upstairs to his, Elf, and Funf's room***

**-Thier room-**

**Elf:*still sobbing his hearts out***

**Zehn:*eyes are tearing up again* Funf? Funf? Please wake up**

**Funf: *groggily wakes up* What? What's wrong?**

**Elf:*crying***

**Zehn:*trying not to cry again* The Cybermen got Mommy and I can't calm Elf down *tears are streaming down his face***

**Funf: *takes Elf* Go to bed, Zehn.**

**Zehn:*nods his head and gets into his bed and falls asleep***

**Elf:*hugging Funf and sobbing his hearts out***

**Funf: *lets Elf do this not saying anything yet***

**Elf:*not much else he can do except continue to cry***

**Funf: Elf, it's not your fault. *hugs him closer trying to get him to calm down***

**Elf: But it is! If I was stronger the Cybermen wouldn't have gotten Mommy *sobs even harder after this***

**Drei:*pokes his head into the room and sees Elf crying* What wrong, Funf?**

**Funf: *looks at Drei* Mom's gone... *goes back to trying to comfort Elf***

**Drei:*knows he should be talking to Eins about this, but he asks Funf anyway* Did she say why, Funf?**

**Elf:*clinging to Funf desperately***

**Funf: *holds Elf's head close to his chest* The Cybermen got her. She can't love us anymore.**

**Drei: Alright, I'll go and check to see if your father's around *goes downstairs to talk with Eins***

**Elf:*starts to calm down when he hears Funf's hearts beat***

**Funf: *now trying to get Elf to fall asleep petting the back of his head***

**Elf:*starts to drift off and falls asleep, still clutching Funf like a security blanket***

**-Saturday-**

**Vier: *sitting pretzel-legged on the porch watching Sechs play with Maxis***

**Sechs: *pointing a laser light in various directions and laughing as Maxis tries to catch it***

**Sieben:*walks onto the porch and sits beside Vier* How did the Cybermen get her?**

**Vier: I don't know. We must have been at school. We should be happy they didn't get Vati or Zwei or Drei.**

**Sieben:*nods his head in agreement***

**Sechs: *moves laser light to Sieben's shoe***

**Maxis: *claws at Sieben's shoe trying desperately to catch the light***

**Seiben:*glares at Sechs***

**-inside-**

**Elf and Zehn:*sitting in the kitchen with Zwei, saying nothing***

**Zwei: *looking at Elf and Zehn not entirely sure what to say***

**Eins:*walks into the kitchen and asks Zwei* Have they said anything?**

**Zwei: *shakes head***

**Eins:*sighs walks over to Zehn and Elf* Are you boys alright?**

**Zehn and Elf:*shake their heads***

**Eins: Can you tell me what's wrong?**

**Elf:*quiet and starts shaking* I'm sorry Vati, I didn't mean to let the Cybermen get Mutti**

**Zehn: Yeah, neither of us did!**

**Zwei: Cybermen..?**

**Funf: *walks in and immediately over to Elf's side***

**Elf:*hugs Funf willing himself to calm down***

**Zehn:*to Zwei* The Cybermen, they make it so you don't feel any emotions and you live forever because it's just your brain inside one of their suits**

**Zwei: I see... But that doesn't mean what happened is your fault. It wasn't your job to watch over her.**

**Zehn: Yes it is! We have to protect everyone from the Santorans, Daleks, and don't get me started on the Weeping Angels**

**Eins:*looks at Zehn with worry***

**Zwei: *does the same as Eins* Alright... Why don't you go outside? Talk to Vier.**

**Zehn: Okay, come on, Elf**

**Elf:*to Zehn almost quietly* Can Funf, come with?**

**Zehn: Of course he can, but that's if he wants to**

**Elf:*looks at Funf with big adorable eyes***

**Funf: ... Okay. Let's go. *leads Elf outside***

**Elf:*let's Funf do this***

**Zehn:*goes outside***

**-Still in the Kitchen-**

**Eins:*sitting down with his head in his hands* What am I going to do Zwei? They need help, I can't have them thinking it's their fault their mother walked out on them**

**Zwei: Maybe they'll forget about it in a couple years.**

**Eins:*sighs again* I hope you're right, Zwei...**

***sounds of glass being broken can be heard outside***

**Elf:*cries in pain***

**Sieben:*can be heard from inside* LEAVE US ALONE!**

***sound of umbrella hitting someone is heard***

**Eins:*looks at Zwei* What the hell? *runs outside quickly***

**Zwei: *quickly follows Eins***

**-Outside-**

**Elf:*has a big gash on his side crying because it hurts***

**Sieben:*hitting a kid older than him with his umbrella and says between each blow* Don't... Touch... My... Brothers!**

**Eins:*goes to stop Sieben from killing the guy***

**Funf: *goes to get Drei for Elf***

**Sechs: *holding Maxis as tightly as possible without hurting him***

**Vier: *watching Sieben do this, doesn't care***

**Eins:*manages to pull Sieben away from the kid and says to the kid* Walk away**

**Boy:*stays where he is***

**Eins: Walk away!**

**Drei:*comes running outside with Funf to see if Elf is okay***

**Boy: *glares at the family before leaving***

**Sechs: *under his breath* And don't come back...**

**Maxis: *hisses***

**Zwei: What happened out here? Sieben, what were you doing?!**

**Sieben: A stupid human broke a bottle and stabbed Elf and tried to attack Maxis!**

**Drei:*checking to see how bad the bleeding is***

**Elf:*whimpering* I'm sorry  
Drei:*to Elf* It's alright, Elf, you didn't do anything wrong. *to Funf* Funf, I'm going to need you to hold Elf still, I need to clean out the wound with peroxide**

**Elf:*shaking and whimpering***

**Drei:*hopes Funf can calm Elf down*  
Funf:*hugs Elf tightly, holding him still as well*  
Sechs:*sets Maxis down* Don't stray too far, Maxis. Humans are violent creatures.**

**Maxis:*purrs and rubs up against Sechs' legs***

**Zwei:*to Sieben* I have a guess of what happened… But I'll give you a chance to explain yourself.**

**Drei:*after moving Elf's shirt out of the way he pours some of the peroxide on Elf's wound***

**Elf:*starts screaming bloody murder trying to get away***

**Sieben: I already told you!**

**Funf:*hold Elf still* It's okay, Elf. This is going to help you.**

**Zwei: So you beat him with your umbrella?  
Sechs: Sieben's been getting violent, lately…**

**Elf:*continues to cry***

**Drei: It's okay, Elf. I'm almost done *finishes cleaning out the wound and starts to patch up Elf's side*  
Sieben: What else was I suppose to do?!**

**Funf: Almost done, Elf. Almost done.**

**Sechs: I suppose running isn't a very good option.**

**Vier: They'd probably have caught you, anyway.**

**Zwei:*runs hand down face***

**Elf:*starts crying into Funf's shoulder*  
Sieben: He stabbed Elf! Why are we debating on this?!**

**Eins: Alright, everyone in the house**

**Zehn:*sitting by Elf and Funf trying to help calm Elf down***

**Funf:*picks Elf up and brings him inside***

**Zwei: I suppose you could have done worse. Come along, Sieben.**

**Vier:*silently and quickly goes inside***

**Sechs:*pets Maxis a couple more times and then goes inside***

**Zehn:*follows after Sechs*  
Elf:*hangs onto Funf, resting his head on his shoulder*  
Sieben:*follows Zwei inside***

**-few days later-**

**Elf:*comes into the kitchen* Onkel Zwei can I have an apple? I love apples**

**Zwei: Ja, sure. *gets an apple and hands it to Elf***

**Elf:*takes a bite out of the apple before spitting it out* That's disgusting what is this?**

**Zwei: *mostly confused* An apple.**

**Elf: I hate apples**

**Zwei: Then why did you ask for an apple?**

**Elf: Apples are rubbish. I like yogurt. Yogurts my favorite. Can I have some yogurt?**

**Zwei: Do you actually like yogurt?**

**Elf: I think so**

**Zwei: I guess we'll find out. *finds some and gives it to Elf***

**Elf:*eats some of it before spitting it out* I hate yogurt, it's the little bits**

**Zwei: Are you even actually hungry?**

**Elf: New mouth, new rules. It's like eating after cleaning your teeth everything is WRONG! *muscle spasms***

**Zwei: *jumps a bit but otherwise says nothing***

**Elf:*muscle spasm stops***

**Zwei: Right... Do you still need food?**

**Elf: It's not my fault. Why can you give me any decent food? You're an adult cook something**

**Zwei: *clicks tongue* Fine. *time skip to after some bacon gets cooked and gives some to Elf***

**Elf:*starts to eat some of the bacon***

**Zwei: *raises eyebrow and waits for a response***

**Elf:*points at his mouth before spitting it back up onto his plate* That's bacon. Are you trying to poison? *has a straight face as he asks this***

**Zwei: But you... Why are you being so confusing? *sighs* Do you want to try something else?**

**Elf: How about beans?**

**Zwei: Why not? *cooks them up and (regretfully) hands them to Elf***

**Elf:*eats a bit of beans before going over to the sink and spitting up, looks at Zwei* Beans are evil. Bad bad beans**

**Zwei: *sighs and holds head in hands***

**Elf:*quiet***

**Zwei: *brings hands back down* Want to try again?**

**Elf:*nods his head***

**Zwei: What else is there?**

**Elf: Bread and butter**

**Zwei: *prepares said food without saying a word this time***

**Elf:*takes a bite before taking the plate and bread, walking to the front door, and chucking out the door* And stay out! *walks back to the kitchen***

**Zwei: *walks Elf back to the front door* Go pick that up**

**Elf:*goes over to where the now broken plate and bread are and tries to carry what he can back to Zwei***

**Zwei: Thank you. Now, let's toss that and, if you really still want it, fine you something to eat.**

**Elf:*looks in the fridge and pulls out fish fingers and custard***

**Zwei: *watches Elf do this, confused***

**Elf:*hands the items to Zwei***

**Zwei: *takes them* Are you actually going to eat these?**

**Elf:*nods his head***

**Zwei: Alright. *prepares the items he was given then, once they are finished, gives them to Elf and waits to see what happens***

**Elf:*takes a fish finger and dips it into the bowl of custard and eats it***

**Zwei: *waiting patiently***

**Elf:*continues to eat the food, finishes his food and starts to drink the custard from the bowl***

**Zwei: *just happy that Elf didn't reject this and sighs in relief***

**Eins:*walks into the kitchen* Hey Zwei. How where the boys? Hopefully they behaved?**

**Zwei: Ja. They behaved. Decently.**

**Elf:*happily cleaning the bowl of custard***

**Eins: What did they do?**

**Zwei: Well, there was a bit of a food fiasco with Elf but other than that they were fine.**

**Eins:*looks over at Elf who isn't paying attention* What is he eating?**

**Zwei: Fish fingers and custard**

**Eins: Out of curiosity, what lead him to make this food choice**

**Zwei: Good question. I have no clue.**

**Elf:*has a custard mustache and smiling happily at Eins and Zwei***

**-Few Days Later-**

***Elf has come home from school and has been really quiet and no one cares***

**Funf: *goes over to Elf because he can see that something is not right* Is something wrong? You're not usually quiet.**

**Elf:*looks up at Funf and quickly says* I'm fine *goes to walk away***

**Funf: *goes to follow Elf* You don't look fine.**

**Elf:*doesn't want to upset or worry Funf so he repeats himself* I'm fine**

**Funf: *doesn't respond but stays by Elf***

**Elf:*goes to his, Funf, and Zehn's room***

**Funf: Are you sure you're okay?**

**Elf:*nods his head and lays down on his bed, his back facing Funf***

**Funf: Okay... *slowly backs out and goes to see if anyone else might be able to talk to Elf***

**Elf:*stays where he is, wishing today would end***

**-by Vier and the others-**

**Funf:*walks up to Vier***

**Vier: *sees Funf coming but doesn't say anything***

**Funf: Vier, I'm worried about Elf**

**Vier: Okay... So, why do you come to me?**

**Funf: He's not talking to me, he always tells me what's wrong, but he's not telling me**

**Vier: Maybe he just wants to be left alone.**

**Funf: But Vier he seems upset about something**

**Neun: Funf, couldn't it be he just doesn't like you anymore. Maybe you did something to upset him**

**Vier: *glares at Neun before turning back to Funf* What do you want me to do about it?**

**Funf: Can you try and talk to him? Maybe he'll talk to you**

**Vier: I guess. If you really want me to.**

**Funf: Bitte Vier?**

**Vier: *sighs* Fine. Where is he.**

**Funf: Our room**

**Vier.*goes up into Elf, Funf, and Zehns room***

**Elf:*on his back looking at the ceiling***

**Vier: Elf? Funf wants to know what's wrong.**

**Elf:*startles a bit and then looks at Vier trying to pull the same card* I'm fine**

**Vier: I don't think you are.**

**Elf: It doesn't matter**

**Vier: Why doesn't it matter? Are you telling us that we shouldn't worry about you? Because we can't promise that.**

**Elf: How do you do it?**

**Vier: Do what?**

**Elf: Deal with everything at school? They're always mean**

**Vier: I usually just ignore them. They live in the dark and they won't believe anything we tell them about the truth. So, it's best to just ignore them for now.**

**Elf: I try, but anytime I do they hurt me. See? *lifts up his shirt to show some brusing by his abdomen***

**Elf: I try, but anytime I do they hurt me. See? *lifts up his shirt to show some brusing by his abdomen***

**Vier: *not very shocked at this* You try to ignore them? And they won't let you?**

**Elf:*nods his head and pulls his shirt down* They keep asking if there are anymore of us and other strange questions**

**Vier: What do you mean other strange questions?**

**Elf:*getting worked up as he lists the questions* They ask me how many people I've kill, how many Vati's killed, why we're here, why can't we go back to Germany... Why?! Why?! Why?! It's all they ask is "why"! *shaking and eyes are tearing up***

**Vier: *goes over to Elf and sits on his bed* They asked us all these questions.**

**Elf:*voice breaking and sits up looking at Vier* Why can't they leave us alone? Why do they have to hurt us?**

**Vier: Because they need to attack someone. It's in their nature. And typically that someone is different from them.**

**Elf:*doesn't know if it's okay to hug Vier or not so he just hugs himself* But why do the have to attack us? We aren't that different from them**

**Vier: Does it matter? It doesn't to them.**

**Elf:*sadly* I guess not**

**Vier: Do you feel any better now?**

**Elf:*tear stains are on his face* A bit *needs some form of contact and ends up hugging Vier***

**Vier: *lets Elf do this but does not hug him back***

**Elf:*after a few moments he let's go of Vier and sounds a bit embarressed* Sorry**

**Vier: It's fine.**

**-Five weeks later-**

***Funf and Elf are play fighting***

**Funf: *has Elf pinned by the wrists***

**Elf:*trying to get out of Funf's grasp***

**Funf: *loosens grip on Elf to see what happens***

**Elf:*slips out of Funf's grasp and manages to tackle him to the ground***

**Funf: *squirms away***

**Elf:*lunges at Funf***

**Funf: *ducks away from the lunge***

**Elf:*crashes to the floor* Uff!**

**Funf: *keeping distance for now because the fight has not yet ended* You okay?**

**Elf:*gets up quickly* Yeah *waits for Funf to do something***

**Funf: *starts to slowly approach Elf***

**Elf:*slowly backing up***

**Funf: *quickly charges Elf and brings him back to the ground***

**Elf:*squeaks in surprise***

**Eins:*in the kitchen* Boys, be careful**

**Funf: *to Eins* We are! *quickly pins Elf again and says to him* I think I win.**

**Elf:*tries to escape Funf's grasp again***

**Funf: *sits on Elf's midsection so he can't squirm away and puts more pressure on his wrists to hold him in place***

**Elf:*tries to buck Funf off of him, but isn't having much luck***

**Funf: You can give up and I will get off of you.**

**Elf: Giving up is for the weak**

**Funf: ... Who told you that?**

**Elf: ... Neun**

**Funf: Well, it also takes strength to realize you've been beaten.**

**Elf: But I always get beaten**

**Funf: You're still young, the outcome's bound to change.**

**Elf:*at this point has stopped struggling* How do you know?**

**Funf: *shrugs* Just a feeling. You can't always come out on bottom. *has loosened grip on Elf's wrists, drastically***

**Elf: I have so far**

**Funf: Exactly. 'So far.'**

**Elf: I guess *manages to flip Funf onto his back and attempts to pin him***

**Funf: *debates on whether or not he should allow this while fighting Elf and decides to allow Elf to pin him***

**Elf:*smiles and laughs***

**Funf: Yep, you won. Can you get off of me? Bitte?**

**Elf:*gets off of Funf***

**Funf: *rolls away from Elf and sits up***

**Elf:*goes over by Funf and hugs him***

**Funf: Uhm... What are you doing? Not that I care, I'm just curious.**

**Elf: Hugging you, I'm sorry I'll stop *starts to let go of Funf***

**Funf: No, no, it's fine. *pulls him back* I was just wondering why.**

**Elf: You're always nice to me**

**Funf: Oh... You're welcome.**

**-Few Months Later-**

***Day time and Elf is sitting on the couch with his eyes open, even though he's sleeping***

**Funf: *goes to walks past Elf then stops when he sees him like this and waves a hand in front of his face***

**Elf:*doesn't respond yet***

**Funf: Hallo? Anyone home?**

**Elf:*out of nowhere in his sleep* Who would die with scissors?**

**Funf: ... I beg your pardon?**

**Elf: I can't go on, I got hit with the magical health pillow**

**Funf: Uhm... Are you on drugs or something? What's going on?**

**Elf: You don't exactly seem like three feet away from 20 seconds right?**

**Funf: Okay... I'm gonna leave now. *walks off***

**Elf: We can get out that way**

**Funf: *comes back with Eins in tow and Sechs following and says to Eins* I don't know what's wrong with him.**

**Eins: What do you mean?**

**Elf: I can see you Monty**

**Funf: He just spouts out nonsense whenever you talk to him.**

**Eins:*looks at Elf for a moment* Elf?**

**Elf: Swim, swim, stab**

**Funf: See? *pokes Elf***

**Elf:*blinks for the first time in a while* Hm? What's wrong? What'd I do? *yawns***

**Funf: What?**

**Sechs:*raises an eyebrow at Elf***

**Eins: Elf, were you sleeping?**

**Elf: Yeah… Was I not suppose to? I'm sorry Vati…**

**Eins: It's okay Elf, you didn't do anything wrong**

**Funf: You talk in your sleep**

**Elf: What? No I don't**

**Funf: Yes you do. I was here. Listening to you.**

**Elf: That sounds creepy**

**Sechs: It kind of is.**

**Funf: No, it's not! He was sitting there talking nonsense with his eyes open. Maybe something was wrong**

**Eins:*just listening at this point***

**Elf:*still confused***

***awkward silence ensues***

**Elf: I'm going back to sleep…**

**Funf: … Okay**

**Elf:*lays down on the couch and falls asleep***

**Eins: He talks in his sleep like Drei… Interesting**

**Sechs: If you say so**

**-Four months and three years later-**

**Vier:*waiting outside the door for his brothers***

**Elf and Zehn:*run up to Vier and hide behind him***

**Vier: What? What is it? What's wrong?**

**Elf: Some kids said they were going to stab us *shaking wishing Funf were here***

**Vier: Why?! What did you do?! …Sorry, I don't mean it like that. To deserve this, I mean.**

**Zehn: They keep calling us Nazis and murderers. Why do they keep calling us those things Vier?**

**Elf: Are Nazis like the Daleks?**

**Vier: *to Zehn* They're close minded... They don't like us because of where we come from. *to Elf* And yes, Elf. Very much so. But the difference is the Daleks are still a threat...**

**Zehn: Where do we come from?**

**Elf:*worried and shaking increases* Do they think we're Daleks too?**

**Vier: They think we come from Germany, Zehn. We don't. We come from Gallifrey. And to you, Elf. No. They can't remember what the Daleks are. They haven't been around in a long time. But we still need to keep an eye out.**

**Zehn: Are Vati, Onkel Zwei, and Onkel Drei from Gallifrey too?**

**Elf: Why haven't they been around?**

**Vier: Of course they are, Zehn. *to Elf* One of us did a good job at getting rid of them for a while. Now, let's go do something else, get this off your mind. Sound good?**

**Zehn and Elf: Okay**

**Vier: *leads them off to another room and goes back to the door waiting for his other brothers, sort of like an eager puppy***

**Sieben:*walks through the door with Sechs, Neun and Acht***

**Neun:*pissed off look in general***

**Vier: Hi~ How was your guys' day?**

**Neun: Annoying as hell! *storms off and slams the door to his room shut***

**Eins:*walks into the room* Is everything alright?**

**Vier: *to Acht, Sieben, or Sechs* What happened to him? **

**Sechs: *shrugs and goes back outside to play with Maxis***

**Sieben: Same old stuff we went through I'm guessing**

**Elf:*looks to see if Funf came home yet* Vier, where's Funf?**

**Vier: *thinks about it for a second then runs outside***

**Sieben:*runs outside after Vier***

**Elf:*starts to shake again and clings to Eins for now***

**Eins:*trying to calm his youngest down***

**-Outside-**

**Vier: *starts in the direction of the school* Funf! *quietly* Shit... *continues to search***

**Sechs: *to Sieben* What's going on?**

**Sieben: Funf isn't home yet! *runs after Vier to help look for their brother***

**Funf: *sees Vier and Sieben, runs as fast as he can over to them and ducks behind Vier***

**Vier: Funf, what happened?! What's going on?!**

**Dante: Where the fuck did that Aryan prick go?!**

**Devon: He went this way!**

**Sieben:*has his umbrella at the ready***

**Funf: *cowering behind Vier***

**Vier: *to Sieben quietly so Funf can't hear it* Should we run?**

**Sieben: You can if you want, but I'm going to make sure they never try to hurt Funf again *glaring at the oncoming group***

**Pablo:*looks at Vier, Sieben, and Funf* Well, what do we have here? Looks like we got some Nazis protecting the Aryan!**

**Dante and Devon:*laughs***

**Vier: *looks at Sieben like 'if you're sure...' and stands at full height***

**Funf: *quietly* Please, make them go away...**

**Pablo: What's that, Aryan?**

**Sieben: His name is "Funf", if you're going to call him anything, call him by his name!**

**Dante: What are you and Sasquatch over here going to do about it?**

**Vier: *pissed off* Sasquatch?! *glares at them with hate***

**Funf: *shaking***

**Sieben: You have five seconds to take back what you said about Funf and Vier**

**Dante: What are you gonna do? Stab us with that piece of shit umbrella?**

**Sieben: Good idea *whacks Pablo and Devon in the face, cutting them and then stabs Dante in the leg***

**Dante: JESUS CHRIST!**

**Sieben:*pulls umbrella out from Dante's leg and says to Vier* I think we can go now *walks off like he didn't just stab someone in the leg***

**Vier: *not about to wait for Funf to recover so he just picks him up and hurries off close behind Sieben***

**Funf: *doesn't care***

**-Home-**

**Elf:*has been sitting by the door waiting for his brothers to come home causing Eins, Zwei, and Drei to worry***

**Vier: *comes in and puts Funf down***

**Funf: Sorry that you had to carry me, Vier... *looks down ashamed* **

**Vier: It's fine.**

**Sechs: *walks into the room from the kitchen carrying some sort of meat* So... What happened?**

**Elf:*runs up to Funf and hugs him***

**Sieben: The Santorans tried to hurt Funf, surprisingly enough their armor was easy to penetrate *shows his blood-stained umbrella***

**Sechs: *looks at the blood and nods* ... Alright. *walks past Sieben and out the door with the miscellaneous meat in hand***

**Funf: *hugs Elf back***

**Zwei: Sieben... I understand that these people were hurting Funf... But, maybe stabbing one of them with a blunt object wasn't such a good idea.**

**Elf:*worried* Are you okay? Did the Daleks get you?**

**Sieben:*looks at Zwei with confusion***

**Zehn:*walks out of the kitchen and follows after Sechs***

**Funf: *shakes head* I'm fine. Nothing got me.**

**Vier: *leaves to go to his room now that all of his brothers are safe* **

**Zwei: *sees this in Siebens eyes* Nothing? ... Eins?**

**Eins: Sieben, you can't go around stabbing people in the leg**

**Sieben: They hurt...**

**Eins: I know that, but if you lash out and do things like stab people in the leg, then they're going to continue to think badly of you**

**Sieben:*looks at Eins trying to figure out what he's saying***

**Elf: Good**

**Funf: *let's go of Elf* Do you wanna do something?**

**Vier: *at the base of the stairs looking at Sieben* Everything okay over there, Sieben? You don't look all there...**

**Sechs: *outside, hands a chunk of meat to Zehn* Just keep your hand open and hold it out.**

**Elf:*excited* Yeah!**

**Sieben:*to Vier* Yeah, just confused... I'm going to go lie down *heads upstairs***

**Zehn:*does as he's told***

**Funf: Do you have anything in mind?**

**Vier: *quiet for a bit* Well, okay then. *goes upstairs as well* **

**Maxis: *picks the food out of Zehn's hand and eats it***

**Elf: Do you think Sieben could do some magic tricks?**

**Eins:*looks at Zwei with worry***

**Zehn:*has a huge grin on his face***

**Funf: We can ask.**

**Zwei: *walks over to Eins* This is becoming a problem. **

**Maxis: *looks up at the duo and meows***

**Sechs: You can pet him if you like. **

**Elf: Okay *wanders upstairs quickly***

**Eins:*nods his head* I know, what do I do?**

**Zehn:*looks at Sechs like "You mean it?" and holds his hand out for Maxis to sniff***

**Funf: *follows close behind Elf***

**Zwei: No idea... Where's Drei? One more mind might help.**

**Maxis: *sniffs hand and rubs face on it because the scent is similar to Sechs'***

**Elf:*pokes his head into Vier and Sieben's room***

**Sieben:*sees Elf* What do you want Elf?**

**Elf:*quietly* Could you do some magic for Funf and me? Please?**

**Sieben:*nods his head* Sure, come in**

**Zehn:*carefully pets Maxis***

**Drei:*walks in from his room* What? I heard my name...**

***small knock on the door***

**Funf: *eagerly hurries over to Sieben***

**Vier: *covers something on a work table with a blanket***

**Maxis: *purrs***

**Zwei: Well... Hold on a tic. Eins if you want to tell him the problem... *answers door***

**Elf:*looks over at Vier* What's that?**

**Zehns:*smiles***

**Jeff:*looks up at Zwei and asks in perfect German* Sind Sie Acht Smiths Vater? (Are you Acht Smith's father?)**

**Eins:*tells Drei what's going on***

**Vier: You'll find out when it's finished. **

**Maxis: *rubbing up against Zehns knee* **

**Sechs: *to Zehn* So, how was your day? **

**Zwei: *automatically in German as well* Nein, er ist wieder da. Was halten Sie ihn brauchen? (No. He's back there. What do you need him for?)**

**Elf: Okay *looks back at Sieben***

**Sieben:*does a card trick, you can decide what it is because I'm being lazy right now***

**Zehn:*to Sechs* Some kids threatened to stab Elf and me**

**Jeff: Mein Name ist Moonchi- Jeff McCrimmon und das ist mein Freund Steve Noble, die wir in der Klasse Acht sind und er lud uns vorbei, ist das in Ordnung? (My name is Moonchi- Jeff McCrimmon and this is my friend Steve Noble, we're in Acht's class and he invited us over, is that okay?)**

**Funf: How do you do that?**

**Sechs: What?! ... What did they say?**

**Zwei: Ja. Sicher. Warten Sie hier, ich werde ihn holen. (Yes. Sure. Wait here, I'll go get him.) *goes to fetch Acht* **

**Steve: *sits on the stairs***

**Elf:*has a big grin on his face* **

**Sieben:*to Funf* A good magican never reveals his secrect**

**Zehn:*stops petting Maxis and looks at Sechs* They kept calling us Nazis and murderers and that no one would do anything if we were to end up dead *eyes start to water* they said that they could kill us and instead of having a memorial service they'd have a celebration *looks away from Sechs trying to hide the fact he's crying***

**Jeff:*waits patiently***

**Funf: Why not? **

**Maxis: *nuzzles Zehn's stomach trying to get him to feel better***

**Sechs: You know that's not true... Right? **

**Acht: *comes to the door* Hello?**

**Steve: Finally! *gets up and stretches back***

**Sieben: Because then there's no magic**

**Zehn:*sniffles and says sadly* It doesn't make it hurt any less *smiles at Maxis and carefully pets him again***

**Jeff: Hi Acht! *hugs him because this is how she greets people she likes***

**Funf: *confused but doesn't question any further***

**Sechs: Well... I don't know how to respond to that...**

**Acht: *awkwardly hugs back* Hi. **

**Zwei: *goes over to Eins and Drei***

**Eins: Who was at the door?**

**Steve: Can we come in? People in your neighborhood are idiots.**

**Zwei: Apparently Acht made some friends.**

**Eins: That's a good thing, right?**

**Jeff:*let's go of Acht and says in her Scottish accent* May we come in? I don't feel like getting my head cut off because people don't like hybrids**

**Zwei: Yes. It is. It means they're socializing and that's a good thing. **

**Acht: *holds door open and ushers them inside***

**Steve: *walks in* Thank yoouu...**

**Jeff:*nods her head in thanks***

**Eins: Did they say what they're names are?**

**Zwei: Steve and Jeff. Apparently Jeff speaks German. **

**Steve: *exploring***

**Drei: And these boys are the same age as Acht?**

**Jeff:*stays by Acht***

**Zwei: They look a bit younger. And they're girls. **

**Steve: *happens upon Eins, Zwei, and Drei* Hello, gentlemen. *bows***

**Eins: If you don't mind my asking, dear, how old are you two?**

**Jeff:*wondering what's going on by Steve, but doesn't move***

**Steve: Uhm... *counts on her fingers* Six. *looks at them weird* Why?**

**Drei: Aren't you two a bit young to be in Acht's grade?**

**Jeff:*hides behind Acht when her knowledge is questioned***

**Eins: Acht, can you come in here for a minute?**

**Steve: So?!**

**Vier: *comes down the stairs and freezes at the bottom upon seeing two new people and says to Drei* ... Who are these people? **

**Acht: *comes into the room* Yes?**

**Jeff:*looks at Vier with wide eyes***

**Drei:*to Vier* Friends of Acht's**

**Eins:*pulls Acht aside and asks quietly* Are these two seriously in your class?**

**Vier: Acht made friends? *looks back at Jeff like '... What?'***

**Steve: Hi there, Scarfy. *waves at Vier who is currently not paying attention or has really acknowledged her existence yet* **

**Acht: Yes. Of course. Why would I lie?**

**Drei: Yes, apparently**

**Jeff:*starts to make herself as small as possible***

**Eins: Just making sure, how did they get in your class?**

**Vier: *looks at Steve and says to Drei* ...What's her name? Did you tell me already? **

**Acht: *shrugs* I honestly have no clue. I guess they're exceptionally smart.**

**Drei: Steve and her name is Jeff *points at Jeff***

**Jeff:*avoiding making eye contact with Vier and anyone else in the room***

**Eins:*sees Jeff crouched down and asks Acht* Is she okay?**

**Vier: *stares at Steve a bit longer than hurries back upstairs***

**Steve: Okay, bye. **

**Acht: She's a bit shy. **

**Sechs: *back inside now***

**-Dinner Time-**

**Jeff:*sitting on the floor as far away from the table as possible and still be in the kitchen***

**Sieben:*confused look at Jeff***

**Zehn:*whispers to Sechs* Why is she sitting on the floor and not the table?**

**Acht: *to Jeff* There's nothing wrong with sitting over here Jeff...**

**Vier: *looking at Steve every so often but quickly looking away when he realizes he's doing it* **

**Steve: *raises eyebrow at Vier but otherwise says nothing* **

**Sechs: *whispers back* Family customs?**

**Jeff:*quietly almost to herself, but the others can hear her* No, nonononono. Table bad... Table very very bad**

**Elf:*honest curiosity* Why is it bad?**

**Neun: Elf, mind your own business!**

**Elf:*shrinks away***

**Jeff:*does the same when Neun yells and starts to muttering apologies***

**Zehn:*whispering* But she sounds Scottish; Scots don't eat on the floor... do they?**

**Acht: *glares at Neun* It's a valid question. *turns to Jeff for an answer* **

**Funf: *scoots closer to Elf in attempt to make him feel a bit safer***

**Steve: *finally says to Vier* Can I help you, dude?**

**Vier: Uh, no. Sorry... **

**Sechs: I don't know any other Scots...**

**Jeff:*keeping herself as small as possible and looks at Acht* He doesn't like it when I sit at the table, Abel doesn't mind, but he does**

**Elf:*hugs Funf***

**Zehn:*whispers to Zwei* Onkel Zwei, do you know of any Scotsmen?**

**Acht: He isn't here. Now, come here. Please? *said calmly by the way***

**Zwei: Yes, and he doesn't usually sit on the floor. Well... I suppose there's no way for me to tell when he's alone but, that's beside the point. **

**Sechs: *swings feet a bit and accidentally kicks Neun***

**Jeff:*timidly walks over to Acht and sits next to him***

**Zehn: But do they normally sit on the floor and not wear shoes?**

**Eins:*looks at the entrance and notices that Jeff didn't bring any shoes***

**Neun: Ow! What the hell was that for?!**

**Zwei: No and no. **

**Sechs: What? What happened?**

**Drei:*careful how he's speaking to her* Why don't you have shoes Jeff?**

**Jeff:*silent and looks at Acht for help***

**Neun:*to Sechs* You fucking kicked me!**

**Eins: Neun, language, there are little ones around**

**Acht: *trying to help probably not doing a good Job* Maybe she doesn't like shoes. Not everyone likes shoes.**

**Vier: Not everyone likes pants either...**

**Steve: Not like it's a new word...**

**Sechs: What? The most I did was tap you!**

**Drei:*figures "he" doesn't want her to wear shoes and decides to ask Acht about her later***

**Neun: Bullshit! You kicked me!**

**Eins: Neun if you can't watch your mouth I'll wash it out with soap**

**Jeff:*looks at Eins confused and asks honestly* Wouldn't it be more effective to just flog him everytime his disobeyed?**

**Eins: I beg your pardon?**

**Acht: *looks at Jeff like 'not a good idea'***

**Steve: Other people have different customs Jeff. That's how stuff works.**

**Sechs: So what if I did?!**

**Jeff:*lowers her head and tries to make herself small again***

**Eins:*also decides to talk with Acht later about his friend he turns his attention to Sechs and Neun* Boys! Now, both of you knock it off or you're both grounded**

**Elf:*looks at Funf and asks him in a whisper* Is she okay?**

**Acht: You don't have to be scared, Jeff. This is pretty normal. **

**Sechs: *doesn't say anything***

**Funf: *whispers back* I don't think so...**

**Jeff:*looks at Acht confused, not use to "normal"***

**Neun:*shuts up***

**Elf:*still whispering* Why is she upset?**

**Acht: Okay... This is normal for this family, is more the truth...**

**Funf: *quiet, I hope this is a given by now* ... I don't know. Some people are afraid of new things, that could be it.**

**Jeff:*accepts this, but stays in the position she's in, not wanting to challenge anyone***

**Elf: Why would she be afraid? Did the Daleks attack her? Or maybe the Cybermen "upgraded" her parents?**

**Funf: There's no way to tell right now, Elf.**

**Elf: Do you think we can ask her later?**

**Funf: We should wait until she opens up a bit.**

**Elf: Okay**

**-Eight months and three years later-**

**Jeff:*hiding in Acht's room***

**Acht: *quietly enters the room shuts the door and hands Jeff some food***

**Jeff:*takes it and eats a bit before offering some to Acht***

**Acht: *shakes head* That's for you.**

**Jeff:*continues to eat, but stops and clutches her stomach***

**Acht: *cocks head a bit worried* What's wrong?**

**Jeff:*whimpers in pain and lays on her side***

**Acht: *not entirely sure what to do so he acts on impulse and goes to fetch Drei***

**Drei: Acht, what's going on?**

**Acht: We have a problem. Just follow me, please. *grabs him by the hand and starts to lead him upstairs***

**Drei:*follows Acht upstairs***

**Pablo:*gave poisoned meat to Maxis and is now waiting for Sechs to come home***

**Dante and Devon:*hiding as well***

**Acht: *brings Drei to his room and tells him the problem***

**Maxis: *it is expected that you already know he died but here you go anyway***

**Sechs: *walking home and ends up finding Maxis, knows some bad shit happened and runs over to him to kneel by the corpse* Maxis?**

**Drei:*looks down at Jeff, who is currently writhing in pain* How long has she been up here, Acht?**

**Jeff:*can't talk because she's in a lot of pain***

**Pablo, Dante, Devon:*remain silent***

**Acht: That's not important right now. Can you help her?**

**Sechs: *says nothing and eyes start to water, pets Maxis a few times picks him up and begins walking home***

**Drei: Most likely, but she needs to hold still**

**Pablo, Dante, and Devon:*start to laugh when Sechs is out of hearing range***

**Zehn:*waiting for Sechs to come home on the porch***

**Acht: I'll help. *goes over to Jeff and tells her what's going to happen* **

**Sechs: *home now, walks up to Zehn and shows him Maxis hiding his face***

**Jeff:*a bit panicky* No! No doctors! I'll be good I promise!**

**Drei: Jeff, it's okay, I'm not going to hurt you, not intentionally anyway, I need to see what's wrong**

**Jeff:*whimpers* Please, no doctors**

**Drei:*looks to Acht for help***

**Zehn:*staring at Maxis confused why he isn't moving and then realization kicks in, eyes start to water too***

**Acht: It's okay, Jeff. Drei won't hurt you. Not on purpose. **

**Sechs: What do we do, Zehn? I don't want to bury him... *tears falling down his face***

**Jeff: He won't? *starts to calm down and still her movements despite the pain***

**Drei:*pokes and prods Jeff apologizing to her every time she made a noise of pain or distress* It's food poisoning**

**Zehn:*tears fall down his face as well, but he tries to stay strong for his older brother* I don't know Sechs, Maybe we could ask Vati or Onkel Zwei what we should do?**

**Acht: What?! Oh, my God, Jeff I'm so sorry. *pretty sure this is his fault* **

**Sechs: *nods* Could you go do that? I'd like to stay out here... Please.**

**Drei: It's not your fault, she's been sick for a while. How long has she been up here since she escaped the psych ward?**

**Zehn:*goes inside to do so* Onkel Zwei! Vati!**

**Acht: A couple days...**

**Zwei: *hears Zehn calling* What? Did someone try to attack you again?**

**Drei: She's been sick three days before that**

**Zehn:*shakes his head, his voice is breaking now* Maxis is dead and we don't know what to do... we don't want to bury him**

**Acht: You can tell? **

**Zwei: Oh... Well, there aren't many other choices, Zehn...**

**Drei: It makes sense, she couldn't have gotten sick here**

**Zehn:*hugs Zwei and cries his hearts out***

**Acht: I see... What do we do? **

**Zwei: *hugs Zehn in attempt to comfort him* Do you want to wait? Or do you want to get it over with?**

**Drei: Based on how she reacted, a trip to the hospital is out of the question, but lucky for us I'm got the things to deal with food poisoning**

**Zehn:*still crying* Ask Sechs, Maxis was his**

**Acht: Then let's get to it. **

**Zwei: Let's go do that then. Come on. *leads Zehn back outside***

**Drei:*works on Jeff***

**Jeff:*sleeping in Acht's arms now***

**Zehn:*follows Zwei still crying***

**Acht: *holding Jeff up***

**Zwei: *outside* Sechs?**

**Sechs: *looks up at Zwei* ... Yes?**

**Drei:*packs up his things* Just let her rest and every two hours, have her wake up and try to vomit**

**Zehn:*lightly crying*  
Acht: Uhm… Okay.**

**Zwei: You know there's only two options right now.**

**Sechs:*looks down to hide his face***

**Drei: If she gets any worse call me, I'll be back**

**Zehn:*doesn't know what to do at this point***

**Elf:*walks into the kitchen and asks* Vati, why are Zehn and Sechs crying?**

**Eins: I'm not sure *goes outside and asks Zwei* What happened?**

**Neun:*looks in Acht's room to see if he's alone***

**Jeff:*feels warmer than she should***

**Acht:*acknowledges Drei and turns all attention to Jeff***

**Zwei:*quietly to Eins* Maxis died**

**Sechs:*looks at Eins like "What happens now?"***

**Drei:*leaves the room to go downtown***

**Jeff:*senses someone outside the door and whimpers***

**Neun:*mutters a curse to himself***

**Eins: Well, Sechs we can either bury him or burn him**

**Acht: Calm down, Jeff. You'll be fine.**

**Sechs:*looks horrified at the latter option* We can't burn him!**

**Jeff:*snuggles up closer to Acht***

**Neun:*walks in* What's wrong with her?**

**Zehn:*staring at Eins with wide eyes***

**Eins: Alright, we'll bury him tonight**

**Acht:*doesn't look up* Food poisoning**

**Sechs:*quietly and shakily* Okay…**

**Neun:*sees how close Jeff is to Acht* She's certainly taken a liking towards you**

**Eins:*puts a comforting hand on Sechs' shoulder* Alright**

**Acht: Yeah… so?**

**Sechs: When do we have to bury him?**

**Neun: Isn't it a bit weird that a nine year old likes you?**

**Eins: When you're ready**

**Acht: … No. Should it be?**

**Sechs: Okay… *silent for a bit, starts sobbing into Maxis' fur***

**Vier:*comes outside and sees this* What happened?**

**Neun:*shrug* I don't know, maybe**

**Zehn:*looks at Vier and says sadly* Maxis died**

**Acht: Okay… I don't see a problem.**

**Vier: … I see.**

**Jeff:*grabs Acht's shirt tightly in her sleep***

**Neun:*raises an eyebrow***

**Zehn:*walks over to Sechs and runs a hand up and down his arm in an attempt to comfort him***

**Acht: *to Neun* Do you want something? **

**Sechs: *lets Zehn do this***

**Zwei: I'll go get a box... *goes to get a box***

**Richtofen: *came to the doorstep waiting for Sieben, not acknowledging anyone else***

**Neun: Not really, just wanted to see what's going on**

**Drei:*pulls up into the drive way and walks up with two bags of things you need to treat someone with food poisoning with and sees Sechs upset, ask Eins* What's wrong?**

**Eins:*quietly* Maxis died**

**Drei:*has a sad face* Jeff's got food poisoning**

**Eins: When did Jeff get here?**

**Drei: Couple of days ago, she's been in Acht room this entire time**

**Eins: That explains why he's been up there lately**

**Sieben:*walks outside and sees Richtofen, pets him on the head***

**Acht: *to Neun* That's nice. **

**Zwei: *upstairs looking for a suitable box***

**Sechs: *looks up and starts to dry eyes* How do you think he died? **

**Richtofen: *barks and wags tail***

**Neun:*leaves***

**Jeff:*wakes up and starts to try to move***

**Zehn:*sniffs Maxis and his face changed from sadness to anger, walks over to a tree and starts punching it***

**Eins and Drei:*stare in shock at Zehn's behavior***

**Sieben:*looks up and sees Zehn doing this, but says nothing***

**Acht: *tries keeping Jeff still***

**Zwei: *to Neun, whom he sees in his search for a box* Are there any cat-sized boxes around here?**

**Sechs: *to Zehn* What are you doing?! **

**Richtofen: *shrinks behind Sieben because he's afraid he did something***

**Jeff:*continues to fight Acht until she ends up vomiting on the floor***

**Neun:*about to answer until he hears Jeff's retching in Acht's room***

**Zehn:*for once ignores Sechs and continues to punch the tree even when his knuckles start to bleed***

**Sieben:*reassuring Richtofen that Zehn's not mad at him***

**Acht: ... Goddamnit. *let's go of Jeff and goes to get something to clean it up***

**Zwei: *went to check out the sound after hearing it and says to Acht as he leaves his room* What was that? **

**Acht: What was what? **

**Sechs: *not about to put Maxis down so he just stays where he is, not trying to pull Zehn away from the tree***

**Vier: *wraps arms around Zehn's torso and holds Zehn's arms up to his body (kind of like a bear hug), picks him up and brings him away from the tree***

**Jeff:*starts to tremble, looks for something to clean it up with before Acht comes back, because she's had a bad experience with throwing up, but can't find anything so she goes to eat it***

**Zehn:*shouting in Gallifreyan* LET GO OF ME!**

**Eins and Drei:*unsure what to do so they let Vier try to calm him***

**Acht: *comes back in time to see this, runs over to Jeff and pulls her back* No! You are not going to eat that! *sits her down a few feet away from the vomit and begins to clean it up***

**Zwei: *figured out Jeff was there but finding a box was more top priority at the moment so he didn't question it***

**Vier: *in Gallifreyan as well* I will when you calm down! Look at your knuckles, Zehn. I can't let you hurt yourself because you're angry!**

**Jeff:*makes herself small and whimpers* I'm sorry, I'm sorry**

**Zehn:*looks at his knuckles and still in Gallifreyan says with a shaky voice* They poisoned him!**

**Acht: *calmly* It's fine, Jeff. **

**Sechs: *English or German or whatever you see in your head* What?! Who?!**

**Zwei: *comes back outside with a box, looks at the whole situation and says to Eins and Drei* What did I miss?**

**Jeff:*calms down a smig, but not a whole lot***

**Zehn:*English, voice breaking* Pablo, Devon, and Dante! They were the last things near him when Maxis was alive! *finally loses his composure again and starts sobbing in Vier's arms***

**Eins: Zehn decided to punch a tree and managed to cut his knuckles open**

**Drei: I'll go and get the first aid kit after I've given this stuff to Acht**

**Acht: *says more things that I can't think of that might make Jeff calm down***

**Sechs: *stares at Zehn in disbelief and a little bit of hatred but not meant for Zehn***

**Zwei: *to Drei* You do that. *to Sechs, carefully* Sechs. I have the box now. Do you want to bury him?**

**Vier: *allows Zehn to do this but doesn't set him down because there would be minor height issues if he did that***

**Sechs: *attention snaps to Zwei but not angrily and nods sadly***

**Jeff:*starts calming down***

**Zehn:*can only cry harder***

**Drei:*pick the bags up and makes his way to Acht's room***

**Sieben:*feels bad for Sechs and hugs Richtofen for comfort***

**Elf:*is now in Funf, Zehn, and his room after he saw Zehn starting to punch the tree, scared voice* Funf?**

**Acht: *continues cleaning up the vomit***

**Sechs: *puts Maxis in the box and takes it from Zwei* **

**Vier: *puts Zehn down* Alright, Zehn, you're going to have to calm down. Let's go get some shovels and start digging. *grabs Zehn's hand and starts to lead him in the proper direction***

**Richtofen: *nuzzles against Sieben* **

**Funf: *looks up from what he was doing* Yeah?**

**Jeff:*falls asleep again***

**Drei:*enter the room and sees Acht cleaning up vomit* Couldn't make it to the bathroom?**

**Zehn:*starts to calm down as Vier takes him to the shed***

**Eins:*sad look on his face***

**Elf:*shaky tone* I'm scared**

**Acht: It was more I didn't know she was going to puke... **

**Funf: *cocks head* Why? What's wrong? *gets up and walks over to Elf***

**Sechs: *holding the box close waiting for Vier and Zehn to come back***

**Drei: Poor girl**

**Elf:*trembling* Zehn was punching a tree**

**Acht: *nods in agreement* What do you need to do to her? *done cleaning up vomit* **

**Funf: ... Why would he do that?**

**Vier: *comes back with two shovels and Zehn***

**Drei: Nothing right now, I just came to drop these off for you, she can eat if she can do so without throwing it up afterwards and I would suggest putting her somewhere other than the ground to sleep on, but you already know that**

**Elf: I don't know, him and Sechs were crying earlier**

**Zehn:*eyes are still red from crying***

**Acht: Yep. *helps Jeff up* Let's find somewhere you can lie down…**

**Funf: Well, do you want to go find out what happened?**

**Vier:*hands shovel to Zehn* Help me?**

**Jeff:*let's this happen***

**Elf:*nods his head***

**Zehn:*takes shovel from Vier***

**Funf:*takes Elf by the hand and leads him outside***

**Vier:*starts digging a hole***

**Elf:*let's Funf do this***

**Zehn:*helps Vier***

**Funf:*outside now and asks Eins* What happened to Sechs and Zehn?**

**Sechs:*starts tearing up again with every scoop of the shovels***

**Eins: Someone killed Maxis**

**Zehn:*says nothing but continues to dig trying not to cry again***

**Funf:*looks at Eins with shock***

**Vier:*finished digging the hole and takes the shovel away from Zehn and goes to put them back in the shed***

**Sechs:*slowly puts the box with Maxis in it into the hole***

**Acht:*has decided to lead Jeff outside to see what the commotion was***

**Elf:*shocked look***

**Drei:*follows Acht***

**Jeff:*leans heavily on Acht***

**Vier:*back now and begins to cover the hole with dirt***

**Sechs:*goes over to Zehn and clings to him***

**Funf:*to Elf* Now you know…**

**Eins and Drei:*watch this happen***

**Zehn:*hugs Sechs and does his best to comfort him***

**Elf:*clings to Funf***

**Jeff:*even in her fevered state knows something's wrong, looks around the yard for threats***

**Sechs:*ran out of tears so he's just resting his head in the crook of Zehn's neck***

**Vier:*fills in the last of the dirt* That's that then.**

**Richtofen:*can tell something's wrong as well being a dog and such, but can't really tell what it is so he just sits there occasionally whining or whatever that sad high-pitched whine noise is that dogs make***

**Zehn:*pets Sechs' head in an attempt to calm him down***

**Boys:*walking down the street and stop and stare at the group***

**Boy 1: What's the Nazi family doing now?**

**Jeff:*stumbles up to them and says in a slurred voice* Hey! Show some respect! There is a DEAD CAT IN THIS BOX! Now you get the fuck away or Imma put you in there next to him! I will do it! I will make room in there for you!**

**Eins:*looks at Acht* Is she alright?**

**Sieben:*smiles at what Jeff says and tries to calm Richtofen down***

**Sechs: *doesn't notice head still in Zehn's shoulder***

**Vier: *glares at the group of Boys in disgust***

**Acht: *to Eins* She might be a bit loopy... She has a fever. **

**Richtofen: *quiet bark***

**Zehn:*continues what he's doing when Sechs says nothing***

**Boys:*stay where they are***

**Drei:*to Acht* How high...?**

**Jeff:*to the Boys* Do you wanna die?! Do you wanna expire? Then you walk away right now! Cause this is your warning chief!**

**Sieben:*continues to pet Richtofen***

**Acht: *to Drei* High enough. *to Jeff* Jeff, don't bother attacking them. *walks over to her and pulls her back a bit***

**Vier: *continues to glare but otherwise remains quiet***

**Jeff:*to Acht as he's dragging her away* And these jugheads over here *points to the group of Boys* they're acting like a bunch of rectal apertures**

**Drei:*raises an eyebrow, but says nothing***

**Acht: *to Jeff* They do that a lot...**

**Funf: They probably want you to attack them.**

**Jeff:*to the Boys* Unbelievable! You're gonna get it in the neck! You're dead! Come to my house after school, and then you're going to be deceased! Just TRY me chief!**

**Drei: Well, we now know she gets violent when she's sick...**

**Richtofen: *barks and growls at the Boys***

**Funf: Why are you just standing there?! Say something or leave!**

**Vier: Good luck dealing with all of us...**

**Boys:*start laughing* **

**Boy 1: You have that crazy Scottish bitch hanging out with you?**

**Jeff: I will set you on fire like a charcoal burnet!**

**Acht: I will let her do this.**

**Sechs: *turns attention to the Boys* For gods sake, will you just piss off?! **

**Boy 2: *ignored Sechs* I didn't think Scots liked Germans.**

**Jeff: And I didn't think American boys were whiny little Hündinnen (bitches)**

**Boy 1: What the fuck did you call us?! **

**Boys:*advance towards Jeff***

**Eins:*worried about what Acht said***

**Acht: *doesn't back down* **

**Richtofen: *starts to advance growling***

**Vier: *advancing as well making himself as threatening as he can***

**Zwei: *quietly* This isn't good...**

**Jeff:*snarls at the Boys***

**Sieben:*advances as well, umbrella ready to stab***

**Eins: Oh, dear...**

**Boys:*pretty much standing over Jeff***

**Jeff:*grabs the ring leader by the hair and starts dragging him to the shed***

**Drei: What is she doing?**

**Eins: Jeff!**

**Other two Boys: *chase after Jeff* **

**Acht: *debating on whether or not he should let Jeff do this so he's following***

**Richtofen: *followed all the people, ready to attack***

**Jeff:*finds a paintball gun and goes to shove it up the ring leader's ass***

**Sieben:*follows after Richtofen***

**Eins:*looks at Zwei* Should we follow them?**

**Acht: Okay, that's where that stops! *takes paintball gun away from Jeff***

**Vier: *could see this from where he was standing* When did we get a paintball gun? **

**Zwei: *to Eins* Yes. *walks off in the direction Jeff and the others did***

**Jeff:*too sick to put up a fight with Acht***

**Other Boys:*go to attack Jeff and Acht***

**Eins and Drei:*follow after***

**Richtofen: *pounces on one of the boys seeing them go to attack***

**Acht: *starts dragging Jeff away as quickly as possible***

**Boys:*manage to find something some pipes and start beating Richtofen with it***

**Jeff:*let's Acht do this***

**Richtofen: *yelping in pain but still trying to attack* **

**Vier: *runs over and grabs one of the boys from behind and pulls him away***

**Zwei: *manages to do the same***

**Ring leader:*hits Richtofen one last time killing him***

**Sieben:*staring in shock at Richtofen's prone form, slowly walks up to him***

**Eins: Sieben...**

**Boy 3:*to Vier* Put me down Sasquatch!**

**Jeff:*heard Richtofen yelping and come running back, but stops when she sees he isn't moving***

**Zwei: Oh, no... *still holding back Boy 2***

**Vier: *raises Boy 3 as high as possible and drops him* There. Now, piss off. **

**Acht: *chased after Jeff* **

**Sechs: Ooohh, shit.**

**Sieben:*kneels in front of Richtofen and pets him a few time, his eyes beginning to water, not wanting to accept that Richtofen is dead he asks in worry* Richtofen?**

**Eins:*sad look comes across his face again***

**Boy 3:*gets up and goes to punch Vier***

**Drei:*grabs Boy 3 and holds him back***

**Jeff:*know Rochtofen is dead and falls to her knees crying, because she can't hold herself up anymore***

**Acht: *sits down next to Jeff and hugs her* **

**Vier: *backs away from Drei and Boy 3* Where'd the other one go?**

**Jeff:*clings to Acht crying into his chest***

**Ring leader:*has run away at this point***

**Sieben:*hugs Richtofen and starts to cry into his fur when he finally comes to terms that Richtofen is dead* No, no, no**

**Eins:*doesn't know what to do***

**Vier: *goes over to Sieben and puts a hand on his shoulder* **

**Zwei: *let's go of Boy 2* If you ever try to do something like this again you will end up like that dog.**

**Sieben:*only cries harder***

***police sirens can be heard***

**Sechs: *to any delinquents remaining* I hope their coming for you, you bastards! **

**Vier: *doing everything he can to calm his younger brother down***

**Police Officer:*to the group* Is there a problem?**

**Sieben:*continues to cry***

**Funf: Nope. No problem.**

**Vier: Do you think there is?**

**Elf:*clings to Funf***

**Police Officer: We got a call about someone threatening to kill these boys**

**Acht:*lying* That never happened**

**Vier: Yeah, why would we kill someone?**

**Police officer:*sees Jeff* I see you've found Psycho McCrimmon**

**Acht: What? *glares at police officer***

**Police Officer: Oh, you don't know about Psycho? *walks over to Acht and Jeff and pulls the back of her shirt up revealing scars all over her back as well as two tattoos over her right and left kidneys***

**Eins:*shocked look***

**Police Officer: And it doesn't end there *pulls Jeff away from Acht so she's on her back and lifts the front of her shirt to showing a brand mark below the right side of her ribcage and scars***

**Jeff:*yelps when she's pulled away from Acht and tries to get away from the officer***

**Police Officer:*holds Jeff down and pours water into Jeff's already damp hair showing red, white, blue, green, blonde-ish yellow, brownish-orange, and purple coontails on the right side of her hair***

**Eins:*looks at Acht for an explanation***

**Jeff:*whimpers and tries to curl up in a ball***

**Drei:*fighting the urge to throw the officer off of Jeff***

**Acht:*looks at the officer for a second then marches over and tears Jeff away* Stay the fuck away from her!**

**Vier: What kind of officer are you?!**

**Jeff:*curls up in a ball***

**Police Officer:*to Vier* That's none of your business**

**Acht:*hugs Jeff and glares at the officer***

**Vier: Why not? You're here, it's worth asking why you're not doing your job properly.**

**Police Officer: I am doing my job**

**Jeff:*uncurls a bit to cling to Acht***

**Vier:*looking at the officer like he's stupid and can't find anything to respond to that***

**Police Officer: That's what I thought**

**Sieben:*eyes still watery, stands up and heads in the direction the Ring leader went***

**Vier:*throws hands up in defeat* We're done. Leave. Now. *doesn't know that Sieben's gone***

**Eins:*notices Sieben's gone* Where's Sieben?**

**Drei: Oh, no…**

**Police Officer: I'll leave once I've got Psycho McCrimmon**

**Acht: Why do you want her?!**

**Vier:*notices Sieben is gone too* Shit *goes to attempt to find him***

**Police Officer: Her step-father has been looking for her**

**Jeff:*shakes her head and clings to Acht even more***

**Drei: Her step-father abuses her, she's not going back to him**

**Sieben:*searching for Ring leader***

**Acht:*glaring at the officer* You aren't taking her**

**Vier:*still searching for Sieben***

**Police Officer: That's not for you to decide, Nazi**

**Drei: She's staying here *puts himself between the officer and Acht and Jeff***

**Sieben:*finds the Ring leader and starts to beat him with his umbrella***

**Vier: *managed to find Sieben* What are you doing?! *runs over to him does that bear hug-like hold and picks him up because it's much more convenient that way***

**Sieben:*trying to fight out of Vier's hold* He killed Richtofen!**

**Ring leader: I was defending myself from your psycho dog!**

**Sieben: You bastard!**

**Vier: *to the Ring Leader* If you value your continued existance you will leave.**

**Ring leader:*actually listens to Vier and does so***

**Sieben:*continues to yell curses at Ring leader, becoming more and more agitated***

**Vier: *soothingly* Sieben, calm down. *still not about to put him down***

**Sieben:*struggles start to slow down and protests become heart-wrenching sobs***

**Vier: *says nothing and shifts Sieben into a position in which it is easier to carry him in and begins to walk back***

**Sieben:*hugs Vier tightly and continues to sob into the crook of his neck***

**-back home, everyone's inside-**

**Vier: *walks inside carrying Sieben***

**Sieben:*is emotionally spent and passed out, still hugging Vier***

**Eins:*walks in when he hears the door open and sees Vier carrying Sieben, ask quietly when he sees Sieben's asleep* Where was he?**

**Vier: *quietly* Just a few blocks away... Where should I put him?**

**Eins:*obviously still quiet* Just put him to bed, I think he's down for the night**

**Vier: *nods and goes upstairs to do so***

**-Next day after school-**

**Vier: *waiting at the door for his brothers to come home***

***brothers and Jeff come home***

**Sieben:*helping Zehn walk through the door***

**Vier: *sees this and cocks head* What happened?**

**Jeff: Someone hit him on the head pretty good, got a concussion**

**Zehn:*confused* How did I get here?**

**Vier: I think I'll go get Drei. *goes off to find him***

**Zehn:*starts to nod off***

**Jeff: No, Zehn. *tights the side of his cheek* You can't sleep yet**

**Zehn: Why not?**

**Sieben: You might slip into a coma**

**Vier: *comes back* Okay, he's not here right now.**

**Zehn:*having trouble staying awake and at the same time seems anxious***

**Neun:*actually concerned* Zehn?**

**Jeff:*more to herself* Having difficulty staying away and abnnormally anxious**

**Acht: Can he stand on his own?**

**Sieben: We'll see *let's go of Zehn***

**Zehn:*having a hard time maintaining balace and falls back against Sechs***

**Sechs: *catches Zehn and supports him* Okay, this is probably not a good thing...**

**Zehn:*a bit scared that he can't maintain balance***

**Vier: Jeff, I assume from past experiences you know how to treat a concussion?**

**Sechs: Zehn, do you know what today's date is?**

**Jeff:*to Vier* Oh yeah, I've got hit in the head tons of times... You know that might explain why I'm messed up in the head**

**Zehn:*trying to remember, but is having trouble focusing and concentrating***

**Sechs: Maybe we should let him sleep... In intervals though. Like, check every two hours?**

**Jeff: Yeah, we can do that. Let's get him over to the couch**

**Sechs: *takes Zehn to the couch, lays him down, and sits in a free spot to stay by him***

**Jeff: I'll go get an ice pack for his head *goes into the kitchen***

**Elf:*curious* Where are Vati and Onkel Zwei and Drei?**

**Veir: It is the middle of the day and they do have jobs...**

**Elf: Onkel Zwei is usually home by now though**

**Jeff:*in the kitchen* He could just have a large crowd to entertain *comes back and hands Sechs the ice pack***

**Vier: Most likely. **

**Sechs: *holds it on Zehn's head***

**Zehn:*shudders at the sudden coldness to his head and tries to move it away***

**Elf:*okay with this answer and goes upstairs to do his homework***

**Sechs: *pushes Zehn's hand away with his free hand and holds the ice pack on his head* **

**Zwei: *limps in* Hallo, boys. *sees Zehn lying on the couch and Sechs holding an ice pack on his head* What happened to Zehn?**

**Sieben: He got a conscussion... *notices Zwei is limping* What happened to you?**

**Zwei: Irrelevant. How did he get it? Bad day?**

**Sieben: Like always**

**Jeff:*wasn't paying attention earlier so she didn't see Zwei limping and slips into Irish* An tUasal Smith go bhfuil tú ceart go leor? (Mr. Smith are you okay?)**

**Zwei: *raises eyebrow at Jeff* Pardon?**

**Jeff:*realizes she spoke in a language they didn't know* Sorry, I asked if you were okay**

**Zwei: Fine. I'm fine.**

**Jeff: Rough day at work?**

**Zwei: It's been worse. Well... Not really. They were particularly angry today... Usually they tolerate me.**

**Jeff: That sucks. Can I have a look at that leg or do I need to fight you tooth and nail over this?**

**Zwei: Fine. Look at it. I don't feel like fighting you.**

**Jeff: Thank you *has Zwei sit down while she examines his leg***

**-Time skip to fall-**

**Vier: *to all of his brothers* Come along, now. No use sitting in the house when Vati, Zwei, and Drei are gone. We're going to go somewhere. *starts to lead them all outside***

**Jeff:*sitting on the stairs quietly watching the others***

**Acht: *sitting by Jeff***

**Funf: *to Vier* Where are we going?**

**Vier: Not sure... Do any of you have an idea?**

**Jeff:*hugs Acht***

**Zehn: How about the park?**

**Elf:*really close to Funf***

**Neun: Why go tot he park?**

**Zehn: I don't know**

**Acht: *wraps an arm around Jeff* **

**Funf: *to Elf* ... Are you okay?**

**Vier: Why not? *ushers his brothers and Jeff outside***

**-Park-**

**Elf:*staying by Funf***

**Jeff:*sitting on a bench, drawing seven different symbols***

**Steve: *stops ripping up chunks of grass when she sees that Jeff and those guys are here, goes over to her* Whatcha doing?**

**Funf: *looking a bit worriedly at Elf***

**Vier: *by Steve's side rather quickly but doesn't say anything***

**Jeff:*doesn't look up or stop what she's doing* Drawing the elemental symbols I possess**

**Elf:*gets a bit self-conscious***

**Sieben:*looks at Vier with confusion, but doesn't question it yet***

**Steve: That's nice... *turns attantion to Vier and looks at him like he's got problems***

**Vier: *grins* **

**Funf: *to Elf* Is something wrong?**

**Elf:*quickly shakes his head***

**Steve: ... Can I help you, dude?**

**Vier: *stops grinning and turns head away quickly* No, sorry.**

**Steve: Ookay... *goes back to watching Jeff* **

**Funf: Alright... Come on, let's go find something to do.**

**Elf: Okay**

**Jeff:*starts to draw out flags and creatures***

**Pablo:*watching Funf and Elf from afar***

**Funf: Uh... Anything you wanna do? Like, specifically? *not noticing someone watching them* **

**Steve: I don't get it. *rests head on bench***

**Vier: *switching between watching Jeff and Steve***

**Elf:*shakes his head***

**Jeff:*confused* What don't you get?**

**Dante, Devon, and Pablo:*continue to watch Funf and Elf***

**Funf: Alright, let's improvise. Race you to that tree. On 'go'?**

**Steve: Why you're drawing them. **

**Vier: *observing what Jeff is doing, also a bit confused***

**Elf: ...Okay**

**Jeff: These are the flags and higher beings from the Elemental Solar System**

**Neun:*noticed Vier's behavior around Steve and smirks evilly***

**Funf: Ready? Go! *takes off for the tree not at full speed yet making sure Elf is actually following***

**Steve: I see, I see. Why are you drawing them, though? **

**Vier: *stopped watching Jeff and is now back to staring at Steve***

**Elf:*takes off as well***

**Jeff: It's all I can think about the Aerial Flames, Slaughterfangs, and others**

**Neun:*watches Vier with a smirk on his face***

**Funf: *makes it to the tree first because I want him to and waits for Elf***

**Steve: I see... Don't be offended when I say I still don't get it...**

**Elf:*makes it to the tree and leans against it panting***

**Jeff: No one ever does...**

**Funf: *between breaths because he was panting a bit too* You okay? **

**Steve: I wouldn't expect them to.**

**Elf:*still panting, but nods his head***

**Jeff:*falls silent after that***

**Pablo, Dante, and Devon:*sneak up on Funf and Elf***

**Funf: *doesn't notice this***

**Pablo and them:*continue to advance***

**Sechs: *looks away from Zehn for a bit and sees this* Shit. Funf! *starts running over but they're a decent distance apart***

**Pablo: Fuck this! *lunges at Funf and gets him in the arm and goes for Elf next***

**Funf: *shouts out in pain and surprise* **

**Vier: *attention snaps up and immediately runs over***

**Sechs: *manages to get there and full on tackle Pablo***

**Steve: The hell?**

**Jeff:*looks up and runs over as well abandoning her papers***

**Zehn:*follows after Sechs***

**Sieben:*runs the minute he hears Funf scream***

**Elf:*worried about Funf, but frozen in place***

**Steve: *follows Jeff***

**Sechs: *has Pablo pinned* What the FUCK was that?!**

**Funf: *holding the part of his arm where he got stabbed* **

**Vier: *stands between his brothers and the other two***

**Sieben:*fighting the urge to beat the other two with his umbrella for now***

**Jeff:*walks over to Elf and Funf and looks at the stab wound* Stay here, I'll be right back *takes off to her bag***

**Elf:*snaps out of his stupor and is now by Funf and sounding panicky* I'm sorry, Funf, I should have been paying attention**

**Zehn:*worried* Funf?**

**Funf: *through teeth* It's fine, Elf. It's not your fault alright?**

**Vier: *looks back at Sieben with a look that says 'not yet'***

**Elf:*still a bit panicky, calms down a bit as well***

**Jeff:*comes back with her bag* Funf, can you roll up your sleeve?**

**Sieben:*nods his head***

**Dante and Devon:*glare at Vier and Sieben***

**Funf: *does so despite the pain* **

**Vier: *glares back at them***

**Sechs: Do you value your life?! *punches Pablo in the Jaw* What the fuck were you thinking?!**

**Funf: *to Jeff* What are you planning on doing?**

**Jeff:*pulls out some peroxide* Right now? Clean out the wound, and then patch it up. Sorry in advance *pours some peroxide over Funf's wound***

**Pablo:*glares at Sechs* Someone's get to get rid of you fucking Nazis! And that Aryan needs to go too!**

**Funf: *impulsively grabs Elf's hand and squeezes it* **

**Sechs: *growls and punches Pablo in the jaw again***

**Elf:*let's Funf do this and comforts him the best he can***

**Jeff:*starts patching Funf up singing to herself***

**Sechs: *says angrilly in German* I will make you regret every thought that lead to this decision. *punches him in the nose***

**Funf: *needs to distract himself so he asks Jeff* What are you humming?**

**Pablo:*nose starts bleeding***

**Jeff:*stops singing for a moment* It's called Sleepsong, I usually sing it to my pets when they're distressed, I know you aren't one of my pets, but it keeps me from freaking out... Do you want me to stop?**

**Dante: And who's going to make us?**

**Sieben: Do you want to find out?**

**Funf: No... You can continue.**

**Vier: *to Dante* I will not hesitate to let him stab you again.**

**Jeff:*starts to sing again, but a bit louder so she can actually be heard and understood* Lay down your head and I'll sing you a lullaby. Back to the years of loo-li lai-lay. And I'll sing you to sleep and I'll sing you tomorrow. Bless you with love for the road that you go**

**Devon:*starts to sway***

**Dante:*looks at Devon confused***

**Vier: *raises eyebrow at Devon***

**Funf: *starts to nod off***

**Jeff: May you sail far to the far fields of fortune. With diamonds and pearls at your head and your feet. And may you need never to banish misfortune. May you find kindness in all that you meet. May there always be angels to watch over you. To guide you each step of the way. To guard you and keep you safe from all harm. Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay**

**Elf:*starts to nod off as well***

**Dante and Devon:*swaying, having a hard time staying vertical***

**Pablo:*eyes starting to close***

**Steve: Well... I'm out. *leaves before she falls asleep***

**Funf: *asleep***

**Vier: *waiting for them to fall* **

**Sechs: *watching this, has no problem with it***

**Jeff:*continues to sing while working on Funf, doesn't know she's affecting some of the others* May you bring love and may you bring happiness. Be loved in return to the end of your days. Now fall off to sleep, I'm not meaning to keep you. I'll just sit for a while and sing loo-li, lai-lay. May there always be angels to watch over you. To guide you each step of the way. To guard you and keep you safe from all harm. Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay, loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay. Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay. Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li lai-lay. Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li lai-lay. Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li lai-lay...Loo-li, lai-lay**

**Pablo, Dante, and Devon:*pass out***

**Elf:*passes out, and almost hits his head on the ground***

**Sieben:*catches Elf and looks up Vier* What caused that?**

**Vier: I'm willing to bet it's the lullaby...**

**Jeff:*finishes stitching and bandaging Funf's wound and is gently lays him down using her knees as a pillow for his head and waits for Vier's order***

**-Cam flip-**

**Zwei: *rushes in the house* Eins! Where are you?**

**Eins:*walks out of the kitchen* I'm right here! What are you yelling about?**

**Zwei: *hands Eins a flyer with a psychiatrist's number on it* I found this today. Apparently the first appointment for each patient is free.**

**Drei: That's wonderful!**

**Eins: What about appointments after that? If this doctor knows what he's doing I want to know how much I need to pay after**

**Zwei: We'll cross that bridge when we come to it.**

**Eins: Alright, anything to help them**

**Zwei: Wonderful! ... Where are they, anyway?**

**Eins: Vier left a note, saying they were going to the park**

**Drei: If we translated this correctly that is**

**Zwei: What do you mean translated?**

**Eins: He wrote in "Gallifreyan" again**

**Zwei: Oh... I see... Do you think we should tell him we don't understand 'Gallifreyan'?**

**Eins: He won't believe us, says this is ancient "Gallifreyan" and only a few Timelords know how to read it. He thinks we can read it**

**Zwei: Have you tried to tell him?**

**Eins: Yes, I have and he thinks I'm joking**

**Zwei: I never saw him as the stubborn type... Well. **

**Vier: *comes in the house with his brothers close behind* You're back. I see you found my note. *smiles***

**Jeff:*waves to the three***

**Drei:*waves back to Jeff***

**Eins: Yes we did. How was the park?**

**Vier: Well...**

**Funf: It was fine. **

**Sechs: *quietly scoffs***

**Eins:*notices the blood on Funf's sleeve* Funf, what happened to your arm?**

**Sieben:*holding Elf, who is still sleeping***

**Funf: *didn't prepare for this so he has nothing to say***

**Zehn: The people who killed Maxis stabbed him, Jeff fixed up his arm and even knocked them out**

**Funf: Yeah... But I'm fine now!**

**Vier: *looks at Zehn for a second then back to the Trio***

**Sechs: *wants to change the subject and notices the flyer* What are you holding?**

**Drei:*walks up to Funf* Can I still take a look at your arm?**

**Eins: A flyer**

**Sieben:*curious* For what?**

**Funf: *nods and holds arm up* **

**Vier: *curious as well* Yes, what is that? ... Is someone lost? *does a head count and turns back around for an answer***

**Drei:*gently takes Funf's arm and looks at the work Jeff did***

**Eins: No, none's lost, it's for a psychiatrist...**

**Jeff:*tenses up and starts to shake* Nonononononononononononononono**

**Funf: *winces a bit because it still kind of hurts***

**Vier: *raises eyebrow* Why do you have a flyer for a psychiatrist? **

**Acht: *to Jeff* I'm sure you don't have to go if you don't want to, Jeff.**

**Drei: And Jeff is the one who patched you up?**

**Eins:*looks to Zwei for some help***

**Jeff:*starts to fall into a panic attack, despite what Acht said***

**Funf: Yes. Why?**

**Zwei: *silent for a bit* ... We want to see if you're all alright. Just to be sure, of course. **

**Acht: *walks Jeff out of the room and away from the problem***

**Vier: *cocks head in confusion at what Zwei said but says nothing in response***

**Drei: I just find it surprising that a nine year old managed to do all this, this is excellent work**

**Sieben:*to Zwei* What do you mean "alright"? We're perfectly fine**

**Jeff:*let's Acht do this***

**Funf: Well... I don't think it's worth questioning it, I'm just happy it's done. **

**Zwei: Well, I did say 'Just to be sure', Sieben...**

**Sieben: Even so, I know that there's nothing wrong with us**

**Zwei: It might be worth it to go, though. Maybe you can tell him or her what's on your mind. Maybe about what happened with Maxis and Richtofen.**

**Sieben:*tenses at the mention of his best friend, even though said best friend was a dog***

**Vier: Irrelevant. When is this happening?**

**Zwei: The psychiatric appointment? That's up to Eins.**

***all of the boys that are in the room look at Eins***

**Eins:*to Vier* Tomorrow at five**

**Vier: ... Very well, then. *silent for a bit* Good day. *goes upstairs to his room* **

**Sechs: ... We're really going to a psychiatrist?**

**Sieben: Apparently *carries Elf to his, Funf's, and Zehn's room***

**-time skip to the appointment tomorrow- **

**Vier: *can't sit still so he's standing and tapping his heel against the wall***

**Doctor:*walks in* You must be Vier Smith. My name is Dr. McKenzie *sits down* How are you doing today?**

**Vier: *silent for a bit and looks Dr. McKenzie up and down* Fine... How are you?**

**McKenzie: I'm fine**

**Vier: Good... Good to know. How long are these appointments? An hour?**

**McKenzie: That is correct**

**Vier: Well, then... What do you need to know?**

**McKenzie: Your father is concerned about your behavior**

**Vier: *confused* How? *stops tapping wall with heel but still refuses to sit down***

**McKenzie: Well, for starters your scarf...**

**Vier: What's wrong with my scarf?! *holds scarf protectively, close to his chest***

**McKenzie: Well I can understand wearing it in the fall, winter and spring, but to wear it in the summer seems a bit worrisome. Is there a reason you keep it with you at all times?**

**Vier: Does there need to be a reason? *runs the fabric between two fingers* Can't I just like it?**

**McKenzie: I heard that your mother abandoned you when you were younger**

**Vier: *stares at McKenzie continuing to basically pet his scarf, not saying a yes or no***

**McKenzie: Did your mother abandon you, Vier?**

**Vier: *stares at him a little longer* Why would someone answer a question like that? ... No. She was taken.**

**McKenzie:*writes some notes* Taken? By who?**

**Vier: Cybermen. ... I don't need to explain what those are, do I?**

**McKenzie: It would help if you did**

**Vier: *simplifies it because he doesn't care enough right now* They're basically cyborgs. They take human brains and put them into a metal shell, erasing all emotion and memories.**

**McKenzie:*writes more notes* And you think these Cybermen took your mother?**

**Vier: Yes. Not think. I know.**

**McKenzie: And why would the Cybermen take your mother, Vier?**

**Vier: I don't know! They take anyone they can get their hands on... Except for us. Their technology doesn't work on us.**

**McKenzie: "Us"?**

**Vier: Yes... Us. My family.**

**McKenzie: Just your father, Onkels, and little brothers?**

**Vier: As far as I know.**

**McKenzie: And you're positive it was the Cybermen who took your mom?**

**Vier: Are you trying to tell me something else happened?**

**McKenzie: Could it be that your mother walked out on you and it's because of this you've developed this fictional world?**

**Vier: ... Fictional world?**

**McKenzie: Yes, this alternate reality you have set up for yourself and your brothers it's how you keep control. It's a false reality **

**Vier: It's not a fictional reality... It's just different from yours.**

**McKenzie: Would you care to explain how?**

**Vier: Can you explain your reality to me?**

**McKenie: What do you want to know?**

**Vier: *silent for a bit* ... How do you explain how someone sees the world?!**

**McKenzie: How do you see it?**

**Vier: *face palms* Are you a machine? What did I JUST say?**

**McKenzie: Well, right now I see a rather tall child who is petting his scarf like a prized possession did your mother by chance make that for you?**

**Vier: Child?! *stops petting his scarf not realizing he was doing that in the first place* I am 21. What kind of child is six foot three?!**

**McKenzie: I'm sorry, I thought you were under 18, that's my bad**

**Vier: Right... *glares at him* Regardless.**

**McKenzie:*writes down some notes again* Did your other make you that scarf?**

**Vier: I don't see the relevance... But yes.**

**McKenzie:*to himself as he's writing* Explains attachment to the scarf**

**Vier: Pardon?**

**McKenzie:*looks up from hid notes* You have an emotional attachment to your scarf, you use it as a comfort object**

**Vier: If you say so...**

**McKenzie: You can send in one of your brothers, we're done**

**Vier: Very well. *gets up and goes to do so* **

**-next appointment- **

**Funf: *walks into the room quietly and sits down***

**McKenzie: What's your name?**

**Funf: *quietly but still audible* Funf.**

**McKenzie: Funf? Nice to meet you Funf, my name is Dr. McKenzie, how are you today?**

**Funf: Fine. Why?**

**McKenzie: Just wondering... I see that you're wearing some celery on your lapel. Any reason as to why?**

**Funf: *sighs* Yes. Do you really need to know?**

**McKenzie: I don't have to, I'm just curious. Celery is a huge difference from a flower**

**Funf: That it is. But the celery important.**

**McKenzie: And why is the celery important?**

**Funf: ... You're just going to keep asking anyway... It'll turn purple when exposed to a dangerous gas.**

**McKenzie: Interesting *writes down some notes***

**Funf: I'm sure it is.**

**McKenzie: So I understand your mom walked out on you when you were little**

**Funf: She didn't walk out! She was taken...**

**McKenzie: By the Cybermen?**

**Funf: *nods* How did you know?**

**McKenzie: You're brother told me. Tell me, do you think the Cybermen took your mother?**

**Funf: Yes, she wouldn't have just left. There was no reason to.**

**McKenzie: Are you sure? Your mother could have been stressed out and couldn't take being a mother anymore**

**Funf: ... Why would she do that?**

**McKenzie: Because I met with your mother the two days after she left...**

**Funf: What?!**

**McKenzie: She explained to me why she left and it wasn't because she was a Cybermen...**

**Funf: Vier wouldn't lie to us!**

**McKenzie: So Vier told you that it was the Cybermen who took your mother? Did Vier watch the argument between your parents?**

**Funf: I don't know, I was asleep.**

**McKenzie: Then how do you know Cybermen took your mother?**

**Funf: Because I believe my brother wouldn't lie to me about something like this..?**

**McKenzie: Does Vier tell you a lot of things?**

**Funf: ... Yes... How does this hold relevance?**

**McKenzie: What does he tell you?**

**Funf: Things. Things about the universe and aliens and such. ... Why do you need to know so much about me? ... What are you?**

**McKenzie: For now I'm your Psychiatrist**

**Funf: Yes... But WHAT are you? *goes over to him get inches from his face and looks him dead in the eyes* What are you really?**

**McKenzie: I'm a human, like you**

**Funf: I'm not human. Vier didn't tell you this?**

**McKenzie: Okay, so if you're not human what are you?**

**Funf: I'm a Timelord.**

**McKenzie: Any reason why you think you're a Timelord?**

**Funf: *sighs and takes both of McKenzie's hands and puts them on either side of his chest* Vier tells us this is a trait of the race.**

**McKenzie: Two hearts? Do your fathers and Onkels have this trait as well?**

**Funf: As far as we know.**

**McKenzie: So you've never checked to see if your father and Onkel had two hearts?**

**Funf: Well, the trait had to come from somewhere.**

**-next appointment-**

**Sechs: *enters room and waits to be questioned***

**McKenzie: You must be Sechs**

**-Waiting Room-**

**Neun: So Vier… What happened at the park with Steve?**

**Vier:*raises eyebrow* What are you talking about?**

**Neun: Oh, come on, you make it so obvious**

**Vier:*cocks head unfortunately oblivious***

**Neun: Oh my God, you're clueless *laughs at this***

**Vier:*glares at Neun* What are you saying?**

**Neun: I saw you staring at Steve and it wasn't how you look at everyone else**

**Vier:*has this "Oh, shit" look on his face and says nothing***

**Neun:*smirks at this* So you do remember?**

**Eins:*worried about what the doctor will tell him***

**Elf:*staying close to Funf***

**Zehn:*stays close to Zwei***

**Jeff:*staring at the door with poor hatred imagining gutting the psychiatrist like a deer, muttering to herself darkly***

**Sieben:*imagining blowing the building up***

**Drei:*looks at Jeff with worry***

**Vier:*glares at Neun* Why does it matter?**

**Acht:*staying close to Jeff making sure she doesn't attack anyone***

**Zwei: Something wrong, Zehn?**

**Neun: Because it's weird even for us**

**Zehn:*almost quietly* I don't want to be here**

**Vier: I'm not even going to ask how…**

**Zwei:*can't find anything to respond to that so he just stays quiet***

**Neun: Pedophilic**

**Zehn:*hugs Zwei needing some form of familiar comfort***

**Funf:*hears what Neun said* What's that now?**

**Vier:*doesn't say a word, staring at Neun with hate***

**Neun: It's not your business Funf, just worry about the twerp**

**Elf:*makes himself small***

**Funf:*glares at Neun, but turns his attention back to Elf***

**Sechs:*comes back* Sieben, your go. *goes over to Zehn***

**Sieben:*stands up and enters the room***

**Zehn:*let's go of Zwei and instantly hugs Sechs***

**Sechs:*allows Zehn to do this***

**-In the room-**

**McKenzie: You must be Sieben?**

**Sieben: You know I am**

**McKenzie: Fantastic. And how has your day been up until now?**

**Sieben: Why?**

**McKenzie: Why not?**

**Sieben: It's not your business**

**McKenzie: It is in your best interest that you at least start a conversation with me. So, if you would like to start go ahead.**

**Sieben: I don't see why I even have to talk with you**

**McKenzie: Take that up with your father and your Onkels.**

**Sieben: They never said I had to talk to you**

**McKenzie:*silent for a bit* So, I heard your dog died…**

**Sieben:*tenses up* He didn't die he was murdered**

**McKenzie: By whom?**

**Sieben:*snarls* Some kids**

**McKenzie:*more to himself* Now why would they do that?**

**Sieben:*slams fist on the arm of the chair* Because they're BASTARDS!**

**McKenzie:*remains calm* You seem a bit more than upset about this, Sieben. Anything you want to say?**

**Sieben:*stands up* FUCK YOU! **

**McKenzie:*silent waiting to see if Sieben will start to vent or something***

**Sieben:*starts stabbing the chair with his umbrella cursing everything***

**McKenzie:*calls in other staff for help in restraining Sieben***

**Sieben:*fighting against the staff***

**-Outside the Office-**

**Sechs: What the hell is going on in there?**

**Vier: *ready to bolt out and help at any sign of distress from Sieben***

**Drei:*stares at the door***

**Jeff:*smiles darkly***

**Elf: Funf, what's going on?**

**Funf: I have no idea... **

***a couple of Staff bring Sieben (whose still awake, mind you) out and set him near Eins***

**Staff 1: *turns to address the group* I believe Acht is next.**

**Sieben:*tries to lunge at the staff***

**Eins:*manages to restrain Sieben***

**Sieben:*snarls a bit, but doesn't fight him***

**Jeff:*glares at the staff with pure hatred***

**Staff: *leave***

**Acht: *gets up and leaves, following the Staff* I'll be back, Jeff.**

**-Three Appointments Later-**

**Zehn: Jeff, you're up**

**Jeff:*gets up and walks into the room***

**Acht: *watches her go***

**Jeff:*sits down in the chair***

**McKenzie: *to Jeff* Hello, there Jeff. How are you today?**

**Jeff: I was fine til I saw your face**

**McKenzie: Care to elaborate?**

**Jeff: Not really no**

**McKenzie: Do you have anything to say at all?**

**Jeff: Not really, I figured you were going to start some stupid topic that I'd debate with you on or you'd ask stupid questions like what I do in my spare time**

**McKenzie: Then this time you can start.**

**Jeff: What's the point? I've got nothing to talk about**

**McKenzie: Better than sitting in silence for an hour.**

**Jeff: Then you start the conversation**

**McKenzie: Fine. *thinks for a bit* Do you like music at all?**

**Jeff: What you don't think I ain't ever been bored? You don't think I like muusic? Back in the day I was a nun who couldn't stop singing. So then the other nun sent me to be a governess for the VaanTrap family. Pretty soon I was running through the mountains teaching seven children how to sing. Is that what you want? Hmm?! You're running away from Germans and you're wondering how do you solve a problem like Maria? Cause this here is real!**

**McKenzie: *silent wondering if she's going to continue at all***

**Jeff:*waits for McKenzie to speak***

**McKenzie: ... Was that from The Sound of Music?**

**Jeff: Boy... *grabs the McKenzie's shoe, pulls it off and throws it to the ground* You keep your damn mouth shut! Or the only trap you'll have to worry about is the trap they got set for you in the laundry room! Then you'll be wondering how do you solve a problem like gonorrhea!**

**McKenzie: ... I beg your pardon?**

**Jeff: Only song you'll be singing's this one! *starts singing* Doe, John Doe, the name they'll give your corpse! Rape! A thing that's done to you! Me? Why me? I want my mom. Far! Inside you they will go! So! A needle pulling thread! Yeah. Wide two sticks back up your butt...!**

**McKenzie: Okay, that ends your session. *ushers Jeff out of the room* Send in Elf next, would you kindly?**

**Jeff:*doesn't care***

**Elf:*hesitates and clings to Funf***

**Funf: I can come with if you like. *looks to a Staff* I can do that, can't I?**

**Staff 2:*shakes his head***

**Funf: Oh... Well... *looks at Elf* I'll be right out here, okay?**

**Elf:*nods his head and timidly walks into the room***

**McKenzie: *smiles because this is almost over* Hello, Elf.**

**Elf:*sits down, but says nothing in return***

**McKenzie: So, how has your day been?**

**Elf:*quietly* Okay**

**McKenzie: Is there anything you want to say? Anything on your mind?**

**Elf:*looking at the ground, shakes his head***

**McKenzie: *stays silent just in case a response comes***

**Elf:*stays quiet***

**McKenzie: Patient confidentiality, Elf. You can tell me anything. *goes to put a hand on Elf's shoulder***

**Elf:*jumps back like McKenzie just burnt him and ends up hitting his head on the side of the table, causing a cut on the back of his head and also causing him to yelp and whimper***

**McKenzie: Are you okay?! I'm terribly sorry about that...**

**Elf:*curls up in a ball trying to protect himself***

**-Waiting Room-**

**Sieben:*hears Elf's yelp and breaks out of Eins' hold and starts going to the door***

**Funf and Vier: *turn attention to the door like watch dogs***

**Elf:*in Gallifreyan, desperately* Funf! Please help me!**

**Funf: *opens the door as quickly as possible without hurting someone***

**Vier: *rushes in and wraps scarf around McKenzie's neck* What did you do to him?!**

**Sieben:*looks to Vier pretty much asking permission to beat the hell out of McKenzie with his umbrella***

**Elf:*whimpering***

**Funf: *goes over to Elf wraps his arms around him and pulls him close to comfort him***

**Vier: *notices this and nods***

**Sieben:*smiles and starts to beat McKenzie as hard as he can with his umbrella***

**Elf:*clings to Funf and whimpers into his chest, trying to make himself shrink***

**McKenzie:*through teeth* I didn't do anything! I just touched him on the shoulder and he fell back and hit his head...**

**Vier: Why did you touch him at all?! *tightens scarf around McKenzies neck***

**Funf: *quickly half-drags/half-carries Elf out of there***

**McKenzie:*chokes***

**Sieben:*stabs McKenzie in the thigh* Don't you ever! Touch him again!**

**Elf:*doesn't fight Funf***

**Eins:*runs in and sees his two oldest boys beating up the psychiatrist* Vier! Sieben! What are you doing?!**

**Zwei: *by Eins' side ready to help if shit gets bad which it probably won't but still* **

**Vier: *relaxes grip and snaps attention to Eins but doesn't say anything***

**Sieben:*pulls umbrella out of McKenzie's thigh and glares at him before turning his attention to Eins***

**Eins: What were you two doing?**

**Vier: *takes scarf back completely* He hurt Elf...**

**Eins:*looks at McKenzie***

**McKenzie: *rubs throat* All I did was put my hand on his shoulder. **

**Vier: Liar! *bares teeth***

**Eins:*calmly* Vier, Sieben, calm down I'm sure he didn't mean it**

**Drei:*is staying with the others***

**Sieben:*glares at McKenzie one last time before walking out***

**McKenzie: *silent***

**Vier: *glares at McKenzie and follows Sieben***

**Eins:*waits for McKenzie to tell him what he found out***

**McKenzie: *does so because one of the writers doesn't care enough to write this***

**Eins:*walks out and takes the boys home***

**-A few weeks later-**

***at school during lunch***

**Sechs: *resting head on the table, face down, waiting for the day to be over***

**Sam:*walks over to the table Sechs is at* Are any of these seats taken?**

**Sechs: Yes. **

**Acht: No, they aren't.**

**Neun: Acht, shut up**

**Sam: Okay *leaves to go and sit on the floor and eat***

**Acht: But they're all empty. **

**Sechs: *picks his head up and watches Sam go, a bit confused***

**Neun: And?**

**Acht: Well... I don't know... **

**Sechs: *to Sam* Hey. What are you doing?**

**Sam:*stop for a moment* There aren't any other places to sit, I'm fine with sitting on the floor. I've done it before**

**Sechs: No you aren't. *waves him over* Come here.**

**Sam:*walks over and sits across from Sechs* Thanks, I'm Sam**

**Sechs: Hello Sam, I'm the Doctor. Or you can call me Sechs. That works too. **

**Acht: *to Sam* Are you a spy?**

**Sam:*looks at Acht confused* No, why do you ask?**

**Neun:*remains silent***

**Acht: Because people hate us.**

**Sechs: They'll do anything to see us perish.**

**Sam: Why do they hate you? What'd you do to them?**

**Neun: It doesn't concern you**

**Sechs: We didn't do shit.**

**Acht: They don't like us 'cause we're different.**

**Sam: Wait, you're the Smiths, right?**

**Neun;*glares at Sam* Who wants to know?**

**Sechs: *glares at Neun before turning back to Sam* Ja. Why?**

**Sam: They've been telling me that you guys are Nazis and that your younger brother is an Aryan. Though I highly doubt it**

**Sechs: They love to say things like that. Of course they're lying. They know nothing. **

**Acht: Neun? Stimmt etwas nicht? (Neun? Is something wrong?)**

**Sam: Most ignorant people are**

**Neun:*punches Acht in the arm* You idiot! Do you want to attract attention to us?!**

**Sechs: Right. **

**Acht: Ow! What?! What did I do? **

**Sechs: *to Acht* You spoke in German. *to Sam* When did you get here? I've never seen you before. **

**Acht: Oh... *Gallifreyan* Is this better?**

**Sam: My dad, my brother Dean, and I moved here yesterday. We usually don't stay in one place for long**

**Neun:*punches Acht again* Are you fucking stupid Acht?!**

**Sechs: Oh... I see. What a pity.**

**Acht: Ja. Sometimes.**

**Sechs: What brings you here anyway?**

**Sam: Business. My dad travels for business**

**Neun: Sometimes?! Try all the time! You're a fucking idiot!**

**Acht: Okay, fine! Sorry for trying to help!**

**Sechs: *listens to Acht and Neun for a second then says to Sam* So, you only have one brother?**

**Sam:Yep**

**Sechs: Lucky... **

**Acht: *hears Neun muttering* What?**

**Sam: Sometimes**

**Neun: I said I wish you weren't a fucking idiot. You're the only one in the family that is called something and they're right!**

**Acht: *doesn't say anything back* **

**Sechs: Neun, what the hell are you doing?**

**Neun: Sechs you know I'm right!**

**Sechs: He was just trying to see what was wrong!**

**Neun: Oh yes so by all means ask me in German and Gallifreyan! That's a great fucking idea!**

**Sechs: Look, they aren't trying to skin is right now and I'd rather keep it that way. So, turn your voice down and, if you really want to, save it for later.**

**Neun:*glares at Sechs and Acht before going back to eating his lunch***

**Sam:*laughs lightly to himself when this happens***

**Acht: *sitting quietly* **

**Sechs: *raises an eyebrow at Sam but doesn't say anything***

**Sam:*notices this* Oh sorry I wasn't laughing at you, it's just you reminded me of my brother Dean a bit**

**Sechs: Really now? He's a peace keeper of sorts? Between who?**

**Sam: My dad and I**

**Sechs: Your dad? Bad relationship?**

**Sam: We just disagree on a lot of things**

**Sechs: I see...**

**Sam: Yep**

**Acht: *to Sam* What are you doing today?**

**Sam: You mean like after school?**

**Acht: *nods happily, forgot about earlier* **

**Sechs: What are you doing, Acht?**

**Sam: Not much, why?**

**Acht: Because our brothers would like you.**

**Sam: Oh?**

**Acht: Ja. You're not mean. Not like everyone else.**

**Sam:*surprised* No one is nice to you here?**

**Acht: Nein. You're the first. **

**Sechs: Acht, we just met him. Today. **

**Acht: So? **

**Sechs: So I don't think you should be inviting to meet our family. **

**Acht: But, he said he won't be here long.**

**Sam: Even so he's looking out for your safety. I understand**

**Acht: Okay... What if we met you? **

**Sechs: You are just hell-bent on this aren't you?**

**Sam: That's up to your brother and father**

**Acht: *huge smile* Yay~.**

**Sam:*to Sechs* Nothing dampens his spirits huh?**

**Sechs: Nothing yet.**

**Sam: Hopefully it stays that way**

**Sechs: Ja... Hopefully. Just out of curiosity... What's your best guess on how many of us there are?**

**Sam: Eight?**

**Sechs: Then how did you get it?**

**Acht: Magic?**

**Sam: They gave you code names but whose Psycho?**

**Acht: Psycho is Jeff... **

**Sechs: Alright, that's enought questions. **

**Acht: She isn't psycho. **

**Sechs: Enough questions on both ends.**

**Sam: Alright, but can I ask him one more question? *talking about Acht***

**Sechs:*looks at Acht***

**Acht: Sure…**

**Sam: Why do they keep calling Jeff a "she"? Does he look like a girl or something?**

**Acht: Jeff IS a "she"!**

**Sam: Oh, sorry, I'm use to the name "Jeff" being a guy's name**

**Acht: Of course.**

**Sam: I'm guessing everything the school's saying about her is a lie too?**

**Acht: *glares at Sam* **

**Sechs: Yes, now let's stop the questions.**

**Sam:*averts his eyes from Acht* Right. Sorry about that**

**Sechs: *very quietly to Sam* He'll forget soon enough.**

**-Later that Day-**

***after school***

**Sam:*walking out the school doors with Dean***

**Vier: *standing outside the school waiting for his brothers***

**Sam:*sees Vier* Oh, that must be Sechs' older brother**

**Dean: Is that so? What makes you bring that up?**

**Sechs and Acht: *look both ways before crossing the school YARD and heading for Vier***

**Sam: Oh, I mean them at lunch today, well only Sechs, Acht, and Neun**

**Dean: That's nice.**

**Neun:*following after Sechs and Acht*'**

**Vier: Come along, ducklings. *starts leading them home***

**Neun:*rolls his eyes at this***

**Elf:*is by Funf* **

**Zehn:*following Vier***

**Jeff:*next to Acht, in one of her more hyper moods***

**Sam:*watches this happen* Man, the school must really hate them if they want to get the hell out of here...**

**Dean: I don't see why anyone would stay here any longer then they have to. *walking in the same direction, heading towards their current home***

**Sechs: *staying near the back of the group, making sure they aren't being followed***

**Sam:*following after Dean***

**Sieben:*is walking next to Sechs and notices that Sam and Dean are walking a few feet behind them, starts to slow down and advances towards Sam and Dean with his umbrella***

**Sam:*hides behind Dean when he sees Sieben***

**Dean: *stands protectively in front of Sam***

**Sechs: *sees Sieben slow down and such* Sieben, what are you doing?**

**Sieben:*to Dean* Why are you following us?**

**Zehn:*goes to the front of the line to get Vier***

**Dean: We aren't following you. **

**Vier: *stops to group from moving and looks at Zehn* What's wrong?**

**Jeff:*looks behind as well and only notices Sam and asks Acht* Isn't that the boy you were telling me about earlier?**

**Zehn: I think Sieben is about to get into a fight**

**Sieben: It certainly looks like you are**

**Acht: Oh, yeah. Him. That's Sam, he's not mean like the rest of the people.**

**Vier: *sighs* Wonderful. *to Sechs* Lead them home. *walks over to Sieben, Dean, and Sam***

**Sechs: *nods* Come along. *leads the rest home* **

**Dean: We were walking home. Not following you.**

**Jeff: That's nice**

**Sieben: Yeah, and I'm the President**

**Dean: What makes you think I'm lying? **

**Vier: Sieben. What's going on?**

**Sieben: They're following us**

**Sam:*to Vier* I swear we aren't our house is in the same direction**

**Vier: *to Sam* Is it now? **

**Dean: It is.**

**Vier: Well, then it's best you get on your way, isn't it? Wouldn't want to worry your parents, now would we? *pulls Sieben out of the way so they can pass***

**Sieben:*glares at Dean***

**Dean: *glares back and continues walking home towing Sam close behind***

**Sam:*let's this happen because there's not much he can do to stop him***

**Vier: Bye~ *waves***

**Sam:*waves***

**Sieben:*remains silent***

**Vier: *to Sieben* There. No need to start fights all the time.**

**Sieben: I wasn't going to start a fight**

**Vier: Maybe not this time. Don't pretend it hasn't happened before. Now, come along. *starts leading Sieben home***

**Sieben:*let's this happen for the sole fact that Vier is very tall and he is very short***

**-Few Days Later-**

***Eins and Sechs are in the kitchen***

**Sechs: *to Eins* So... Nice people exist.**

**Eins:*making supper* Do they now?**

**Sechs: Yeah. And they live pretty close...**

**Eins: You invited them over didn't you?**

**Jeff:*looking out the window, waiting for Sam and Dean to show up***

**Sechs: I guess I did.**

**Eins: What are their names?**

**Sechs: Sam and Dean.**

**Eins: Is this the Sam and Dean, that Sieben almost hit with his umbrella?**

**Sechs: Yes.**

**Eins: How'd you convince them to come over after that? People usually stay away after Sieben does that**

**Sechs: I don't know...**

**Eins: Just keep an eye on Sieben, I'll make sure Vier does the same**

**Sechs: Alright. *gets up and goes to wait by Jeff***

**Acht: *super happy* People don't hate us! **

**Sechs: *glares at Acht but doesn't say a thing***

**Jeff:*a bit anxious***

**Drei:*in the living room reading, smirking at Acht's excitement***

**Dean: *approaches the house and knocks on the door* **

**Acht: *leaps out of his seat and opens the door***

**Jeff:*watches the door***

**Sieben:*is upstairs***

**Dean: Hi. Can we come in? **

**Acht: Ja, of course! *holds the door open for the duo***

**Sam:*enters the room, but it's obvious he'making sure that this place is safe***

**Jeff:*watches Sam do this***

**Sechs: Hi, Sam! *waves***

**Sam:*waves back* Hey Sechs**

**Elf:*just watching, staying close to Funf***

**Funf: *to Elf* Do you wanna go say hi to the nice people?**

**Elf:*to Funf* Will you go with me?**

**Funf: Of course I will. Come on. **

**Vier: *comes downstairs, dragging Sieben***

**Elf:*gingerly walks up to Sam because he looks less intimidating***

**Sam:*to Elf* Hi, I'm Sam**

**Elf:*shyly waves at Sam* Hi**

**Sieben: I can walk down the stairs on my own Vier**

**Funf: *stays by Elf like he said he would* **

**Vier: Sh! *pushes him towards Sam and Dean* Go say hi.**

**Sechs: *waits for stuff to happen***

**Sam: What's your name?**

**Elf:*quietly* Elf**

**Sieben: Vier! *to Dean* Hi**

**Jeff:*out of no where* That's right, get the yolk the fuck outta the good shit! Yeah, get that yolk outta there. It's been naughty, punish it! It was trying to feed a developing embryo, teach that fucker a lesson!**

**Sam: ...**

**Dean: *to Sieben* Hi. **

**Vier: *observing everything from the bottom of the stairs* **

**Acht: Jeff. Is there something you need to share?**

**Sieben: How are you?**

**Jeff: Give a tomato a false sense of security, when it thinks it's safe, throw it on the fucking knife**

**Sam:*to Funf* Is she always like this? Or is this just her way of saying hi?**

**Dean: Decent. What about you? **

**Funf: She's like this sometimes. **

**Acht: Watch your language Jeff.**

**Sieben: Fine**

**Sam: I take it she does this when she's nervous or something?**

**Neun: Or something, she's a little out there**

**Jeff:*talking about Neun, you know how Conky sounds from Trailer Park Boys? That what she sounds like right now* And he's gefickt (fucked) in the head, he needs a brain transplant**

**Dean: Nice... So... Did you ever tell me your name? **

**Funf: *to Sam* Not really. She just does it sometimes. **

**Acht: *to Jeff* Thats not any better.**

**Sieben: No, I'm Sieben**

**Sam: Oh, does she have tourettes or something like that?**

**Neun:*glaring at Jeff and grabs her by her jaw* Jeff you'd better fuck off**

**Jeff:*still sounding like Conky* Let me go, Neun**

**Neun: I will murder you in your sleep you little Hündin (Bitch)**

**Zehn: Neun**

**Jeff: Don't you touch me Neun**

**Sam:*talking about Neun and Jeff* Should we be worried about these two?**

**Dean: I'm Dean. *offers to shake hands* **

**Funf: *answers Sam's first question* Not that I know of.**

**Sechs: *answers Sams second question* Yeah, probably. **

**Vier: *comes in and stands between Neun and Jeff***

**Sieben:*shakes Dean's hand***

**Drei: Honestly Neun, I expect this childish behavior from Jeff because of her age, but I thought you'd be a bit more mature**

**Jeff:*goes and sprawls herself out on the big chair***

**Sam: Why people call her what they do is beyond me**

**Sechs: *to Sam* Really?**

**Sam: Well when I think of a Psycho, I think of the psychotic murderers out there, not what I just saw her do**

**Sechs: Oh, so you were being serious.**

**Sam: No, I'm kidding her name does fit, but she's one of the good psychos**

**Sechs: Okay. Good. Just don't let Acht hear you call her psycho.**

**Sam: Trust me, I'm not that stupid**

**Sechs: I know. Just being safe.**

**Eins:*from the kitchen* Dinner's ready!**

**Vier: Perfect way to diffuse the situation. Everyone make up and go eat food.**

**Jeff: Like the Pilgrams and the Indians, when they traded beads for land**

**Zehn:*goes to sit down at the table***

**Vier: *gets behind the rest of them and then heards them to the kitchen* Follow Zehn, everyone. He's got the right idea.**

**Sam:*to Sechs* I take it, this is normal for you guys?**

**Jeff: Yay!**

**Elf:*stays by Funf***

**Sechs: Yes**

**-Time skip to a random weekday after school- **

**Vier: *following normal routine, waiting by the door for his brothers like a puppy***

**Zehn and Elf:*walk through the door with Funf***

**Elf:*clinging to Funf a little more desperately than normal***

**Funf: *totally okay with this* **

**Vier: So, what happened today?**

**Zehn: Same old sh... *stops himself and makes a fist***

**Vier: *raises eyebrow* Any details?**

**Elf:*to Vier, first thing he's said since walking home* What is "Scheisse porn"?**

**Vier: *eyes widen and says to Funf and Zehn* Did you two say I would tell him?**

**Zehn:*looks to Funf because he's not sure***

**Funf: *nods slowly* **

**Vier: *sighs and says to Elf* ... Where did you even hear that?**

**Elf: The kids at school said that we do that all the time when we aren't in school...**

**Vier: *turns a bit red in anger* Did they?**

**Elf:*nods his head slowly, clinging to Funf again because he thinks Vier is made at him***

**Vier: *leans over to Elf's ear and tells him what it means***

**Funf: *wraps arm around Elf***

**Elf:*looks at Vier confused* "Shit Porn"...?**

**Eins:*hears Elf say this and walks out into the living room* Elf? What did you just say?**

**Elf: Uhh...**

**Vier: *to Eins* Not his fault! *to Elf* Tell him what happened.**

**Elf: Some kids at school said that we did "Scheisse porn"...**

**Eins: WHAT?!**

**Elf:*flinches a bit***

**Eins: I'm sorry, Elf, I'm not mad at you, it's okay**

**Vier: THIS. *draws little circles with hands* Crosses the Goddamn line!**

**Elf:*sadly* The teachers aren't going to do anything about, they hate us**

**Vier: *silent for a bit* ... So?!**

**Elf: What else can we do?**

**Drei:*walks into the living room* Has anyone seen Sieben and Jeff?**

**Vier: *shakes head to Drei and turns attantion to Elf* We're going to have to figure it out. ... Maybe we can blackmail them...**

**Drei: I haven't Sieben all day and I got a call from the school that Jeff has been excused from class**

**Eins: I didn't excuse her**

**Elf: With what? No one tells us anything**

**Acht: *pipes in when he hears Jeff and Sieben are gone* What's going on? **

**Vier: Well... Maybe you can spread some rumors about them! Shove their medicine down their throats! *mimes doing so***

**Drei: We're looking for Jeff and Sieben***

**Elf: But wouldn't that make us as bad as them?**

**Acht: Where should we begin looking? **

**Vier: *sighs* You're way to kind for this. They've been tearing at us for years and we haven't been doing anything, Elf!**

**Elf:*tiny voice* Sieben stabbed some people**

**Vier: I'm not surprised. Is it because of the...? *trails off***

**Elf: No...**

**Vier: Then why...?** **Wait... *more directed to Zehn at this point* Who did they say this was done with? Like... With each other...?**

**Zehn: Yeah...**

***EXPLOSION***

**Drei: Oh, no...**

**Elf:*ends up jumping into Funf's arms, kind of like with Shaggy and Scooby from Scooby-Doo***

**Eins: What the hell?**

**Vier: *runs outside to see where the explosion came from***

**Acht: *follows Vier***

**Eins and Drei:*follow as well***

**Vier: *points in direction of rising smoke cloud* Thataway! *runs off***

**Acht: *following close behind***

**Eins and Drei:*follow as well***

**-Over by Sieben and Jeff before the explosion-**

**Jeff: And an awesome wail, ws heard through out Heaven. And the terrible wrath of the Lord, struck upon the Earth! And as Almighty GOD! Created you! *lights bomb and steps away from it* Now... HE CALLETH YOU HOME!**

***EXPLOSION***

**-Over by Sieben and Jeff now-**

**Sieben: *to Jeff* Are you religious?**

**Jeff:*nod her head* Catholic Christian**

**Sieben: *watching the psychiatric building burn* That's what I was thinking.**

**Jeff: The world now has less evil to deal with *smiles darkly***

**Sieben: Nay, Jeff, not the world. The universe.**

**Jeff: Let's see the Daleks and Demonz try to invade Earth now that we've destroyed their base camp**

**Sieben: *remains silent* **

***the others arrive and see the duo* **

**Acht: *sounds a bit angry* Jeff...**

**Vier: ... What did you do?!**

**Jeff:*still has the adrenaline rush so she's not afraid of Acht at the moment* Yes?**

**Sieben: What does it look like we did? We blew this place up...**

**Acht: *rather calmly* What the hell is wrong with you?**

**Vier: *game grumps Dr. Light voice* ... You did WHAT?!**

**Jeff: Nothing is wrong with me. These people were evil and my job is to destroy all that which is evil so that all which is good shall flourish**

**Sieben:*nods his head in agreement***

**Drei:*looks at Jeff like she's insane***

**Acht: *silent* **

**Vier: *puts hands on either of Sieben's shoulders and slowly drags him back, away from the flames***

**Acht: *does the same with Jeff***

**Jeff: Hey! Where are we going? I still have to put the fire out when this burns to the ground completely!**

**Sieben: Where are we going?**

**Eins and Drei:*don't know what to say so they follow after Acht and Vier***

**Acht: We're going home. **

**Vier: *slings Sieben over his shoulder because why the fuck not* What Acht said.**

**Jeff: But then the fire will spread! Who'll put it out?**

**Sieben:*squeaks when Vier does this, but doesn't fight him* Most likely the firemen...**

**Jeff: But they won't let it burn to the ground...**

**Vier: It's not like we could've stopped them from putting it out anyway. They probably would've restrained us if we tried...**

**Jeff:*knows it's pointless in arguing, but she's stubborn, so go figure* Yes it does...**

**Acht: Yes it does, what?! That statement has no place in this conversation.**

**Jeff:*to Acht* We could have waited til it burnt down, put it out ourselves, and still make it home for dinner**

**Acht: Maybe I should've let the firemen restrain you.**

**Jeff: Well, what's the fun in that?**

**-Time Skip to Christmas-**

**Steve: *managed to stay at their house for Christmas and is sitting in a chair* **

**Vier: *comes downstairs with an oddly shaped and awkwardly wrapped gift***

**Elf:*looks at Vier and cocks his head in confusion* What's that Vier?**

**Jeff:*on the couch passed out from helping Drei make dinner***

**Vier: *grins* Why don't you open it and find out?**

**Sechs: *not about to pass up watching this***

***boys open the gift to reveal a metallic dog***

**Elf:*in awe***

**Zehn: This is so cool! ... But what is it?**

**Steve: ... What does it look like..?**

**Vier: His name is K-9! I noticed how you all liked it when Maxis and Richtofen were around so I thought I'd help with getting a family pet.**

**Sechs: And this one can't die... Can it?**

**Vier: He might shut down after a while... A long while, though.**

**Sieben:*grins***

**Zehn and Elf:*have that cute stupid grin that kids get on their faces when they're really happy about something***

**Zehn:*carefully pets K-9 on the head***

**K-9: *antennae ears twist to life and face Zehn* Master? **

**Sechs: This is actually pretty impressive, Vier.**

**Vier: *nods a thank you to Sechs***

**Zehn:*jumps back in surprise, but then slowly approaches K-9 again* K-9?**

**Eins:*smiles at this***

**Drei:*keeping an eye on Jeff as well as everyone***

**K-9: Yes, Master?**

**Zehn and Elf:*get up and hug Vier***

**Vier: *accepts this***

**K-9: *begins to explore the downstairs floor***

**Sieben:*hugs Vier as well***

**Neun:*for once not being a dick also hugs Vier***

**Sechs: *sighs but sees where this needs to go and joins in***

**Steve: *watching this, refusing to go anywhere near it***

**K-9: *rolls over to their feet but can't actually join... I hope I don't need to explain why***

**Drei and Eins:*smile at this***

**Zwei: *doing the same as Eins and Drei***

**Acht: This is strange but I know this must happen for the story to advance.**

**Steve: WE CAN'T GO ONE STORY WITHOUT BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL, CAN WE?!**

**Acht: *ignores Steve and joins the hug***

**Jeff:*sits up when Steve yells and asks groggily* Hm?**

**-Two months and a year later-**

***At home***

**Elf:*waiting for his date to show up, pretty excited***

**Funf: *not happy for Elf at all* Who is coming over again?**

**Elf: Cindy Larsen**

**Funf: I don't know who that is. Is she nice?**

**Elf: I think she is, she's in my math class**

**Funf: I doubt she is...**

***knock on door***

**Elf:*looks at Funf confused, but then goes to answer the door with a smile on his face***

**Funf: *crosses arms, really trying to be happy for Elf but can't manage***

**Elf:*opens the door***

**Goat: *bleets***

**Funf: *comes to the door behind Elf* Is that... Is that a goat?**

**Elf:*confused and looks at the goat, smile gone***

**Goat: *tries to get inside because goats do what they want***

**Elf:*instantly shuts the door, turns around and walks up the stairs to his and Funf's room***

**Funf: *mostly confused* Elf, where are you going? *follows him***

**Elf:*has been keeping a straight face the entire way to their room, shaking every now and then***

**Funf: *follows Elf because he feels like he has to and he knows something is wrong***

**Elf:*standing in their room, entire body shaking***

**Funf: Elf? What's wrong?**

**Elf:*has his back to Funf, still shaking, trying to keep his emotions in check***

**Funf: *does not understand what's going on right now***

**Elf:*finally cracks and crumples into a heap on the floor full on sobbing***

**Funf: *rushes over to his side and kneels by him***

**Elf:*continues to sob***

**Funf: *picks him up and hugs him not knowing what to say because he doesn't really know what happened***

**Elf:*doesn't hug Funf back yet and just continues to sob***

**Funf: *trying to comfort him to the best of his ability***

**Elf:*finally hugs Funf tightly***

**-few weeks later-**

**Zehn and Elf:*come home from school***

**Elf:*darts upstairs the minute he crosses the threshold of the house***

**Zehn:*worried about Elf***

**Funf: *sees this and goes after Elf***

**Elf:*lying on his bed facedown into a pillow, stressing out***

**Funf: *enters room* ... Elf? Are you okay? *walks over to him and sits on the bed***

**Elf:*nods his head, even though he is anything but***

**Funf: You know I don't believe that, right?**

**Elf:*nods his head again, but remains silent***

**Funf: *silent as well, pets Elf's back***

**Elf:*sighs and starts to loosen up a bit***

**Funf: Wanna talk at all? *still rubbing his back***

**Elf:*muffled, but can tell his voice is higher than normal* A little**

**Funf: *doesn't comment on this yet* Alright. What happened today?**

**Elf:*still muffled* Same old stuff and then some**

**Funf: Care to elaborate?**

**Elf:*looks at Funf showing his black eye***

**Jeff:*hiding in the bathroom***

**Funf: *stares at it for a bit* So... Who did this?**

**Steve: *knocks on bathroom door***

**Elf:*voice still high* Tom Hillman**

**Jeff:*too busy waiting for the curling iron to heat up to notice***

**Funf: Do you know why? At all?**

**Steve: *assumes no ones home and opens the door quickly shutting it when she sees Jeff is in there* Damn, woman, lock the door or something!**

**Elf:*look his voice is high because his balls dropped if you haven't figured it out* No**

**Jeff:*ignores Steve and sees that the curling iron is ready, takes it, sits on the toilet and goes to cauterize what she think is just a wound***

**Funf: Of course. They never really have a reason... Let's go do something about that black eye, Hm? **

**Steve: Wait a second why do you have a curling iron and no pants? *peeks inside again and sees this* What the hell are you doing?! *takes the curling iron away* This is a house of guys, how did you find a curling iron?**

**Elf: Okay**

**Jeff: I found it down there *point to the cupboard below the bathroom sink* and what do you mean "What the hell am I doing"? I was trying to cauterize the wound**

**Funf: *brings Elf downstairs to help him with the black eye***

**Steve: I am, like... 90% sure that's not a wound. Unless someone cut you down there or something and I can't see that happening.**

**Elf:*let's this happen***

**Jeff:*looks confused* How is this NOT a wound?! I'm bleeding!**

**Steve: So, I'm the only one that was told about this? The bleeding I mean... *sighs* Well, regardless if it's actually a wound or not you don't want to burn that. There's a lot of important stuff down there.**

**Drei:*walks upstairs when he hears Jeff declare she's bleeding* What's going on... Jeff? Where are your pants and underwear?**

**Jeff: In the wash, don't worry I manage to leave little to no blood on the floor and most of it I was able to clean before anyone saw, then I tried to cauterize the wound, but she wouldn't let me**

**Drei: Didn't your mother ever give you the talk?**

**Jeff: The talk?**

**Steve: *butts in because she can actually be useful right now* Look, my stepmom's a psychopath. She made me read a book on vaginas when I was 8. *pulls out a pad* And she makes me carry one of these around. Put it in your underwear.**

**Jeff:*looks at it with confusion* Why?**

**Drei:*face palms and looks at Steve* Can you explain this to her? I'm guessing no one's ever told her about this**

**Jeff: How? I don't have any underwear with me and how long do I have to keep it on?**

**Zehn:*downstairs and sitting in the kitchen* So, I think Elf just hit puberty... And something's wrong with Jeff**

**Steve: Eh... Six days, give or take. You know what? Go bug Acht, I bet he knows. Wait, no. Just stay in here. Sit there and wait for your underwear. Then go bug Acht. **

**Funf: *to Zehn* About Jeff. No idea. Bad day?**

**Jeff: Six days?! So I'll be losing 6-9 tablespoons of fluid... or am I going to lose more? Am I going to just bleed out and die?! Oh God *starts freaking out a bit* OhGodOhGodOhGod**

**Zehn: I don't know, she came home and went straight to the bathroom and hasn't come out since**

**Steve: Look, just calm down. You're NOT gonna die. This blood is supposed to come out for some reason. Don't ask why, no clue. Now take it and wait. *leaves* **

**Funf: Well... I can't find anything to say in response to that.**

**Jeff:*calms down instantly* Okay *takes the pad and waits patiently***

**Zehn: Do you think Vati or Onkel Zwei would know?**

**Funf: Probably. You can go ask.**

**Zehn:*goes to do so***

**-Over by Sechs-**

**Sechs: *walking home rather quickly under the consideration of his past experiences and he's alone***

**Group of guys:*following Sechs and quickly hiding every time Sechs looks back***

**Sechs: I hate everything about this neighborhood. *speeds up a little more***

**Group of guys:*run up and put some chloroform over Sechs mouth***

**Sechs: *squeaks and instantly struggles for a few minutes before passing out***

**Group Member one:*picks him and puts him a van that drives* Go! Go! Go!**

**-time skip-**

**Sechs: *slowly wakes up, everything is dark* The fuck... Where am I?!**

**Gang member 3:*hits Sechs with a bat* Shut up!**

**Sechs: *stunned for a few seconds then says when he's out of the minor stupor* Try and make me, you prick!**

**Gang member 3: Alright, challenge accepted *starts to strip Sechs of his clothes***

**Sechs: What the fuck are you doing?! *trying to escape* Stay away from me!**

**Gang member 3:*to Gang member 4* Great idea with the bonds, much easier to deal with**

**Gang member 4: *nods acknowledgement* **

**Sechs: Sick fuckers!**

**Gang member 3:*gags Sechs* That's enough out of you for now**

**Sechs: *muffled objections***

**Gang member 4: What are we gonna do with him?**

**Sechs: *thrashing and fighting against the bonds***

**Gang member 3: What we always do with our property *grabs a knife and due to how they have Sechs bound, lays him on his back and starts to carve the word "bitch" in his chest***

**Sechs:*screaming in agony from behind the bonds trying to escape***

**Gang member 3: *continues what he's doing* Hold him down!**

**Gang members 4 and 5:*hold Sechs down by either shoulder***

**Sechs:*struggles for a few more minutes before passing out from the pain***

**Gang member 3:*stop* Oh no you don't! *grabs a syringe and injects it into Sechs' arm***

**-At home-**

**Zehn:*writhing in pain***

**Vier:*rather calm considering the situation* What's wrong Zehn?**

**Zehn:*curls up in a ball crying clutching his chest*  
Eins:*worried about Zehn***

**Funf: Drei? We might need some help over here.**

**Drei:*comes down the stair* What's wrong?**

**Zehn:*screams in agony***

**Funf:*points to Zehn* That.**

**Drei: Zehn, what's wrong?**

**Zehn: Cuts!**

**Vier: Cuts? But no one's touched you since you got him.**

**Zehn: I feel it! *cries out in pain***

**Vier:*looks at Drei for instructions on what to do***

**Funf: Do you think Sechs could help with this at all?**

**Drei: He hasn't come home ye… Oh no**

**Vier: What do you mean he hasn't come home yet?**

**Drei: I mean he hasn't come home yet**

**Vier: When is he supposed to come home?**

**Eins: Two hours ago**

**Vier: So, I guess it's safe to be worried***

**Drei:*nods his head***

**-By Sechs-**

**Sechs:*snaps awake currently making no attempt to move***

**Gang member 3:*done carving "bitch" into Sechs' chest***

**Sechs: What the fuck did you do?! *can't see because of the blindfold***

**Gang member 3: Just letting others know who you belong to**

**Sechs:*laced with hatred* What did you do?**

**Gang member 3: Bitch has a nice ring to it, don't you think?**

**Sechs:*bares teeth and growls***

**Gang member 3: Aren't you just a big ball of hate? *let's his hand feel up and down Sechs' frame* **

**Sechs:*twists away* Don't you fucking touch me!**

**Gang member 3: Shut it, bitch! *smacks Sechs across the back with a cat of ninetails***

**Sechs:*shouts out in pain, but otherwise says nothing***

**-Two months later-**

**Thalia:*sees a really tall man with the scarf that she made for Vier***

**Vier: *hanging up missing person flyers due to Sechs' disappearance***

**Thalia: Vier?**

**Vier: *turns to face the direction he heard his name***

**Thalia:*walks up the Vier and looks at him with shock* Vier? What are you doing out here so late?**

**Vier: *steps back a bit* Hanging up posters...**

**Thalia: Why are you hanging flyers?**

**Vier: My brother is missing. *hands her a flyer* Here. If you see him.**

**Thalia: Vier, don't you remember me?**

**Vier: Remember you...? No, can't say I do.**

**Thalia: Vier, it's me, it's your mother**

**Vier: *eyes widen more than usual* Mutti? You're still here?**

**Thalia: Ja, where else would I go?**

**Vier: *cocks head* Why not?**

**Thalia: No one wants to be neighbors with a Nazi**

**Vier: Oh yeah... Well... *starts backing away***

**Thalia: Where are you going?**

**Vier: To hang up more flyers.**

**Thalia: Would you like some help?**

**Vier: If you really want to help. *hands her some* Sechs has gone missing.**

**Thalia: Missing? How? When?**

**Vier: No idea. He just didn't come home one day. It's been two months.**

**Thalia: That's horrible**

**Vier: It is. Zehn is destroyed…**

**Thalia: How? What do you mean?**

**Vier: He's been having constant nightmares.**

**Thalia: And none of you can calm him down?**

**Vier: We've been trying for two months.**

**Thalia: Poor thing. Does he say what they're about?**

**Vier: We're pretty sure they're about Sechs. He's only had them since Sechs has been missing and he also repeats his name while dreaming.**

**Thalia: How are the others taking it?**

**Vier: Better then Zehn...**

**Thalia: Zehn always did have a strong bond with Sechs**

**Vier: *not fully sure how to respond so he just starts backing away again***

**Thalia: Are the others helping you with this or are you on your own?**

**Vier: Sieben's covering the other side of town. *points in the direction***

**Thalia: That's nice, where are the others?**

**Vier: *shrugs* Maybe they're looking for Sechs, maybe they're home with Zehn, I don't know.**

**Thalia: You've gotten taller**

**Vier: Yes, I have. *stands at full height* Almost by a full foot.**

**Thalia: You look to be as tall as your Onkel Drei**

**Vier: I am. Or, at least, last we've checked.**

**Thalia:*smiles at this***

**Vier: *grins* I suppose seeing you again wasn't so bad. But... *smile fades* Why did you leave?**

**Thalia:*closes her eyes and sighs, opening her eyes again* The stress was getting to me**

**Vier: *cocks head* Was it from there being so many of us?**

**Thalia: No, it wasn't from that... It was from your father**

**Vier: What?! What did he do?**

**Thalia: We didn't agree on certain things**

**Vier: *trying to remember but can't* Certain things... There are a lot of things people disagree about.**

**Thalia: Not what we disagreed on**

**Vier: *looks at her confused, remains silent***

**Thalia:*remains silent as well because she doesn't want to make Vier think he was the reason she left even though he kind of was***

**Vier: So, are you going to tell me what went wrong? Or do I need to say what I think happened?**

**Thalia: What do you think happened?**

**Vier: I think the stress of dealing with our "delusions" got to you. Zehn and Elf tried to chase you when you left, you know... *sad face***

**Thalia:*actually surprised* They did? Oh, my God**

**Vier: *nods and remains silent, doesn't want to say anything about how he got them to stop chasing her***

**Thalia: I'm guessing you somehow got them to stop chasing after me because when I turned around no one was following me**

**Vier: *nods slowly***

**Thalia:*a bit curious* What did you tell them?**

**Vier: Uhm... *quietly* I told them the Cybermen got you...**

**Thalia: You told them that to protect them, didn't you?**

**Vier: Ja.**

**Thalia:*smiles sadly* So I'm guessing that seeing them again to explain myself would be out of the question, huh?**

**Vier: Sorry...**

**Thalia: It's alright, maybe it's for the best, I don't think they'd want to see me again anyway**

**Vier: What makes you think that?**

**Thalia: Vier, I pretty much abandoned you guys, why would they want to see me again?**

**Vier: Oh, yeah... Well, I suppose I forgot to take that into account.**

**Thalia: And I don't think they'd undertand how I went from a Cyberman to myself again**

**Vier: Well, they know that that's impossible.**

**Thalia: But you knew all along why I left and you told none of them?**

**Vier: I didn't know how to explain it.**

**Thalia: Oh Vier. *hugs him* I never should have left**

**Vier: *hugs her back and remains silent***

**Thalia: Es tut mir leid Vier (I am so sorry Vier)**

**Vier: Es ist okay (It's okay)**

**Thalia:*let's go of Vier and says sadly* Well, you can't change the past. I'd better be on my way. It was nice seeing you again. *gets on her tiptoes to kiss Vier on the cheek* Watch out for your brothers, Vier *walks away***

**Vier: *stands in shock for a bit before slowly turning around and walking home, hanging up flyers along the way***

**-Four months later-**

**Vier:*to Eins* I think after six months people give up the search…**

**Eins: Sechs is still out there! ...Where's Funf and Elf?**

**Vier: They're upstairs, don't worry.**

**Eins:*a bit paranoid* Acht and Jeff?**

**Vier: In Acht's room. Stop worrying about this; you're only making it worse for yourself**

**Eins:*drinks his sixth cup of coffee* I can stop worrying when Sechs is home!**

**Vier: And what if he doesn't come home? And we don't find him?**

**You'll have to move on…**

**Eins:*grabs Vier by his shirt and yanks him down to his height* We'll find him**

**Vier:*gets the message* Okay, okay. We'll find him… But until then, it's no use worrying about the rest of us**

**-Six months later-**

**Sechs:*still trying to escape tugging weakly at his bonds***

**Gang member 3:*getting branding iron ready***

**Sechs:*hears this* What are you doing?**

**Gang member 4: Need any help?**

**Gang member 3: Hold him down on his stomach**

**Gangmember 4:*does as he's told***

**Sechs:*barely puts up a struggle***

**Gang member 3:*kneels next to Sechs' lower half and presses the branding iron into his left ass cheek***

**Sechs: *screams in pain and tries to twist away***

**Gang member 3: Hold him!**

**Gang member 4: What do you think I'm doing?! *manages to hold Sechs still***

**Sechs: *still struggling with upper body***

**Gang member 3: Get someone to help!**

**Gang member 4: *quickly goes off to do so***

**Gang member 2 and 4: *come back and use their combined strength to hold Sechs down***

**Gang member 3:*finsihes branding Sechs***

**Gang member 2 and 4: *get off of Sechs* **

**Sechs: *writhing in pain***

***Police arrive***

**Police: Police! Put your hands where we can see them!**

**Gang members 2 and 4: *book it* **

**Sechs: *bolts up* More?! More of you?! Fuck off you filthy bastards!**

**Gang member 3:*books it***

**Police officer 1: Oh my God, what did they do to him?**

**Police officer 2: Do we want to know?**

**Sechs: *baring teeth at the officers and growling***

**Police officer 1:*trying to calm Sechs down* Easy, son, we're here to help**

**Police officer 2: *begins to carefully unbind Sechs* **

**Sechs: *lunges and tries to bite the officers* Stay away from me! Don't fucking touch me!**

**Police officers 5 and 3:*restrain Sechs the best they can***

**Police officer 2: *manages to find Sechs' coat and grabs it* Let's get him out of here.**

**Sechs: *still trying to bite the officers***

**Police 1: Why don't we take the blindfold off of him first? He might calm down**

**Police officer 2: *does so***

**Police officers 5 and 3:*start to move Sechs***

**Sechs: *still trying to bite at the officers growling and shouting obscenities***

**Police 5: What the hell, we're trying to help you!**

**Police 3: I don't think he can see**

**Police officer 2: Well, if he continues to try and bite you that's a bit of a give away.**

**Police officer 1:*to Sechs* Sir, can you see me?**

**Sechs: *turns head in general direction of the voice* What the hell kind of question is that?! Of course not, I'm blindfolded!**

**Police 1: Sir... We removed the blindfold**

**Sechs: What are you talking about?! I can't see, you bastard! It must be on!**

**Police officer 1:*to Police officers 5 and 3* Let him go**

**Police officer 5 and 3:*let him go***

**Police officer 1: Touch your face and see if you're still wearing the blindfold**

**Sechs: *does so and opens eyes wide, stays silent***

**Police officer 1: Sir, what's your name?**

**Sechs: *looks at voice* Sechs. Sechs Smith. *silent for a bit then bares teeth* Not like it matters to you!**

**Police officer 1:*calmly* Alright, Sechs, there's an ambulance outside, they're going to take you to the hospital...**

**Sechs: *silent, staring blankly at the voice***

**Police officer 1: Sechs? Were you given any drugs at all?**

**Sechs: How would I know? I've been stabbed with multiple times with many different sizes of objects.**

**Police officer 1: Alright, let's go to the ambulance and they'll take care of you...**

**Sechs: *silent, allowing them to do this***

**-Home-**

***phone rings***

**Elf: Hello? ...No, this is Elf... Vier! The hospital's calling!**

**Vier: *enters room and says curiously* The hospital? What do they want? *takes phone* Hello? ... Yes... What? *eyes widen and says calmly* Thank you, much appreciated. *hangs up* VATI! *runs to go find Eins* They found him!**

**-At the Hospital-**

**Eins and Zehn:*made it to the hospital before everyone, waiting for Sechs to wake up***

**Zehn:*nodding off***

**Sechs: *wakes up but can't really tell where he is or whose there so he kind of just starts feeling around his immediate vicinity***

**Eins: Sechs?**

**Zehn:*feels Sechs touching his head and wakes up* Sechs?**

**Sechs: *grins almost insanely (like actual mental patient insane)***

**Zehn:*sleep deprived so the insane grin doesn't register, but he still thinks this is a dream* Sechs?**

**Sechs: *swats at where he hears Zehns voice come from* Yes. Who else would it be?**

**Zehn:*gets hit to which he response with a yawn***

**Eins: It's good to see you again, sohn**

**Sechs: Yes... Good to see you too, Vati. Well... Maybe not see...**

**Eins: Ja, sagte der Arzt, dass Sie psychologisch Blind für eine Weile bist (Yeah, the doctor said that you're psychologically blind for a while)**

**Sechs: Was?! Blind?! (What?! Blind?) *tries to rub sight into his eyes***

**Eins:*stops Sechs from doing this* Sechs, das wird nicht funktionieren (Sechs, that's not going to work)**

**Sechs: *looks at Eins' voice with a mixture of fear and disbelief* **

***Zwei shows up along with Sieben, Acht, Vier, and Neun***

**Zehn:*fell asleep finally***

**Eins:*sees Zwei and his other sons walk in***

**Sechs: I hear more people. **

**Vier: Good, because there are more people.**

**Sieben: Hey Sechs**

**Sechs: Hello. *silent for a bit* Where's Elf?**

***Drei shows up with, Funf and Elf***

**Drei: He's here too**

**Elf: Hey, Sechs**

**Sechs: Elf? Where's Elf? *starts to feel around with his hands in the direction he heard Elf's voice come from***

**Elf:*goes to Sechs side* Sechs, I'm right here**

**Sechs: Hi. *feels Elf's face***

**Elf:*muffled from Sechs' hand* Hi**

**Sechs: *pets Elf for a couple seconds and then takes his hand back, says to the group* So how was your past year without me?**

**Sieben: Worrying**

**Elf: Depressing**

**Drei: None of enjoyed your abscene Sechs. Espacially your father and Zehn**

**Zehn:*in his sleep* Nein, nein, nein ... Sechs! Bitte Gott, bitte nicht! (No, no, no... Sechs! Please God, please no!) *starts to sob* Warum? Warum haben Sie den Sechs gehen? Warum konnte es nicht ich gewesen sein?! (Why? Why did you have to go Sechs? Why couldn't it have been me?!) **

**Acht: What? What's going on? **

**Vier: It's one of those nightmares again... **

**Sechs: What nightmares? *looks in the direction of Zehns voice then swings at it* Wake up!**

**Zehn:*wakes up from the hit and takes in his surroundings and sees Sechs, hugs him tightly starts sobbing again* Du bist am Leben! Du bist am Leben! Du bist am Leben! (You're alive!)**

**Sechs: *soothingly* Yes, I'm alive. Now you can stop having those nightmares. *rubs Zehn's back then says to the group* And how long has this been happening?**

**Eins: Ever since you've been gone**

**Zehn:*clings to Sechs tightly still mutter "you're alive" and also saying "You're real"***

**Elf: We tried to help him, but we couldn't**

**Sieben: Vati had to take Zehn out of school, it was that bad**

**Sechs: *continues trying to calm Zehn down* What grade is he in, again?**

**Zehn:*falls into a peacful sleep still hugging Sechs***

**Eins: He was in 9th grade, would be 10th now, but we didn't know when you were going to come back or how long the nightmares were going to stay, so we didn't enroll him, Onkel Drei and Zwei have been teaching him what they can at home when he wasn't too jumpy**

**Sechs: Sounds like I wasn't the only one that endured a year of hell. **

**Vier: What did they all do to you...?**

**Sieben: Indeed**

**Sechs: Didn't the nurses tell you or something?**

**Vier: Nope. They said it wasn't their job. **

**Sechs: ****Kuhscheiße**** (Bullshit)**

**Sieben: If you'll all exscue me for a moment, there's something I have to do *walks out of the room***

**Sechs: *shouts after Sieben* Where are you going? *quieter* Ah, I don't care. **

**Vier: *waits for an answer from Sechs* **

**Sechs: ... You really want to know don't you?**

**Neun: Yes, that would help a lot**

**Sechs: *glares at Neuns voice* Sure it would. *goes on and tells them all what happened***

**Eins:*closes his eyes***

**Drei:*makes a fist***

**Nurse:*comes in* Excuse me? Do any of you know a Jeff McCrimmon?**

**Vier: *completely nuetral face while he's being told this* **

**Acht: *to the nurse* Yes.**

**Sechs: Unfortunately. **

**Acht: *glares at Sechs but Sechs can't see so this is really a useless action***

**Eins: Yes, why?**

**Nurse: She and your son, Sieben were brought in a few minutes ago with some stab wounds and cuts, both are refusing medical help, so we were wondering if one of you could talk them into doing so**

**Acht: We could try but it probably won't work.**

**Vier: Acht's right. **

**Sechs: Are they really that stupid? Why would you walk into a fucking hospital with stab wounds and cuts and then refuse help? *face palms* **

**Vier: Watch your mouth about Sieben. **

**Sechs: You wanna go, Vier? I can take your sorry ass down blind, mother fucker. *goes to get up***

**Zehn:*still asleep, makes a noise of objection to Sechs moving***

**Nurse: They didn't walk in, someone carried them in**

**Jeff:*in another room* HEY! YOU'RE GONNA LOSE THAT FINGER PAL!**

**Elf:*face palms***

**Vier: *to the nurse* What? Who? *goes to find Sieben* **

**Sechs: *growls and reluctantly stops trying to get up* **

**Acht: *goes to see what Jeff did***

**Nurse:*follows after him explaining what the guy looked like***

**-By Sieben and Jeff-**

**Sieben:*holding people back with his umbrella***

**Jeff:*clawing anything that comes near her***

**Vier: *sees Sieben and says to him* What are you doing?**

**Acht: *to Jeff* What the hell did you get into? **

**Sechs: *decides to do what he wants and pushes Zehn off of him and gets up to go and draw someone's blood whether it be a nurses or a friends***

**Sieben: What does it look like I'm doing?!**

**Jeff: Aequitas! (Justice!) *kicks a nurse in the face***

**Nurse: We've already given her a sedative, but it has yet to take effect**

**Zehn:*hits the floor, but remains asleep***

**Eins: Sechs, where are you going? *follows after him***

**Elf:*to Funf* Well that escalated quickly**

**Vier: *to Sieben* It looks like your doing something you'll regret. **

**Sechs: *remains silent, feeling around and following the noise* **

**Funf: *to Elf* Yeah... That it did.**

**Sechs: *finds the proper room and the nearest person (which is Vier) and pounces on him, clawing, kicking, and biting* **

**Vier: *fighting to get Sechs off of him***

**Sieben: I'm not letting any of these quacks touch me! *sees Sechs do this* Hey! *goes to get Sechs off of Vier***

**Eins:*hears fighting* Oh, dear**

**Sechs: *totally snapped at this point and will now attack anything that touches him* **

**Vier: *attacking Sechs back, I'd say it's a fair fight right now***

**Sieben:*also fighting back, trying to hold Sechs back* Sechs, it's us! Sieben and Vier!**

**Eins:*sees his three oldest boys fighting each other, trying to break it up***

**Sechs: *stops attacking for now but is still baring teeth and growling***

**Eins:*to Sieben* Just let the doctors fix you up alright, Sieben?**

**Sieben:*doesn't want to, but also doesn't want to disobey his father* Fine *sits on the exam table***

**Jeff:*snarling at the doctors***

**Vier: *to Sieben* Glad you know what's good for you. **

**Sechs: Stop talking! **

**Vier: *shuts up* **

**Acht: Jeff, can you please do the same as Sieben?**

**Jeff:*to Acht* Ich bin nur in meiner Nähe ließ Drei (I'm only letting Drei near me)**

**Acht: *rolls eyes* Fine. *goes to get Drei***

**Sechs: Bitch.**

**Jeff: Trottel (Jerk)**

**Sechs: *growls at her* **

**Acht: *comes back with Drei***

**Jeff:*snarls in reply***

**Drei: Alright you two, let's not try and kill each other tonight, okay? Jeff, let's take a look at you, ja?**

**Jeff: Da (Yeah in Russian)**

**Drei:*starts patching Jeff up***

**Jeff:*passes out from the sedative finally***

**Sechs: *doesn't notice Jeff is now out cold because he can't see and growls back***

**Nurse:*to Sechs* Can you go back to your room?**

**Sechs: *glares at the voice* Fine. *starts to feel his way back to the proper room***

**Eins:*follows after Sechs***

**-One month later-**

**Sechs: *feeling his way around the house because he's sick of staying in one spot***

**Jeff and Zehn:*following after Sechs to make sure he doesn't hurt himself***

**Sechs: *has a vague memory of what the house looks like and begins to feel around for a way downstairs with his feet* Come on, you little... *finds the stairs* HA. ... How do I do this..?**

**Jeff:*knows she's younger than Sechs, but the feminine side is taking over* Look for the railing**

**Sechs: *glares in the general direction of Jeff's voice like 'I will figure this out' but starts to grope for the rail anyway***

**Jeff:*stays silent and waits for Sechs to find it***

**Sechs: *finds it and begins to attempt to go down the stairs and fails miserably tripping after the first couple steps***

**Zehn and Jeff:*walk down the stairs after Sechs***

**Jeff:*to Sechs* Do you want some help?**

**Sechs: No! No... I got it. I think... *missteps and falls the rest of the stairs***

**Vier: *enters room just in time to see this and says as if this has happened before* You okay?**

**Jeff and Zehn:*walk down the rest of the steps***

**Eins:*walks into the living room after hearing a crashing sound* Sechs are you alright?**

**Jeff:*to Vier* He's being stubborn again**

**Sechs: *quickly gets up* I'm fine! I'm downstairs, everything's good. **

**Vier: *to Jeff* I can see that. Not much different from usual... **

**Sechs: *turns to Viers general direction* Hey! Watch your mouth!**

**Jeff: Well it's true**

**Vier: *snaps a finger by Sechs' ear* **

**Sechs: *looks in that direction* What are you doing?! *swats at it because he assumes that's where Vier is***

**Jeff: I wonder if we could teach him how to see via echolocation?**

**Vier: That would be amazing.**

**Sechs: I'm not going to be blind forever! Damn...**

**Jeff: Even so, it's better than you falling down all the time**

**Vier: We could find him one of those stick things.**

**Sechs: NO. I am NOT going to use one of those.**

**Zehn:*staying quiet because he doesn't know what to do***

**Jeff: Why are you opposed to using echolocation? I use it all the time when I'm in the dark**

**Sechs: I'm not built for echolocation. *makes big circles with arms trying to figure out whose still all around* **

**Vier: *steps away from this***

**Sechs: *locates Eins and feels his face* Which one is this?**

**Jeff: You can be**

**Eins:*takes Sechs' hand and moves them away from his face* Your father**

**Sechs: *ignores Jeff and says to Eins* Oh... Sorry.**

**Vier: *to Jeff* How so?**

**Eins: It's alright**

**Jeff:*to Vier* I don't know how to explain it**

**Funf: *has been watching this* Do you think we were blind when he picked out that coat? **

**Sechs: You have no right to say anything, celery guy!**

**Eins: Alright, boys, settle down**

**Sechs: *crosses arms glaring at nothing but doesn't say anything* **

**Acht: *walks in because he was looking for Jeff* Ah, there you are. Why are you following Sechs?**

**Jeff:*to Acht* I don't want him hurting himself because he's stubborn and doesn't want to get a cane or learn how to see with echolocation**

**Sechs: That cane is stupid! It basically shouts 'Hey everyone look at me! I can't see!'.**

**Acht: I see. *stands next to Jeff***

**Sechs: I'm done with you people! *pushes his way through the group and into the kitchen and soon after runs into the table***

**Elf: Sechs? Do you want some help?**

**Sechs: No. *trying to find the source of the voice but can't manage to place it so he's just looking around right now***

**Drei:*walks in when he hears someone bump into the table* Sechs will you just let Jeff or Zehn help you?**

**Sechs: Why should I do that? **

**Vier: You're acting like a child.**

**Sechs: I am making an executive decision! *back to Drei* Now, why?**

**Drei: So you stop bumping into things**

**Sechs: I haven't broken anything.**

**Funf: *from the other room* Yet!**

**Zehn: Key word: yet**

**Jeff:*from other room* Why won't you learn echolocation?**

**Sechs: *to Jeff* Because I see no point! *goes back to the living room because there's less stuff to hurt himself on in there***

**Neun:*comes down the stairs* Has he broken anything yet?**

**Jeff: No...**

**Neun: Fantastic, so I haven't missed anything exciting yet**

**Sechs: *to Neun* Shh! Your voice will make me hit something!**

**Sieben:*watching Sechs mildly amused***

**Sechs: *trips over K-9 and yelps as he hits the ground* **

**K-9: Sorry, master Sechs. *rolls out of way over to Zehn's feet***

**Sechs: Yeah...**

**Jeff: Echolocation's looking pretty good right, don't you think?**

**Sieben:*trying not to laugh at Jeff's attempts***

**Sechs: Jeff... Give it up! I'm not learning echolocation!**

**Vier: *to Jeff* Why are you so hell bent on that?**

**Jeff: Because it fucking works!**

**Eins: Jeff! Language!**

**Jeff: I'm still right!**

**Sechs: *decides to stay on the floor to feel his way to a wall***

**Zwei: *walks in and sees this* ... How long is this blindness thing going to last?**

**Eins: Not sure**

**Jeff: Sechs, one way or another you're learning echolocation**

**Zwei: Hopefully not too much longer... **

**Sechs: *finds a wall and sits against it* Yeah? And how do you plan on teaching me.**

**Jeff: It's simple, all you have to do is make random clicking noise with your tongue since you absolutely refuse to use a cane and once you learn how to interperet the sound waves refelceted by nearby objects no one would think you couldn't see, they'd just think you have a weird obession in making clicking sounds like this *makes clicking noises with her tongue***

**Zehn:*wondering if it'll convince Sechs***

**Sechs: ... No.**

**Jeff: Then I'm going to continue to follow you until you can see again**

**Sechs: Oh my... Can't I just be blind in peace for another, what, month?!**

**Jeff:*you know how Conswella talks on Family Guy? Yeah like that* No, no, I. I follow you**

**Sechs: *face palms***

**-Two Months later-**

***knock on the door***

**Acht: *opens door a crack and looks out* Can I help you?**

**Jamie: Hi, is this the Smith's house?**

**Acht: That depends... What do you need?**

**Jamie: I'm looking fer a man named Zwei Smith I was told he lives here**

**Acht: ...You look like anything but trustworthy. *closes door and walks away***

**Eins:*in the kitchen* Who was that, Acht?**

**Acht: Good question.**

**Jeff:*goes over to the door to open it***

**Acht: Jeff, what are you doing?**

**Jeff: I wanna see who it is**

**Acht: It's just some guy. Why do you even care?**

**Jeff: What does he look like?**

**Acht: Uh... *silent for a bit* Fine. Open the door. Why should I care? *walks off***

**Jeff:*looks at Jamie before smiling brightly***

**Jamie: Jeff?**

**Jeff: Jamie! *tackles him to the ground and hugs him feircely***

**Zwei: *comes in to inspect the commotion* Jeff, what are you doing? Who's that poor soul?**

**Jeff:*let's go of Jamie and bounching on the balls of her feet* It's Jamie! Jamie's here!**

**Jamie:*gets up* Alright, Jeff calm down. Hi, Zwei**

**Zwei: Hallo, Jamie.**

**Jamie: I see ye've met my sister**

**Zwei: I have.**

**Jamie: She been behavin'?**

**Jeff:*nods her head* Cross my hearts *does the motion***

**Zwei: Ja, she has. Just fine. What brings you here?**

**Jamie: Just came to see how ye were doin' and once I heard that "Psycho" McCrimmon lived here too, I had to see her. Cain wouldn't let me see her at all and no one would help me get her oot**

**Eins:*walks in* Who's at the door?**

**Zwei: *to Eins* It's Jamie. *to Jamie* Well, she's out now. And chances are she won't be going back.**

**Eins: Ah, Jamie, it's nice to see you again**

**Jamie: Aye, that's good**

**Elf:*sitting at the top of the stairs listening to the conversation going on downstairs until who ever was there left***

**-Four months later-**

**Sechs: *curled up in a ball on the floor shaking***

**Elf:*finds Sechs and asks in worry* Sechs? Are you okay?**

**Sechs: *attention snaps to Elf* Fine. Fine... *gets up***

**Elf: Okay *starts to walk away***

**Sechs: *cocks head* Where are you going, Elf? *starts to follow him smiling a bit darkly***

**Elf: Uhm... Back to my room?*backing away from Sechs***

**Sechs: Good idea. Let's go. *grabs Elf by the arm and leads him to his room***

**Elf: What...? *confused what Sechs is doing***

**Sechs: What's so confusing? *starts leading him over to the bed***

**Elf:*trying to pull away from Sechs and asks fearfully* Sechs what are you doing?**

**Sechs: *soothingly* Don't worry about it. You'll like it.**

**Elf:*sounding more afraid* What are you doing?**

**Sechs: *forces Elf onto the bed and gets on top of him***

**Elf: Sechs, please stop**

**Sechs: I'm afraid I can't do that Elf. *puts finger to Elf's lips* Shh... Don't ask why. *leans down and kisses Elf***

**Elf:*muffled sounds of protest***

**Sechs: *pulls head away* What's wrong?**

**Elf: Please stop**

**Sechs: *glares at Elf* I said I can't do that, Elf. Aren't you listening?**

**Elf: Why not? What did I do?**

**Sechs: Shh. *Sternly* No. Talking.**

**Elf:*whimpers***

**Sechs: *goes back to kissing Elf managing to get his tongue into Elf's mouth***

**Elf:*gags a bit on Sechs' tounge, crying a bit***

**Sechs: *pulls back again* Oh, calm down. You'll get used to it... *feels up and down Elf's figure***

**Elf:*squeaks and starts writhing under Sechs***

**Sechs: *soothingly* You're fine, Elf. This won't hurt. *slips hand down Elf's pants* Well, someone's grown over the past year...**

**Elf:*squeaks again and tries to move away from Sechs***

**Sechs *sits on Elf just below his waist and takes his hand out of Elf's pants* What are you doing?**

**Elf:*whimpers* I don't want this**

**Sechs: *said with venom* Well, neither did I.**

**Elf:*tears running down his face* Why are you doing this?**

**Sechs: Why not? *kisses him again to shut him up***

**Elf:*tries to turn his head away***

**Sechs: *pushes Elf's head back in place with one hand and uses the other to slowly rub Elf's abdomen***

**Elf:*trying to get away from Sechs***

**Sechs: *stops kissing Elf and pulls Elf's pants down along with his underwear***

**Elf:*tries curling in on himself***

**Sechs: Don't worry, we're almost done. *begins to fondle him***

**Elf: Nonononononononono... Stop! Sechs stop it please!**

**Sechs: *uses free hand to scratch across Elf's chest* If you know what's good for you, Elf, you'll stay quiet.**

**Elf:*yelps in pain, but otherwise shuts up***

**Sechs: Good. That's a start. *running fingers up and down Elf's member* We're almost done here anyway...**

**Elf:*bites lower lip to keep from saying anything***

**Sechs: *continues what he's doing down there and runs his free hand down Elf's face***

**Elf:*involuntarily moans***

**Sechs: Feels good, doesn't it? *continues a bit longer than slowly stops* Pity…**

**Elf:*panting***

**Sechs: *pecks Elf one more time and then gets off of him***

**Elf:*whimpers and curls in on himself***

**Sechs: See? *pets Elf's head* That wasn't so bad, now was it?**

**Elf:*flinches away from Sechs and curls up in a tighter ball***

**Sechs: *shrugs* Fine then. *walks out and goes to his own room***

**Elf:*once he knows Sechs is gone he openly sobs***

**Zehn:*trying to prentend he's asleep***

**-A few weeks later-**

**Sechs: *currently sprawled out on the floor because, after a while, chairs get boring***

**Zehn:*sitting up in his, Elf's, and Funf's room doing homework***

**Sechs: *decides lying on the floor is boring and goes upstairs to see what Zehn is doing***

**Zehn:*hears footsteps and tenses up***

**Sechs: *leans on the doorframe to Zehn's room and knocks* What are you doing?**

**Zehn:*ends up almost jumping out of his seat* Homework**

**Sechs: *sees him jump* Damn, calm down. *walks over to him* What's it for?**

**Zehn:*tenses up again* It's for biology**

**Sechs: Biology? How boring... *sits next to Zehn and leans on the desk or table or whatever* Seems boring.**

**Zehn:*moves away from Sechs a bit* I like it**

**Sechs: *sees Zehn move away* What's wrong with you?**

**Zehn:*all too quickly* Nothing!**

**Sechs: ... I'm not buying that. Tell me what's wrong. Why the hell are you so jumpy?**

**Zehn: I know what you been doing to Elf at night Sechs. All he does when you're gone is cry until he falls asleep. I don't know why he can't be quiet**

**Sechs: Really? *silent for a bit* Are you going to tell anyone? Oh, my god. Is that why you got so jumpy? Do you think I'd do that to you?**

**Zehn:*shakes his head* I haven't thus far, why would I tell now? And anyway Elf won't say anything, I've got him convinced that what you're doing to him is just a bad dream, and yes, I thought you only left me alone because I was sleeping when you'd come in or at least I was pretending to sleep, Elf's sobbing usually wakes me up**

**Sechs: All right... First off, stay quiet and you'll be fine. Second off, I wouldn't hurt you.**

**Zehn: But can I ask you something?**

**Sechs: *thinks about it for a bit* Sure. Go ahead.**

**Zehn: Why Elf? I mean, I'm not suggesting anything, but I mean why not Funf? He has schizophernia so no one would believe him if he told them what you were doing to him**

**Sechs: He was the easiest to catch.**

**Zehn: Oh, alright *goes back to his homework***

**Sechs: Okay. ... Do you want any help?**

**Zehn: A bit yes**

**Sechs: Alright. *scoots closer* Let's see what I remember.**

**-Three months later-**

**Elf:*staring off into space in the living room unconciously rocking himself***

**Sechs: *watching Elf* **

**Funf: *walks in sees Elf and says to Sechs* What's wrong with him?**

**Sechs: *shrugs innocently* I have no idea.**

**Elf:*doesn't notice Sechs or Funf***

**Funf: *walks up to Elf and sits next to him* Elf? You okay?**

**Elf:*doesn't respond, just continues what he's doing***

**Funf: *puts a hand on Elf's shoulder***

**Sechs: *comes over and sits on the other side of Elf***

**Elf:*flinches at Funf's touch and jumps off of the couch onto the floor with a yelp***

**Funf: *shocked* What? What happened? **

**Sechs: *smiles at this***

**Elf:*sees Sechs and instantly shuts down, curling in on himself muttering apologizes***

**Funf: What? ... What? What happened?!**

**Elf:*whimpers and curls up into a tighter ball***

**Drei:*walks in and sees Elf like this* What's happening?**

**Funf: We have no idea. *goes over and kneels by Elf***

**Sechs: *stays where he is***

**Elf:*trying to protect himself and let's out a small whine when Funf kneels beside him***

**Funf: It's okay, Elf. I'm not going to hurt you.**

**Elf:*uncurls himself a bit, looks up at Funf, and hugs him tightly, starts sobbing into his chest***

**Funf: Calm down, Elf... *looks at Drei to see if he knows anything***

**Elf:*continues to sob clinging to Funf desperately***

**Drei:*doesn't know what's going on***

**Funf: *rubs Elf's back* It's okay, you're fine. You're fine. **

**Sechs: *quietly walks out***

**Elf:*after a few more minutes he falls asleep on Funf, from exhuastion***

**Funf: What the hell happened..?**

**Drei: I'm not sure; I was hoping you'd know**

**Funf: Well, I don't. So... What does that mean?**

**Drei: We could ask him when he wakes up**

**Funf: What if the same thing happens?**

**Drei: What was he doing before I came in here?**

**Funf: Rocking himself on the couch.**

**Drei: And when did he start acting as he did when I walked in?**

**Funf: When I sat next to him... So, yes?**

**Drei: Alright, you'll ask the questions, since he responds better to you**

**Funf: *nods and waits for Elf to wake up***

**Neun:*heard what happened downstairs and waits for Sechs to come upstairs***

**Sechs: *goes upstairs and begins to make his way to his room***

**Neun:*follows after Sechs like a ninja***

**Sechs: *doesn't notice this***

**Neun:*grabs Sechs and throws him onto his bed***

**Sechs: *yelps in surprise***

**Neun: I know what you've been doing to our little twerp of a brother**

**Sechs: Yeah? Why do you care?**

**Neun: Oh, I don't care what you're doing to him *kneeling over Sechs***

**Sechs: Then what's this all about? *moves to get off the bed***

**Neun:*pushes Sechs back down and pins him* I would think that'd be obvious**

**Sechs: *actually still clueless, remains silent***

**Neun: Wow, all that time being with that gang must have killed all the smart cells in your brain *sits on Sechs' waist***

**Sechs: *instantly begins to squirm and try to get away minorly succceding***

**Neun:*increases his grip on Sechs* Nope**

**Sechs: Why not? *still squirming***

**Neun: Because**

**Sechs: *manages to buck Neun off of him and tries to get back to somewhere with other people***

**Neun:*grabs Sechs leg and yanks him back***

**Sechs: *kicks at Neun* Let go of me!**

**Neun:*keeps his grip on Sechs, dodging his kicks easily, and manages pull him to the ground***

**Sechs: *hits head on ground and is stunned for a second***

**Neun:*grabs a sock, sits on Sechs' abdomen, and stuffs the sock in Sechs' mouth* That should shut you up for a minute**

**Sechs: *comes to and growls at Neun also gagging on the sock a bit***

**Neun: Oh, shut it you and I both know you won't do anything *being a dick, mock carresses Sechs' face***

**Sechs: *twists head away***

**Neun:*smiles darkly at this* You don't like that? That's surprising**

**Sechs: *rolls eyes and glares at Neun***

**Neun:*caresses Sechs' face again***

**Sechs: *keeps moving head as far away from Neun as possible***

**Neun:*places his head over both of Sechs' hearts* Someone's getting worked up aren't they?**

**Sechs: *growls again and squirms trying to escape***

**Neun:*decides to push the sock deeper into Sechs' mouth***

**Sechs: *gags and eyes widen, starts thrashing trying to get away***

**Neun: Oh, don't act like it's the first time someone's put something in your mouth you don't want to be there**

**Sechs: *ignores Neun, still thrashing***

**Neun:*smacks Sechs across the face***

**Sechs: *head snaps to the side but is still weakly trying to escape***

**Neun:*decides to pull the sock out of Sechs' mouth and sits on his bed, watching to see what will happen***

**Sechs: *rolls onto his side and vomits***

**Neun:*laughs lighly at this***

**Sechs: *going on impulses from what happened during that year and goes to eat it***

**Zehn:*walks into Sechs' room and sees this* Sechs, no! *starts pulling him away from the vomit***

**Sechs: No, I'm doing what I'm told! I'm not disobeying! *weakly trying to escape***

**Zehn: No, Sechs, you're not there anymore! *hugs Sechs in an attempt to keep him away from the vomit***

**Sechs:*reaches behind him and feels Zehn's face with his hands, staring at nothing* Oh… Good. I was hoping I wasn't…**

**Zehn: Sechs? Can you see me?**

**Sechs: …No. I can't… Are you covering my eyes?**

**Zehn:*worried* Jeff! It happened again!**

**Sechs: Calm down, Zehn. It won't last long…**

**Jeff:*comes in from Acht's room* Let's wait a few minutes before we worry Zehn**

**Sechs:*can't tell where Neun is so he can't glare at him so instead he gets up and begins to feel around for the exit* In the mean time… we should clean that up.**

**Jeff: On it. *goes to look for something to clean up the vomit***

**Sechs:*let's Jeff do this and looks where he thinks Neun might be* Is Neun still here?**

**Zehn: No he left**

**-By Neun- **

**Neun:*sneaks into Acht's room since Jeff's gone***

**Acht:*sees Neun* Oh… It's you.**

**-A month later-**

**Neun:*in kitchen cooking up some sausages***

**Vier: *peeks in the kitchen* Why are you cooking?**

**Neun:*doesn't look up* Sausages**

**Vier: But... Why?**

**Neun: Because I'm hungry? Do I need a reason?**

**Vier: I guess not... Should I tell tell the others? Or are you not sharing?**

**Neun: I can share, there's enough for everyone**

**Vier: Great! *goes off to tell the others***

**-few minutes later-**

**Neun:*serves up th sausage because he's going to be nice today***

**Zehn:*eating what Neun gave him***

**Sieben:*does the same***

**Vier and Funf: *also eating, appreciating that Neun decided to be nice***

**Sechs: *trying to decide if sustenance is worth possible blindness***

**Neun:*eating***

**Elf:*staring at the sausage, his mind not seeing food***

**Funf: *sees Elf not accepting food* Something wrong?**

**Elf:*whips his head up* What? No, nothing's wrong *goes to eat it hand is shaking***

**Sechs: *decides against accepting Neun's food and goes to search for something else to eat* **

**Funf: *raises eyebrow but decides not to question it***

**Neun:*doesn't care and takes Sechs' sausage***

**Elf:*manages to eat half of it before his face turned green, darts to the nearest bathroom***

**Sechs: *sees this* What's wrong with him? **

**Funf: What happened?! *chases after Elf***

**Elf:*can be heard puking everything he had eaten this morning up***

**Jeff:*tilts her head in confusion***

**Funf: What the hell happened?! **

**Sechs: *legitimately surprised that it isn't him throwing up***

**Neun:*to Sechs* You know, I thought you of all people would be the one throwing up, not Elf**

**Jeff: Could just be an upset stomach**

**Elf:*still puking***

**Sechs: *to Neun* Really now? That's nice. Good change of pace isn't it? **

**Funf: *to Jeff* Just out of nowhere? I guess it's not impossible...**

**Neun: Well I saw either you or Zehn, given his nightmares**

**Jeff: Could be a bug, Funf and this was just the breaking point**

**Sechs: Well... Shit happens... Maybe he's sick... **

**Funf: Alright. *backs off a bit and waits for Elf to finish throwing up***

**Neun:*to himself, but loud enough to be heard* I bet you liked it**

**Elf:*dry heaving***

**Sechs: Pardon? **

**Funf: Is it really that bad?**

**Neun: Did I stutter?**

**Elf:*done dry heaving and is resting his head on the side of the toilet bowl thanking it* Oh, thank you toilet bowl. Thank you for being so cool on the side. You're the only one who understands me... My wonderful toilet bowl**

**Sechs: What are you trying to do? **

**Funf: Okay, then...**

**Neun: Make a point, what else?**

**Jeff:*to Funf* Why don't you take him upstairs to go lie down?**

**Sechs: *silent for a bit then grins* It's not working. HA! **

**Funf: *to Jeff* Yes. *to Elf* Come on, Elf. Let's go lie down.**

**Neun: Yeah, I'm sure you've heard that a lot**

**Elf: Yeah, that sounds like a good idea *lies on the ground***

**Vier: *watching Neun and Sechs* **

**Sechs: What do you mean? *playing stupid for his own good***

**Funf: No. *stands Elf up* Lie down in your bed. Let's go.**

**Neun: Do I have to paint you a picture?**

**Jeff:*pipes in* Why not? It'll go with everything else in his room *backs out of the conversation***

**Elf: Hmm? *leaning on Funf***

**Sechs: What is wrong with you two? *feeling like this will only get worse for him but says to Neun anyway* I doubt you could... **

**Funf: *more clearly* We are going to go lie down.**

**Jeff: Sorry**

**Neun: Paint you a picture? Here I'll draw one for you now *draws two stick figures doing some rather suggestive things to each other and hands it to Sechs***

**Elf*doesn't care* Okay**

**Sechs: *takes it and eyes widen* Okay... First off... Two of ten. And that's being generous. Second. *places it somewhere else and backs away* No. No, no, no... *eye twitches* **

**Funf: *brings Elf upstairs***

**Jeff: Neun, what did you do?**

**Neun: Nothing that concerns you, McCrimmon**

**Jeff: Hey, if I'm around and you're starting shit it does**

**Neun: What are you going to go all Psycho on me?**

**Jeff:*clenches her jaw***

**Neun: You'd certainly do more than Sechs though I can say that much**

**Vier: Okay, time to get involved. Neun, don't do anything you'll regret. Jeff, if this ends in violence this will only end badly for you. I will drag you home and leave you on the doorstep. **

**Sechs: *calmly walks out of the kitchen and proceeds to curl up in a ball on the floor, shaking***

**Jeff:*gets up and quickly walks out of the house***

**Zehn: Should we follow her?**

**Neun: Oh, let her go, maybe someone will find her and she can be their problem**

**Zehn: That's what I'm afraid of**

**Sieben: She needs to know that violence isn't always the answer to everything and these outburst aren't acceptable**

**Zehn: But what if her step father finds her?**

**Neun: Good**

**Vier: *contemplating whether or not his decision was a good idea* **

**Acht: *goes after Jeff* **

**Vier: No, Acht. She'll be back anyway. **

**Acht: *ignores this and continues to go after her* **

**Vier: *follows him and drags him back in by his ear* **

**Sechs: *crawls into the kitchen* What happened?**

**Zehn: Jeff walked out of the house and we don't know if she'll comeback or not...**

***door opens again***

**Jeff:*darts up to Acht's room, grabs her things and leaves again***

**Zehn: Oh, no *goes to follow after Jeff* Vier you scared her away!**

**Sechs: Well, fuck... Am I supposed to feel bad now? **

**Acht: *immediately chases her* Where are you going?! Come back! **

**Vier: *face palms for his own stupidity* Fuck me... *decides to follow her***

**Neun: I don't feel bad**

**Sieben:*follows the group***

**-By Jeff a few hours later-**

**Jeff:*near the school in the alley, sleeping in a dumpster, shivering because it cold outside***

**Acht: *followed behind Jeff closely* Jeff..? Why the hell are you in a dumpster?**

**Jeff:*pokes her head out of the dumpster* Where else am I supposed to sleep?**

**Acht: Uhm... I don't know. Under someone's porch?**

**Jeff: Why would anyone let a Scot sleep under their porch?**

**Acht: What's wrong with Scots?**

**Jeff: I guess we drink to much, the men wear skirts, and we're always in a pissy mood**

**Acht: This is relevant how? **

**Vier: *finds Jeff as well* There you are! Fuckin' think I'm serious... Like I'd actually drag you back to your house.**

**Jeff:*goes back into the dumpster to hide from Vier***

**Zehn and Sieben:*catch up to Vier and Acht***

**Sieben: I'm guessing you found Jeff?**

**Acht: Yep... We found her. **

**Vier: Fine, stay in the dumpster! *walks away***

**Zehn:*follows after Vier* Vier, she's just scared. Yes she needs to tone down her violence, but at the same time threating to bring her back to a place where there was nothing but hurt and hatred has got to be terrifying to her**

**Jeff:*looks to see if Vier is gone***

**Vier: *looks at Zehn like 'shut the fuck up and leave me alone'* **

**Acht: Calm down, Jeff. None of us would do that.**

**Zehn:*shrinks away from Vier, but continues to walk with him, and keeps quiet and as far away from Vier as possible***

**Jeff:*to Acht* Are you sure?**

**Vier: *glad that actually worked but knows that this is not good that he's doing this* **

**Acht: Of course I'm sure. Why wouldn't I be sure?**

**-Two months later-**

**Funf:*staring at Elf in shock, not believing what he was just told***

**Elf:*worried Funf doesn't believe him***

**Funf: I see no reason why you would lie about this… But you do realize how hard this is to believe.**

**Elf:*hugs himself and starts to rock back and forth on his bed***

**Funf: Elf… I want to believe you, I really do… But, I can't see this actually happening. Are you sure these aren't nightmares?**

**Elf:*starts shaking his head and grabbing fistfuls of his hair***

**Funf:*sits next to him and pulls him into a tight hug* Calm down. Look, it won't happen again. Not if I'm around**

**Elf:*clings to Funf and sobs as hard as he did the first time Sechs touched him***

**Funf:*doing his best to comfort Elf, feels an anger slowly igniting***

**-half an hour later-**

**Funf:*once he knows Elf is asleep he goes to look for Sechs***

**Sechs:*on his bed staring at the ceiling dealing with another bout of blindness***

**Funf:*walks into Sechs' room* Sechs, we need to talk**

**Sechs:*doesn't take his eyes off the ceiling* What about?**

**Funf: Elf**

**Sechs:*raises eyebrow* Yeah? Why?**

**Funf: He told me something interesting a few minutes ago**

**Sechs:*still not panicking* And what would those be?**

**Funf: He told me about you**

**Sechs:*sighs* That doesn't narrow it down.**

**Funf: I know what you've been doing to him Sechs**

**Sechs:*sits up* Really? *stands up and faces Funf, blinking vision returning* What have I been doing? I want to hear you say it. For all I know we could be on two different tracks**

**Funf: I know you've been molesting him!**

**Sechs: I hate to say this, honestly… But, what are you going to do about it**

**Funf:*grab Sechs by his coat* Do you want to find out?!**

**Sechs:*silent for a bit* Why not? *prepares to get hit***

**Funf:*knees him in the groin and says with venom* Stay away from Elf *walks back to Elf***

**Sechs:*react accordingly***

**-few weeks later-**

***harsh storm has blown in and it's raining and thundering and all that jazz***

**Jeff:*making random clicking noises to get around Acht's room***

**Elf:*stays where he is wondering what the clicking sounds are***

**Sechs:*shrieks in fear of the sudden darkness***

**Vier:*making his way upstairs using K-9 for minor assistance***

**Jeff:*continues to click around in search for Acht or someone in general* **

**Zehn:*starts to look for Sechs after hearing his shriek***

**Acht:*staying where he is* Jeff, what are you doing?**

**K-9: Master Vier, you are about to walk into an open door**

**Vier: What? *walks into door* Ah!**

**Sechs:*curled up into a ball***

**Jeff: Echolocation *clicks out the door and into the hall***

**Zehn: Sechs?**

**Vier: Jeff… Would you please stop clicking?**

**Acht: She's trying to see.**

**Vier:*sighs***

**Sechs:*doing his best to remain calm, still curled in a ball* Yes…?**

**Jeff:*looking for the stairs, but ends up tripping over K-9***

**Elf: What was that?**

**Zehn:*follows Sechs' voice* Sechs keep talking so I can find you**

**K-9:*to Jeff* For someone who claims to be proficient at echolocation you seem to be somewhat oblivious.**

**Vier:*glares at K-9 for a second before turning to Jeff or where she is presumed to be at the moment* What do you think's happen?**

**Sechs: Okay. Why do you want to find me exactly?**

***THUNDER AND LIGHTING***

**Jeff:*manages to get up and starts clicking again, wincing every now and then***

**Zehn:*continues to follow Sechs' voice***

**Vier: We're upstairs, Jeff. Be careful.**

**Sechs: Nothing?**

**Jeff:*finds a wall in the hallway and sits down* I think I twisted my ankle when I tripped on K-9**

**Zehn: Because you shrieked**

**Vier: Well, it's not an impossibility**

**K-9:*silent***

**Sechs: Right… How demeaning…**

**Jeff:*feels around her ankle and feels her bone* Guys, I broke my ankle**

**Zehn:*finds Sechs* Better me than Neun right?**

**Vier: By tripping over K-9? Are you sure you aren't overreacting? *kneels down by her***

**Acht:*feels his way to Jeff as quickly as possible***

**Sechs: Fair enough… Where exactly are you?**

**Jeff: Do I look like a prissy girl to you?**

**Zehn: In front of you**

**Vier: Regardless…**

**K-9:*rolls off to find another one of the brothers***

**Sechs:*reaches out and pokes Zehn in the cheek***

**Jeff: Tell me if this is overreacting *takes Vier's hand and has him touch the bone that's sticking out***

**Elf:*looking for Funf in their room***

**Vier: *quickly withdraws hand* Okay, you win that one. **

**Acht: How the hell did you manage that?**

**Funf: Elf? Remain calm.**

**Sechs: Uh... How long do you think the powers going to be out?**

**Jeff:*to Acht* I very klutzy in the dark, which is why I rely on echolocation**

**Elf:*turns his head to the direction of Funf* I am calm**

**Zehn: I don't know, hopefully not too long**

**Acht: *silent for a bit* I can't wrap my head around the little logic in that statement. Or I'm just being stupid right now.**

**Funf: Good. That's good... **

***lightning***

**Funf: *squeaks and curls up a bit***

**Sechs: *a bit fearfully* Hopefully indeed...**

**Jeff: When have I ever made sense?**

**Elf:*calmly* It's okay Funf, it's just lighting**

**Zehn:*hugs Sechs because you all know you want it to happen* No one can hurt you anymore Sechs**

**Jeff: This'll be an interesting explaination for your Vati, huh guys?**

**Acht: *silent***

**Funf: Just lightning. Just lightning... *repeating that phrase in a panicked voice* **

**Sechs: You don't know that! **

**Vier: *regarding Jeff's last statement* Damn it. *goes off to find K-9 and hide him***

**Jeff: Dude it was my fault, I didn't look where I was going**

**Elf:*concerned* Funf, are you okay?**

**Zehn: Yes I do**

**Acht: *to Jeff* He's already gone. Doesn't want anything bad to happen to that tin mutt. **

**Vier: *hears this* He is a sensitive 'tin mutt'! You watch your mouth!**

**Funf: *almost in full on panic mode doesn't say anything, holding hands over his ears* **

**Sechs: *silent for a bit* How? How do you know? Because I don't want you to be offended when I say I know you're lying.**

**Jeff:*rolls her eyes at Acht even though he can't see her and asks Vier* Is K-9 okay?**

**Elf:*feels around for Funf* Funf? Funf? Come on talk to me**

**Zehn: Look, I may not be able to control what happens outside the house, but I can control what happens inside**

**Vier: I haven't found him yet.**

**Funf: What? *lightning* No, no! Flashy lights! Flashy lights! *curls up onto the floor* **

**Sechs: Okay... That's good.**

**Elf:*finds Funf and says calmly* Funf, Funf, it's okay, you're okay**

**Zehn: Is there anything we can do in the mean time?**

**Funf: *doesn't say anything but relaxes a bit after this***

**Sechs: Find a source of light?**

**Elf:*runs a hand up and down Funf's arm***

***power comes back on***

**Zehn: Or have that happen**

**Funf: *visibly relaxes when the lights come back on* Oh, thank god**

**Vier: *to K-9* There you are! Are you okay? **

**K-9: Affirmative.**

**Sechs: Yeah, that works too.**

**Elf:*knows Funf's calmed down, but hugs him regardless***

**Jeff:*looks at her ankle* Oh, that looks worse than I thought**

**Eins:*coming up the stairs* Boys, Jeff, is everything alright?**

**Acht: Yike... What do you want me to do?**

**Jeff: I think all I need is a splint and I'll be fine**

**Acht: And where am I going to get one of those?**

**Jeff: Two table legs and some tape**

**Eins:*get to the top of the stairs and sees Jeff* What did you do?**

**Jeff: Mr. Smith, I know this may look bad, but I tripped over K-9 in the dark, and broke my ankle in the process**

**Eins:*down the stairs* Drei! Get the car ready! We need to take Jeff to the hospital!**

**Jeff: What? No, no hospitals!**

**Eins: Jeff, Drei doesn't have the right material for a broken leg, so we're going to have to take you to the hospital**

**Acht: I'm not sure whose side to take, so I'll just wait for this to be over from the sidelines.**

**Jeff: I don't see why I have to go to the hospital, I've been far worse off than this and never been to a hospital...**

**Acht: Just go. One visit won't kill you.**

**Jeff:*sighs in defeat and then asks Acht* Help me to the car?**

**Acht: Absolutely. *does so***

**-Few Months later-**

**Sechs: *has taken Elf's sunspot because fuck him***

**Elf:*laying on couch because Sechs took his spot***

**Sechs: *decides he would like to attempt to start a normal conversation with Elf and starts small* Hey, Elf.**

**Elf: Hm?**

**Sechs: ... How was your day?**

**Elf: Okay, I guess**

**Sechs: You guess?**

**Elf: Well, the kids at school didn't attack me as much today**

**Sechs: That's good.**

**Elf: Yep *yawns***

**Sechs: Yeah... *random twitch***

**Elf:*doesn't see this* How was your day?**

**Sechs: Fantastic. *violent twitch accompanied by a small squeaking sort of noise***

**Elf:*hears the noise* Sechs? Are you okay?**

**Sechs: No... This isn't good. ... Bye now. *gets up and books it to someplace where this hopefully won't be seen***

**Elf:*gets up and follows Sechs***

**Sechs: *goes into his room and closes the door rather quickly behind him, using his body weight to hold it shut***

**Elf:*knocks on Sechs and Zehn's door* Sechs? Are you okay?**

**Sechs: Of course, why wouldn't I be?!**

**Elf: Because you just bolted for no reason**

**Sechs: Why do you care?!**

**Elf: Fine! Sorry for caring! *leaves to lay in his sunspot***

**Sechs: GOOD. *finally goes into his corner and curls up into a ball***

**Zehn:*hears Sechs and Elf* Elf? What was that?**

**Elf:*laying in his sunspot still* I don't know Sechs is probably having another episode, maybe you can help him, he doesn't want my help**

**Zehn: Okay... *goes over to his and Sechs' room and knocks on the door***

**Sechs: *doesn't respond, remains curled up muttering apologies***

**Zehn:*opens the door* Sechs?**

**Sechs: *behavior hasn't changed at all***

**Zehn:*catiously approaches Sechs* Sechs?**

**Sechs: *whimpers, obviously oblivious to what Zehn is saying* Please? I won't bite you anymore. I promise.**

**Zehn: Sechs? It's okay, it's just me, it's Zehn**

**Sechs: *doesn't register a single word and continues to basically beg, not actually saying what for***

**Zehn:*decides to wait the episode out***

**Sechs: *closes eyes tight, nearing the end of the episode, and then proceeds to wet himself***

**Zehn:*to himself* Oh dear**

**Sechs: *"wakes up" from the episode* Well, fuck... Why am I wet? This is new.**

**Zehn: Uhm... I think you peed yourself...**

**Sechs: I beg your pardon? *looks down then quickly grabs a blanket and hides under it***

**Zehn: Do you want me to go get Vati or something?**

**Sechs: *a bit muffled because he's under a blanket* I'd rather you didn't.**

**Zehn: Uhm, what do you want me to do?**

**Sechs: Maybe you should just let me stew in my shame...**

**Zehn: ...Okay... *doesn't move***

**Sechs: Okay, if you won't move then I will accept your offer for help. *gets up and attempts to walk to the bathroom to clean himself but walks into a nightstand* Fuck! *to Zehn* ... Help?**

**Zehn:*gpes to help Sechs walk to the bathroom* Come on, this way**

**Sechs: Okay... *accepts the help because now is a really bad time not to***

**Zehn: Elf! Get your ass over here and help me!**

**Elf:*gets up from his sunspot and walks over to Zehn* What's going on?**

**Zehn: Just help me get Sechs to the bathroom**

**Elf: Alright *gets on the other side of Sechs to help Zehn guide Sechs to bathroom***

**Sechs: *to Zehn* Excuse me... But, what the fuck are you doing?**

**Zehn: It's not like he'll stick around**

**Elf: Look, I'll leave**

**Sechs: Only if you want to.**

**Zehn:*looks at Elf like, "Just help me"***

**Elf:*rolls his eyes***

**Sechs: *says and does nothing for now***

**-Bathroom-**

**Zehn:*to Sechs* We'll go and give you some privacy. Come on Elf *leaves***

**Elf:*goes to leave***

**Sechs: Wanna hear some stories? *starts getting undressed***

**Elf:*confused where this is going* ...Sure**

**Sechs: Is the door closed?**

**Elf: No**

**Sechs: Can you close it?**

**Elf:*walks over and closes it***

**Sechs: Lock it.**

**Elf:*tenses up* What?**

**Sechs: Lock it. ... Was I to quiet the first time? Sorry, I'm a bit muffled under here. *he's also still under the blanket***

**Elf: Okay *locks the door* Now what?**

**Sechs: Sit down and listen.**

**Elf:*just sits where he is***

**Sechs: You remember the year I went missing? Actually... That's a stupid question. How could a family member forget that? Sure, the memory might be buried a bit but it is there...**

**Elf: What about it?**

**Sechs: Well... I just asked if you wanted to hear some stories didn't I? Put it together, you're semi-smart.**

**Elf: Okay**

**Sechs: Luckily you found me after one year. I don't think I could've stayed awake much longer. I don't remember how long I was forced to stay awake. Fortunately for me they sometimes left for rather long periods of time, allowing me to sleep. But them leaving meant no food or water for the next... Long period of time. Whatever that was.**

**Elf: Why did they deprieve you of sleep?**

**Sechs: Probably so they could make me feel every last sliver of pain. Or so that they could hear my begging before they bent me over and fucked me by force.**

**Elf: Did they have you restrained or something?**

**Sechs: Of course they did. What kind of question is that? They couldn't risk me trying to run, now could they? So, I was chained to the ceiling by my wrists. On a pully system of course, so they could move me to position me correctly.*finally comes out from under the blanket, fully naked***

**Elf: Oh *hasn't been looking at Sechs the entire time and chooses now to look up and sees the scars, looks away* Sorry**

**Sechs: No need to be... It's not like no ones ever seen me naked. My body just has a new... Paint job, if you will.**

**Elf:*can't take his eyes off the scars littering Sechs' body***

**Sechs: Any questions? *turns around and turns on the water to the shower***

**Elf: Why is there a swastica on your butt?**

**Sechs: Because why the FUCK not?!**

**Elf:*shrinks back a bit* Sorry for asking**

**Sechs: Yeah... Alright. You may leave if you so desire. *gets in the shower and closes the curtain***

**Elf:*ends up staying for the sole fact that anytime he has been given an option it was more often than not a trick***

**Sechs: *doesn't give a fuck***

**Elf:*stays where he is leaning against the door***

**Sechs: *looks out of the shower* You're really still here? *shrugs* Well, fine. Then I'll guess you'll have to listen to more stories.**

**Elf: Okay**

**Sechs: They didn't just stop with physical scarring. They held a gun to my head once. It was blank. I thought I was going to die. Of course, a short while after not being dead it seemed to be a more opportune outcome.**

**Elf: Hold long did they do that?**

**Sechs: I have no idea, a few minutes? Did you know people use foreign objects for rape as well? Like... Toilet brushes... Glass bottles... Luckily this happened a lot less frequently than the other option.**

**Elf:*thankful that that's never happened to him but also feels bad for Sechs***

**Sechs: Sometimes they didn't need adrenaline shots... Just splashing me with freezing or boiling water would work just fine.**

**Elf:*continues to listen, shaking a bit because Sechs used freezing or boiling water on him***

**Sechs: *silent for a bit* I have a sneaking suspicion you don't want to hear this.**

**Elf:*quiet* I'm fine**

**Sechs: Thats not very convincing...**

**Elf: I'm fine**

**Sechs: Fine**

**Elf:*quiet for a moment* How did you get blind?**

**Sechs: Prolonged sensual deprivation.**

**Elf: Oh. I'm guessing that they branded you too?**

**Sechs: *turns off the water, gets out, and wraps a towel around his waist* Who else could've done it?**

**Elf: Yeah... Should I leave?**

**Sechs: It's recommended.**

**Elf:*gets off the floor and leaves quickly***

**Sechs: *leaves as well and walks to his room to get clothes***

**-One year later-**

**Elf:*sitting in his room working on some homework, because why not, thinking Sechs will stay away from him tonight***

**Sechs: *leans on the doorframe to Elf's room and knocks***

**Elf:*jumps and turns around to see Sechs* No, please Sechs not tonight...**

**Sechs: Why not? *walks up behind him and runs his fingers throught Elf's hair* That can wait.**

**Elf:*tenses when Sechs touches him* Sechs please, I don't like this...**

**Sechs: I don't see why... Look, no one's here. This time you can make all the noise you want... *smiles***

**Elf:*whimpers***

**Sechs: *laughs lightly* Come along, Elf. *grabs his arm and pulls him up***

**Elf:*pulls away from Sechs and tries to run out the door***

**Sechs: *lets him do this, wanting to have to chase him***

**Elf:*runs down the stairs and hides in the kitchen's pantry***

**Sechs: *makes his way downstairs and to the kitchen* I understand wanting to run, Elf. But we both know this is futile.**

**Elf:*says nothing hoping Sechs will just give up***

**Sechs: *heard the the pantry's door shut but he wants to toy with his prey* Elf? *acts to look around for a bit before leaving and hiding around a corner***

**Elf:*pokes his head out from the pantry door to see if the coast is clear, before stepping out***

**Sechs: *waiting patiently for Elf to come closer***

**Elf:*thinks Sechs left so he starts walking back to his room***

**Sechs: *pops out from around the corner and slams Elf into a wall***

**Elf:*yelps and tries to escape Sechs again***

**Sechs: *has a tight grip on Elf this time* You're not getting away. Honestly, you should be used to this by now. *turns him around so his stomach faces the wall and pushes Elf's body against the wall with his own***

**Elf:*whimpers again***

**Sechs: I'm surprised you're not used to it by now. *nibbles Elf's neck and rubs his lower abdomen***

**Elf:*squeaks and silently cries trying to protect his neck***

**Sechs: So, you're not, then? *unbuttons Elf's pants just enough to pull his unit out and begins to play with it***

**Elf:*shoulders shake as he starts to cry* Please stop! Stop it Sechs please!**

**Sechs: *stops in mock contemplation for a second* Nope. *nips on Elf's neck right where it meets the shoulders, runs fingers down Elf's shaft and plays with the tip***

**Elf:*invouluntarily moans***

**Sechs: I knew you liked it. *starts stroking Elf and grinding on him from behind***

**Elf:*shakes his head, but his body betrays him by causing him to involuntarily moan again, writhing under Sechs***

**Sechs: I thought so... *continues what he's doing, slowly picking up the pace from behind, quietly moans***

**Elf:*panting heavily***

**Sechs: *speeds up stroking Elf***

**Elf:*pants a few more times before yelling and then climaxing***

**Sechs: *smiles at this and stops what he's doing to Elf... From the front at least, still going at the back***

**Elf:*legs are shaking and can't stand up on his own***

**Sechs: *holds Elf up with both arms because they're both free... For now***

**Elf:*unintentionally sinking down into Sechs arms***

**Sechs: *pulls his own pants down, takes Elf's hand wraps it around his own member and starts the motion***

**Elf:*knows from expierence what Sechs wants and slowly starts to stroke Sechs***

**Sechs: *moans still holding both of their weight***

**Elf:*slowly starts to pick up the pace***

**Sechs: *panting and occasionally moaning***

**Elf:*continues what he's doing***

**Sechs: *ends up finishing onto Elf's lower back***

**Elf:*takes his hands away from Sechs and goes limp***

**Sechs: *catches Elf and carries him back to his room***

**Elf:*can't do anything because he's unconscious***

**Sechs: *lays Elf down and goes to clean up the mess***

**Elf:*once laid down on his bed curls up in a ball like he always does when this happens***

***the rest of the family comes home from store***

**Eins:*walking through the door* Sechs! Elf! We're home!**

**Sechs: *from the kitchen* Hello!**

**Jeff:*looks around* Where's Elf?**

**Sieben:*walks into the kitchen to set some grocery's down and smells the bleach* Sechs, what the hell?**

**Sechs: *to Jeff* Upstairs. *to Sieben* What?**

**Vier: *walks in carrying at least four bags... And we're talking paper bags here so you know he's carrying them in his arms***

**Sieben: Why does it smell like a sterile hospital in here?**

**Jeff: Is he alright?**

**Sechs: He got sick, threw up. **

**K-9: *rolls in with a bag on his back* **

**Vier: Excellent! *puts his bags down and then takes the one off K-9 and says to Jeff and Sieben* What's with all these questions?**

**Jeff:*shrugs* Just wondering**

**Sieben: Do you want to smell how much bleach is in here?!**

**Jeff:*walks into the kitchen* Holy hospitals! Did you have to use so much, Sechs?! Damn!**

**Funf: *puts whatever he was carrying down and quickly goes to check on Elf***

**Sechs: Would you rather smell vomit?**

**Jeff: I'm starting to prefer it**

**Sechs: Then get the fuck out of the kitchen.**

**Jeff: I still have to put the grocery away *does so in silence***

***so they all get to work on helping Jeff***

**Funf: *upstairs* Elf?**

**Sechs: *thinking over what he did making sure he covered all his tracks***

**Elf:*in the same position he was in last, but is shaking***

**Funf: *goes over to Elf and shakes him* You okay?**

**Elf:*whimpers a bit, curling into a tighter ball***

**Funf: I'm guessing you aren't actually sick...**

**Elf:*still asleep, but seems awake* Please, not tonight...**

**Funf: *raises eyebrow***

**Elf:*shakes increase* No, please stop! Please stop it!**

**Funf: *assumes Elf is dreaming about a past experience and decides to wait it out***

**Elf:*ends up uncurling and lays on his back, his pants clearly open***

**Funf: *flinches away because he didn't expect that shit but fixes them back up then goes downstairs***

**Elf:*continues to have the nightmare***

***everyones back in the house***

**Vier: ... Do tall people have back problems or is that a myth?**

**Jeff: No it's true. Why do you ask?**

**Funf:*walks down the stairs and goes right up to Sechs and says in a low tone* Outside. Now**

**Vier: Just wondering if there was a different reason for my back pains... **

**Sechs: *stays where he is for a bit then leads the way outside***

**Jeff: There might be, but the fact that you're really tall is still in the equation**

**Funf:*walks outside with Sechs and punches him in the face***

**Vier: The equation..? **

**Sechs: *recoils back a few steps* What the hell?!**

**Jeff: The equation of back pain**

**Funf:*grabs Sechs by his coat* I told you to stay away from him! *punches him in the jaw***

**Vier: Okay.**

**Sechs: Damn it! Why the fuck are you being so protective over him?!**

**Vier: Explain, because you aren't making any sense.**

**Jeff: There are factors in back pain that can be caused such as bad posture, being tall, or whatever else there is, and that's pretty much it**

**Funf: Why shouldn't I be with what you've been doing to him?!**

**Vier: Bad posture... Like what? Slouching? **

**Sechs: *doesn't respond and knees Funf in the stomach***

**Jeff: Yep**

**Funf:*grunts and falls to his knees***

**Sechs: *pulls Funf back up and and punches him in the jaw***

**Vier: *hears this noise and looks at Jeff to see if she's noticing anything***

**Funf:*recoils, but throws a punch right back***

**Jeff:*staring at the door Sechs and Funf walked out of tempted to go check it out* I wonder... *takes Sieben's umbrella and starts walking to the door***

**Sechs: *recoils then comes back and tackles Funf, punching him in the jaw and such on the way down* **

**Vier: *follows Jeff***

**Sieben: Jeff, give that back *follows after Jeff***

**Jeff: You'll get it back I promise**

**Funf:*hits the ground his head falls to the side, trying to push Sechs off of him\***

**Sechs: *sits on Funfs stomach not letting him get up and continues what he's doing***

**Funf:*clawing at Sechs***

**Jeff:*comes outside* Vier! Funf and Sechs are fighting**

**Sechs: *dodging the swipes mildly succeeding***

**Vier: *comes outside* Of course. *goes to seperate them***

**Jeff:*goes back in the house to get a spray bottle and hands Sieben his umbrella***

**Sieben:*goes to help Vier***

**Funf:*snarls at Sechs clawing and thrashing***

**Vier: *pulls Funf away from Sechs* You've gone rabid!**

**Funf:*in Gallifreyan* LET GO OF ME!**

**Sieben:*keeping Sechs away from Funf***

**Sechs: *not fighting Sieben***

**Vier: *automatically Gallifreyan as well* No, are you insane?!**

**Funf:*trying to attack Sechs again***

**Vier: *easily holding Funf back***

**Funf:*continues to try to get out of Vier's grasp cursing in Gallifreyan***

**Vier: *starts pulling Funf inside***

**Sieben:*to Sechs* What happened?**

**Funf:*fighting Vier every step of the way***

**Sechs: Nothing. It was just a minor squabble.**

**Vier: What is wrong with you right now?!**

**Sieben: And how did this come about?**

**Funf:*in German* You are not letting me murder him! That's what's wrong!**

**Sechs: I don't know, he's schizophrenic. Shit happens.**

**Vier: What did he do to you? And why do you keep switching languages?!**

**Sieben: True, just try not to aggravate him anymore tonight alright?**

**Funf:*doesn't answer, but continues to thrash about trying to get out of his brother's grasp***

**Sechs: Very well. **

**Vier: You gotta calm down! *shouts inside* Get a bat or something! We need to knock him out...**

**Funf:*upon hearing this is now thrashing harder than he was before, trying to bite Vier***

**Drei:*goes to get a sedative to calm Funf down***

**Vier: *holding Funf by his underarms so he can dodge the bites***

**Funf:*continues to try and get out of Vier's grasp***

**Drei:*comes outside with a syringe ready* Vier, hold him as still as you can**

**Funf: No! Get away from me!**

**Vier: What part do you want me to hold still?**

**Drei: His arm, either one will do**

**Funf: No! NO! Get that away from me! *thrashing even more***

**Vier: *pins Funf on the ground and holds one of his arms out, still***

**Funf:*panicking now* No, no! I don't wanna die! NO!**

**Drei: Funf, it's okay, it's just to help you calm down **

**Funf: No!**

**Drei:*injects the sedative into Funf's arm* Just calm down, Funf**

**Funf:*fights weakly for a bit, before falling limp***

**Vier: Oh, thank god... *gets off of Funf***

**Drei:*to Vier* Can you take him upstairs and put him to bed? He'll be down for the rest of the night**

**Vier: *nods and does so***

**-Three months later-**

**Elf:*sitting on the porch, staring off into space because that's the only place he feels safe even if it's for a short while***

**Pablo:*watching Elf and waiting for the right time to take him***

**Sechs: *walks out and sits next to Elf, not saying anything***

**Elf:*doesn't notice Sechs or the fact that Pablo is watching him***

**Sechs: *notices that Elf is rather oblivious right now and decides to poke him***

**Elf:*flinches, but remains in his current state of mind***

**Sechs: *snaps in front of Elf's face* Anyone home? Good lord. **

**Funf: *comes outside* Maybe it's a good thing he's 'not home'. **

**Sechs: *ignores Funf and pokes Elf again* **

**Funf: If you touch him in any other place I will dismember you.**

**Elf:*only flinches at Sechs' attempts to rouse him***

**Pablo:*continues to watch Elf***

**Sechs: *glaring in Pablo's general direction because he's kind of visible***

**Pablo:*doesn't know Sechs can see him***

**Sechs: Well, this was a regrettable decision. *gets up and goes back inside staying close to the door***

**Funf: *follows Sechs keeping a close eye on him***

**Pablo:*being the idiot that he is assumes Sechs and Funf are gone so he goes over to Elf and waves his hand in Elf's face***

**Elf:*doesn't respond***

**Pablo: Wow, you must be really out of it *tests to see how compliant Elf is going to be so he takes Elf's hand and starts to walk him away from the porch***

**Elf:*feels someone pulling him somewhere causing a small whine to pass through his lips***

**Vier: Funf, can you come here for a second?**

**Funf: *silent for a bit then regretfully goes to see what Vier needs* Coming...**

**Sechs: *pushes face up against the window of the door and sees this* What the..?! *runs outside and seperates Pablo from Elf* What the fuck do you think you're doing?**

**Pablo: What does it look like I'm doing? **

**Elf:*shaking in fear***

**Sechs: I'll give you a chance to explain yourself first.**

**Pablo: I'm taking the twerp off your hands for a bit, no big deal**

**Elf:*starts shaking his head***

**Sechs: *grabs Elf's crotch* This is mine! *points to Pablo with his free hand* You don't touch it!**

**Elf:*doesn't care that Sechs is grabbing his groin, just clings to him for dear life still shaking***

**Pablo: You guys are more fucked up than I thought!**

**Sechs: *crosses arms* Don't like it? Then fuck off outta here you rat bastard!**

**Pablo: Everyone at school's going to love this! *runs off***

**Elf:*stays clung to Sechs because at this point he just wants one of his brothers***

**Sechs: *shouts after him* And stay the fuck away! Prick... *totally fine that Elf is doing this***

**-While this was happening-**

**Funf: What do you want Vier?**

**Vier: So, I'm assuming you're fully aware that you've been having those episodes quite frequently as of late.**

**Funf: What episodes?**

**Vier: Schizophrenic ones..?**

**Funf: When? I haven't the slightest clue what you're talking about**

**Vier: So you don't remember hiding from the Shadow man for the past three nights? ... In a row...**

**Funf:*looks around the dark parts of the room a bit paranoid***

**Vier: ... Funf...? Hello?**

**Funf:*repeats to himself in a scared voice* He's not here. He's not here. He's not here...**

**Vier: Son of a bitch...**

**Funf:*entire body is shaking and hugging himself***

**Vier: *gets up and goes over to Funf* Calm down, Funf. There's no where he can come from right now, it's broad daylight.**

**Funf:*looks at Vier with wide eyes and slowly backs away from him* No... Stay away from me!**

**Vier: *face palms and goes to find Drei because he's at a loss of what to do***

**Funf:*sees that "the Shadow Man" is gone so he goes to hide***

**-Up by Drei and Vier-**

**Drei:*sees Vier walk into his room* Is it Elf?**

**Vier: It's Funf. He's schizing out again. AGAIN.**

**Drei: Same thing as the last three nights?**

**Vier: Yep. Shadow man and all that jazz.**

**Drei: See if one of your brothers who are shorter and look less threatening try to talk him down, I'll get a sedative ready**

**Vier: ... Good idea. *goes to find Sieben***

**Sieben:*sitting in his and Vier's room working on God knows what***

**Vier: Knock, knock, Sieben. Funfs schizing out again and I'm too tall to talk him down.**

**Sieben:*gets up and faces Vier* Shadow man again?**

**Vier: Yes.**

**Sieben: Alright, where is he?**

**Vier: Kitchen, last I checked.**

**Sieben: Let's go then *heads downstairs to the kitchen***

**Vier: *follows Sieben* **

**-IN THE KITCHEN-**

**Funf: *hiding in a cupboard with a flashlight***

**Sieben:*steps into the kitchen and sees Funf is no where to be seen* Where is he?**

**Vier: Must have run off to hide... **

**Funf: *curls into a tighter ball***

**Sieben:*calmly* Funf? It's okay, it's just Sieben and Vier, no one else**

**Funf: *peeks out of the cupboard***

**Sieben:*sees the cupboard door open a bit and slowly approaches it* Funf? It's okay buddy, it's just Sieben and Vier**

**Funf: *silent for a bit* DON'T YOU LIE TO ME. *ducks back into the cupboard.**

**Vier: ... Well, we tried. Let's go get sedative.**

**Drei:*comes downstairs with a syringe***

***Sechs and Elf walk inside and into the kitchen***

**Elf: Onkel Drei, what are you doing with that?**

**Drei: We need to sedate Funf again...**

**Elf: No**

**Vier: Why not? He's flipping out again.**

**Elf: Where is he? I can talk him down**

**Vier: *points to the cupboard Funf is hiding in* In there.**

**Elf:*gingerly walks up to the cupboard and says soothingly* Funf? Are you in there? It' me, Elf**

**Funf: *peeks out* Elf...? Oh, thank god...**

**Elf:*keeps the same tone* Yeah, it's me. What are you doing in the cupboard?**

**Funf: Hiding! What do you think I'm doing?!**

**Elf: Right, stupid question on my part. Look, the only people in here besides you are Onkel Drei, Vier, Sieben, Sechs, and me**

**Funf: *looks out and sees this, remains silent***

**Elf: Why don't we go upstairs, huh? Wait for things to calm down?**

**Funf: ... Okay. *comes out of the cupboard***

**Elf:*ushers Funf upstairs into their room and on Funf's bed, sits next to Funf***

**Funf: *rests head on hands***

**Elf:*hugs Funf in an attempt to comfort him***

**Funf: *totally okay with this, starting to calm down***

**Elf:*doesn't even know he's doing this until it's too late, turns Funf's head to face his and kisses him on the lips***

**Funf: *squeaks and pulls away in surprise* ... What?**

**Elf:*regrets doing that* I'm sorry Funf, I shouldn't have done that... I'm sorry *gets up to leave***

**Funf: *watches him go, still stunned at what happened and (unfortunately) unable to stop Elf from leaving***

**Elf:*goes into the bathroom and takes a cold shower while he cries thinking he completely blew it***

**-tomorrow-**

**Vier: *waiting for Elf and the others to make sure they're safe on the walk back from school***

**Sieben:*waiting with Vier***

**Vier: *walks closer to the door because he doesn't want his brothers to be alone for any longer than they have to be***

**Elf:*walks out the door quickly hugging himself, looking a bit agitated***

**Sieben:*confused look at Elf***

**Zehn:*comes outside***

**Vier: *to Elf* Something the matter? **

**Acht: *walks outside and over to his brothers* **

**Funf: *does the same as Acht, glancing over at Elf every so often***

**Elf: Yes! Everything's the matter!**

**Vier: ... Care to give an example?**

**Elf: They think I'm dating Sechs because he got protective when Pablo tried to take me somewhere *becoming a bit more agitated by the minute***

**Funf: Dating Sechs?!**

**Vier: Because he got protective...? **

**Acht: Wouldn't put it past those idiots to over think it.**

**Jeff:*shows up* Hey guys**

**Elf:*says nothing else about this topic* Can we go home now?**

**Vier: Yeah... Let's go. *starts leading the group back* **

**K-9: *it needs to be said that he's been here this whole time because fucking why not?***

**Acht: Hello, Jeff. Coming with? **

**Funf: *staying close to Elf***

**Sieben:*takes the back to make sure no one get's taken***

**Jeff:*runs to catch up with Acht***

**Elf;*wishing he was dead right now***

**Vier: No abuse yet? I'm surprised.**

**K-9: You'll jinx it Master Vier. **

**Acht: *slows down only a bit to allow this* **

**Funf: *brushes hand against Elf's to see if something happens***

**Jeff:*catches up with Acht and keeps at his pace***

**Elf:*upon impulse takes Funf's hand into his***

**Acht: Can I help you, Jeff? **

**Funf: *smiles and allows this to happen***

**Jeff:*looks at Acht confused* With what?**

**Elf:*calms down a bit when Funf doesn't stop him***

**Acht: *sighs* Nevermind...**

**-Make it home-**

***everyone's inside***

**Zehn:*goes to find Sechs because why not***

**Funf: *has let go of Elf's hand* **

**Vier: Home safe!**

**Elf:*goes upstairs to take another cold shower***

**Zehn: He spends more time in the bathroom than you Jeff**

**Jeff: You shut the hell up**

**Sieben:*has left to beat the shit out of some poor bastard because he can***

**Funf: *wondering why Elf keeps doing that* **

**Sechs: *comes in* Hello, Zehn. What bad things happened today?**

**Vier: Where did Sieben go?**

**Neun: Funf! Will you check on Elf? The idiot's in the bathroom again**

**Zehn: Some kids in school called you a creeper...**

**Sieben:*comes back with some blood on his jacket and heads upstairs like that didn't happen***

**Funf: ... Why do I need to check on him? **

**Sechs: Me? ... Or Vier?**

**Vier: *to Sechs* What's that supposed to mean?! *notices Sieben* Wait, what? *goes after Sieben to see what the fuck happened***

**Neun: He's clung to you most of the time and seems to only respond to you nowadays! The little weirdo**

**Zehn:*to Sechs* You**

**Funf: I know... Doesn't make much sense. *goes upstairs to do what Neun told him to***

**Sechs: What?! Why me?**

**Elf:*sitting on the floor in the shower having cold water rain down on him not caring his teeth are chattering at the moment***

**Zehn: Because you got protective over Elf**

**Funf: *knocks on door* Elf? What's going on? **

**Sechs: And that makes me a creeper? What the fuck?**

**Elf:*doesn't reply***

**Zehn: They said you grabbed him by his crotch and said he was yours, I tried asking Elf about it, but he wouldn't say anything**

**Funf: *opens door and peeks head in* Hello? **

**Sechs: Oh, yeah... That... I wonder if my guilty conscious will ever kick in.**

**Elf:*still nothing***

**Zehn:*looks at Sechs with a raised eyebrow even though he knows what Sechs has been doing to Elf***

**Funf: *comes in and shuts the door behind him* Elf? What are you doing? It's freezing in here... **

**Sechs: *sees Zehn do this* What? What's with that look?**

**Elf:*still silent except for the chattering of his teeth and the trembling of his body***

**Zehn: Why would you have a guilty conscious?**

**Funf: What the hell are you doing?! *goes over to the shower but hesitates opening the curtain because awkwardness* **

**Sechs: *silent thinking of possible responses***

**Elf:*not much is registering to him anymore***

**Zehn:*waits for an answer he knows is a lie, but is willing to believe it***

**Funf: *quickly pulls back the curtain and then Elf out of the shower trying not to look at too much* Are you insane?! **

**Sechs: I... It must have been a spur of the moment thing.**

**Elf:*still not responding, but teeth clatter and body shakes***

**Zehn: Probably**

**Funf: *hugs Elf close in attempting to keep him warm* **

**Vier: *to Seiben* So... Why do you have blood on your jacket? **

**Sechs: *nods and says nothing more***

**Elf:*continues what he's doing***

**Sieben: Oh, nothing really, just beat the hell out of that Pablo kid**

**Zehn: I'm gonna go and work on my homework *goes upstair to do that***

**Jeff:*waiting for Acht to do something or make a suggestion because she doesn't know what to do with herself***

**Vier: Okay... **

**Sechs: *to Zehn* Bye.**

**Acht: *goes upstairs because why the hell not***

**Sieben:*cleans off his coat and goes about his day***

**Zehn:*already upstairs***

**Jeff:*follows after Acht because yeah***

**Funf: *to Elf* Don't move. *goes to get a blanket comes back and wraps Elf in it* What made you think this was a good idea?**

**Elf:*teeth chattering* You hate me**

**Funf: What?! What are you talking about? I don't hate you. Why would I?**

**Elf:*teeth still chattering* Because of what I did**

**Funf: ... What? Wait, do you mean last night?**

**Elf:*nods his head***

**Funf: Well... You shouldn't be.**

**Elf:*starts to warm up, but he's still shaking and gives Funf a confused look***

**Funf:*does the same thing that Elf did to him last night*  
Elf:*squeaks in surprise before kissing Funf back***

**-Later that Night-**

***the only people at the house are Sechs, Funf, and Elf and Funf and Elf are in their room***

**Elf:*kissing Funf again***

**Funf:*totally okay with this***

**Elf:*starts to feel up and down Funf's body***

**Funf:*does the same with Elf and works his tongue into his mouth***

**Elf:*tenses a bit, but reminds himself that it's Funf kissing him, not Sechs. Moans at the realization Funf's kissing him back and engages in a a tongue war starts trying to take Funf's shirt off***

**Funf:*helps Elf do this***

**Elf:*kisses Funf's collarbone***

**Funf:*moans and digs nails into Elf's shoulder on impulse***

**Elf:*trails kisses up Funf's neck and lightly nips near Funf's jugular***

**Funf:*stretches his neck to allow better access***

**Elf:*half of the blanket covering Elf's body falls off revealing his upper half***

**Funf:*lays Elf on his back***

**Elf:*rest of the blanket falls off of Elf's body completely exposing him***

**Funf:*staring at Elf thinking of the possibilities of what to do***

**Elf:*looking up at Funf with lustful eyes***

**Funf: *starts kissing Elf again slowly working his way down***

**Elf:*writhing under Funf, but not in a way that meant he was trying to escape***

**Funf: *takes Elf into his mouth***

**Elf:*gasps***

**Funf: *moving tongue all around Elf's shaft***

**Elf:*moans lowly***

**Funf: *continues what he's doing, stroking whatever he can't get with his mouth***

**Elf:*panting heavily, trying not to arch his hips up***

**Funf: *continues what he's doing***

**Elf:*moans rather loudly***

**Funf: *deep throats Elf, ignoring any impulses to gag* **

**Sechs: *listening to this from just outside the door***

**Elf:*pants a few more times before climaxing loudly***

**Funf: *rides out the orgasm and swallows***

**Elf:*continues to pant***

**Funf: *lifts head up and looks at Elf, remains silent* **

**Sechs: *has no clue what to do***

**Elf:*staring up at the ceiling, still panting***

**Funf: *lays next to Elf* **

**Sechs: *enters the room* So. What the hell was that?**

**Elf:*has fallen asleep***

**Funf: What the hell was what?**

**Sechs: What do you mean 'what the hell was what'?! Those fucking noises! *silent for a bit* Literally...**

**Funf: I haven't the faintest idea what you're talking about Sechs**

**Sechs: Bullshit.**

**Funf: You could have just heard it in your head Sechs**

**Sechs: I'm not the schitzo, Funf. Nice try though. *goes over to Funf and pulls him up onto the floor in a standing position* Now, you're coming with me. *drags him out by his ear***

**Funf:*trying to ignore the tugging pain* Where are we going?**

**Sechs: Out of here. *brings him downstairs* We'll talk before attempting to get violent. What were you doing to Elf?**

**Funf: What do you care? You're only abusing him**

**Sechs: I care that you were touching what isn't yours.**

**Funf: What isn't mine? Are you listening to yourself Sechs? You're acting as if Elf is property and not your brother**

**Sechs: That's because he is property. And are you saying that fucking your brother is okay? Because if you are, and I'm being honest, we're both in the wrong.**

**Funf: I'm not saying that it is, but how can you call him property?! He's our brother!**

**Sechs: Elf is NOT my brother. And it's his fault that this is happening to him.**

**Funf: How is it his fault that you're molesting him?!**

**Sechs: *gives up and turns off the light to the room they're in* Shadow Man. *hurries upstairs because he hates the dark just as much as Funf hates the Shadow Man***

**Funf:*panicky voice* No, no, no, no. He's not here, he's not here *falls to the ground whimpering and curling up in a ball***

**Sechs: *upstairs now and goes to wherever Elf is and pokes him* Wakey wakey, bitch.**

**Elf:*eyes snap open and flinches back, trying to get as far away from Sechs as possible***

**Sechs: What the fuck were you doing with Funf? *crosses arms and glares at him***

**Elf:*shaking in fear* N-N-Nothing**

**Sechs: Bullshit! What the FUCK were you doing?!**

**Elf:*flinches again and whimpers* I'm sorry**

**Sechs: Oh, I'm sure you are.**

**Elf:*looking anywhere but at Sechs***

**Sechs: *pulls Elf's face to his so he's nose-to-nose with him and looks him dead in the eye* What... Happened?**

**Elf:*fear is on his face* I-I kissed Funf... *prepares to be hit***

**Sechs: I know that's not it. *back hands him* What did you do?**

**Elf:*yelps when he gets hit* I did kiss him! Last night, then he kissed me back in the bathroom today**

**Sechs: *didn't know about the two other times* You little BITCH. *jumps on him and wraps hands around Elf's throat, not applying too much pressure yet so he can still talk***

**Elf:*you know how Peri screamed when the Doctor choked her? Yeah that's the sound that he made***

**Sechs: *goes about doing what all y'all sluts know what's gonna happen***

**Elf:*trying to fight out of Sechs' grasp***

**Sechs: *increases grip***

**Elf:*face turning red from loss of oxygen, movements slowing down***

**Sechs: *waits for Elf's movements to stop completely***

**Elf:*finally passes out from strangluation***

**Sechs: *releases Elf and gets him dressed this time before going to wait for the rest of his family***

**-Downstairs by Funf-**

**Funf: *curled a ball, muttering nonsense about darkness and the Shadow Man***

***the rest of the Smiths come home with McCrimmon***

**Sieben:*sees Funf* Oh no**

**Vier: *pokes up from behind Sieben* What?**

**Sieben:*walks over by Funf* He's catatonic again**

**Vier: ... Wonderful.**

**Acht: *walks in* Again?**

**Zwei: *to Eins* I think he's getting worse...**

**Jeff:*walks in after Acht and walks over to Funf* Funf? Can you hear me?**

**Eins:*sadly* I know, I think Elf is too**

**Funf: *doesn't register Jeff***

**Zwei: Maybe we should be happy the others really aren't...**

**Jeff:*makes up a story on the spot in an attempt to get through to Funf***

**Neun:*looks at Acht for an explanation for Jeff***

**Eins: Sieben and Neun worry me as well**

**Funf: *still unresponsive***

**Acht: *doesn't notice Neun***

**Zwei: And Vier doesn't?**

**Vier: *flicks Sieben with his scarf because why not***

**Jeff:*pokes Funf in the face because she doesn't know what else to do***

**Neun:*rolls his eyes and just stares at Jeff***

**Eins: No, he does, he's always got me worried**

**Funf: *twitches***

**Zwei: He could be worse, of course.**

**Jeff: Funf?**

**Eins: That is true**

**Funf: *nothing* **

**Sechs: *comes downstairs* You aren't going to get very far with him.**

**Jeff: Then either make yourself useful and help me or secure it**

**Eins:*to Zwei* She's also on my list of people to worry about... *quietly to Zwei* Do you think if we snuck antipsychotic pills into their food they'd notice?**

**Sechs: I just said you won't get far. And he doesn't like me, so how could I help anyway? **

**Zwei: *quietly back* Think we should find out?**

**Jeff: Then you secure it or I will staple it *goes back to trying to coax Funf out of his current state***

**Drei:*butts in quietly* It'd be in their best interest**

**Eins:*nods his head and says quietly* We'll start tomorrow morning**

**Sechs: *has nothing to reply to Jeff so he just glares at her***

**Zwei: Fantastic.**

**-TOMORROW SATURDAY-**

**Elf, Zehn and Neun:*trudge down the stairs and into the kitchen***

**Elf:*still tired from everything that had happened last night and rests his head on the table***

**Vier: *managed to make some food and puts it on the table for the others to eat* **

**Sechs and Funf: *come downstairs as well, staying as far away from each other as possible***

**Sieben:*comes down the stiars as well***

**Elf:*has yet to bring his head back up to eat what Vier made***

**Vier: *waves to Sieben* Good morning. *pokes Elf in the head* **

**Acht: *comes downstairs and grabs some fawdz***

**Sieben:*waves back and sits down***

**Elf:*bats at Vier's hand, trying to sleep***

**Jeff:*wanders down the stairs as well making clicking noises because she's not fully awake yet***

**Vier: *smiles and pokes him again* **

**Acht: *eye twitches at the clicking noises***

**Elf:*bats at his hand again and says sleepily* I don't want to go to school... *doesn't realize it's Saturday***

**Zehn:*gets up and guides Jeff to the table in fear that if he doesn't, Acht will have a coniption and Jeff will go catatonic because of it***

**Vier: *decides to mess with Elf* Well, you know you have to.**

**Elf:*he's tired so his voice will be sleepy* I don't see why, everyone hates me there**

**Vier: Well, they hate the rest of us as well. Now... Eat something.**

**Elf: I don't wanna go to school**

**Jeff:*gets up and wanders into the living room to sleep in the big chair because she's still tired, bumping into a few things like the wall on the way there***

**Vier: You don't have to.**

**Acht: *doesn't give a damn right now***

**Sechs: Why are those two so tired?**

**Elf:*forgetting he's in the kitchen* Good, now get out of my room and let me sleep**

**Neun: I don't know about him, but you could just ask Acht why Jeff's so tired**

**Vier: Elf... You're in the kitchen. And it's Saturday, just so you know.**

**Acht: I don't know why she's tired.**

**Elf:*brings his head up and looks around* That explains a lot *rests his head back on the table***

**Sieben:*to Acht* Doesn't she do this every morning?**

**Vier: Would you eat something? *rests head on table in front of Elf's* Pwease? **

**Acht: I don't know... I can't remember.**

**Elf:*looks between the food and Vier before he starts to eat it***

**Neun: She was walking around last night, I'm surprised she didn't wake you, Acht**

**Vier: Thank you. **

**Acht: She was? That's nice. I'll have to ask her about that.**

**Elf:*says nothing and continues to eat***

**Neun: I think she loses her hearing at night because I kept calling her and asking what she was doing and the idiot just continued to walk, the only good thing was she wasn't making any clicking noises**

**Drei:*comes downstair* Good morning boys, I see Jeff's in her sleeping spot**

**Acht: *looks at Neun for a second before saying to Drei* That she is.**

***movement can be heard in the living room for a moment, before they hear glass break***

**Jeff:*has jumped through the window screaming* Ah!**

**Acht: What the fuck?! *goes to see what Jeff did***

**Drei:*follows after***

**Eins:*comes down the stairs* What was that?**

**Vier: ... *to Eins* I think Jeff jumped through a window.**

**Sechs: Damnit... How much does it cost to fix a window?**

**Eins: A lot**

**Neun: Knowing her she'll fix it... or try to at least**

**Acht: *to Jeff* What the hell?! What happened?!**

**Jeff:*fell onto the porch, took a spill, got up and started running until she realized that she was outside and now bleeding, looks around before walking back into the house***

**Drei:*looks at the damage Jeff did to herself***

**Acht: *speechless in shock, concern, and anger* **

**Sechs: Well... Who wants to use that new entrance to go outside or something?**

**Funf: Not much reason to for you anymore... Because Maxis is DEAD. **

**Sechs: *silent***

**Jeff:*confused look on her face as she stares at the window***

**Drei: You're going to need some stitches**

**Jeff:*not really listening* Okay**

**Drei:*goes to get his med bag***

**Zehn:*to Funf* You know, you don't have to be like this?**

**Acht: Why...? Why did you do that? What told you that was a good idea?**

**Vier: *stands between Sechs and Funf before bad shit goes down***

**Funf: *to Zehn* And why the hell not?**

**Sechs: *done with this so he goes back in the kitchen***

**Funf: *follows Sechs because Elf is still in the kitchen* Like I'm going to leave you alone with him...**

**Sechs: Oh, my... Would you, ever so kindly, calm your tits? You over-protective, son of a BITCH.**

**Jeff: There were these military guys in the living room and it had come to their attention that a missle was heading towards me...**

**Zehn: What has he done to you?**

**Elf:*hiding under the table in an attempt to hide from the arguing***

**Acht: *more to himself* How do you manage to remain tired for this long? **

**Funf: *to Zehn* It's not me that I'm worried about.**

**Jeff: There's no missle heading towards me is there?**

**Zehn: Then who?**

**Acht: No, Jeff. There isn't.**

**Funf: Elf! Who do you think?!**

**Jeff:*sighs in relief* That's good... I'll fix that *points to the window***

**Zehn: Why? What has Sechs done to him? *playing stupid like a boss***

**Elf:*starts shaking when he hears yelling and he's still under the table***

**Acht: I think we were hoping you'd say that.**

**Funf: ... I don't know why... But I can't bring myself to say it. **

**Sechs: *looks under the table***

**Jeff:*a bit embarrassed that she broke the window* Sorry**

**Elf:*still shaking and doesn't notice Sechs***

**Acht: *sighs* It's fine. I just don't understand why you keep doing that. **

**Sechs: *checks to see if Funf is watching (he isn't) then crawls under the table***

**Jeff:*confused* Have I jumped out a window more than once?**

**Elf:*finally notices Sechs and let's out a less than dignified yelp, scrambles out from under the table quickly and hides in the pantry***

**Acht: No, this is a first. Thank god.**

**Funf: *sees this and drags Sechs out from under the table* What the hell were you doing down there?! **

**Sechs: I was just checking on him!**

**Funf: Bullshit! *punches him in the mouth***

**Sechs: *recoils and spits out a bit of blood***

**Jeff: Than what is it that I keep doing?**

**Zehn: Funf, stop it!**

**Eins:*walks into the kitchen* What the hell is going on?**

**Acht: Apparently you sleepwalk.**

**Jeff: What?**

**Acht: You sleepwalk. **

**Funf: *silent, staring at Eins a bit ashamed because he didn't expect him to walk in on this* **

**Sechs: Nothing... *gets up because Funf is distracted***

**Jeff: Says who?**

**Eins:*to Sechs* Funf punched you in the face, that hardly counts as nothing**

**Drei:*comes back down and starts stitching Jeff up***

**Acht: Neun. **

**Funf: *silent still***

**Sechs: Irrelevant. At least he didn't break any bones or something.**

**Jeff: Well Neun's an idiot**

**Eins: Alright**

**Acht: I still wouldn't put it past you to do it.**

**-Later on in the day-**

**Elf:*is still in the pantry refusing to come out***

**Jeff:*sprawled out on the chair she sleeps in, in the morning staring at the ceiling with glazed eyes***

**Funf: *looks into the panty* Elf? You okay?**

**Elf:*nods his head***

**Funf: Can you come out of the pantry now, then?**

**Elf:*shakes his head quickly***

**Funf: Why not?**

**Vier and Sechs: *outside on the porch because that's where they'd rather be***

**Elf: He's going to be mean to me. He's going to hurt me**

**Sieben:*goes outside to join Vier and Sechs***

**Funf: Who? Sechs? Not in the middle of the day, he won't.**

**Vier: Greetings, Sieben.**

**Elf: But he will at night**

**Sieben:*nods his head to Vier***

**Drei:*comes downstair to check on Jeff* She doing alright Acht?**

**Jeff:*still staring at the ceiling***

**Funf: No. He won't. I'll stay right here, he won't touch you.**

**Acht: She's acting like nothing happened.**

**Elf:*thinks about it for a minute before going over to Funf and clinging to him tightly***

**Drei: It's better than her thinking everyone's trying to kill her**

**Jeff:*looks around the room***

**Funf: *hugs Elf back***

**Sechs: *grinds teeth***

**Acht: *sees Jeff do this but doesn't say anything***

**Elf:*continues to cling to Funf***

**Jeff: Hey look! I can spin around!**

**Drei:*shakes his head***

**Acht: You'll have to stop spinning for a bit, Jeff.**

**Funf: *starts to lead Elf upstairs***

**Jeff:*stops spinning* Where's that owl? Blending in?**

**Elf:*let's Funf do this resting his head on his shoulder***

**-Outside-**

**Vier: *enjoying the fact that it's quiet for now***

**Sieben:*watching clouds pass by because why not*  
Sechs: *breaks the silence* So, how are you both today?**

**Siben: Fine**

**Vier: Right now? Fine.**

**Sechs: That's good.**

**Sieben: What about you?**

**Sechs: Fine. *silent for a bit then spazzes out falling to the ground***

**Sieben:*looks at Sechs* What the hell?**

**Sechs: *shaking and begging nothing to stop, curls into a ball***

**Vier: *silent, staring at this***

**Sieben:*does the same***

**Sechs: *stops moving for a minute then quickly gets up* That hasn't happened in a while...**

**Sieben: Are you alright?**

**Sechs: *pretending he can still see* Yep... Fine.**

**Sieben: Oh yeah?**

**Sechs: *glares at Siebens voice* Are you doubting me?**

**Sieben: Yes I am**

**Sechs: Why? **

**Vier: Do you even remember what happened?**

**Sechs: *silent for a bit* Fine. But I'm fine now. I'm not there anymore...**

**Sieben: And you can't see again**

**Sechs: YOU DON'T KNOW THAT.**

**Sieben: Oh yeah? *walks into the house***

**Vier: Where are you going?**

**Sieben:*in the house* You'll see *comeback out with a ball* Sechs, think fast! *throws the ball at him***

**Pablo:*watching this***

**Sechs: *gets hit in the face* Ah! You son of a bitch!**

**Sieben: Yeah, that's what I thought**

**Pablo:*starts laughing***

**Vier:*to Sieben* That was mean... **

**Sechs: *hears this and turns in that general direction* Who and where are you?! I'll find you staple your mouth shut!**

**Sieben: Hey, he said he could see**

**Pablo:*continues to laugh***

**Vier: Regardless…**

**Sechs:*high voice and cockney accent* You havin' a giggle, mate?! Come over here, I'll bash your fuckin' head in!**

**Sieben: That's how we learn**

**Pablo:*can't stop laughing***

**Jeff:*from inside the house* Aunt Sharon go out again!**

**Vier:*silent***

**Sechs:*normal voice* Just wait til I can see again, you fuck!**

**Acht:*also inside* Nobody cares!**

**Jeff:*from inside* Shut up! Oh here it comes!  
*crashing sounds are heard inside***

**Sieben:*looks at Vier***

**Drei:*inside* Jeff!**

**Vier: I don't want to know what's going on inside, that's why I'm out here.**

**Acht:*to Jeff* Get the fuck off of me!**

**Sieben:*nods his head***

**Jeff: Shut it, you bitch!**

**Acht:*manages to throw Jeff off of him***

**Jeff:*gets up again and tackles Acht again, tearing open some of her stitches*  
Drei:*goes to get med kit again to restitch Jeff's cuts***

**Acht:*sick of this shit, punches Jeff in the gut in full on attack mode***

**Jeff:*yelps, but goes into combat mode getting up, she charges at Acht full speed clawing at his chest***

**Acht:*bites Jeff in various places***

**Jeff:*snarls and bites Acht in the neck***

**Acht:*hisses in pain and wraps hands around Jeff's neck***

**Jeff:*starts panicking the minute Acht's hands are around her neck and clawing furiously at Acht wherever she can trying to escape***

**Acht: *realizes what is happening and gets off of Jeff*  
Jeff:*scrambles away from Acht and goes to hide behind the couch***

**Acht: *stays where he is***

**Neun:*comes downstair and sees Acht* What the hell did you and your girlfriend get into now?**

**Drei:*comes back* I leave you two alone for twenty minutes**

**Acht: ... I have no idea... *to anyone willing to answer* What happened?**

**Drei: I don't know, I leave for twenty minutes, Jeff's gone, you're bleeding, and the living room is in disarry**

**Neun: You didn't kill her did you? Not that I care, but still**

**Acht: Oh, God, I hope not. Jeff? Where are you? *gets up and starts to look for her***

**Drei:*helps Acht look for Jeff***

**Jeff:*pokes her head up from behind the couch a bit before ducking back down again***

**Acht: *sees this and sounds relieved* There you are! *peeks behind the couch***

**Jeff:*she's bleeding from reopening her stitches and is now wedging herself between the wall and the couch when she sees Acht***

**Acht: Look, apparently something bad happened, I can see that. And I really am sorry for whatever I did, I swear. But, now is not the time to try and get away because your stitches opened and I'm pretty sure that's not good.**

**Jeff:*timidly emerges from the couch and walks over to Drei***

**Drei: Alright, Jeff, just hold still, this shouldn't take too long *gets to work***

**Jeff:*grunts every now and then from the needle poking at her, but keeps her face emotionless***

**Acht: *waiting patiently, looking ashamed***

**Zehn:*comes downstairs* What happened?**

**Drei: Looking at Jeff's neck it looks like she was strangled a bit...**

**Acht: What?! *looks at hands* **

**Vier: *comes back in, sees this, and walks right the fuck back out***

**Drei:*looks at Jeff's hands* It'd explain your scratches... *sees bite marks on Jeff* She's also got bite marks on her neck, collarbone, and arms**

**Acht: *freaks out at the fact he bit Jeff in various places because I'm to lazy to write anything he could say***

**Drei:*finishes working on Jeff and goes over to calm Acht down***

**-later in the kitchen with Eins, Zwei, and Drei-**

**Drei: Alright, remember to crush the pills so that they dissolve easily into their drinks**

**Zwei: I'm working on it... There's eight of them it'll take longer that two minutes.**

**Eins: Hopefully they don't see this...**

**Zwei: I'm more worried about them tasting it...**

**Vier: *walks into the kitchen* What are you doing in here? If you're making food I can take over.**

**Eins: No, no it's fine Vier, we got it. Why don't you go and check on your brothers and Jeff and make sure they're behaving**

**Drei: And make sure Jeff and Acht didn't open their stitches, please?**

**Vier: Alright. *takes one last look around and since he can easily see over Eins and Zwei, he sees what's happening but doesn't fully get it* What are you doing? With those?**

**Zwei: *hides the pill bottle (Vier hasn't seen it only the ones on the counter)***

**Drei: Just never you mind, go check on Acht and Jeff, please?**

**Vier: Alright. *walks out completely forgetting what he saw***

**Eins: That was close**

**-Dinner Time-**

**Vier: Alright, being strategically placed the possibility of a fight breaking out tonight is slim to none.**

**Sieben: Hopefully**

**Vier: I'm looking at you two. *uses #2 handshape to point between Sechs and Neun***

**Neun: What did I do?**

**Elf:*making himself as small as possible***

**Sechs: You like to start things.**

**Neun: And so do you *points at Elf with his eyes***

**Sechs: *glares at Neun and goes back to eating***

**Neun:*does the same***

**Elf:*timidly eating his food***

**Vier: *silently eating as well***

**Sechs: *rubs Elf's thigh, making sure Neun doesn't see***

**Elf:*let's Sechs do this because it's been ingrained into his head that he was Sechs' property, nothing more nothing less***

***everyone is eating silently with Jeff muttering the occasional Gallifreyan curse words***

**Sechs: *doesn't want to go to far right now so he stops***

**Acht: *to Jeff* Something wrong?**

**Jeff:*to Acht quietly* I'm fine**

**Drei:*to Acht and Jeff* Everything alright over ther?**

**Acht: Yes... Fine. *raises eyebrow at Jeff***

**Jeff:*nods her head before yelping***

**Acht: What, what happened? **

**Sechs: *pets Elf's inner thigh and groin (only a bit)* **

**Funf: *doesn't notice this***

**Jeff:*throught teeth* Nothing, I'm fine *folds in on herself***

**Elf:*says nothing about this***

**Drei:*to Jeff* Your behavior says otherwise**

**Acht: No, really. What's going on?**

**Jeff:*trying to ignore the current pain in her body and sounding more like she's trying to convince herself* I'm fine**

**Acht: I don't think you are. Just tell us what's wrong...**

**Sechs: *sighs and sticks his hand down Elf's pants and quickly takes it back because doing that now is not a good time***

**Jeff:*gets up and runs to the bathroom***

**Elf:*remains emotionless while this happens***

**Acht: *quickly follows her***

**Sechs: *decides to wait for a better time to continue this* **

**Vier: *yawns***

**Jeff:*in the bathroom crying***

**Drei:*knows what's up with Vier, but plays stupid* You alright Vier?**

**Elf:*yawns as well***

**Acht: *knocks on door* Everything all right in there?**

**Vier: *nods* Fine. ... Why am I so tired? What time is it?**

**Zwei: *quietly to Eins* So are we going to do this every night then?**

**Jeff:*doesn't answer but punches the wall***

**Eins:*nods his head***

**Drei:*checks his watch* Eight o'clock**

**Elf:*head starts drooping***

**Vier: Whaaaat? Only eight?**

**Zwei: ... Did we get them all?**

**Funf: *stifles yawn* **

**Acht: *gives up***

**Jeff:*collapses to the ground, the drugs taking affect***

**Drei:*nods his head to both Zwei and Vier***

**Sieben and Neun:*trying to hide their yawns***

**Zehn:*starting to nod off like Elf***

**Vier: Well... I am NOT going to pass out yet. *cleans plate and goes into the living room***

**Sechs: *yawns and looks at Elf like 'you're lucky'***

**Elf:*doesn't notice and almost face plants into his food***

**Neun:*being nice stops Elf from doing so* Funf, you wanna take him upstairs?**

**Funf: Yeah... *does so***

**Sechs: *feels like being nice and cleans up whatever's left and goes upstairs as well***

**Elf:*leans heavily on Funf half-asleep already***

**Sieben:*cleans his plate and heads upstairs***

**Jeff:*passed out in the bathroom***

**Zehn:*trudges after Funf and Elf***

**Vier: *passed out on the couch, curled an a ball* **

**Acht: *"resting eyes", leaning against the wall near the bathroom door***

**Neun:*heads upstairs after clearing his plate as well***

**Eins:*gets up and checks on Vier, before taking the blanket on the back of the couch and covering Vier with it***

**-Two months later-**

***Funf and Elf are home alone watching TV***

**Funf: *lying on his stomach, starting to nod off***

**Elf:*pokes Funf a bit* Funf are you tired?**

**Funf: Wha..? Uh. No. No, I'm good. *props himself up on his elbows***

**Elf: Okay *lays by Funf***

**Funf: *snuggles up to Elf***

**Elf:*hugs Funf***

**Funf: *kisses Elf***

**Elf:*kisses Funf back***

**Funf: *rolls on top of Elf***

**Elf:*moans, hands feeling Funf up***

**Funf: *lets Elf do this* Think we should take this upstairs?**

**Elf: How long will they be gone?**

**Funf: *bites lip* I'm not sure...**

**Elf: Just in case, I think we should**

**Funf: *silent for a bit* I'm sure we'll be fine.**

**Elf: ...Okay**

**Funf: *leans down and kisses Elf again***

**Elf:*kisses Funf back***

**Funf: *pulls away and starts to take off Elf's jacket***

**Elf:*does the same with Funf's***

**Funf: *works off Elf's shirt***

**Elf:*working on Funf's sweater vest and shirt***

**Funf: *helps Elf get them off***

**Elf:*kisses Funf on the lips hungrily***

**Funf: *kisses Elf back and starts to pull Elf's pants down***

**Elf:*moans softly, wrapping his arms around Funf's neck deepening the kiss***

**Funf: *okay with Elf doing this, pulls his pants down off his waist along with his underwear***

**Elf:*breath picks up, fully aroused***

***Smiths and Jeff return***

**Funf: *hears this and eyes widen* Shit.**

**Elf:*a bit out of it* What?**

**Funf: Get dressed. Fast. *grabs his clothes and starts to put them on, tosses Elf his***

**Elf:*does as he's told***

**Funf: *throws a pillow at Elf* Cover it. **

**Sechs: *walks in and suspiciously looks at the duo* Gentlemen.**

**Elf:*quickly sits down and has the pillow over his groin nods his head at Sechs***

**Sechs: *raises eyebrow* Yeah... **

***the rest of the family comes in and Jeff as well* **

**Funf: *quietly to Elf* Think it's too late to go upstairs...?**

**Elf:*quietly to Funf* If we're quiet maybe**

**Eins:*to Funf and Elf* So what did you two do tonight?**

**Funf: *slight internal panic* Eh... Nothing interesting...**

**Elf:*use to lying about things like this* Nothing much. Watched TV**

**Funf: *lets Elf do the talking***

**Eins: Anything good?**

**Elf: It was pretty boring... I'm gonna go upstairs and lie down. I'm tired. Night *goes to head upstairs***

**Funf and Sechs: *follow Elf* **

**Funf: *turns right around and leads Sechs back downstairs* How about no. **

**Sechs: *glares at Funf* And why not?**

**Elf:*stops for a moment***

**Sieben: Why do you need to follow Elf and Funf?**

**Sechs: Maybe I was just going to my room.**

**Funf: *ushers Elf further up the stairs while Sechs is distracted***

**Elf:*allows this***

**Neun:*knows why, but plays stupid* Why were you in such a rush to get home, Sechs?**

**Sechs: Why do you care?**

**Neun: Because some of us weren't**

**Jeff:*goes in the big chair and falls asleep***

**Sechs: I'm terribly sorry to hear that.**

**Neun: So what was the rush?**

**Sechs: Does it matter?**

**Neun: Yes**

**Sechs: I don't think it does. *goes upstairs and to his room***

**-In Elf and Funf's room-**

**Elf:*laying down on Funf's bed***

**Funf: *checks outside his door one more time and then quietly closes it***

**Elf:*looks up quickly and calms down when he sees it's just Funf***

**Funf: *goes over to Elf* You're so jumpy... You know he's not that stupid.**

**Elf: I know, but that doesn't settle me any less**

**Funf: Is there anything I can do to help..?**

**Elf: Stay with me?**

**Funf: Of course I will. *lays down next to Elf***

**Elf:*snuggles up to Funf and rests his head on his chest***

**Funf: *sighs in content***

**Elf:*starts to nod off***

**Funf: *decides to let Elf do this***

**Elf:*falls asleep***

**Funf: *falls asleep as well soon after***

**-Few weeks later-**

***At night***

**Elf:*in his own bed sleeping having another night terror***

**Funf: *asleep as well, unaware of what's going on, snoring lightly***

**Elf:*sits up and screams in his sleep***

**Funf: *jolts awake when this happens* Jesus! What's going on?!**

**Elf:*curled up in a ball, sucking on his thumb***

**Funf: *walks over to him* Oh, my... What the hell happened?**

**Elf:*doesn't answer Funf's question and just whimpers***

**Funf: *pulls Elf into a hug and tries to calm him down***

**Elf:*accepts Funf's embrace, hugging him back tightly, keening softly***

**Eins:*walks in after hearing Elf scream and asks sleepily* Funf, what's going on?**

**Funf: I have no idea. He just woke up screaming...**

**Elf:*clung to Funf, sucking his thumb again***

**Eins:*worried about Elf's behavior***

**Funf: *pulls Elf's thumb out of his mouth* What do you think is going on?**

**Eins: I'm not sure**

**Elf:*whimpers when this happens***

**Funf: Maybe it was a nightmare... *inspects the whole scene again* A really bad nightmare...**

**Elf:*ends up wetting himself***

**Funf: *sees this* Oh... Oh, dear... *looks at Eins not sure what to do***

**Eins:*totally calm* Alright, let's get him to the bathroom and clean him up**

**Elf:*whimpering***

**Funf: Okay. *stands Elf up* Come along... *walks him to the bathroom***

**Elf:*remains clung to Funf and does as he's told***

**Funf: *to Eins* You seem like you know what you're doing. How?**

**Eins:*walks over to his boys and gently start to remove Elf's clothes***

**Elf:*whimpers while Eins does this***

**Funf: *shushes Elf* Calm down. We're helping.**

**Eins:*has removed the upper half of Elf's clothing, but can't take off his pants* Funf, can you get his pants?**

**Elf:*silently crying, not liking this at all***

**Funf: Uhm... Sure. *starts to do as he's told***

**Elf:*tenses up and starts to whimper again***

**Funf: *telling Elf to calm down while continuing to do as he's told***

**Elf:*continues to whimper***

**Eins:*goes over to the shower/bathtub and turns on the shower head and sets at lukewarm temperature***

**Funf: *walks Elf over to the shower***

**Elf:*tenses up when this happens and starts to shake his head, trying to get Funf to stop***

**Eins:*calmly* Elf, it's okay, it's not going to hurt you**

**Funf: Come on, Elf. We're just trying to help.**

**Elf:*ends up obediently stepping under the shower head, tensing for a minute thinking it was boiling hot or freezing cold, but relaxes when he finds out it's lukewarm***

**Eins:*leaves to change the sheets on Elf's bed and get a towel***

**Funf: *stays and watches to make sure he doesn't do anything incredibly stupid***

**Elf:*ends up sitting on the floor in the tub with his knees pulled up to his chest, letting the water rain down on him***

**Funf: *waiting patiently***

**Eins:*comes back in a few minutes later with a towel and turns the water off* Come here Elf**

**Elf:*gets off of the floor and just stands there shaking***

**Eins:*wraps a towel around his youngest and helps him out of the tub* Funf, I still need to get him some clothes, can you help him dry off if he's still not all there?**

**Funf: *nods* Of course.**

**Eins: I'll be back *goes to get Elf some clothes***

**Elf:*still standing there, shakes have decreased but they're still there***

**Funf: *waits for a minute to see if Elf will dry himself off* **

**Acht: *enters the bathroom with intent on using it but stops when he sees Elf and Funf and asks sleepily* What's going on?**

**Elf:*doesn't respond at all and has gone on stand by***

**Funf: Nothing of your concern, Acht. Go back to bed.**

**Acht: But you're standing in the bathroom together and Elf is naked... What were you two trying to do?**

**Elf:*hugging himself because he's cold and of course naked***

**Eins:*walks in with a change of clothes for Elf, sees Acht* Acht, what are you doing out of bed?**

**Funf: *wraps the towel around Elf a little tighter and hugs him* **

**Acht: I was going to use the bathroom... But, then this? What happened?**

**Elf:*rest head on Funf's shoulder***

**Eins: Elf had a bit of an accident, but he's alright now**

**Acht: Ooh... I guess I can wait then... *inches out of the bathroom***

**Eins:*sets Elf's clothes on the sink* Funf, are you okay with Elf sleeping with you tonight? I couldn't find any sheets and won't be able to flip the mattress until tomorrow**

**Funf: Yeah. I'm okay with this. *to Elf* Let's get you dressed, okay?**

**Elf:*merely nods his head***

**Funf: Alright. *gets the spare set of clothes* Can you dress yourself?**

**Elf:*starts getting dress, his hands still shaky from the night terror***

**Funf: *helps Elf get his shirt on***

**Elf:*lets Funf help him***

**Funf: *finishes getting Elf dressed and says to Eins* Thank you for helping. *walks Elf off to bed***

**Eins:*to Funf* You don't need to thank me, Sohn *goes to back to his room to read***

***In their room***

**Elf:*muttering something inaudiable over and over again in a shaky voice***

**Funf: *trying to understand Elf* Elf? Do you want to say something? You can tell me, you know.**

**Elf:*looks at Funf with big puppy dog eyes and looks like he's going to cry again* I'm sorry**

**Funf: What for? It wasn't your fault. Things happen.**

**Elf:*looks at Funf's pants and repeats himself* I'm sorry**

**Funf: *looks where Elf looked* Oh... To be completely honest I didn't realize that until now. *walks Elf over to the bed and then goes to change his pants***

**Elf:*sitting on Funf's bed hugging himself, because he's a still a bit worked up from what happened***

**Funf: *comes back and sits by Elf* Maybe it's best we just go to sleep.**

**Elf:*trying to calm down, but remain in the frame of mind he's currently in***

**Funf: *lays Elf down, wraps an arm around him, and pulls him close* Don't worry about it. It wasn't your fault.**

**Elf:*instantly hugs Funf tightly as a way to calm himself and rests his head over his chest, taking deep breaths***

**Funf: *sighs and starts to nod off, fully ready to go back to sleep***

**Elf:*falls asleep***

**Eins:*pokes his head in to check on them and leaves when he knows that they're alright***

**-Tomorrow-**

**Funf and Elf: *the last two to wake up and are now walking downstairs* **

**Vier: *meets them there with some of Funf's celery in his hand***

**Elf:*looks at Vier a bit confused***

**Vier: *proceeds to poke Elf in the nose with the celery a few times before giggling to himself and bolting* **

**Funf: ... What.**

**Elf: Funf... Is something wrong with Vier?**

***in the kitchen with the rest of the family***

**Drei:*making breakfast for everyone***

**Jeff:*sitting at the table drawing symbols on the tabletop with her finger***

**Zehn:*talking with Sechs***

**Funf: *enters the kitchen* Guys, I think something's wrong with Vier.**

**Neun:*smirks***

**Zehn: You think?**

**Vier: *runs over and stands in the doorway of the kitchen, celery still in hand* GUYS! Real talk! Think about this... You are a ten pound brain piloting a slab of meat! *runs back out* NYOOOM!**

**Drei: Someone get him before he breaks something**

**Sechs: Sieben, you go do it. He listens to you.**

**Sieben:*gets up and goes to find Vier***

**Vier: *has now wrapped his scarf around his face covering everything but his eyes and is hiding behind the couch***

**Sieben: Vier? What are you doing?**

**Vier: Shh... I'm a ninja.**

**Sieben: ...Okay, yeah, you're a ninja. Why are you behind the couch?**

**Vier: No one can see me move... In the darkness... *comes out from the couch, unwraps his scarf, wraps it around Sieben, and then slings him over his shoulder***

**Sieben:*yelps in surprise***

**Drei:*walks into the living room* What was that?**

**Vier: *waves wildly with his free hand* Hi!**

**Drei: Vier, what are you doing?**

**Vier: *laughs* Like I know. *puts Sieben down and holds the piece of celery out* I will be back before this celery hits the floor. *drops it and runs off fuck knows where***

**Sieben: Vier! *runs after him***

**Drei:*shaking his head and walks back into the kitchen***

**Elf:*sitting at the table between Funf and Jeff***

**Vier: *ended up in the kitchen and goes up to Neun* Hey. Guess what?**

**Neun: What?**

**Vier: Scrote Squad! *punches Neun between the legs and bolts* **

**Sechs: *to Neun* ...So, what have we learned today?**

**Neun:*falls to the ground and says an octave higher than normal* Oh, my nards!**

**Jeff:*starts laughing at this***

**Vier: *goes and tackles Sieben and can be heard in the kitchen* I am going to wrestle you for dominance. And I will win.**

**Sieben: Vier, get off me**

**Vier: I think you misunderstood me. *gets off of him* Okay.**

**Eins:*comes downstairs* What's going on?**

**Neun:*in the kitchen* He punched me in the dick!**

**Jeff:*still laughing***

**Vier: I LOVE YOU ALL! *lies on the floor and makes floor angels***

**Eins:*stares at Vier for a moment* Okay that's it! Everyone who isn't Vier or Drei in the kitchen now!**

***everyome that isn't Vier or Drei obeys***

**-In the kitchen-**

**Eins: Who the hell thought it was a good idea to give him coffee?**

**Funf: We have no idea. *regarding Elf and himself***

**Eins:*looks at the others***

**Jeff: I swear I had nothing to do with this**

**Sieben: I did nothing**

**Acht: *shakes head* Not me. **

**Sechs: I didn't do it. He was like that when I got down here...**

**Eins:*looks at the rest who have yet to speak***

**Zehn:*shakes his head***

**Zwei: What makes you think I would do this? But... It's possible for coffee to calm an individual down rather than give them energy.**

**Jeff:*to Eins* He is correct on that, Mr. Smith, it can calm some people down... It just so happens that Vier probably isn't one of them**

**Eins:*looks at Neun***

**Neun: Like I was suppose to know that this would happen?!**

**Eins:*runs his hand over his face* Neun I need to speak with you, the rest of you can go**

***everyone except Eins and Neun leave the kitchen***

**Sechs: What do we do with him until he calms down..?**

**Vier: *crawls over to Elf on his hands and knees and looks up at him***

**Elf:*looks at Vier confused, not used to him acting this way***

**Zehn: I guess we keep an eye on him?**

**Vier: *sits on his knees* It's not your fault. **

**Sechs: Oh, god... How long do the effects of coffee last? *looks at Jeff* Do you know?**

**Elf:*super confused***

**Jeff:*to Sechs* How much did you see him drink?**

**Vier: *shoots into a standing position* It's not your fault! **

**Sechs: He was like this when I came down here. Let's assume one cup.**

**Elf:*confused, jumps back a bit when Vier yells* What are you talking about?**

**Jeff:*does the calculations in her head* At noon he might be passed out crying...**

**Sieben:*still has Vier's scarf***

**Vier: It's not your fault, Elf! You need to stop thinking it's your fault! **

**Sechs: What? How?**

**Elf: What are you talking about?! I don't understand!**

**Jeff: Caffeine crash**

**Vier: It's not your fault! *calmly goes over to Sieben, grabs his scarf, and goes back over to Elf* It's not your fault. *curls up his scarf and places it on Elf's head***

**Sechs: How bad do you think it will be?**

**Elf: What isn't my fault?! I don't know what you're talking about!**

**Jeff: It depends. How much is his caffeine intake normally?**

**Vier: Sh... No more words. *covers Elf's face with an end of his scarf and says quickly* It's not your fault. *books it god knows where* **

**Sechs: Like, none. **

**Funf: He's not allowed caffeine... Now we know why...**

**Elf: What is going on?!**

**Jeff: Well, it's not an invade Russia during the winter, I'd say say it's more of a saying a racial slur which is like a five to some people**

**Sechs: Alright. *to Sieben* I hope you're ready for this.**

**Funf: How long until noon?**

**Sieben: I usually am**

**Jeff:*looks at the clock* Four hours...**

**Elf:*wondering what the hell is going on***

**Vier: *walks right the fuck outside***

**Sieben:*follows after him***

**Elf:*goes to lay behind the couch because at this hour the sun hit right behind couch and he finds it relaxing***

**Vier: *bats at Sieben with his scarf* Back, foul beast! *runs back inside* BACK.**

**Sieben:*sigh and follows Vier, but at a distance***

**Vier: *easily and quickly grows bored with this and searches desperately for something else to do***

**Zehn: Entertaining a hyper active person... *sarcasm* That's not going to be hard**

**Sechs: Who wants to go first?**

**Sieben: I'll go *goes off to find Vier***

**Vier: *comes back into the living room, drops down on all fours, and gets into a position like a cat would before it pounces***

**Zehn: I'm going to be worried now *cautiously backs away***

**Sechs: Probably a good idea. **

**Vier: *looking around the room at everyone for a second each trying to decide who's the prey***

**Zehn:*to Sechs* What should we do?**

**Elf:*laying behind the couch on his stomach***

**Vier: *gets into a sitting position and looks around* Why aren't any of you moving? What is this?!**

**I am a puma. RAWR! *pounces at the arm of the couch and bites it***

**Sechs: We have to put up with this... For four hours...**

**Jeff: I've dealt with worse**

**Sechs: Well, we haven't.**

**Jeff: It shouldn't be too hard to distract him, right?**

**Funf: Probably not...**

**Vier: *gnawing on the arm of the couch* Om nom nom**

**Jeff:*goes to find a mirror***

**Zehn: Vier, maybe we shouldn't eat the furniture...**

**Elf:*still laying in the sunlight behind the couch***

**Acht: *impulsively follows Jeff* Where are you going? **

**Vier: *looks at Zehn* Why not?**

**Jeff: I'm looking for a tiny mirror**

**Zehn: Because they're not for eating?**

**Acht: ... Why? **

**Vier: Oh... Yeah, I know that.**

**Jeff: To distract Vier**

**Zehn: Maybe you should eat something edible?**

**Acht: Oh, I see. **

**Vier: I could eat you.**

**Jeff: Do you know where I could find one?**

**Zehn: Please don't**

**Acht: Bathroom?**

**Vier: Okay. *attention swaps to another subject* I think that people in this town secretly like us.**

**Jeff: Alright, let's look there**

**Zehn: Really?**

**Vier: No. No, not really. *silent for a bit* Where's Neun? I think he did something to my tea this morning. It tasted odd.**

**Drei:*has just been listening to the conversation but decides to pipe in* What did it taste like?**

**Vier: Bitter... And earthy...**

**Elf:*has moved out from behind because the sun has moved and is laid out on the floor by the window next to the door***

**Neun:*comes out of the kitchen finally and sees Elf doing this* What the hell is up with him?**

**Jeff: I don't know, maybe he's part cat or something**

**Vier: *growls at Neun***

**Neun:*looks at Vier***

**Vier: *turns to Elf, glares at him, and gets in that pouncing position again***

**Elf:*doesn't notice because his attention was elsewhere***

**Vier: DON'T TOUCH THE PUNCHING BAG**

**Elf:*flinches at the yelling, but otherwise does nothing***

**Zehn:*watching with some concern***

**Vier: *crawls over to Elf and bats at his head***

**Elf:*had checked out a while ago so he doesn't really react to Vier batting him yet***

**Vier: You're boring. *gets up and lays in the middle of the floor again and rolls around***

**Elf:*still checked out***

**Jeff:*watching Vier***

**Sieben:*goes over by Vier***

**Vier: *lays on his stomach, gets into a sit up position, and points at one of his brothers* Einie, meanie, miney, Sechs.**

**Sechs: What?**

**Zehn: Oh no**

**Funf: This is a weird question, I know, but are we really going to take turns watching him?**

**Vier: *turns to Zehn* Oh no, what? Did something happen?!**

**Neun: Yeah, Vati told me that we had to keep an eye on him**

**Zehn: Not yet**

**Funf: *to Neun* So it's a combined effort? **

**Vier: Are you trying to say something?**

**Neun: Yep**

**Zehn: You're really hyper right now, so something's going to happen soon**

**Vier: Hyper? I don't know what you're talking about. *sits down on the floor and crosses arms***

**-in the kitchen-**

**Eins: How long is Vier going to be like this?**

**Drei: Well, it's 9:00 now, so I'd say three more hours**

**Zwei: Alright, I have an idea. But I think you might have to let me fully explain it.**

**Eins:*looks at Zwei and waits for him to continue***

**Zwei: Medical marujuana.**

**Eins: Let's hear that explaination**

**Zwei: Okay. I assume you both know the effects, right? Well, why not try it and use it to calm Vier down?**

**Eins: I feel like this is going to bite me in the ass later, but it's better than nothing. I'm assuming you have a way to get you're hands on some?**

**Zwei: Yes. Yes, I do.**

**Drei: Who?**

**Zwei: His name is Drake. He's one of the only people that give me bills when I perform...**

**Drei: And you know he has marijuana how?**

**Zwei: He's offered me some. On multiple occasions...**

**Drei: Is that why you came home late that night?**

**Zwei: That is for me to know and for you to never find out.**

**Eins: Okay, let's just drop this. Zwei can yoiu get some from Drake?**

**Zwei: Yes. Of course I can. I wouldn't have offered it if I couldn't.**

**Eins: Alright, go and get some**

**Zwei: Really? *surprised that Eins agreed to this* Alright. *leaves* **

**Vier: *can be heard from the other room* Why can't I go near Sechs?!**

**Eins:*to Drei* Go see what that was, please?**

**Drei: Sure *goes into the living room* What is going on?**

**Vier: Zehn is being an idiot! He keeps saying bad things will happen if I go by Sechs!**

**Drei: Chances are that bad things might happen**

**Vier: *looks offended but says nothing and then looks at Sechs* There's no way no one has pointed out that your name sounds like sex.**

**Sechs:*eyes go wide* Shut up. Shut up right now!**

**Vier: *turns away and crosses arms* Fine. *stays there, quiet, for a bit* Oh, my God! *books it out of the house***

**Sieben: I'll go follow him *goes to do so***

**Zehn:*doesn't know what to do***

**Vier:*come back in as quick as he left* I can't find Elf!**

**Drei: He's sprawled out somewhere**

**Vier: Why would he do that? That shows vulnerability! *drops into his predator stance***

**Zehn: Vier? What are you doing?  
Elf:*is still laying by the window, but is now on his back*  
Jeff:*to Funf* Is Elf part cat or something? Because he does this all the time during the weekends and summer**

**Vier: *to Zehn* Sh! You'll scare it off... *crawls over to Elf and gets into a position so that their faces are at the same level***

**Zehn:*mouthing to Sechs* 'It'?**

**Elf:*totally unaware that this is happening because he's still checked out***

**Sechs: *nods slowly* **

**Vier: *raises hand above Elf's face for a bit before bopping him on the nose***

***everyone is just watching Vier and Elf***

**Elf:*flinches a bit before lightly swatting at whatever's there with his hand***

**Vier: *bats at Elf's face multiple times* Why do you do nothing?!**

**Elf:*ends up curling up into a ball and covering his head with his hands***

**Vier: *crawls on top of Elf so they look kind of like a division sign to block his sun and stays up on his hands and knees***

**Elf:*goes to move to another location thinking the sunlight moved***

**Vier: No! *bats at Elf chest* No move.**

**Elf:*makes another attempt to move again***

**Vier: *quickly uses Elf as launch pad before he gets far and sprints upstairs***

**Elf:*ends up getting pushed to the ground and gets the wind knocked out of him, this brings him back to awareness***

**Sieben: Vier what are you doing?**

**Drei:*goes to make sure Elf is alright***

**Vier: *doesnt hear Sieben, he's already gone* **

**Funf: *follows Drei***

**Elf:*taking deep breaths***

**Neun:*watching all of this with amusement***

**Drei:*checking to see if Vier broke any of Elf's bones***

**Sieben:*follows after Vier***

**Vier: *on the roof, looking at the sky***

**Sechs: *glares at Neun* What the hell were you thinking?**

**Funf: *to Drei* Is he okay?**

**Sieben:*out on the roof with Vier***

**Neun: I was thinking this would be fun to watch**

**Drei: He's fine, just got the wind knocked out of him**

**Elf:*looks at Funf* What happened?**

**Vier: The winds be changin', Sieben! Winds in the east! *stands up and does airplane arms* **

**Sechs: It's not...**

**Funf: *to Elf* Vier used you as a launch pad.**

**Sieben: Vier, please don't do that *hates being high up like this***

**Neun: He's done nothing to you *quietly so the others can't hear* and he didn't do much to your bitch**

**Elf:*holds head in his hands* Why does my head hurt?**

**Drei: Because Vier also batted at your face**

**Vier: *faces Sieben and asks quite innocently* Why not? **

**Sechs: Irrelevant. He's obscenely annoying. **

**Funf: A bit like a cat would bat at a ball of yarn.**

**Sieben: I'm worried you'll fall**

**Neun: Would you prefer he be all touchy feely with everyone?**

**Elf: Oh... I'm going to go upstair and lie down *gets up to leave***

**Vier: Why would you be worried about that? **

**Sechs: *head in hands* Sometimes I question why I ever start conversations with you. *walks away and over by wherever Zehn is* **

**Funf: I'll go with. *waits for Elf to lead the way***

**Sieben: Because you might lose your footing**

**Neun: It's an honest question**

**Elf:*heads upstairs to his and Funf's room***

**Vier: I don't think I will... But if it upsets you this much. *walks back through the window and into the house* I should become a chimneyswift. **

**Sechs: *starts to ignore absolutely everything, basically zoning out***

**Sieben:*quickly follows after Vier***

**Neun:*rolls his eyes* Fine, don't answer the question *goes over by Acht and Jeff to annoy them***

**Drei:*hoping Zwei comes back with the dope soon***

**Vier: *goes back into predator mode and proceeds to sneak into the living room and eye up his next victim***

**Sieben:*just following Vier around***

**Vier: *hugs Sieben around the shoulders, pulls him close, and says in his ear* They can't see us.**

**Sieben: Is that so?**

**Vier: Why would I lie to you? Do I need to prove it? I can prove it.**

**Sieben: How would you prove it?**

**Sechs:*still zoned out***

**Vier: Like this! *runs over and tackles Sechs to the ground* RAR!**

**Sechs:*falls to the ground and sounds more angry than panicked* What the hell?! Vier get off me! *trying to push him off***

**Vier: No! Why would I get off of you? If I did that you wouldn't be a successful catch!**

**Sechs: I am not a catch! Now get off of me! *continues to try and push Vier off of him***

**Vier: No! *holds him down by his shoulders, sitting on his lower back***

**Sechs:*starting to panic a bit, and starts struggling* No! NO! Get off me!**

**Vier: I just said no. Are you defective?**

**Sechs:*panic rises as well as his struggling***

**Zehn:*to Vier* Vier, stop it!**

**Vier: *hears a car pass and leaps off of Sechs and runs outside to go check it out* **

**Sechs: *proceeds to curl into a ball and twitch***

**Sieben:*to himself* Damnit *goes outside after Vier***

**Zehn:*goes over to Sechs and says in worry* Sechs?**

**Sechs: *impulsively sees everything that moves as a threat* Nein! Stay away!**

**Zehn:*really concerned* Vati! Sechs ist mit einer weiteren Rückblende! (Dad! Sechs is having another flashback!)**

**Eins:*comes into the living room* Sechs?**

**Sechs: *backs up against the wall yelling at nothing* Stay away!**

**Eins:*calmly* Sechs, it's just your brothers and I, you're okay**

**Drei:*goes outside to see what Vier and Sieben are doing***

**Sechs: *not registering any words fear rising* Stay the fuck aw- *cut off by choking noises* **

**Vier: *waves spastically to Drei* HI!**

**Eins:*doesn't even realize he's doing this, but he's now switched to German* Sechs du nicht da bist mehr. Sie sind sicher! (Sechs you're not there anymore. You're safe!)**

**Drei:*waves back but less spaz-like***

**Sechs: *on all fours, eyes squeezed shut, still making the choking noises***

**Vier: *gives Sieben his scarf and starts rolling around on the grass***

**Zehn:*speaking German as well* Sechs, bitte! Du bist okay, du nicht da bist mehr! (Sechs, please! You're okay, you're not there anymore! )**

**Drei and Sieben:*just watch Vier do this***

**Sechs: *if it's not clear words aren't registering then here you go, panic begins to increase and he looks up at nothing and shakes his head, nonverbally begging for something not to happen***

**Zehn:*someone has to ask the stupid question* Sechs, was ist los? (Sechs what's happening?)**

**Eins:*at this point knows words aren't doing anything, so does something that will either go horrible wrong or work and hugs him***

**Sechs: *completely freezes when this happens and the choking noises start to slowly die down***

**Eins:*keeps Sechs in his embrace for now***

**Sechs: *it takes a couple minutes but he ends up going limp in Eins' arms and says in a small voice* Thank you.**

**Eins:*still hugging Sechs* Sie müssen nicht, um mich für meine Arbeit danken (You don't have to thank me for doing my job)**

**Sechs: I can see.**

**Vier: *rolls over onto his stomach and sees Zwei* Onkel Zwei! ... When did you leave? *doesn't wait for an answer and goes back to rolling in the grass***

**Zehn:*carefully walks up to Sechs and Eins* That's good right?**

**Eins:*doesn't realize he has yet to speak english* Ja, es ist sehr gut (Yes, it's very good)**

**Drei:*thanking whatever God or Gods are out there***

**Sechs: Ja... And I think I won't throw up this time either. **

**Vier: *rolls over to Sieben and pokes him in the knee***

**Zwei: *walks up to Drei* How long was I gone?**

**Eins: Gut, das ist gut (Good, that's good)**

**Sieben: Hi, Vier**

**Drei: About an hour**

**Sechs: *doesn't give a shit that Eins is still talking in German* **

**Vier: Have you ever noticed we're trilingual? **

**Zwei: He's not calmed down yet?**

**Eins:*will hug Sechs until he tells him to let him go***

**Sieben: Not really**

**Drei: No**

**Vier: 'Not really' what?**

**Zwei: Do you think we should go prepare the medicine?**

**Sieben: I didn't really notice we were trilingual**

**Drei: Yes, let's go**

**Vier: I didn't think it was something that was easily overlooked. **

**Zwei: *leads the way into the house* **

**Funf: *comes downstairs to see what's going down and sees Sechs and Eins* What happened?**

**Sieben:*shrugs* I just don't pay attention to those details**

**Drei:*follows after Zwei***

**Eins: Nur eine Rückblende, nichts zu schlecht (Just a flashback, nothing too bad)**

**Funf: Okay. *to himself* Pity...**

**Zwei: *to Eins* Can we see you in the kitchen?**

**Sechs: *to Eins* Maybe you should go by them.**

**Elf:*comes downstairs as well because he's noticed he has a problem sleeping alone and stays by Funf* What happened, Funf?**

**Eins: Ja *let's go of Sechs and goes to the kitchen***

**Zehn:*hugs Sechs because his episodes usually scared him***

**Funf: *to Elf quietly* Sechs had a flashback. **

**Sechs: *to Zehn* Is something wrong?**

**Elf: Oh... Is he okay?**

**Zehn:*shakes his head, his voice is small* Ich mag es einfach nicht sehen, dass Sie wie die (I just don't like seeing you like that)**

**Funf: I hope not. **

**Sechs: Why not? *guilty conscience kicking in* I deserve it...**

**Elf:*due to his brain still being tired he asks the stupid question* Why?**

**Zehn: Nein, nicht so reden! Sie wissen, dass das nicht wahr ist (No, don't talk like that! You know that's not true)**

**Funf: Why do you think? **

**Sechs: Sind Sie verrückt, Zehn?! (Are you insane, Zehn?!) *quieter* Do you know what I do? Don't bullshit me, I know you do.**

**Elf: ...*quietly* But I deserve it...**

**Zehn:*can't say anything as a rebuttal***

**Funf: Elf, if you say that again I will have to make you regret it. **

**Sechs: That's what I thought...**

**Elf:*tense at the threat and shrinks away from Funf a bit***

**Zehn: Just because you do that doesn't mean you deserve reliving the hell you've been through**

**Funf: *regrets saying that but is still pretty sure that was the only way to get Elf to shut up* **

**Sechs: Do you feel sorry for me? Is that why you think I don't deserve this?**

**Elf:*stays where he is***

**Zehn: No, no one should have to go through what you did**

**Funf: *wraps an arm around Elf* You know I would never hurt you, right? **

**Sechs: Well... Of course, but maybe.**

**Elf:*ends up hugging Funf and nods his head, not wanting to anger Funf***

**Zehn:*looks at Sechs confused* What do you mean?**

**Funf: Okay. Just making sure you knew. **

**Sechs: Don't worry about it.**

**Elf:*nods his head again***

**Zehn: Okay**

**Funf: *kisses Elf on the forehead* **

**Sechs: Yeah... I'm sorry about scaring you.**

**Elf:*smiles and hugs Funf a bit tighter***

**Zehn: It wasn't your fault *glares at Neun***

**Sechs: *doesn't notice Zehns glare* **

**Vier: *from outside* STEP IN TIME, MOTHER FUCKERS! *harrassing a few passerby's, chasing them with a branch that looks a bit like a chimney sweep***

**Neun:*doesn't care too busy annoying Acht***

**Sieben:*from outside* VIER YOU CAN'T BE CHASING PEOPLE WITH A DULL BRANCH!**

**Zehn:*talking about Sieben and Vier* Should we be worried about those two?**

**Sechs: Probably. **

**Vier: WHY THE FUCK NOT?!**

**Sieben: IT WON'T HURT WHEN YOU HIT THEM!**

**Zehn: We should probably stop them right?**

**Vier: *stops in his tracks* Wait, what. **

**Sechs: No... Let's listen to see how bad it gets first.**

**Sieben: Did I stutter?**

**Zehn: Okay**

**Vier: Well, they're getting away and I don't really have much else to use.**

**Sieben:*rolls his eyes* Want to go inside?**

**Vier: *huffs* Fine.**

**Sieben:*heads inside***

**Vier: *contmplates chasing the passerby's but ends up following Sieben***

**-A few minutes later-**

**Drei:*to Zwei* Are you sure you didn't over do it?**

**Zwei: Of course I am. It's not like they've been working on it like it's the cure for cancer or something.**

**Drei: Alright, let's give this to Vier then**

**Zwei: Alright. *turns to face the other room* Vier! Come here! **

**Vier: * by the trio in no more then ten seconds flat***

**Drei:*looks at Vier for a couple of seconds***

**Vier: Hi. ... You called me. What do you want?**

**Eins: Zwei and Drei, made a brownie for you**

**Vier: *raises eye brow* For me? Just me?**

**Drei: Yes, we want to see what you think of it before we give it to the rest of the kids**

**Vier: *eyes the trio* Alright... *scoots away and goes off to eat it***

**Eins: I have a bad feeling about this?**

**Drei: You're just overracting, Eins**

**Zwei: Well, we're going to find out soon enough.**

**Drei: That we are**

**-Living room-**

**Vier: *quietly to the rest of his brothers* Hey. Follow me. *goes up to his and Siebens room***

**Zehn:*looks at Sechs confused* Should we follow him?**

**Sieben:*follows after Vier***

**Neun:*follows Sieben because he wants to see how this is going to turn out***

**Elf:*looks at Funf* Are we following Vier right now?**

**Jeff:*waits to see what Acht will do***

**Funf: *to Elf* Why not? **

**Sechs: *to Zehn* Absolutely, we should. **

**Acht: *follows Vier***

**Elf: Okay *goes to follow Vier***

**Zehn:*has stopped hugging Sechs for a while and is now following Vier as well***

**Jeff:*quickly follows after Acht***

**Vier: Food. *hands out bits and pieces of brownie to those that accept***

**Elf:*eats the brownie without question because he had yet to eat***

**Jeff:*unsure if she should or not***

**Sieben:*declines***

**Neun:*doesn't want anything Vier's offering right now***

**Zehn:*eats the piece he was giving***

**Acht and Sechs: *accept the offering* **

**Vier: *also eats some mainly because he was told to***

**-Around 45 minutes later-**

**Zehn and Elf:*seems kind of out of it***

**Funf:*snaps fingers in front of Elf's face* Hello?**

**Elf:*looks at Funf before smiling stupidly and waving lazily at him giggling***

**Funf: Yeah… Hi.**

**Sechs:*curled up on his stomach***

**Elf:*hugs Funf* I love you guys**

**Zehn:*laying on his back staring at the ceiling***

**Vier: Aw… Thanks.**

**Elf:*let's go of Funf and pokes him in the nose* Boop *smiles brightly***

**Jeff:*looks at Acht* Are they okay?**

**Neun:*thinking of what he can do the mess with his now stoned brothers***

**Sieben:*observing his brothers behavior***

**Funf: Okay…**

**Acht:*totally zoned out, did not hear Jeff***

**Sieben: They're high Jeff, they'll be fine as long as they don't do anything stupid**

**Elf:*starts petting Funf's head, slurring on his words* You're pretty**

**Jeff: …Okay**

**Neun:*goes over by Zehn and Sechs***

**Funf: Yep. Whatever you say.**

**Sechs:*ignores Neun***

**Vier:*gets up and goes to find wherever his current hiding place for his Jelly Babies are***

**Neun:*kneels next to Zehn and pokes him***

**Zehn: No, stop it *swats at Neun*  
Jeff: Neun, leave your brother alone**

**Neun: He's fine**

**-In the living room-**

**Eins: Okay, it got really quiet and they aren't down here… Where did they go?**

**Zwei: Before you assume the worst… Just wait a minute. Something will happen.**

**Elf:*stumbles downstairs***

**Drei: Elf?**

**Eins: Elf, are you okay?**

**Elf:*stops for a minute and looks around when Drei and Eins speak before walking into the kitchen***

**Zwei:*says nothing and follows Elf to watch what he does***

**Eins and Drei:*follow as well***

**Elf:*half way into the fridge***

**Drei: Elf? What are you doing?**

**Elf:*stops again and pokes his head out of the fridge for a moment before going back into the fridge***

**Zwei: *to Drei and Eins* Treat this situation like Elf was a deer. Because it's not out of the question that you can majorly freak him out right now. If my assumption is correct...**

**Eins and Drei:*nod their heads***

**Elf:*gets out of the fridge again and looks around again when Zwei speaks and then goes back in***

**Eins:*watches this happen***

**Zwei: *staying as quiet as possible, watching Elf***

**Elf:*in the fridge* Why aren't you staying in my arms?! I'm trying to help you escape!**

**Eins:*looks at Zwei***

**Drei:*keeping an eye on Elf***

**Elf:*says something inaudible***

**Zwei: *looks back at Eins* What? Do you want an explanation or do you want me to do something?**

**Elf:*looks around again, goes back in the fridge questions the food***

**Eins:*quietly* An explaination would be nice**

**Elf:*arms full of food and starts to head upstairs, dropping some items as he goes***

**Zwei: Well, Vier probably shared.**

**Eins:*face palms* I knew this would end badly**

**Drei: How strong was the marijuana?**

**Zwei: *to Drei* Good question...**

**Eins: I'll go and follow Elf see who else is stoned *goes in the direction Elf went***

**Drei: We'll come with *follows Eins***

**Zwei: *follows Eins and Drei***

**-Upstairs-**

**Elf:*still making his way to Vier and Sieben's room***

**-In Vier and Sieben's room-**

**Jeff:*snaps fingers in Acht's face* Acht?**

**Zehn:*sprawled out on his back still***

**Acht: *jumps back a good few feet* The fuck was that?! **

**Sechs: *crawls over to Zehn and rubs his stomach like you would a dog***

**Jeff:*concerned* Acht, it was just me**

**Zehn:*totally okay with this and one leg kind of kicking like a dog's would when they like what you're doing***

**Acht: *looking around trying to find out what made that snapping noise and where it went***

**Funf: *to Jeff* I'm 99% sure they aren't all there right now. Maybe it's best to just stand back. **

**Sechs: *holding back laughs at this***

**Jeff:*looks around* Funf, I don't want to worry you, but where is Elf?**

**Sieben:*staying by Vier, but also maintaining distance so he doesn't spook him***

**Neun:*watches Sechs do this, holding back laughing as well***

**Vier: *stops eating jelly babies for a bit and looks at Sieben* **

**Funf: *looks around* I don't know. *goes to go look for him***

**Sieben:*waves at Vier***

**Elf:*almost bumps into Funf arms are still full of food, but a trail is behind him***

**Drei and Eins:*a few feet behind Elf, but Funf can see them***

**Vier: *holds the bag up to Sieben* Care for a Jelly Baby? **

**Funf: There you are! Where were you?**

**Sieben: Sure *takes one***

**Elf:*smiles stupidly at Funf again, silently laughing***

**Vier: Yaay. *goes back to eating* **

**Funf: What? What is it?**

**Sieben:*smiles at this***

**Elf: I saved them! *laughs a bit before walking into Vier and Sieben's room with the food***

**Drei:*goes over and grabs Funf before he walks back inside* Did you and the others eat anything Vier offered today?**

**Funf: Uhh. I didn't. I think... Sechs, Acht, Elf... And Zehn did.**

**Sechs: *has grown tired of petting Zehn and has now sprawled out on top of him so they look a bit like a plus sign***

**Eins:*by Drei and Funf now* Oh thank God**

**Zehn:*okay with this and petting Sechs' side***

**Elf:*has the food in his arms and goes by a corner and starts eating it***

**Funf: Thank god? Why? **

**Sechs: *looks at Elf* I hope you plan on sharing that. *not about to actually move***

**Drei: ... No reason**

**Eins: There was some pot in the brownie that Vier had**

**Elf:*stops eating for a moment and looks around, shouts at ceiling* Why can't you leave me alone?!**

**Zehn:*shushes Elf from where he's at* Just relax Elf**

**Funf: Oh... Well, that explains the change in behavior. **

**Sechs: Psh... *puts face on the floor not having an internal battle on whether food is worth it to move or not* **

**Acht: Guys. *arms out in a 'power' stance* Imagine this.**

**Eins: Yes**

**Elf:*goes back to eating not caring what anyone else is doing at the moment***

**Neun: This should be good**

**Jeff:*looks at Acht***

**Funf: Do you want to go check on them?**

**Vier: *looks at Acht as well* **

**Acht: Someone's going door to door selling sand...**

**Drei: That was our intent when we followed Elf who by the way dropped some food on his way up**

**Neun: Okay?**

**Funf: *to Jeff* If that isn't what is? **

**Acht: How the fuck are you gonna clean all that up?**

**Jeff: I don't know**

**Neun: How, Acht?**

**Funf: *goes over to Elf and sits by him* **

**Acht: You get your bitch ass a smart mop. When you have a smart mop there's no such thing as a mess. *walks over to Jeff* No such thing.**

**Elf:*doesn't acknowledge Funf yet because he's eating a sandwhich right now***

**Jeff:*smirks at this***

**Drei:*to Zwei* How long will this last?**

**Funf: *just stays where he is for now* **

**Zwei: Uhh... Roughly... Five hours? At a minimum?**

**Elf:*notices Funf and offers him a chicken leg***

**Eins: This will be a very interesting five hours**

**Drei: I will be surprised if Elf finishes all of that on his own**

**Zehn: Why can't I move?**

**Funf: *accepts it because why not* **

**Zwei: Ja... That it will... **

**Sechs: Because I don't want you to.**

**Elf:*smiles and goes back to eating his sandwhich***

**Eins:*to Drei* Elf might get a little bit of help**

**Zehn: Who said that?**

**Sechs: Shh... Stop shouting. **

**Acht: *sneaks over to Elf, grabs some of his food, and high tails it back to Jeff***

**Zehn:*pokes Sechs' side* Why is there a rainbow on me?**

**Elf:*doesn't care, too busy eating***

**Jeff:*smirks again at this***

**Sechs: *slaps Zehn from where he is* Shut up!**

**Funf: *to Elf* How much are you going to eat?**

**Jeff:*in a motherly tone* Sechs, don't hit your brother**

**Elf:*shrugs his shoulders***

**Sechs: *doesn't respond* **

**Funf: I don't think you should.**

**Vier: *climbs out if his window onto the roof and lays down***

**Jeff:*rolls her eyes and knows it's useless to argue with Sechs right now* **

**Elf: Why not?**

**Sieben: Vier, don't lay on the roof**

**Eins: Sieben, he'll be fine, the roof is flat**

**Sechs: *gets off of Zehn and drags himself over to Elf* Hey. **

**Funf: *glares at Sechs* Can I help you? **

**Vier: *intent on staying where he is for a long while***

**Elf:*waves lazily at Sech and offers him a wheel of cheese***

**Sieben:*looking out the window debating whether or not he should go out on the roof to make sure Vier doesn't do anything stupid***

**Sechs: Oh, my god, food. *takes it***

**Funf: *looks at Eins* ... When did we get a wheel of cheese? **

**Vier: *sighs in content***

**Elf:*smiles stupidly before leaning on Funf and hugging his arm***

**Eins: Last week, we were going to save it for something, but then this happened**

**Sieben:*decides he'll watch Vier from the window***

**Funf: *only about half aware of what Elf is doing right now* How has it been a week and I haven't seen it? How do you miss a wheel of cheese? **

**Sechs: *rolls the wheel over to Zehn***

**Eins: I hid it pretty far back, the only reason Elf found was because he was practically in the fridge**

**Elf:*smiling happily***

**Zehn: Food! *sits up and drives for it***

**Funf: That explains it...**

**Sechs: *covers it protectively and hisses***

**Elf:*let's go of Funf's arm and rests his head in Funf's lap***

**Zehn:*sad face***

**Eins: Sechs, share with Zehn**

**Funf: *pets Elf* **

**Sechs: YOU CAN'T MAKE ME DO ANYTHING. *backs into a corner***

**Elf:*nudges his head into Funf's hand***

**Jeff:*goes over to the little pile of food and grabs a sandwhich for Zehn, hands it to him***

**Zehn: Yay! *eats the sandwhich happily***

**Funf: *smiles and decides to try something and scratches behind Elf's ear* **

**Sechs: *glares at Jeff and eats the cheese***

**Elf:*leg moves like a dog's would when they like what you're doing***

**Jeff:*knows that Sechs is glaring at her, but focuses on Acht for now***

**Funf: *laughs lightly and moves on to pet Elf's side* **

**Acht: *sitting in a corner eating bread***

**Elf:*rolls onto his back***

**Jeff:*sitting by Acht***

**Funf: *pets Elf's stomach***

**Elf:*now sprawled out over Funf's lap***

**Sechs: *looks over at Funf and Elf and gets jealous and makes his way over to the duo***

**Funf:*sees Sechs coming, but doesn't stop what he's doing***

**Elf:*doesn't care what's happing at the moment***

**Sechs: *has now made his way over to the duo, takes Elf from him, and sets him on his lap***

**Elf:*squeaks in surprise wondering what the hell just happened***

**Funf:*glares at Sechs***

**Sechs: *hugs him, showing no intent of doing anything more***

**Elf: What is this? What is this?**

**Funf:*keeps an eye on Sechs***

**Sechs: You're my brother, it's weird if you don't sit on my lap.**

**Elf:*still confused, but is too high to question it***

**Funf:*shakes his head***

**Sechs: *sees Funf do this* What are you doing with your face?**

**Funf: Nothing**

**Sechs: 'Kay. *forgets Elf is on his lap and tries to roll away***

**Elf:*forgot his was in Sechs' lap as well* Why is the floor moving?!**

**Sechs: The floor is moving?!**

**Acht: WHAT?**

**Funf:*gets Elf off of Sechs so he can move* The floor isn't moving, it's alright**

**Jeff:*to Acht* Nothing**

**Acht: Okay...**

**-Later on that night-**

***in Elf and Funf's room***

**Elf:*still a bit baked so he's petting Funf's head smiling stupidly***

**Funf: Are you alright, Elf?**

**Elf: I'm fine *still petting Funf***

**Funf: Okay... Good.**

**Elf:*getting rather affectionate***

**Funf: Elf... Can I help you?**

**Elf: ...Maybe *still doing what he's doing***

**Funf: Really now? How so?**

**Elf:*pecks Funf on lips* Use your imagination**

**Funf: Got it. *pulls Elf's face towards his and kisses him***

**Elf:*kisses Funf back running his fingers through his hair***

**Funf: *lets his hands travel***

**Elf:*moans softly at this***

**Funf: *enjoying every moment of Elf's pleasure and tries to slip his tongue into his mouth***

**Elf:*opens his mouth and engages in tongue war***

**Funf: *accepts this and moves hands down to Elf's ass***

**Elf:*moans softly again, letting his hands travel***

**Funf: *moans as well***

**Elf:*hand moves down to Funf's groin***

**Funf: *moans quite loudly and buries his face in the crook of Elf's neck***

**Elf:*lightly nips at Funf's neck***

***knock on the door***

**Jeff: Funf? Elf? Are you two alright in there?**

**Funf: *snaps back into full awareness* What? Of course we're fine! Why wouldn't we be? *gently pushes Elf away***

**Elf:*silently makes a sound of objection and tries to kiss Funf's neck again***

**Jeff: I heard someone moaning**

**Funf: *pushes Elf away again and gets up, goes to the door, and opens it* No need to worry. We're fine. You were probably hearing things.**

**Elf:*gets out of Funf's bed walks over to him and hugs him***

**Jeff:*sees Elf's behavior and comes up with a solution of her own* Nightmare?**

**Funf: Yep. Nightmare. *more to himself* At four in the afternoon... *silently praying Elf doesn't do anything he'll regret***

**Elf:*just hugging Funf***

**Jeff: Okay, I'm gonna go see what Acht is doing *leaves***

**Funf: *relaxes* Oh, thank god...**

**Elf:*trying to kiss Funf again***

**Funf: *pushes Elf's face away* Bad idea. Lets not. Not right now.**

**Elf:*pouts, but hugs Funf again* I'm tired**

**Funf: Well, have a nap.**

**Elf:*clings to Funf* I don't want to be alone**

**Funf: Why not?**

**Elf:*repeats himself* ...I don't want to be alone *hugs Funf a bit tighter***

**Funf: I guess I can stay here.**

**Elf:*starts nodding off while standing up and leans against Funf***

**Funf: *walks Elf over to his bed and lays him down***

**Elf:*doesn't let go of Funf***

**Funf: I guess I'm staying by you then?**

**Elf:*sleepily* Don't leave me**

**Funf: Alright then... I won't.**

**Elf:*shifts a bit so that he's close really close to Funf***

**Funf: *has no problem with this at the moment***

**Elf:*rests his head on Funf's chest and slowly begins to drift off***

**Drei:*comes in and sees Elf sleeping* Is he alright?**

**Funf: Yeah. Just tired.**

**Drei: Marijuana will do that to you, Eins and I are going to go downtown to restock the food Elf and them ate, Zwei's in charge**

**Funf: Got it. Zwei's in charge.**

**Drei: Keep an eye on him *talking about Elf, leaves***

**Funf: *to himself* Yep.**

**Elf:*sighs in content***

**-Few weeks later-**

***At night in Vier and Sieben's room***

**Sieben:*sleeping, but it's obvious it's anything but peaceful***

**Vier: *sleeping, blissfully unaware of Sieben's predicament***

**Sieben:*tossing and turning in his sleep***

**Vier: *starting to wake up from the noise Sieben is making but is still halfway asleep, fighting to stay that way***

**Sieben: No! No! *screams in his sleep***

**Vier: *jolts awake and falls out of bed* Good lord! *quickly gets up and runs over to Sieben* What? What happened?**

**Sieben:*not awake yet, thrashing about***

**Vier: Sieben, wake up! *shakes him awake a bit violently***

**Sieben:*jerks awake and fights against Vier a bit, still half asleep* NO!**

**Vier: Sieben, calm down! It's me, it's Vier!**

**Sieben:*fully awake and clings to Vier sobbing***

**Vier: *shushes Sieben* Calm down... Tell me what happened.**

**Sieben:*still sobbing, having a hard time calming down***

**Vier: *rubs Siebens back* I'll wait. *keeps trying to help Sieben calm down***

**Sieben:*starts to calm down a bit tears still falling down his face***

**Vier: Feeling better at all? Want to tell me what happened?**

**Sieben:*still upset* Acht... Funf... Zehn... Elf... All of them, they were hurting... All my fault**

**Vier: No, Sieben. It's not your fault. It was just a dream.**

**Sieben:*shakes his head, the dream still very real in his mind* All my fault... Tortured... Killed... My fault**

**Vier: How could that possibly be your fault?**

**Sieben:*grasps Vier's shirt* I couldn't keep them safe... They're dead... Everyone's gone!**

**Vier: No, they aren't. They're fine. Do you want to go check on them?**

**Sieben:*quickly nods his head but refuses to let go of Vier***

**Vier: Alright. *gets up and leads Sieben out of their room to do so***

**Sieben:*stays glued to Vier shaking***

***Neun's room***

**Neun:*obviously asleep, laying on his stomach***

**Vier: *leads Sieben in* Ser? There's one. Who else was there? Or was it all of them?**

**Sieben:*quietly* All**

**Neun:*shifts in his sleep***

**Vier: Very well. Let's go. *leads Sieben to the next room***

***Sechs and Zehn***

**Zehn:*sleeping, half of the covers on the floor, the other half covering him***

**Sechs: *out as well, curled into a ball* **

**Vier: *shows Sieben the duo* Convinced yet?**

**Sieben:*needs to make sure that the others are fine, because in his head it was this that got them hurt, shakes his head***

**Vier: Very well. *next room***

***Funf and Elf***

**Elf:*sleeping with Funf curled up against him***

**Funf: *out like a light, arm wrapped around Elf***

**Vier: *notices Elf isn't in his bed then sees him in Funfs* Ah... There. See? They're okay too.**

**Sieben: Acht and Jeff? Vati? Onkel Zwei and Drei?**

**Elf:*stirs a bit from the noise* Hm?**

**Funf: *doesn't like Elf moving or making noise so he brings his hand up to cover Elf's mouth***

**Vier: Very well. Let's move on. *next room***

**Elf:*struggles a bit, but then goes back to sleep***

***Acht and Jeff***

**Jeff:*in her sleep is wandering around the room***

**Acht: *doesnt notice like usual because he is asleep* **

**Vier: *shows Sieben this duo not surprised that Jeff is wandering about***

**Sieben:*watches Jeff with a bit of amusment***

**Vier: Next?**

**Sieben:*nods his head***

**Jeff:*cleaning the room now***

**Vier: Yeah... *next room***

***Drei***

**Drei:*feel asleep at his desk doing paperwork***

**Vier: *brings Sieben in***

**Drei:*mutters something in his sleep***

**Vier: See? He's just passed out. Totally fine.**

**Drei:*in his sleep* Of course I'm fine why wouldn't I be fine?**

**Sieben:*silent***

**Vier: Yep. That's new to me. Either way, let's move on. *leads Sieben away***

***Eins***

**Eins:*head is on his desk next to his typewriter***

**Vier: *leads Sieben in* Who else is left after this? Onkel Zwei?**

**Sieben:*nods his head***

**Eins:*wakes up but is half asleep* Vier? Sieben? What are you boys doing up so late?**

**Vier: *rather calmly* Sieben had a nightmare. He thought everyone was dead.**

**Eins:*half asleep so the only thing that registers in his head is Sieben had a nightmare* Alright *ends up falling asleep again***

**Vier: Okay. Let's go. *drags Sieben downstairs to Zweis room***

**Sieben:*let's Vier do this***

***Zwei***

**Zwei: *asleep as well, but as apposed to the other two, is in his bed***

**Vier: There. They're all fine. Do you want to go back to sleep now?**

**Sieben:*nods his head and then looks up at Vier* Stay with me?**

**Vier: If you really want me to. *leads him back upstairs***

**-Up in Vier and Sieben's room-**

**Vier: *leads Sieben to his bed***

**Sieben:*remains glued to Vier side***

**Vier: *sighs and lays down, pulling Sieben down with him***

**Sieben:*squeaks when this happen, but doesn't let go***

**Vier: Just go to sleep.**

**Sieben:*loosens his grip on Vier and within a few minutes falls asleep***

**-next morning-**

**Sieben:*woke up really early and is checking each room again***

**Vier: *woke up soon after Sieben due to the movement***

**Sieben:*pokes his head into Elf and Funf's room***

**Funf: *still happily asleep* **

**Vier: *has found Sieben* What are you doing?**

**Elf:*had moved in his sleep so half of his body is on top of Funf***

**Sieben:*pokes his head out and moves to Acht and Jeff***

**Vier: *follows Sieben* Didn't we do this last night?**

**Sieben:*quietly* I have to make sure**

**Vier: But… we did this not even four hours ago**

**Sieben:*tenses up and walks into Acht and Jeff's room***

**Vier:*sees this happen* What? What's wrong?**

**Sieben:*quickly bolts downstairs***

**Vier:*chases after Sieben***

**-Downstairs-**

**Jeff:*making something for the Smiths and her to eat***

**Acht:*sitting at the table half asleep, would rather be in his bed but doesn't trust Jeff alone***

**Sieben:*downstairs searching for Acht and Jeff in the living room***

**Jeff:*to Acht* What's that noise?**

**Acht: I don't care.**

**Jeff: Watch that alright? I'm gonna go see what that was *leaves***

**Acht: Yep. *lifts his head up and watches the thing but isn't about to actually get up***

**-Living room-**

**Jeff:*sees Sieben looking around for something and sees Vier* What's he looking for?**

**Vier: You and Acht.**

**Jeff: Why?**

**Sieben:*sees Jeff and hugs her, taking her to the ground in the process***

**Vier:*watches this and does nothing***

**Jeff:*let's out a surprised yelp* Sieben? What's wrong?**

**Sieben:*repeats over and over again* You're here**

**Vier: He had a nightmare.**

**Jeff: Oh… *awkwardly hugs Sieben back***

**Vier: He had to check last night too.**

**Jeff: Is he okay?**

**Vier: Eh, he'll be fine.**

**-Three months later-**

**Zehn:*walking downstairs and collides into Sechs, falls down***

**Sechs: Sorry, Zehn. *helps him up* ... Are you feeling okay?**

**Zehn:*squinting his eyes trying to focus on Sechs* Yeah, I'm fine. Of course I'm fine, why wouldn't I be fine?**

**Sechs: Because you ran into me. And I'm kind of hard to miss. Why are you squinting?**

**Zehn:*stops squinting* I'm not squinting! Who says I'm squinting?**

**Sechs: No one said you were, I saw you squinting. And, in honesty, you just clarified it. Why were you squinting?**

**Zehn: ... No reason. I gotta go, see ya *walks away quickly and slams into a wall, falls down***

**Sechs: *walks over to Zehn, crosses arms, and looks down at him***

**Zehn:*points at Sechs* Don't tell me!**

**Jeff:*walks into the living room* What was that sound?**

**Sechs: *to Jeff* Zehn ran into a wall.**

**Neun:*sitting on the couch* Zehn, it's a wall. How the fuck do you miss a wall?**

**Zehn:*gets up and looks at Jeff* Shut up Neun! *goes to walk away and hits the corner of the little table that hold the phone and fall down yet again* Ow!**

**Sechs: Okay, no, hold on. How do you mistake voices? Are you losing your hearing as well?**

**Acht: *enters the room* I heard my name.**

**Jeff: Yeah, Zehn just called me "Acht"**

**Zehn: I'm not losing my hearing! Acht sounds like Jeff!**

**Jeff:*looks at Sechs with a "Should we take him to go see Drei?" look***

**Acht: What?! **

**Sechs: *nods and starts dragging him against his will to find Drei***

**Jeff:*to Acht* I think Zehn is having a hard time seeing**

**Zehn: Hey, where are we going? What are you doing?! *trying to grab onto things to hold to***

**Sechs: This is for your own good!**

**Acht: *to Jeff* Is that so?**

**Zehn: Where are we going?! *grabs onto the corner of a wall***

**Jeff: Well he called me "Acht" so what does that tell you?**

**Sechs: To get you some help, now let go! *pries him away from the wall* **

**Acht: Sshhh... *holds a finger up to Jeffs mouth***

**Zehn: No! I'm fine! I don't need help!**

**Jeff:*trying not to laugh***

**Sechs: Well, then you should stop acting like you do!**

**Zehn:*trying to get out of Sechs' grasp***

**Sechs: Stop squirming! *has a pretty good grip on Zehn***

**Zehn:*still trying***

**Drei:*hears Sechs and Zehn fighting and goes to see what's going on* Sechs, Zehn? What's going on?**

**Sechs: Zehn is being a dummkopf! He's refusing help!**

**Zehn: I'm fine! There's nothing wrong with me!**

**Drei:*looks at Sechs for an explainnation because it's obvious Zehn won't give him one***

**Sechs: He ran into me. And a wall.**

**Drei: Zehn?**

**Zehn: Well it's not my fault that someone decided to rearrange the house and not tell me!**

**Sechs: What are you talking about?**

**Zehn: You guys moved everything, literally everything! Including the walls!**

**Sechs: How do you move a wall?**

**Zehn: That's what I'd like to know!**

**Drei: Sechs how long has Zehn been doing this?**

**Sechs: Since this morning as far as I'm aware.** **Sechs: Since this morning as far as I'm aware.**

**Drei: Zehn, how long have you been bumping into thing?**

**Zehn: ... A month...**

**Sechs: And why have you been bumping into things?**

**Zehn: I can't see**

**Sechs: What?! And you're finally saying it?!**

**Zehn:*not mad at Sechs, just mad that the kids at school are assholes, the only exceptions are Steve and Jeff* The people at school make fun of me enough! I don't want to add the fact that I wear glasses to the list!**

**Sechs: People won't make fun of you because you wear glasses.**

**Zehn: Yes they will! If they make fun of me because I'm German they'll make fun of me for wearing glasses!**

**Sechs: But no one cares about glasses.**

**Zehn: Yeah because no one else is German**

**Sechs: Oh, they won't notice. Calm down. I think sight is better than sanity.**

**Zehn:*silent***

**Sechs: Or, if you want, I can constantly follow you around everywhere and guide you through the house.**

**Zehn: Where's Jeff, I'll have her teach me echolocation**

**Drei: Zehn it'd be easier if you had glasses**

**Sechs: Fuck no you won't. Acht will kill you if you do.**

**Drei: Zehn I think I have a pair of glasses in my desk, why don't we see how they look?**

**Zehn:*frowns* Fine**

**Sechs: Good.**

**Drei:*goes and gets the glasses and hands them to Zehn***

**Zehn:*puts them on and looks at Sechs***

**Sechs: Can you see?**

**Zehn: Yes**

**Sechs: Then they look great.**

**Zehn: You mean it?**

**Sechs: Of course I do.**

**Zehn:*smiles brightly and goes to show the others his glasses***

**Sechs: Thank you, Onkel Drei. *follows Zehn***

**Drei: Not a problem Sechs**

**-A few weeks later-**

***Eins, Drei, and Zwei are at work and Neun switched Vier tea for coffee again***

**Vier: *to Neun, rapid fire* Why are people always getting up after us? Wait, why do you get up when I get up. You should go back to bed. Are you even tired?**

**Neun: No, I'm not tired and the only reason people get up after us is because they don't set their alarms**

**Vier: What? Why wouldn't they do that? I should go wake them up.**

**Neun: Yes, go do that**

**Vier: Okay~ *runs off to go do so***

**-By Sieben-**

**Sieben:*dead asleep***

**Vier: Wake the fuck up, bitch! It's morning and everything is still here! *opens the window and lets in sunlight***

**Sieben:*hisses at the sudden light and pulls the covers over his head and says tiredly* No, go away**

**Vier: No, you get up. *pulls the covers away***

**Sieben:*puts his pillow over his head* No**

**Vier: Neun made coffee. *pulls the pillow away***

**Sieben:*under his breath* Oh, I'm going to murder him**

**Vier: You'll have to get up before you can do that. *runs off to go wake the others before Sieben can respond***

**Sieben:*gets out of bed***

**-Sechs and Zehn-**

**Zehn:*sleeping***

**Sechs: *sleeping as well* **

**Vier: *enters there room* I am your new alarm clock! Wake up!**

**Zehn:*falls out of his bed from surprise and hits the floor* Ow! Vier, what the hell?**

**Vier: It's the morning! **

**Sechs: *woken up now but wants to go back to sleep* I don't care.**

**Zehn:*to Vier* I don't see your point**

**Vier: Wake up, toothpick. *goes over to Zehn, slings him over his should and proceeds to set him, in a standing up position, in the hallway***

**Zehn:*squeaks when this happens* Vier I need my glasses**

**Vier: Then I will go get them. And Sechs! *runs back in the room***

**Sechs: You will do no such thing! **

**Vier: Really now? *grabs Zehns glasses, then goes over to Sechs and brings him out of the room***

**Zehn:*looks at Sechs like, "Why is he doing this?"***

**Vier: We're going on an adventure! **

**Sechs: *to Zehn* Do you think Neun is awake?**

**Zehn: ... Can we kill him?**

**Vier: *answers for Zehn* He's awake. Now go downstairs, children. **

**Sechs: Not a child... **

**Vier: *puts Sechs down and carries on, lost interest in the duo***

**Zehn:*huffs and realizes that he doesn't have his glasses, goes to follow after Vier and hits a wall* Vier, my glasses!**

**Vier: OH, YEAH. *gives Zehn his glasses, pats him on the head, and then carries on once more***

**Sechs: How does it feel to be blind?! It sucks doesn't it?!**

**Zehn:*puts his glasses on and heads downstairs not wanting to deal with this right now***

**Sechs: *follows Zehn***

**-Funf and Elf-**

**Elf:*curled up against Funf with his head resting on his chest***

**Vier: Aren't you two cute.**

**Elf:*remains alseep***

**Vier: Time to wake up! *shakes the duo awake***

**Elf:*makes a noise of protest and hugs Funf tighter***

**Funf: *sleepily* Why do we have to get up?**

**Vier: Because I'm the eldest and I say so. Now wake up! *tickles Elf's face with his scarf***

**Elf:*makes another noise of protest and tries to swat at Vier's scarf without looking***

**Vier: *assesses the situation for a bit then drags Funf out of bed* **

**Funf: *lands on the floor with a thud* Ow! What the hell? *gets up***

**Elf:*has yet to get out of bed***

**Vier: *to Funf* Well, seems like someone cares about you. *picks Funf up, bridal style* **

**Funf: What, where are we going? Wait, no. Put me down!**

**Vier: We're going downstairs. And you. *points to Elf the best he can right now* You're next. *walks out***

**Elf:*too tired to care right now, pulls covers over his head***

**Vier: *back in without Funf* Really? You're going to be that difficult? Fine. *walks over to the bed and flips the matress up so it's on it's side***

**Elf:*falls out of bed with a yelp***

**Vier: It's time to get up! *drops the matress back in place***

**Elf: No it's too early**

**Vier: Tis a lie! *goes over and grabs Elf by his ankles and drags him out of the room***

**Elf:*try to stop Vier from dragging him by grabbing whatever he can***

**Vier: *drops Elf at the top of the stairs***

**Elf:*goes to a wall and curls up almost like a dog would when they're laying down, tries to go back to sleep***

**Vier: Why do you not move?! *rolls him to the top of the stairs***

**Vier: *growls* What would it take to get you downstairs?**

**Elf:*doesn't respond and proceeds to try and sleep again***

**Vier: How?! How do you work?! *picks him up in the ball he's in, brings him downstairs, and drops him at the base of the stairs***

**Elf:*hits the ground with a loud thud* Ow! *crawls over to his sunspot behind the couch ocassionaly grunting in pain from the drop***

**-From the kitchen-**

**Sieben: Vier, what was that sound?**

**Vier: Nothing! Don't worry about it. *bolts back upstairs to wake the rest of his brothers and Jeff***

**Sieben:*doesn't care at the moment***

**-Acht and Jeff-**

**Acht: *somehow still asleep***

**Jeff:*actually in bed, not sleepwalking at the moment***

**Vier: *enters the room and turns on the lights, immediately* You guys better not give me any trouble.**

**Vier: *enters the room and turns on the lights, immediately* You guys better not give me any trouble.**

**Jeff:*shoots up from bed and looks around for a few seconds before falling back onto her bed***

**Vier: You two are the only ones left. Wake up.**

**Jeff:*wakes up enough to say tiredly* I don't want to. Go find a hooker and dress her up like me**

**Acht: *woke up when the lights flashed and says to Jeff* We don't need a hooker. **

**Vier: *leaves the room and goes to the kitchen***

**Jeff:*to Acht* Do we have too?**

**Acht: Go back to bed. **

**-in the kitchen-**

**Vier: *getting two glasses of cold water***

**Jeff:*goes under her bed before going back to sleep***

**Sieben: Vier what are you doing with those glasses?**

**Vier: Im going to water the vegetables.**

**Zehn: What vegetables? We don't have any vegetables**

**Sieben: I'm guessing carrying them was out of the question? Or are you just looking for spontaneity?**

**Vier: *to Sieben* Whatever your hearts desire. *goes back upstairs carrying the glasses***

**Sieben:*rests head on the table***

**Jeff:*is under her bed sleeping again***

**Acht: *half asleep***

**Vier: *enters the room and sees Jeff is not on her bed so he sets the glasses down and looks around for a bit***

**Jeff:*out like a light under her bed***

**Vier: *finds her soon enough because there's only so many places she can be then grabs his glasses of water and dumps one on Acht and splashes the other on Jeff* **

**Acht: *jolts awake* What the hell?!**

**Jeff:*jolts awake as well and hits her head under the bed* Fuck! Jesus Cain if you wanted me up all you had to do was shake me**

**Vier: *doesn't give a fuck about the Cain part* I tried that with everyone else. It didn't work! **

**Acht: Well, we're up now. Damn...**

**Jeff:*gets up and leaves muttering to herself about Cain and Abel***

**Acht: *leaves as well* **

**Vier: Yay~! *happy now that he realizes everyone is awake, and hurries downstairs***

**-Downstairs-**

**Elf:*has yet to actually come to the table***

**Jeff:*resting her head on the table***

**Neun:*in a good mood***

**Vier: *has assumed a hiding spot and is waiting for people to start moving* **

**Sechs: *looks at Neun* Why are you so happy?**

**Jeff:*looks up at Neun* You have something to do with this didn't you?**

**Neun:*to Jeff* I don't know what you mean**

**Acht: Something to do with what?**

**Jeff: With Vier waking us up, he usually leaves us alone**

**Neun: I had nothing to do with this**

**Jeff:*to herself* Oh, I will kill you**

**Neun: Why are you whispering?**

**Jeff: Because sound travels. And that last statement makes it premeditated**

**Acht: *lost* What? **

**Sechs: Where is he, anyway? Vier, I mean.**

**Jeff: Nothing... Hey, where's Elf?**

**Zehn:*to Sechs* Probably waiting for one of us to move so he can lungde at us or something like that**

**Funf: *to Jeff* Probably in the living room. **

**Sechs: Guard your shins.**

**Jeff: I'm seriously starting to think that he's part cat**

**Neun:*sitting next to Sechs and says quietly to him* That'd explain why you pet him all the time**

**Funf: I don't think he is. **

**Sechs: *quietly back* I will skin you if you don't fuck off.**

**Elf:*has sprawled out on the floor and is sleeping again***

**Jeff: He certainly shows cat-like traits**

**Neun:*laughs***

**Sechs: *raises eyebrow at Neuns behaviors but says nothing* **

**Funf: *to Jeff* Are you going to keep pressing until I agree?**

**Vier: *has quickly grown bored with sitting in that one spot and is now crawling in the shadows, creeping closer to Elf***

**Jeff: No, just bringing it to your attention... Should I make breakfast?**

**Elf:*is asleep so he has no idea Vier's doing this***

**Funf: Why would you be bringing that to our attention? **

**Vier: *pounces, grabs Elf by his shoulders, and drags him into the shadows***

**Elf:*yelps in surprise and starts to fight against whatever has him***

**Vier: *just pins Elf* Beware the scary monster! Roar!**

**Elf:*still trying to get Vier off him***

**Vier: You aren't doing a very good job here. *staring at Elf with a rather straight face***

**Elf:*has resorted to biting***

**Zehn: Should we look for Vier and Elf?**

**Funf: *to Zehn* Isn't Elf in that sun spot? **

**Vier: *moves around and straddles Elf's chest and holds Elf by his wrists so he doesn't get bitten***

**Elf:*instantly tenses up and looks terrified, before he starts to struggle***

**Zehn: Okay, then should we look for Vier?**

**Vier: *starting to loose interest but stays a bit longer because at least Elf is doing something interesting now* **

**Funf: Sure. Let's go. *waves for Zehn to start looking* Lead the way.**

**Elf:*continues to struggle, kicking his legs***

**Zehn:*walks into the living room and to Elf's sunspot* He's not there**

**Funf: What? Who's not there? *sees Elf isn't in his sunspot* Elf? Where are you? **

**Vier: *has grown bored of Elf and crawls off and back into a hiding spot***

**Elf:*curls up in a ball whimpering, starts sucking his thumb***

**Zehn: Elf? Vier?**

**Sieben:*goes to look for Vier***

**Vier: *pops up from a shadow by Siebens feet* What? **

**Funf: *looking for Elf* Elf? Where are you?**

**Sieben:*sighs* Let's go up to the roof, Vier**

**Elf:*doesn't answer, continues to whimper and produces a small high pitched whine, still sucking his thumb***

**Vier: *excited gasp* Really?! **

**Funf: *hears the whine and follows the noise* Can you hear me, Elf?**

**Sieben: Yeah, come on *really hates the roof***

**Elf:*still doing what he's doing***

**Vier: *bolts upstairs* **

**Funf: *eventually finds Elf and approaches him* Elf? What's wrong?**

**Sieben:*follows after him***

**Elf:*doesn't speak, just continues to whimper and suck his thumb***

**Funf: *hugs Elf to see what happens***

**Sechs: *comes over to see what's going on***

**Elf:*doesn't change much of his behavior other than starting to cry and clings to Funf***

**Neun:*decides to follow Sechs, because he's curious too***

**Funf: *pulls Elf's thumb out of his mouth* **

**Sechs: *standing next to Zehn, watching this***

**Elf:*continues to whimper and cry clings onto Funf more desparatly***

**Neun:*standing next to Sechs and says quietly* Looks like you're not the only one that can't keep his hands off of Elf**

**Funf: *trying to calm Elf* Shh... Calm down. You're okay. **

**Sechs: *turns to Neun* You aren't seriously suggesting Vier did something to him, are you?**

**Elf:*trying to calm, but isn't having much luck yet***

**Neun: I think Vier, just scared him is all, maybe did something that reminded him of you?**

**Sechs: Up yours.**

**Neun: Oh you'd like that wouldn't you?**

**Sechs: Not as much as you.**

**Neun: Whatever helps you sleep at night**

**Zehn:*quietly* Both of you knock it off, you don't want Funf to know**

**Elf:*trying to calm down still***

**Sechs: *quietly to Neun* Prick...**

**Funf: *doing what he can to calm Elf down***

**Neun:*quietly* Jerk**

**Elf:*starts to calm down***

**Funf: *continues to calm Elf down further***

**Elf:*calms down enough to where he's stopped whimpering and crying, but hasn't let go of Funf yet***

**Funf: Feeling better now?**

**Elf:*nods his head against Funf's shirt***

**-Upstairs by Sieben and Vier-**

**Sieben:*sitting on the roof with Vier trying not to scream in terror***

**Vier: *totally okay with being on the roof, actually sitting by the edge and looking over***

**Sieben:*trying not to freak out while Vier does this, sitting as close to the window as possible***

**Vier: *turns head to face Sieben* What's wrong? You look terrified.**

**Sieben:*trying to keep his voice calm* I'm fine**

**Vier: *shrugs* Alright. *turns back and continues to watch the sky***

**Sieben:*trying to remain calm, but isn't doing a good job***

**Vier: *doesn't see this because his back is turned***

**Sieben:*muttering to himself in an attemt to calm himself***

**Vier: *turns back to Sieben* You know. You can go inside if you want.**

**Sieben:*takes this opportunity to dart back into their room and can be heard inside* LAND! SWEET GLORIOUS LAND!**

**Vier: Okay. *stays out on the roof***

**-a few months later-**

**Steve: *knocks on door to the Smith's house***

**Jeff:*opens the door* Hey**

**Steve: Hi. Who's all home? ... Is Scarfy here? He kinda freaks me out sometimes...**

**Jeff:*looks around inside* Yeah he's here, so are Acht, Funf, and Elf**

**Steve: *goes inside the house* It's all grey outside.**

**Jeff: Yeah that happens a lot *closes the door***

**Steve: *sits on couch and closes eyes***

**Vier: *walks into the living room and freezes when he sees Steve***

**Jeff:*goes back over to the chair she was sitting in and continues to read her book***

**-upstairs-**

**Elf:*sleeping***

**Funf: *opens door to check on Elf even though he knows Sechs isn't there and smiles at what he sees before closing the door and going downstairs***

**-downstairs- **

**Vier: *at the arm of the couch* Hi, Steve. **

**Steve: ... Hi.**

**Jeff:*talking to her book* Oh my God! I'm going to kill you in your sleep and not feel bad about it!**

**Steve: What are you reading?**

**Jeff:*looks up at Steve* I don't know, I just picked it up and started reading it**

**Steve: You don't even know what your reading...?**

**Vier:*watches Jeff and Steve talk back and forth***

**Jeff: In a sense I don't see the point behind the plot**

**Vier: Then why are you reading it?**

**Steve: Not much of a point of reading it if you don't get the point...**

**Acht: *comes downstairs***

**Jeff: Well you try reading "50 Shades of Grey" and you tell me it makes sense!**

**Acht: Beg your pardon? **

**Steve: Why are you reading '50 Shades of Grey'?!**

**Jeff:*ignores Acht* Did you not hear the part about me picking it up and starting to read it?!**

**Steve: You never said it was '50 Shades of Grey'!**

**Jeff: You didn't ask for the title!**

**Vier: Technically she did ask you**

**Jeff: All she asked was what I was reading! She asked nothing of the title!**

**Vier: That's what she meant!**

**Jeff: Okay! Now I know!**

**Steve: Okay, children, settle down. Jeez...**

**Jeff:*goes back to reading the book for a bit before putting it down* That's it! I'm done! Fuck this and fuck men! Everyone with a dick is obsolete! *goes upstairs to Acht's room to lay down***

**Vier: ...Okay?**

**Acht: *totally silent***

**Steve: Yeah, up yours, Scarfy.**

**Vier: What did I do?**

**Steve: I don't know... Don't patronize me, mother fucker. *glares at him***

**Vier: I'm not**

**Steve: Shut up.**

**Vier:*does so***

**Steve: Good. *pats his head***

**Vier:*doesn't know how to respond to this***

**-upstairs-**

**Elf:*shifts in his sleep so he's on his stomach, he face facing the door***

**-Downstairs-**

**Steve: *plays with Viers scarf* **

**Funf: *leaning in a doorframe watching this, not sure what to do***

**Vier:*let's Steve do this and sees Funf* Can I help you?**

**Funf: No. I just have nothing better to do... Why? Don't like me watching? **

**Acht: Got something in mind that you don't want us to see?**

**Steve: *waits for a response from Vier before she tells them to shut the fuck up***

**Vier: No, what lead you to that conclusion?**

**Funf: Just the way you said it...**

**Acht: Sounded like you were planning something is all.**

**Steve: Shut your mouths or I will do it for you.**

**Vier:*to Acht* Shouldn't you go and make sure Jeff is doing something destructive upatairs?**

**Acht: *glares at Vier before doing so***

**Vier:*says nothing***

**Steve: This is a major change in attitude, Scarfy. I'm impressed.**

**Vier:*looks at Steve confused***

**Steve: You're usually a lot more awkward...**

**Vier:*looks away***

**Steve: Ah. There it is. **

**Funf: *watching this, smiling* **

**Steve: I see that, Celery.**

**Vier:*glares at Funf, but says nothing***

**Steve: This is cute.**

**-Later on in the day-**

**Elf:*comes downstairs in only his boxers, half asleep still***

**Funf: *stares at Elf, totally silent* **

**Steve: ... That was on a list of things I didn't need to see.**

**Vier:*sees this, but says nothing***

**Elf:*standing at the bottom of the stairs, seeming a bit out of it***

**Funf: Are you okay...?**

**Elf:*looks in Funf's direction* Hm?**

**Funf: Are you okay? You're in your boxers...** ***turns a bit red and looks away***

**Elf:*sleepily* Of course I'm okay *stumbles a bit and hangs onto Funf in order to keep himself vertial***

**Funf: *holds Elf upright* Careful.**

**Elf:*going on impulses, starts kissing Funf's neck***

**Funf: Elf. *pushes his head away and says quietly* Not now... **

**Steve: Uh... Okay?**

**Elf:*quietly as well* Later?**

**Vier:*observing this***

**Funf: *quiet for a minute* Maybe.**

**Elf:*smiles at this and hugs Funf***

**Funf: *hugs him back with one arm***

**Vier: Funf, why don't you put Elf back to bed?**

**Funf: And leave you alone with Steve? ... Alright. *goes to do so***

**Elf:*let's Funf do this***

**Funf: *leads him up to their room, shuts the door, and lays Elf down***

**Steve: *to Vier* When's your family coming home?**

**Elf:*pulls Funf down with him***

**Vier: About an hour**

**Funf: *squeaks in surprise* Do you... Do you want something? **

**Steve: 'Kay. So, until then what's going down?**

**Elf:*still obviously sleepy* Stay with me?**

**Vier:*shrugs his shoulder* What would you like to do?**

**Funf: Yeah. Yeah, I could do that. **

**Steve: Fuck, man, I don't know. That's kind of why I was asking.**

**Elf:*hugs Funf and rests his head on his chest***

**Vier:*thinks for a minute* Wanna play chess?**

**Funf: *closes eyes and sighs in content* **

**Steve: Sure...**

**-An Hour Later-**

**Eins:*walks into the door***

***the rest of the family follows***

**Steve: Three turns?! What is this?! **

**Sechs: Who..?**

**Sieben:*looks at Steve confused***

**Neun:*to Sechs* That's Steve stupid**

**Sechs: *to Neun* Shut your mouth. She's never here. We see her, what? Once a month? If that?**

**Neun:*shrugs* Whatever *heads upstairs***

**Acht: *goes off to find Jeff* **

**Funf: *comes downstairs* Hi. I see your home. **

**Sechs: *raises eyebrow and says to Funf* Where's Elf?**

**Drei:*to Sechs* He's most likely upstairs**

**Jeff:*sleepwalking in Acht's room kicking the bed, dresser, and closet door***

**Acht: *watching Jeff* What are you doing?**

**Sechs: Alright. *goes upstairs to do stuff, not anything bad by the way more just to see if he's there***

**Jeff:*seem totally awake* ACHT! There's a jackal! In the room!**

**Acht: Oh, good lord...**

**Sechs: *in Elf's room, advances a little to see if he's actually sleeping***

**Jeff:*continues to search for the "jackal"***

**Elf:*shifts a bit in his sleep***

**Acht: *watching her do this* **

**Sechs: *pets Elf***

**Jeff:*kicks the chest again before going back to Acht's bed, laying down, and curling up in a ball***

**Elf:*stays asleep while Sechs does this***

**Acht: Okay then... Are you asleep?**

**Sechs: *runs fingers throught Elf's hair* **

**Funf: *realizes Elf is upstairs with Sechs and quickly goes upstairs to find them***

**Jeff:*in her sleep* Yep**

**Elf:*doesn't do anything to stop Sechs, course he's sleeping so...***

**Funf:*leans in the doorway to watch Sechs***

**Acht: Alright, then that's all I need to know.**

**Sechs: *not about to do anything worse because everyone is home so, he goes to get up and sees Funf* Oh... Hello.**

**Jeff: Okay**

**Funf: What are you doing in mine and Elf's room, Sechs?**

**Acht: *watching Jeff to make sure she doesn't do any damage to herself or things in the room***

**Sechs: Just checking on Elf.**

**Funf: Sure you were. Now get out**

**Sechs: Fine. *gets up and leaves the room***

**Funf:*makes sure Sechs is gone before going over to Elf and checking to make sure Sechs didn't hurt him***

**-Next Week-**

***Sechs, Elf, and Funf are alone because why not start there?***

**Elf:*is upstairs with Funf in their room***

**Funf: *sitting with Elf***

**Sechs: *opens the door to their room, hands behind his back* Hi.**

**Elf:*tenses up***

**Funf: *glares at Sechs***

**Elf:*clings to Funf shaking***

**Funf: What do you want?**

**Sechs: I think you know exactly what I want. *takes the rope out from behind his back and starts advancing***

**Funf: Elf, run!**

**Elf:*runs past Sechs and downstairs, hiding in the cupboard under the sink***

**Sechs: *lets Elf pass* I hope you know this isn't for him. *pounces on Funf and wraps the rope around him***

**Funf:*trying to escape the rope* Let go of me!**

**Sechs: Why the hell would I do that?! *manages to tie Funf up***

**Funf:*continues to struggle against the rope* Leave him alone! Don't you touch him!**

**Sechs: I can't make that promise. *slings Funf over his shoulder and goes to find Elf***

**-Downstairs-**

**Elf:*hiding quietly in the cupboard***

**Sechs:*drops Funf* If you're really hiding in here again I have some bad news. *starts opening cupboards* You won't be hiding long**

**Elf:*trying to back further into the cupboard***

**Funf: Stay away from him!**

**Sechs: I'd like to see you make me, Celery! *opens proper and drags Elf out by his ear***

**Elf:*yelps***

**Sechs:*let's go of Elf* Lie down *goes over to Funf and sits him up***

**Elf:*does as he's told, shaking* Yessir**

**Funf: Sechs, you leave him alone! *trying to get out of the ropes***

**Sechs:*stares at Funf for a second in silence* No. *silent a bit longer* Oh, and don't think for a second that Elf will be the only one getting this. *pecks Funf on the mouth and quickly pulls back to see the reaction***

**Funf:*turns his head away and tries to kick Sechs*  
Sechs: That's what I thought. Well, maybe later. *goes over to Elf and straddles him, just below his hips***

**Funf: Get the fuck off him you bastard!**

**Elf*does nothing to stop Sechs***

**Sechs: Hey, if I'm a bastard so are you! *pulls Elf into a sitting position so he's on Elf's lap and kisses him with tongue*  
Elf:*due to months of this he opens his mouth and let's Sechs in***

**Funf:*thrashing like an angry snake trying to get out of the rope***

**Sechs:*slips hand in the back of Elf's pants***

**Elf:*tenses a bit not use to Sechs doing that***

**Funf:*continues what he's doing***

**Sechs:*stops kissing Elf and says to Funf* You know you're not going to get very far. I'd give up if I were you *moves hand to the front of Elf's pants***

**Elf:*relaxes a bit, used to Sechs doing this***

**Funf:*anger continues to increase***

**Sechs:*smiles at both responses and turns focus back to Elf, starting to unbutton his pants***

**Elf:*doesn't move***

**Funf: Keep your fucking hands off of him!**

**Sechs: Why? So you can have him all to yourself? *begins to play with Elf… if you know what I mean***

**Funf:*thrashing increases* You motherfucker!**

**Elf:*stays completely still***

**Sechs: *sighs and stops playing with Elf but keeps his hand on his groin* Why can't you be like your brother? Look at how nice he's behaving...**

**Elf:*remains silent***

**Funf: You made him this way!**

**Sechs: Even so...**

**Funf: Even so nothing, you sick fuck!**

**Sechs: *glares at Funf* Fine. Whatever you say, Funf. *turns attention back to Elf and goes about stroking him***

**Funf:*starts thrashing again* **

**Elf:*stays still***

**Sechs: *continues what he's doing picking up the pace slowly***

**Funf:*continues what he's doing***

**Elf:*involuntarily moans***

**Sechs: *ignoring Funf for now and continues what he's doing with Elf***

**Elf:*moans again***

**Funf:*knows that Elf can't help what his body's reaction is, so he focuses on trying to get out of the ropes ocassionally swearing***

**Sechs: *leans forward, nips at Elf's neck once then quickly retreats back* Oh, god, you smell like celery. *continuing what he's doing down there***

**Elf:*qiuetly* I'm sorry**

**Funf: Elf, it's not your fault!**

**Sechs: I think you're both to blame...**

**Elf:*tenses up, because he knows he's in trouble***

**Funf: I brought him back upstairs after he came down here half asleep of course he's going to smell like me you fuck-tard!**

**Sechs: It's not like this is the first time he's smelt like that. Either way, it's irrelevant. *brings hand back up to lick palm (because it's better than dry) and goes back to what he was doing***

**Elf:*panting***

**Funf:*getting pissed off at Sechs more and more by the second***

**Sechs: Oh, yeah. That reminds me. *stops what he's doing down under for now and takes his own belt off***

**Elf:*knows what's going to happen so he tries to curl in on himself for protection***

**Funf: Stop it! Don't touch him!**

**Sechs: *flips Elf over onto his back and says to Funf* Relax, at least it isn't happening to you... Yet.**

**Elf:*a whimper escapes his lips trying to curl up again***

**Funf: Don't touch him!**

**Sechs: *moves Elf's shirt out of the way and belts him across the back a few times***

**Elf:*yelps in pain and actually counts* One!**

**Sechs: *smiles darkly at this and whacks him a couple more times***

**Elf:*yelps again* Two!**

**Funf: Stop it Sechs! Stop it right now!**

**Sechs: *ignoring Funf for now and continues what he's doing***

**Elf:*continues to count out how many times Sechs hits him***

***a few minutes later***

**Sechs: *to Funf* Look at the bright side... He's almost done. *belts Elf a few more times***

**Funf:*getting pissed off more and more***

**Elf:*crying as he counts on***

**Sechs: *finishes belting Elf and puts it back on* There. All done. *rolls Elf back over***

**Elf:*whimpers when he's put on his back***

**Funf:*glaring at Sechs with pure hatred***

**Sechs: That's a pity... We lost our progess up here. *stands up***

**Funf:*still glares at Sechs***

**Sechs: *faces Funf and kneels in front of him***

**Funf:*still showing clear hatred towards Sechs***

**Sechs: You know... Your actions earlier aren't exactly reward-able.**

**Funf: I'm not seeking your approval fuck-face!**

**Sechs: *raises eyebrow* Language... And I didn't think you were.**

**Funf:*spits in Sechs' face***

**Sechs: *wipes spit off of face rather emotionlessly* Honestly, I expected that. *brings Funfs face closer to his***

**Funf:*pulling his head away from Sechs* Get away from me!**

**Sechs: No... You must be punished. *keeps Funf close and gets right down to business, working to get Funf's pants lowered***

**Funf:*struggles against Sechs trying to get away***

**Sechs: You know that won't work, really it'd be easier to submit. *managed to move Funf's pants and underwear out of the way and begins to fondle him***

**Funf:*squeaks and tries to headbutt Sechs* The fuck?! Fucking asshole! You mothefucker get away!**

**Sechs: *dodges the headbutt and slams Funf's head against the wall with his free hand***

**Funf:*yelps, but continues to fight Sechs***

**Sechs: *playing with Funf's balls and keeps his head against the wall***

**Funf: No! Get your hands off me! *trying to bite Sechs***

**Sechs: *sighs* No. You should know that by now, really.**

**Funf:*snarls at Sechs***

**Sechs: You'll like this... Well, your body will. *applies a bit of pressure to Funf's perineum***

**Funf:*invlountarily makes a humming noise and starts trying to squirm away***

**Sechs: You're tied up, you aren't going anywhere. *starts rubbing it for now***

**Funf:*whimpers***

**Sechs: Oh, you'll be fine. *starts stroking Funf, not starting out slow***

**Funf:*trying to get away from Sechs still and whimpers again***

**Sechs: *continues what he's doing***

**Funf:*falls over and tries to drag himself away***

**Sechs: *pulls Funf back up and continues on***

**Funf:*shakes his head still trying to get away from Sechs***

**Sechs: *has Funf pinned and picks up the pace making sure to hit that sweet spot every so often***

**Funf:*whimpering every now and then and his breath hitches every time Sechs hits his sweet spot***

**Sechs: *continues what he's doing waiting eagerly (but not really showing it) for what's bound to happen***

**Funf:*pants a few more times before inevitably climaxing***

**Sechs: *smiles at this and runs fingers through Funfs hair* Felt good, didn't it?**

**Funf:*whimpers and shakes his head***

**Sechs: I know you did. Don't try to hide it, you slut.**

**Funf:*shakes his head again, obviously starting schizing out***

**Sechs: *stills Funf's head and scratches the back of his head like you would a dog* You know you liked it, you filthy whore.**

**Funf:*starts to shake, whimpering again***

**Sechs: *silent for a bit* Well... It's probably about time to clean this up. *walks Funf upstairs and leaves Elf on the floor for now***

**Funf:*is schizing out right now and is solely relying on Sechs, still shaking and whimpering***

**Elf:*laying on the floor silently crying***

**Sechs: *fixes Funf up to cover any tracks and goes back downstairs and says to Elf* Get up. *grabs two rags, wets them, and hand one to Elf***

**Elf:*gets up despite the pain and takes the proffered rag* Yessir**

**Sechs: *goes about cleaning up whatever bodily fluids were left on the floor***

**Elf:*does the same as Sechs, hissing in pain every now and then, but tries to ignore it***

**Sechs: *finishes cleaning up the mess and goes upstairs to get some stuff to clean Elf up with***

**Elf:*doesn't move***

**Sechs: *comes back down with proper supplies* Take your shirt off. Jacket and all.**

**Elf:*does as he's told shaking a bit***

**Sechs: On your stomach.**

**Elf:*looks at Sechs fearfully with wide eyes***

**Sechs: Well? Hop to it. Lie on your stomach or I will make you.**

**Elf:*ends up whimpering, but does as he's told, shaking increases***

**Sechs: *pours a bit of peroxide on a fresh rag and begins to clean out Elf's wounds***

**Elf:*yelps and tries to squirm away from Sechs because it still stings and it still hurts***

**Sechs: I can let this get infected if you want. *pulls him back before he can respond and continues to clean the wounds***

**Elf:*silently cries as Sechs cleans out his wounds***

**Sechs: *finished cleaning him up now* There... Almost done. *pets him a few times***

**Elf:*trying to calm down***

**Sechs: *patches up Elf with gauze then bandages* There. Finished. *sits Elf up and hugs him from behind***

**Elf:*goes back to being emotionless, tearstains on his face***

**Sechs: *rubs his arm then let's go and walks Elf upstairs and into his and Funfs room***

**Elf:*obiedently follows Sechs upstairs***

**Sechs: Go take care of Funf, Elf... You're the only one that can deal with him. Unfortunately. *walks off to his own room***

**Elf:*crawls into bed next Funf and hugs him, doing his best to calm Funf***

**Funf: *still minorly freaking out but calms down a bit when Elf is there***

**Elf:*rests Funf's head near his chest, still hugging him***

**-A few days later-**

***Neun and Sechs are alone during the day***

**Sechs: *in his room, keeping away from Neun***

**Neun:*in his room as well, because he doesn't feel like talking with Sechs***

**-A few minutes later-**

**Neun:*gets bored of just sitting in his room and decides to go and talk with Sechs***

**Sechs: *hears Neun coming and pokes his head out the door before he can get there***

**Neun: Hey**

**Sechs: Hi. ... Can I help you?**

**Neun: I just wanted to ask about last night**

**Sechs: What about it?**

**Neun: What did you do to Funf those few days ago? He's been acting weirder than normal**

**Sechs: How does this correlate to last night?**

**Neun: Did you not hear me say he's been acting weirder than his schizoid self?**

**Sechs: No, I heard that. I just don't see how it correlates to last night. Was he acting weird last night?**

**Neun: Yeah, damn near kept me up all night**

**Sechs: How so?**

**Neun: He kept making these strange noises**

**Sechs: Well... That doesn't narrow if down. What kind?**

**Neun: What do you mean whst kind?! Strange noise, like moaning**

**Sechs: What makes you think I'm involved with that?**

**Neun: Because I think Elf isn't enough for you anymore**

**Sechs: ... Pardon?**

**Neun: What you think Zehn is the only one who knows about your late night activities with Elf?**

**Neun: Oh, don't play dumb with me I know you've been fucking Elf for a while now**

**Sechs: What the fuck?! What are you talking about?!**

**Neun: Did I stutter?!**

**Sechs: *out of his room by now* You might have! I have NEVER done that.**

**Neun: You have got to be kidding me because he has been fucked!**

**Sechs: How do you know?!**

**Neun: Because by morning he's usually glowing!**

**Sechs: So?! I don't see your point!**

**Neun: Did they teach you nothing in Sex Ed?!**

**Sechs: I have not done that. I have never thought about doing that.**

**Neun: Then who's fucking him?! Someone has to be!**

**Sechs: Why does it have to be me? What makes you think I'm doing it?**

**Neun: You're already molesting him!**

**Sechs: You know what? Yes. But that means non-consent. And trust me when I say if you don't like it, you won't "glow".**

**Neun: Sechs, I could rape you right now and you'd still glow, so it doesn't mean he liked it**

**Sechs: *wide eyes* You wouldn't do that, right?**

**Neun: No, because unlike you I have standards**

**Sechs: Okay, good...**

**Neun: But if I were drunk enough, I probably would**

**Sechs: No... I haven't seen you drink a drop of liquor in your life. You wouldn't. *still backing up***

**Neun: Oh? *advances towards Sechs* You think so?**

**Sechs: You don't have the hearts to do something like that.**

**Neun: Oh don't I? *pins Sechs to his bed***

**Sechs: No, you don't! Now get off of me! Glowing my ass! *trying to get away***

**Neun:*laughs at Sechs' attempts to escape* You can try all you want Sechs, but you and I both know that if I want something I will take it. It'd be so simple**

**Sechs: *bites for Neun's wrists still trying desperately to escape***

**Neun:*easily dodges Sechs bites* All I'd have to do is undo your belt *keeping Sechs pinned with ease and uses one hand to undone Sechs' belt***

**Sechs: No, no, NO! No touch! *squirming trying to get away***

**Neun: Slip off your pants *easily slips off Sechs' pants***

**Sechs: *passes out***

**Neun:*laughs at this and decides to mess with Sechs by pulling his underwear off as well before getting off of Sechs and going back to his room***

**-Few Hours Later-**

**Sechs: *wakes, sees what Neun did and thinks the worst before going to go and find him***

**Neun:*sitting in his room reading***

**Sechs: *enters Neun's room and doesn't say anything yet just looks at him a bit crazed***

**Neun:*doesn't look up from his book* Hi, Sechs. Come by for round two?**

**Sechs: What the hell are you talking about?**

**Neun: You dont rember the fun we had? ...Pity**

**Sechs: What did you do while I was out?**

**Neun:*has yet to look up from his book* I jerked you off. Like a dog**

**Sechs: ... That's it?**

**Neun:*laughs* You're adorable**

**Sechs: What?**

**Neun: I told you that you were good at one thing, and you being my sexdoll is it**

**Sechs: You're sexdoll?! I am anything but!**

**Neun: Whatever helps you sleep at night Sechs**

**Sechs: Don't be offended when I say I don't believe you.**

**Neun:*looks up his book* Oh? Do we want a repeat of what happened a few hours ago?**

**Sechs: I don't think anything happened a few hours ago. You couldn't do that if you wanted to. Well... Maybe if you wanted to.**

**Neun:*sets his book down and stands up facing Sechs* Do you really want to put this to the test Sechs?**

**Sechs: *backs up a bit but says nothing***

**Neun:*advances towards Sechs ans says in a mocking tone* Aww, are you scared Sechs? Don't worry, I'll be gentle**

**Sechs: *continues to back away until he hits a wall***

**Neun:*pins Sechs against the wall and stares into his soul***

**Sechs: *looks away and keeps saying to himself that nothing will happen***

**Neun:*takes one of his hands and cups Sechs' groin***

**Sechs: *makes a high-pitched sound of surprise before trying to escape***

**Neun:*presses his body against Sechs'* You aren't leaving now**

**Sechs: Why not? Why can't I leave? *still struggling***

**Neun:*pins Sechs to the wall and grips Sechs' unit a bit tighter* We're gonna have a good time**

**Sechs: *locks up***

**Neun:*is messing with Sechs right now because this is fun for him and starts to light nip at Sechs' neck***

**Sechs: *makes a small whining noise before starting to shut down***

**Neun:*shushes Sechs* Nobody's gonna believe you bro... Take off your pants**

**Sechs: *whimpers before doing as Neun told him***

**Neun:*amazed at this and decides to continue, kissing Sechs near his jugular***

**Sechs: *shuts down completely***

**Neun:*sees this happen and stops what he's doing, drags Sechs back to his room***

**-the rest if the family and Jeff returns home-**

**Eins: Neun! Sechs! We're home!**

**Neun:*has covered his tracks so it just seems like Sechs is having or had an episode, comes downstairs* Hey Vati**

**Acht: Where is Sechs?**

**Funf: *to Acht* Why does it matter?**

**Neun: Upstairs, he seems to have had another episode**

**Elf and Zehn:*go upstairs to check on Sechs***

**Funf: *follows Elf* **

**Acht: *to Neun* Just out of the blue?**

**Neun:*to Acht* Yeah**

**-Upstairs-**

**Sechs: *curled into a ball at the foot of his bed***

**Elf and Zehn:*enter the room***

**Elf:*approaches Sechs and tries to bring him back to the living***

**Funf: *watches Elf at first just to see what happens***

**Sechs: *does not respond***

**Elf:*sits next to Sechs and continues to try to coax Sechs back into the conscious world***

**Zehn:*just watching***

**Funf: *goes over and drags Elf away from Sechs and says to Zehn* You do it. He is going nowhere near him.**

**Elf:*squeaks in surprise* Where are we going?**

**Zehn:*goes and takes over Elf's job***

**Funf: *to Elf* Away from him.**

**Elf: But why? He needs help...**

**Funf: Well, he can get Zehn's help. He doesn't need yours.**

**Elf: Why not?**

**Funf: Because he doesn't. Now stop arguing.**

**Elf:*does as he's told and shuts up***

**Funf: Thank you.**

**Elf:*just nods his head***

**-Three weeks later-**

**Jeff:*walks inside almost completely covered in blood***

**Sechs: *sitting and reading, says to Jeff as if nothing is wrong* Eventful day?**

**Vier: *walks in and see this* What the...? What the hell did you get into?!**

**Jeff: Yep**

**Zehn:*walks into the living room and sees Jeff* You're covered in blood, what's you do?**

**Jeff: Hunting**

**Vier: Hunting what, exactly?**

**Jeff: A pedophile, what else?**

**Vier: I don't know, deer maybe? Why were you hunting a pedophile?**

**Jeff: He was on my list**

**Sechs: *looks up from his book* You have a list...?**

**Vier: Who?**

**Jeff:*to Sechs* Doesn't everyone? *to Vier* A guy named Richard Dickenson. He'd pose as a babysitter and then molest the kids. *winces* I put him down as you can probably tell, but not before he shot me in the back of my leg and shoulder and then stab me. Arschloch (Motherfucker)**

**Vier: *voice higher than normal* Really? *back to normal* That's nice. *walks out* **

**Sechs: *talking about the wounds* You might want to get Onkel Drei to look at that. *goes back to reading***

**Jeff:*watches Vier do this* Is he alright?**

**Sechs: He's probably fine.**

**Jeff: If you say so... How mad would your father be if I dragged blood in the house?**

**Sechs: If you can clean it up you'll be fine. Most likely.**

**Eins:*walks in and sees Jeff* What the hell did you do?!**

**Jeff: Sir, this may seem worse than it is!**

**Sechs: I don't think it is Jeff. Being covered in blood is always only bad.**

**Eins: What did you do?!**

**Jeff:*totally serious* I won. You don't have to be afraid anymore guys**

**Sechs: She killed someone.**

**Eins: You did what?!**

**Jeff: I won**

**Sechs: *looks up and now puts full focus into the conversation* She probably won't tell you much.**

**Eins: Oh, my God, you killed someone?!**

**Jeff: What?! He was on my list!**

**Sechs: Everyone has one.**

**Eins: Okay, you know what? I'm going to pretend I know nothing about this, I am going to walk away and when I see you again you won't be covered in blood, got it?**

**Jeff: Sure, but this will most likely happen again...**

**Eins: Just go and have Drei patch you up, but before you do, what was the person's name?**

**Jeff: Richard Dickenson...**

**Eins: Richard Dickenson?**

**Jeff: Yeah**

**Eins: ...Oh, then never mind, good work *walks away***

**Jeff: ...Okay... I'm gonna go shower and then patch myself up, then I'm going to clean up any blood I dragged in**

**Sechs: Probably a good idea.**

**Jeff:*goes to do so, runs into Acht***

**Acht: Why are you covered in blood?**

**Jeff: How badly would you react if I said that I killed a bad person?**

**Acht: It wouldn't be surprising. Who did you kill?**

**Jeff: Richard Dickenson. So does this mean I can tell you Sieben and I killed the guys who attacked Sechs?**

**Acht: Okay, you need to learn a better way to vent or something because this is probably not healthy.**

**Jeff: How is this not healthy?**

**Acht: Alright it might be healthy but it's probably still a bad idea. Anyway, who is this guy? Wait. On second thought just go get fixed up, tell me later.**

**Jeff: Okay *goes to head to the bathroom, but passes out from shock***

**Acht: *hears this happen and goes to get Drei***

**Elf:*comes across Jeff* Jeff?**

**Jeff:*moans in pain***

**Elf: Funf! Something's wrong with Jeff!**

**Jeff: What?**

**Funf: *comes over* What's wro- Why are you covered in blood?!**

**Acht: *brings Drei into the room***

**Jeff:*disoriented* Oh, no... There's a giant stain on the floor**

**Drei:*goes over to Jeff and sees the stab wound and the two bullet hole* She's in shock *goes about treating her***

**-Few minutes later-**

**Drei:*finishes patching Jeff up* When she's lucid enough have her clean up, alright Acht?**

**Jeff:*lying down on a cot in Drei's room***

**Acht: *nods* Can do.**

**Jeff:*freaking out* What the hell did you give me?! How am I gonna get down from here?!**

**Acht: *calmly* Just relax Jeff...**

**Drei: I might have given her a bit too much morphine**

**Acht: Wonderful.**

**Jeff: So many colors... All the pretty horses**

**Drei: Indeed**

**-Two Day Later-**

**Vier: *has taken Sieben, Funf, and Elf downtown because he needs help with finding proper supplies for his job***

**Funf: *grabs hold of Elf's hand, unaware people might be watching***

**Elf:*totally okay with this***

**Sieben:*notices people are staring at him and Vier***

**Vier: *oblivious to this fact* Alright... Uh... Where do we need to go again? **

**Funf: *face palms* How do you forget? Isn't this your job? How do you forget?!**

**Elf:*quietly to Vier* The mill, I think?**

**Vier: Oh, yeah! That place.**

***groups of people are whispering to each other looking at the four in disgust murmuring Pengiun, Scarfy, Bowtie, and Celery***

**Elf:*making himself small***

**Funf: *glaring at the people***

**Vier: *speeds up in leading the group trying to escape the torture* Come along... *quietly* Just don't make eye contact...**

**Sieben:*wants to stab some of the people with his umbrella, but instead uses it to nudge people out of the way***

**Elf:*hides his face in Funf's arm***

**Funf: *helps Elf do this***

**Vier: *looking around at these people with a bit of fear***

**Sieben:*takes lead and quickly usher Vier, Funf, and Elf away from the people***

**Vier: *trying desperately to avoid the glares* I should've kept you guys home...**

**Sieben: And left you to fend for yourself? Not a chance**

**Vier: Probably would've attracted less attention. **

**Funf: *drags Elf so he's closer behind Sieben* At least they haven't said anything yet...**

***people in the group follow after them call them "faggots" and other things***

**Elf:*shaking at the shouting***

**Sieben:*glares at the crowd***

**Vier: What is wrong with you people?! *reaches for scarf and hides behind it***

**Funf: *does the same as Sieben***

**Elf:*hides behind Funf, shaking increases***

***someone throws a brick at Vier***

**Vier: *yelps in pain as his leg snaps and he falls against Sieben* **

**Funf: *breaks into a full on sprint* Sorry, Sieben! *towing Elf behind manages to duck behind a dumpster and hide***

**Sieben:*not surprised with Funf's reaction and starts half carrying half dragging Vier to the dumpster as well and then says to Funf* Stay with your brothers and under no circumstance do you come out, got it? *leaves before Funf can answer because he know Funf will stay and heads to the group of people***

**Funf: *not sure what to do right now but knows not to leave, pets Elf and looks at Vier***

**Vier: *quietly* Oh, my God... Where is he going?!*pokes leg and hisses in pain***

**Sieben:*glares at the people***

***the crowd continues to look back at Sieben but otherwise says nothing***

**Sieben: Someone is going to tell me who threw that brick my brother**

**Anonymous: Why would we do that?**

***members of the crowd start slowly dispatching***

**Sieben: Because unlike my brother, whose leg one of you bastards broke, I have no problem in beating the ever living out of each and everyone of you**

**Anonymous: Doesn't that give us a reason to stay hidden then?**

**Sieben: I have no problem looking for you bastards**

**Anonymous: *rather bulky one steps forward* What if I said I did it?**

**Sieben:*not backing down* Did you?**

**Anonymous: Sure.**

**Sieben:*smiles* Thank you for your cooperation *whacks the guy with his umbrella***

***more crowd members leave***

**Anonymous: *flinches* Ah! What the hell was that?! *more confused that he just got hit with an umbrella***

**Sieben:*continues to assault the guy***

**Elf:*emerges from his hiding spot and goes to try and stop Sieben***

**Vier: *does so as well but isn't having much luck moving***

**Anonymous: *starts attacking Sieben back***

**Sieben:*continues what he's doing***

**Elf: Sieben! Stop it!**

**Funf: *gets up to help as well, goes and grabs Sieben under the arms before he can kill the guy and drags him a few feet away***

**Sieben: Funf, what the hell are you doing?!**

***someone in the crowd throws a rock that hits Elf in the back***

**Elf:*shrieks in pain trying to protect himself***

**Vier: Elf, get back here! **

**Funf: *wants to help Elf but kind of needs to hold Sieben back right now* **

**Anonymous: *disapears back into the crowd***

**Elf:*darts over by Vier and hides behind him shaking and whimpering***

**Sieben:*getting more pissed off***

**Vier: *finds an old golf club to uses as a makeshift cane for now* **

**Funf: *starts dragging Sieben back some more* There's another side to the alley, let's go!**

**Elf:*hugging himself***

**Sieben:*knows that no good will come from him attack the crowd so he starts to head down the alley***

**Vier: *also heads down the alley wincing in pain every step of the way* **

**Funf: *follows Sieben* Elf, come along.**

**Elf:*quickly follows after gluing himself to Funf's side***

**-BACK HOME-**

**Zehn: They should be home by now**

**Funf: *hurries inside with Elf close behind* ... Oh, thank god.**

**Zehn:*sees that Elf is still whimpering and Vier has a makeshift cane* What happened?**

**Funf: We got followed by a crowd of people. They threw a brick at Vier and a rock at Elf.**

**Drei:*walks in* Oh, my. Vier, let me take a look at your leg *walks over to Vier and helps him sit down***

**Vier: *accepts this help but says* My leg'll be fine... **

**Funf: *takes golf club and goes to get rid of it***

**Drei:*looks at Vier leg for a bit* Well if you call a broken leg fine, then you are correct. I'll go and get a spilt *leaves to do so***

**Vier: Broken leg?! *looks at it***

**Funf: What about your back Elf?**

**Sieben: You didn't know this?**

**Elf:*quietly* I'm fine**

**Vier: I more refused to believe it...**

**Funf: Well, will you at least let me look at it?**

**Sieben:*says nothing***

**Elf:*quietly still* Okay**

**Vier: *quietly waits for Drei to come back***

**Drei:*comes back and get to work on putting the splint on Vier's leg***

**Funf: *lifts up the back of Elf's shirt* Oh... That's not good.**

**Sechs: That's nice. You're bleeding. **

**Funf: *jumps at Sechs' voice* When did you get there?! **

**Sechs: ... I've been here.**

**Elf:*says nothing and tries to hide the pain***

**Vier: *grabs Sieben's hand and squeezes it, trying to hold back any noises of pain***

**Funf: Well... You're going to need to fix it up, no doubt. But I'm not really an actual doctor yet...**

**Sieben:*let's Vier do this***

**Jeff:*comes downstairs***

**Vier:*small whine of pain***

**Funf: Hi, Jeff.**

**Sieben:*doing what he can to distract Vier***

**Jeff:*sees Elf* Is he okay?**

**Vier: Is this even close to being over yet?**

**Funf: No…**

**Sechs: Apparently someone threw a rock at him.**

**Drei: Just a bit longer, Vier**

**Jeff:*to Funf* Where?**

**Vier:*taps his foot and squeezes Sieben's hand harder***

**Funf: In the back. Kind of by the spine.**

**Drei:*finishes putting the splint on* There we are. Right as rain**

**Sieben:*refrains from showing this hurt his hand***

**Jeff:*walks up to Elf and Funf to look***

**Vier:*loosens grip on Sieben's hand* How long is this going to hurt?**

**Funf:*moves out of the way***

**Drei:*hand Vier some painkillers* Take this, they'll help with the pain**

**Jeff:*notices the welts on Elf's back* Elf? What happened?**

**Elf:*internally panicking* Nothing**

**Jeff:*knows Elf is lying and knows abuse when she sees it, but decides to conduct an investigation on it later and focuses on treating the wounds* Don't worry Elf, Funf will keep you safe**

**Elf:*relaxes a bit when Jeff doesn't ask any more questions about what Sechs did***

**Jeff:*to Funf* Is he hurt anywhere else? *looks where she can without touching Elf or moving his clothes***

**Sieben:*remains silent***

**Vier:*takes the painkillers and limps off to go take them***

**Funf: No, I don't think so. That's it.**

**Jeff: Alright, I'll go get my kit *goes upstairs to get it***

**Sieben:*follows after Vier to make sure he's okay***

**-Later that night-**

**Vier:*sleeping peacefully***

**Sieben:*wakes up from a nightmare and quickly checks everyone's rooms to make sure they're still there and not being quiet about it, given he's still half asleep***

**Vier:*wakes up at the commotion and goes to see what's up* Sieben? What are you doing?**

**Sieben:*turns and faces Vier and looks destroyed* No**

**Vier: No? What do you mean 'no'? Are you okay?**

**Sieben:*freaking out, shakes his head, and his eyes water* They're gone**

**Vier: Sieben, I can't help you if you don't answer my questions. Who's gone?**

**Sieben: Everyone. Everyone's gone**

**Vier: Okay… That's a start. Look, come with me. We'll go back to our room and talk about it. *offers hand***

**Sieben:*timidly takes Vier's hand and answers quietly* Okay**

**Vier:*leads Sieben to their room and sits him down, also goes to grab his scarf before joining him***

**Sieben:*sitting on Vier's bed hugging himself, shaking***

**Vier:*wraps scarf around Sieben* Now, tell me what happened.**

**Sieben:*actually sounds afraid* There was a fire. In the house. Everyone's gone**

**Vier: It was just a nightmare Sieben. Nothing to be afraid of. Everyone is fine.**

**Sieben:*sounding a bit childish* Can I stay with you tonight, please?**

**Vier: I guess… What do you mean "stay with me", again?**

**Sieben:*ends up falling asleep on Vier***

**Vier: Oh... I see... *lays Sieben down and lays next to him, not wanting to leave him alone in case he wakes up and the same thing happens***

**Sieben:*unconsciously hugs Vier***

**Vier: *sighs in content and falls asleep* **

**-IN THE MORNING- **

**Zwei: *walks into Sieben and Vier's room* Wake up call. *sees Sieben asleep and curled up by Vier* ... What happened?**

**Sieben:*still asleep because he's a heavy sleeper***

**Vier: *slowly wakes up* What..?**

**Zwei: *not sure what to say* **

**Vier: *sits up* This might look worse than it is.**

**Sieben:*makes sounds of objections to Vier sitting up***

**Vier: *shushes Sieben***

**Zwei: I was hoping you'd say that. What was the predicament?**

**Vier: He had a nightmare.**

**Sieben:*quiets down a bit and shifts in his sleep***

**Zwei: Right... Well, come downstairs when you're ready then. *leaves* **

**Vier: *nods and attempts to wake Sieben up with a shake***

**Sieben:*eyes open, but still half asleep* Hm?  
Vier: Time to get up. *stands up***

**Sieben:*grabs Vier's wrist and tries to pull him back down***

**Vier: *wobbles a little bit because he isn't exactly sturdy right now with the leg* Come on, get up. You aren't staying in bed.**

**Sieben:*manages to pull Vier back down onto the bed* Why not?**

**Vier: *squeaks ends up landing on top of Sieben* Because it's time to get up! *tries standing up again because if someone walked in on this shit questions would be asked***

**Acht: *pokes head in* Vier, you're wanted down... *sees this* Stairs. Uh... I can come back later... *leaves***

**Sieben:*doesn't care that Vier is on top of him* What happens if I get up?**

**Vier: I am not going to bargain with you, Sieben... *tries to stand up again***

**Sieben:*being difficult and not letting Vier do this***

**Vier: *stops trying to stand up because he knows he won't get anywhere* Uhm... I won't hide your umbrella?**

**Sieben: I'll find it**

**Vier: How do you know?**

**Sieben: Because Neun's tried to hide it before**

**Vier: Of course he has...**

**Sieben:*waits for Vier to come up with another reason for him to get up***

**Vier: Well... Is there something you need? **

**Sieben: Let me sleep**

**Vier: You know I won't do that. Will you just cooperate, please? Today?**

**Sieben:*sighs* Fine *let's go of Vier so he can get up before getting up himself***

**Vier:*stands up* Thank you. *not going to leave first in case Sieben tries to go back to bed***

**Sieben:*walks out the door and heads downstairs, but waiting for Vier in case he needs help***

**-Downstairs-**

**Jeff:*eyeing Elf's brothers discreetly***

**Acht: *watching Jeff do this, not saying anything***

**Vier: *manages to make it downstairs***

**Drei:*notices Jeff doing this and asks Zwei* What is she doing?**

**Sieben:*follows Vier into the kitchen***

**Zwei: I don't know. She's been doing it for a good twenty minutes...**

**Sechs: *comes downstairs as well and raises an eyebrow at Jeff***

**Drei: We'll ask Acht about it later if she's still doing it after breakfast**

**Jeff:*bares her teeth at him because her trust in them has been fractured, Acht, Vier, Eins, Drei, and Zwei being the only exceptions***

**Sechs: *glares at Jeff but continues walking***

**Funf: *walks into the living room with Elf in tow***

**Jeff:*keeps and eye on Funf and Elf***

**Elf:*says nothing about Jeff doing this***

**Funf: *raises eyebrow at Jeff***

**Vier: *hobbles out of the kitchen* I'm still not staying inside. I have things to do anyway... *leaves house***

**Sieben: Vier... He's going to hurt himself *goes outside to follow him***

**Jeff:*just keeps her eyes on Funf***

**Vier: *turns around* You don't have to follow me, you know. **

**Funf: *to Jeff* You okay?**

**Sieben: I know I don't, but it doesn't mean I can't**

**Jeff:*mouths to Funf* We are talking tonight *looks away from Funf and gets up to look for another book to read***

**Vier: You might attract more attention though. If I'm on my own I can fly under the radar. ... Usually.**

**Funf: O... Kay? *looks at Elf to see if he knows anything***

**Sieben: Key word: might **

**Elf:*looks at Funf with confusion***

**Jeff:*more to herself* It is okay *finds a book and sits back down by Acht and starts reading***

**Vier: *sighs* Very well then. If you want. *continues on his way***

**Acht: What was that?**

**Sieben:*follows***

**Jeff: What was what?**

**Vier: Do you remember what those people were calling us yesterday? **

**Acht: Nevermind, then.**

**Sieben: Yes, why?**

**Jeff: Cibé (whatever) *continues to read***

**Vier: It just dawned on me... I think that they think we're in a relationship. **

**Acht: What language was that?**

**Sieben: What?! They do know we're brothers right?**

**Jeff: Irish**

**Vier: I guess not... Would you care to venture and ask? **

***all while this happens people are giving them glances***

**Anonymous: Never see them apart... **

**Acht: Ah, I see. How many languages do you speak?**

**Sieben:*to the people looking at him and Vier* Can I help you with something?**

**Jeff: Every spoken language, animal, and "higher being". I'm still learning sign language though**

***people don't start crowding around them yet like yesterday but continue to stare***

**Anonymous: Are you two ever apart?**

**Child anonymous: Why are they together all the time? **

**Acht: Why are you learning sign language? Not that it's bad, I'm just curious.**

**Vier: *trying to put as much distance between himself and Sieben without actually running away***

**Parent:*to their child* I don't know, sweetie**

**Sieben: Well you people don't exactly make us feel like we're safe alone**

**Jeff: Two of my friends, both are Chaing-Shih and they're deaf. I want to talk with them without rely on Raka and Shasha Wrath all the time, Raka and Shasha are female raksashas, which are called raksashis**

**Anonymous: *from the back of the crowd* Incest. Sick bastards... **

**Vier: *hides behind scarf* **

**Acht: Ah, I see. How nice.**

**Vier: *quietly* I guess they know we're brothers...**

**Sieben: Oh I bet you'd like that! Are all your lives so pathetic that you need to come up with rumors about my family and I?! Do you honestly have nothing better to do?!**

**Jeff: Oh, I forgot, I need to check on Shorty *runs upstairs***

**Vier: *ducks into a hardware store* **

***some crowd members shoot glare, others shut up, and some walk away* **

**Acht: Shorty? *follows Jeff***

**Sieben:*glares at the crowd that remains for a bit before following Vier into the hardware store***

**Jeff:*in Acht's room and has a baby Common Marmoset on her shoulder* Almost forgot you were here, Shorty, that would have been a really bad thing, wouldn't it? *feeding the monkey a can of fruit***

**Vier: *quickly picks up whatever necessary items he needs and goes to the check out hoping no more verbal abuse comes his way* **

**Acht: Where... Where did you even get that? And how long has it been here?!**

**Anonymus:*group whispering to themselves while looking at Vier***

**Sieben:*looking for Vier in the store***

**Jeff: First off, "it" is a "she". Second, I bought her**

**Vier: *doesn't noticed Sieben isn't by him and continues to do what he's doing, focusing on getting out of there* **

**Acht: And where do you buy a marmoset?**

**Anonymous: *to Sieben* What are you up to? Looking for something?**

**Sieben:*turns around and glares at the person* I don't think that concerns you**

**Anonymous: So you do separate with the Penguin, Scarfy?**

**Jeff: Mail order *petting Shorty now that the can is empty***

**Anonymous: But if I know where Scarfy might be...**

**Vier: *cringes at the voice and tries to ignore it* **

**Acht: *silent for a bit* How did you manage that?**

**Sieben:*has his umbrella ready to stab the guy* I swear if you hurt him at all I will cut you eight different ways**

**Anonymous: Hey, I'm talking to you, Sasquatch**

**Jeff: My job pays well**

**Anonymous: Someone's protective. *backs off into a crowd* **

**Vier: What is with calling me Sasquatch?! *turns and glares at them, teeth bared***

**Acht: You have a job...**

**Sieben:*turns around and starts looking for Vier again* Dumb fuck**

**Anonymous:*smile at this as if it were comical before hitting Vier's gimp leg***

**Jeff: Yeah, I work for Deadman Inc. as a hitman**

**Vier: *yelps and falls against a shelf, grabbing it to keep himself up* **

**Acht: Okay. I'm done with the questions. *walks away***

**Sieben:*hears Vier yelp and starts following the sound***

**Anonymous:*hits Vier again***

**Jeff:*follows after him with Shorty still on her shoulder* Oh, don't even act like you're surprised Acht I need to vent some how! And it's not like the people I kill are innocent I do my reasearch before I end their useless life!**

**Vier: *yelps again and brings his bad leg up to protect it* **

**Acht: Wait. WHAT?!**

**Anonymous:*continue the attack***

**Sieben:*desperately trying to find Vier still***

**Jeff: What did you think a hitman was?!**

**Vier: *ends up on the ground curled in a ball and whimpering* **

**Acht: I was more talking about venting on or to the monkey.**

**Sieben:*finds Vier and stands defensively between the people and Vier***

**Jeff: Why would you say "what" to Shorty?**

**Vier: *staying huddled in a ball for now, bad leg kept in the position to cause the least amount of pain***

**Acht: *face palms* Oh, my god... Forget it. *throws hand up in defeat* Forget it!**

**Sieben:*has his umbrella pointed at the group* Get back! Now! All of you!**

**Anonymous:*back away slowly***

**Sieben:*turns attention to Vier* Vier? Do you need help getting up?**

**Jeff:*a bit annoyed when Acht does that to her* Whatever *focous returns to Shorty***

**Vier: No... I got it. *slowly and painfully, using the shelves to help, manages to stand up***

**Acht: *walks off***

**Sieben: Can you walk on your own?**

**Jeff:*rolls her eyes at Acht when she hears him walk off and mutters to herself* You knew what you were getting into when you met me**

**Vier: Yeah, I got this. *starts hobbling out if the store completely ditching his supplies, making small noises of pain every so often because his leg hurts about ten times worse after being kicked multiple times***

**Sieben:*quickly picks up the supplies and follows after Vier before he loses him again***

**-at home-**

**Vier: *walks in and leans against a wall***

**Eins:*sees this* Vier? What happened?**

**Jeff:*comes downstairs forgetting Shorty is still on her shoulder***

**Sieben:*walks in with the supplies***

**Vier: Nothing. Nothing happened. Just some leg pains. Where are those pain killers? *tries to move to go find them... And fails***

**Funf: Jeff... What's on your shoulder?**

**Drei: Vier, stay there, I'll go get them *gets up to do so***

**Jeff: My Common Marmoset, Shorty**

**Vier: Sorry... *feels like shit for not being able to get them himself* **

**Funf: Well... Alrighty then...**

**Drei:*comes back and hands Vier the pills and a cup of water* It's alright Vier**

**Jeff: It is alright**

**Vier: Well... I still feel awful... *takes pill* **

**Funf: What's alright?**

**Drei: Don't, it's alright to still need help every once in a while**

**Jeff: Just you never mind**

**Vier: *quietly* Okay... *starts trying to move again* **

**Funf: Fine then...**

**Drei and Sieben:*stay by Vier in case he nearly falls***

**Jeff: What day is today?**

**Zehn:*stares at Shorty***

**Vier: *limps a few feet before doing so***

**Funf: Not a weekday because we didn't go to school.**

**Drei and Sieben:*catch Vier before he hits the ground***

**Jeff:*more to herself* And I didn't go to Church today... Okay I have to wait two more days...**

**Vier: Thanks... Uhm... Could you help me get somewhere to sit? Anywhere? **

**Funf: Two more days to what?**

**Drei and Sieben:*lead Vier over to the couch and have him sit down***

**Jeff:*looks at Funf* ...Nothing *darts upstairs***

**Vier: Thank you... **

**Funf: Well, okay then. *looks at Elf* So... How are you?**

**Sieben:*nods his and brings the supplies upstairs before coming back down***

**Drei:*nods his head and goes and sits back down***

**Elf:*quietly* Okay**

**Vier: *rests head on hand***

**Funf: Can I help to make it better? *scoots closer***

**Sechs: *glares at Funf* Hello? Funf. Come upstairs, please?**

**Sieben:*sits by Vier***

**Elf:*shaking a bit, but refrains from making any noises***

**Funf: Sure *doesn't fully trust Sechs on this***

**Vier: *looks at Sieben* Yes? **

**Sechs: *leads the way upstairs***

**Sieben: Nothing**

**Funf:*follows after Sechs***

**Vier: *raises eyebrow* Alright... **

**Sechs: *turns on him and looks him dead in the eye with a look of wrath* If you breathe a single word of what happen that night, I swear to god...**

**Sieben:*remains silent***

**Funf:*genuinely confused* What are you talking about?**

**Vier: *flicks Sieben with his scarf because he's bored***

**Sechs: *sees this* You don't remember. Well... I guess we don't really have much of a problem...** **Wait... You're faking aren't you? You son of a bitch. *slams and pins him against a wall* I swear, if you do I will make this treatment much worse than the last.**

**Funf:*flinches and starts to try to get out of Sechs' grasp* I don't know what you're talking about, Sechs, let me go**

**Sechs: Keep it down, you slut. Or I will stuff something in there to keep you quiet. And do I really need to remind you?**

**Funf: I don't know what you're talking about Sechs...**

**Sechs: Oh, but you do. Let me just refresh the memory. *grabs Funf's ass***

**Funf:*squeaks and his attempts to get away from Sechs increase* No**

**Sechs: What's wrong? You liked it last time.**

**Funf:*shakes his head, starting to schiz out again***

**Sechs: *stops and leaves Funf alone because his job is done***

**Funf:*slides to the floor and curls up into a ball whimpering***

**-A few days later-**

**Sieben:*reading The Time Machine***

**Vier: *pops up beside Sieben* Didn't you already read that once?**

**Sieben:*jumps* Oh, give me a hearts attack that's fine!**

**Vier: Yeah. *waits for an answer***

**Sieben: I like it, it's a good book**

**Vier: What about War of the Worlds? At least it's something different. *walks off***

**Sieben:*goes back to reading***

**Vier: *walks right back in* So how far are you?**

***a crash is heard soon before the room that they are in bursts into flames***

**Sieben:*almost jumps out of his skin and clings to Vier* FIRE!**

**Vier: I CAN TELL. *shouts to whoever is inside* FIRE! *runs off to find something to extinguish it with***

**Jeff:*to Vier* Is it oil?**

**Vier: No idea. One second we're fine then BOOM! Nope!**

**Jeff: Great**

**Vier: Yes. *goes to find the fire extinguisher***

**Sieben:*making sure everyone is out of the house***

**Vier: *comes back in with a fire extinguisher* I have always wanted to use this! *pulls the pin and sprays the fire***

**-Outside-**

**Sieben:*doing a head count of everyone and can't find Vier, starts panicking***

**Sechs: *to Sieben* ... I don't think the fire was that big of a problem.**

**Sieben:*hearts start to race, starts to shake, and is hyperventilating* Fire... Everyone gone...**

**Sechs: Sieben? ... Hello? **

**Vier: *comes outside* It's gone! I'm awesome.**

**Sieben:*doesn't hear anything, feels pain in his chest* Gone... Everyone's gone... Gone!**

**Eins: Sieben?**

**Vier: *sees this and goes over to Sieben* Hello? *snaps fingers in front of his face***

**Sieben:*hugs himself, still freaking out***

**Vier: Alright, we're going inside. *grabs Sieben's shoulder and drags him inside the house***

**Sieben:*fighting Vier every step of the way, not wanting to go in the house***

**Vier: It's fine, Sieben. The house is fine. Everyone is still alive.**

**Sieben:*trying to calm down* Fine?**

**Vier: Yes. Fine. *has him in the house now* See? Just a few burns here and there. Nothing to awful.**

**Sieben: Vier, I can't breath**

**Vier: What? What do you mean you can't breath? You're talking, aren't you?**

**Sieben:*still hugging himself tightly* I can't**

**Vier: Well, I think you're having a panic attack. So why don't we just sit down for a second? Actually, no. Lets go outside first. There's still smoke in here... *leads him outside***

**Sieben:*allows Vier to do this***

**-Outside-**

**Neun:*to Vier* Are we allowed to go inside now?**

**Vier: If you so desire. *sits Sieben down somewhere out of the way***

**Neun:*nods his thanks and goes back inside***

**Sieben:*behavior has not changed***

**Vier: *to Sieben* Can you sit here for a few minutes?**

**Sieben:*nods his head***

**Vier: Okay, good. I'll be right back. *gets up and goes inside***

**Sieben:*sitting on the porch, hugging himslef***

**Vier: *comes back out with a glass of water* Here. *hands it to Sieben* Drink. I don't know why or how but this helps.**

**Sieben:*takes the glass and shakily takes a drink***

**Vier: Good. You know we're all safe now, right?**

**Sieben:*slowly nods his head***

**Vier: Good. Fantastic.**

**Sieben:*has calmed down a considerable amount* Sorry about that**

**Vier: Oh, no. It's fine. You have reason to be scared.**

**Sieben:*nods his head, completely calm now***

**Vier: Good. Let's go inside, then.**

**Sieben:*small voice* Okay**

**-roughly two weeks later- **

**Vier: *shifting uncomfortably soon after eating supper***

**Eins:*notices this* Vier? Are you alright?**

**Acht:*does the same***

**Jeff:*watches both of them carefully***

**Vier: Yes... I'm fine... *half burps half gags and covers mouth***

**Drei: You sure?**

**Acht:*trying not to gag***

**Jeff:*waiting to see if Acht or Vier will actually throw up***

**Vier: *swallows whatever was about to come up* Yep. Why wouldn't I be?**

**Drei: Because you look like you're about to vomit**

**Jeff: I'll be back *heads upstairs to turn Acht's room into a makeshift hospital per se***

**Acht:*let's her go***

**Elf:*looks at Funf confused***

**Vier: No... Okay, yes. *books it to the nearest bathroom and begins to puke his guts out* **

**Funf: *sees Elf do this* Hi.**

**Elf:*continues to stare***

**Jeff:*finished turning Acht's room into a temporary makeshift hospital with the help of her chimps and orangutans, Mojo and Jojo (chimps) and John and Jen (orangutans) and sets up the bathroom for anyone to throw up in***

**Acht:*almost throws up, but swallows it back down***

**Vier: *shaking and continuing to throw up his insides***

**Funf: *raises eyebrow at Elf* What?**

**Drei:*goes into the bathroom Vier's in and waits for him finish puking his guts out***

**Elf:*quietly* You're quiet**

**Vier: *dry heaves a couple times before vomiting a bit more* **

**Funf: Yeah. ... So?**

**Sieben:*holding Vier scarf out of the way so he doesn't vomit on it***

**Acht:*excuses himself and darts upstairs into the bathroom and starts to throw up***

**Elf: You aren't usually this quiet...**

**Vier: *acknowledges Sieben with a small wave before bringing his hand back for support and vomiting whatever was left in his stomach and intestine* **

**Sechs: And there's one more down for the count... Anyone else feeling sick?**

**Funf: *to Elf* I don't know. I just don't have anything to say.**

**Jeff:*has Mojo, Jojo, John, and Jen hide because she doesn't want Acht to have a coniption Shorty's still perched on her shoulder***

**Zehn: I'm fine**

**Neun: I'm good**

**Elf: Nothing at all?**

**Vier: *kneeling by the toilet panting* **

**Acht: *to busy emptying his insides to notice much* **

**Sechs: I feel fine, as well. So what the hell happened to them? **

**Funf: Nothing.**

**Sieben:*runs a hand in small circles between Vier's shoulder blades***

**Jeff:*walks in the bathroom to hold Acht's hair back***

**Drei:*looks at Vier for a moment before walking into the kitchen* Vier has food poisoning and it wouldn't surprise me if Acht had the same thing**

**Vier: *still shaking and dry heaving occasionally***

**Acht: *accepts this help because he's a bit preoccupied right now to not***

**Sechs: Food poisoning? How did they manage to get that? And how can you tell?**

**Sieben:*continues what he's doing***

**Drei: Sechs, I've been praticing medicine since before you boys were born, this isn't a coin toss**

**Vier: I think it's all gone... **

**Sechs: Alright, fine. Just curious...**

**Sieben: You sure?**

**Drei:*heads upstair to see if Jeff's set everything up for him in Acht and Vier's rooms***

**Vier: Yeah... I think so... *a little more vomit manages come out* **

**Acht: *has now just begun to dry heave***

**Sieben:*still holding back Vier's scarf***

**Jeff:*doing what she can***

**Drei:*looks in the bathroom Jeff and Acht are in before heading back downstairs***

**Vier: Nope. I'm done with this. *goes to get up and get out of the bathroom***

**Sieben:*helps Vier do this***

**-upstairs-**

**Jeff:*to Acht* You want to try laying down?**

**Acht: *nods weakly and gets up on shaky legs***

**Jeff:*gets under one of Acht's arms to help support him***

**Vier: *falls onto his bed and doesn't move after that***

**Acht: Thanks. *walks back to their room***

**Sieben:*covers Vier with a blanket and sits on his bed to wait***

**Jeff:*helps Acht lay down on the bed and covers him up with a blanket***

**Vier: *moans in discomfort***

**Acht: Who moved the things..? Ah, I don't care...**

**Sieben:*hates that he can't really do anything***

**Jeff: Just try and get some sleep, Acht**

**Vier: How long is this going to last?**

**Acht:*does so***

**Sieben: Couple of days maybe**

**Jeff:*sits by Acht, but remains silent***

**Zehn:*goes upstairs to check on Vier and Acht***

**Neun:*goes to check on Acht***

**Eins:*goes to check on his boys***

**Vier:*shoots into a push up position* What?!**

**Sieben: It happens…**

**Vier:*slowly lays back down* Oh, my God…**

**Sechs:*comes in as well* So, how's this one doing then?**

**Sieben: Not so well**

**Shorty:*climbs up on Sechs' shoulder to see what's going on to report to Jeff***

**Sechs: Uh… What is this? *points at Shorty***

**Vier:*sits up* Everybody… Clear a path.**

**Eins and Zehn:*get out of the way***

**Shorty:*slaps Sechs in the face and runs off***

**Sieben:*watches Vier carefully***

**Sechs: Bitch! *not about to chase Shorty because he doesn't care enough***

**Vier:*shoots out of bed and bolts to the bathroom***

**Sieben:*follows after Vier***

**Zehn and Eins:*go to check on Acht***

**Vier:*leans over the toilet and starts to dry heave***

**Acht:*asleep thank God***

**Sieben:*holding Vier's scarf out of the way in case he does throw up***

**Zehn and Eins:*enter Acht and Jeff's room and sees Jeff making hand gestures at a chimp***

**Jeff:*signing to Jojo* Can you go downstairs and get me a tub of water?**

**Jojo:*nods her head and goes downstairs to do so***

**Eins:*wondering how Jeff managed to sneak a chimp into the house without him knowing***

**Vier: *in between heaves* Thank. You. **

**Acht: *shifts in his sleep***

**Sieben: No problem**

**Jeff:*leaves the room to get a wash rag***

**Vier: *coughs up a bit of stomach acid* **

**Acht: *snaps awake, jumps out of bed, and runs into the same bathroom Vier is in***

**Jeff:*hears Acht* John! Go follow him**

**John:*follows after Acht***

**Vier: *continues to heave up stomach acid in small amounts* **

**Acht: *leans over the sink and does the same as Vier***

**John:*standing on the sink holding Acht's hair out of the way***

**Acht: *to busy doing this to notice John* **

**Vier: *dry heaves starting to slow down and notices John* What... Is that?**

**John:*put one of his fingers to his lips and then nods his head***

**Sieben:*looks* Probably belongs to Jeff**

**Vier: *gives John an 'okay then' look and says to Sieben* Yeah...**

**John:*sticks his tongue out at Vier before turning his attention back to Acht***

**Eins:*looks in the bathroom to see if Acht and Vier are at least still conscious***

**Vier: *gives John the middle finger then rests his head on the seat* Now what?**

**Acht: *face in the bowl of the sink and arms at his sides, totally out of it***

**Eins:*watching John carefully***

**John:*ignores Vier and jumps off the sink and starts to nudge Acht to see if he wants to go back to bed***

**Sieben:*watching this***

**Acht: *doesn't know what's touching him and doesn't like it so he weakly kicks at the source* **

**Vier: *pushes himself up into a standing position* I'm done... I'm going back... To that one place...**

**John:*easily dodges Acht's kick and nudges him again***

**Sieben: Alright *stays by Vier to make sure he doesn't fall***

**Vier: *hobbles off to his room***

**Acht: No. Go away... *kicks at it again***

**Sieben:*follows after***

**Eins:*knows John can't speak so he sees how far out of it Acht is* It's just me Acht, do you want to try and go lay down?**

**John:*waits for a response from Acht***

**Acht: Oh... Okay then. *gets face out of sink, steadies himself, and starts walking back to his room* **

**Vier: *flops down on bed again and curls into a ball***

**John:*follows after Acht in case he can't make it to his room***

**Eins:*follows Acht and John for the same reason***

**Sieben:*gets a bucket and puts it by Vier's bed before going to find Drei***

**Acht: *gets into bed and curls into a tight ball under the blanket* **

**Vier: *sounds of objection to Sieben leaving but he can't really do much about it right now* **

**Drei: *by Achts room ready to help if need be***

**Jeff and Shorty:*walk back into Acht's room with a wash rag and a bucket***

**Sieben:*finds Drei* Drei? Is there anything I can do to help Vier?**

**Acht: *peeks out, looks at Jeff and weakly waves***

**Jeff:*smiles and tucks a stray lock of hair behind Acht's ear, feeling his skin is warmer than normal***

**Drei: Just make sure he stays hydrated. Other than that there's nothing we really can do except wait it out.**

**Sieben:*nods his head and goes back to Vier***

**Acht: *swats at Jeff's hand* **

**Vier: *curled in a ball hugging the bucket***

**Jeff:*takes her hand back* Acht I think you have a fever**

**Sieben:*sits by Vier***

**Acht: *dismissively* Okay.**

**Jeff: Acht, that's anything, but okay**

**Acht: Yep... Can I sleep? *closes eyes***

**Jeff: Alright, but I'm going to be waking you up in thre hours or less if your body temperature increases at all, alright?**

**-Three Hours Later-**

**Jeff:*lightly shaking Acht, trying to wake him up***

**Acht: *shifts and makes sounds of objection***

**Jeff: Come on Acht, we had an agreement, I just need to see if your fever went down and then you can go back to sleep for another three hours**

**Acht: Fine. *lets Jeff do whatever she needs to do***

**Jeff:*checks to see if Acht is relatively alright, given his condition at the moment***

**Acht: How is it?**

**Jeff: All things considered alright, hopefully it stays that way *gets up to leave***

**Acht: Bye. *rolls over and goes back to sleep***

**Jeff:*pulls up a chair and watches the clock in the room waiting for the next three hours signing back and forth with Mojo and Jojo***

**Vier: *still tightly hugging the bucket and tossing and turning in his sleep***

**Sieben:*looks up from what he's reading and watches Vier carefully for a bit***

**Vier: *whimpers and noises of discomfort***

**Sieben:*sets The Time Machine down and walks over to Vier* Vier? Are you alright?**

**Vier: *wakes up because he's a relatively light sleeper (when it comes to noise)* ... No. Everything on my abdomen is in excruciating pain...**

**Sieben:*thinks for a bit* Hold on, I'll get something to help you with that**

**Vier: No, wait… 'mere. *waves Sieben over***

**Sieben:*stops and walks back over to Vier***

**Vier:*grabs Sieben around the shoulders and pulls him down***

**Sieben:*squeaks in surprise* Vier? What are you doing?**

**Vier:*wraps arms and legs around Sieben and pulls him as close to his stomach as possible***

**Sieben: Vier?**

**Vier: Don't. Move. It hurts so much…**

**Sieben: Alright *stays still***

**Vier:*shifts a bit and whimpers***

**Sieben: Try not to move too much Vier**

**Vier:*quietly* Okay…*snuggles up to Sieben and tries to fall asleep***

**Sieben:*in an attempt to help Vier fall asleep he pets his head***

**Vier:*pulls Sieben a bit closer, sighs in content, and falls asleep***

**Sieben:*let's Vier do this***

**-Tomorrow-**

**Jeff:*checks on Acht***

**Acht: *not waking up, dead asleep* **

**Vier: *wakes up completely forgetting what had happened the night before***

**Jeff:*has Shorty on her shoulder and checks Acht over without waking him up for now***

**Sieben:*still sleeping***

**Acht: *stirs and mumbles nonsense in his sleep***

**Vier: *tries to move away from Sieben a bit to quickly and curls up when his stomach feels like it got stabbed, yelps in pain***

**Jeff:*dismisses it as fevered ramblings and goes about what she's doing***

**Sieben:*without opening his eyes* Vier, I don't think it's a good idea for you to try and move right now**

**Acht: *wakes up and sits up***

**Vier: Why not? What happened?! *not moving but sounds slightly panicked***

**Jeff: Acht?**

**Sieben:*can hear the panic in Vier voice* Nothing happened, you were having some rather painful abdominal cramps and have been using me as a pillow to put your stomach at ease**

**Acht: *silently stares at Jeff for a moment* ... I like toast. **

**Vier: Oh... Why does it still hurt? It hurts so much.**

**Jeff:*smiles at this before asking* Do you want some toast?**

**Sieben: I don't know, Vier**

**Jen:*has been sitting on Sieben's bed for about an hour***

**Acht: Can I have toast? **

**Vier: *stares at Jen for a few seconds then says to Sieben quietly* What is that...?**

**Jeff: Sure, do you want anything on it?**

**Sieben:*quietly* An orangutan I think**

**Jen:*nods her head at Sieben***

**Acht: *silent with a slightly confused look on his face***

**Vier: Whaaaat? Why?**

**Jeff:*understand Acht's confusion* Never mind, I'll be back**

**Sieben: Why what?**

**Acht: Okay, bye. **

**Vier: Why is there an orangutan on your bed?! *probably due to his current state Jen is freaking him out a bit***

**Jeff:*goes off to do so***

**Sieben: Most likely belongs to Jeff**

**Jen:*nods her head again***

**Acht: *lays back down, pretty out of it right now***

**Vier: Wh-... What? *hasn't let go of Sieben at all yet* Why is it in here, though? *stares at Jen and then says to it* ... Did Jeff send you to kill Sieben?**

**John:*has decided that whenever Jeff was gone he'd watch over Acht***

**Jen:*shakes her head at Vier***

**Sieben:*thinking of reasons why the orangutan would be in here***

**Acht: *ends up turning and seeing John* ... What? **

**Vier: *attention swap back to Sieben* I remember last night. Is that why there's a bucket over there?**

**John:*merely waves at Acht and smiles***

**Sieben: Yeah, why? Do you feel like you're going to get sick again?**

**Acht: *rubs eyes* ... What?**

**Vier: I don't think there's anything left to throw up... **

**Jeff:*comes back with a thing of toast and water***

**Jen:*leaves the room for a minute***

**Sieben:*doesn't notice Jen left***

**Acht: *to Jeff, still looking at John* When did Shorty change? **

**Vier: *does notice Jens absence* Oh, thank god... *relaxes***

**Jeff: Acht, Shorty's on my shoulder**

**Jen:*comes back with a glass of water and hands it to Sieben***

**Acht: Wh... When did?! *looks between the two a couple times* What?! *faints* **

**Vier: *squeezes Sieben* It's back!**

**Jeff:*knows that John was just looking out for Acht and also knows that Acht will be fine, so she just sets the toast and water on the desk***

**Sieben:*shushes Vier* It's alright, Vier, I think she's trying to help**

**Acht: *not about to wake up again any time soon***

**Vier: *shaking* You think, but do you KNOW?**

**Jeff:*pokes her head into Vier and Sieben's room* Hey guys... *sees Vier shaking* Vier? Are you alright?**

**Jen:*looks at Jeff like, "I'm trying to help, but he's being difficult***

**Sieben:*doesn't notice Jeff, just trying to calm Vier down***

**Vier: *hides face in the crook of Sieben's neck***

**Jeff: Jen, why don't you go and help John keep an eye on Acht?**

**Jen:*does so handing Jeff the water***

**Sieben:*continues what he's doing***

**Jeff:*walks over to Vier's bed slowly, glass of water in hand***

**Vier: *peeks out of his 'hiding spot' and looks at Jeff, gives her a look that says 'what are you trying to do?!'***

**Jeff: Vier, you need to stay hydrated if you want to be up and about**

**Vier: Hydrated. Right. *takes the water and drinks some***

**Jeff: Sorry about Jen, I just wanted her to check in on you**

**Vier: *watches Jen leave then gets up, hobbles over to the door, and locks it* It's fine. *goes back over to Sieben as quickly as his current state will allow***

**Jeff: Vier? Why did you lock the door?**

**Vier: It was staring into my soul**

**Jeff: Jen doesn't stare into people's souls, Vier *feels Vier's forehead* You have a fever to...**

**Vier: *backs head away from Jeff's hand* Okay. That's nice.**

**Jeff: Alright, Sieben, keep and eye on him...**

***knocking at the door***

**Sieben:*looks at Jeff***

**Vier: *jumps at the sound* What's that?!**

**Sieben: Calm down, Vier, someone's just at the door**

**Neun:*muffled* Jeff?! Get your boyfriend back in bed, he's being an idiot**

**Jeff: Just a minute *to Sieben* Just watch him and if Jen or one of the other monkeys comes back just tell them to go find me *unlocks the door, opens it, and walks out to go find Acht***

**Vier: *waves to Jeff* Byyye. *cuddles Sieben and starts to try and go back asleep***

**Acht: *to Elf* I have officially revoked your invitation to the pants party. You're going to have to take those off.**

**Sieben:*does what he did last night to try and help Vier sleep***

**Elf: What are you talking about?**

**Acht: I didn't stutter. You have to take off your pants you're not allowed to wear them. **

**Sechs and Funf: *watching this not really sure what to do***

**Elf: Why?**

**Acht: ... Are you retarded?**

**Elf:*lowers his head at the question and starts to take off his pants***

**Acht: *watching this with a relatively blank stare***

**Sechs: Wait, WHAT?!**

**Funf: Nononono. What are you doing?! *stops Elf***

**Elf:*looks at Funf confused***

**Funf: He's pretty much delusional right now, he probably has no idea what he's saying.**

**Acht: *turned to Sechs* You'll have to take yours off too. *goes to do it for him***

**Sechs: *holds Acht back* Don't. Touch me.**

**Jeff:*walks in and sees Sechs holding Acht back* Acht, what are doing?**

**Elf: So I still have an invitation to the pants party?**

**Jeff:*trying not to laugh at the statement Elf just made***

**Sechs: He tried to make Elf take off his pants. Almost succeeded...**

**Funf: Elf... He has no idea what he's doing right now, it's best to not even listen to him. **

**Acht: Hi, Jeff. *turns to Elf* No, you don't.**

**Jeff: Alright, Acht why is Elf not invited to the pants party?**

**Acht: *turns to Jeff and puts his hand on her hair* Your hair feels like snakes. *walks off***

**Sechs: Isn't he really sick? Should he even be walking?**

**Jeff:*ignores Sechs* Acht, get back here. John, come on *leaves to go get Acht***

**John:*follows Jeff***

**Elf:*looking at Funf trying to figure out if he's still allowed to wear his pants***

**Funf: ... Put your pants back on.**

**Elf:*puts his pants back on***

**Acht: *leans against a wall and curls in on himself because of stomach pain* **

**Funf: Thank you...**

**Jeff: Acht?**

**Elf:*says nothing***

**Acht: *waves***

**Sechs: You can take them back off if you ra-**

**Funf: *covers Sechs' mouth* No.**

**Jeff:*walks up to Acht* Come on, I think it's way past time for sick boys to be in bed *nudges Acht to coax him into moving***

**Elf:*remains silent***

**Acht: That. Didn't make any sense. *leans on Jeff***

**Jeff:*supports Acht's weight* Yeah, come on I think it's time for bed for you *goes to walk Acht back to his room***

**Acht: *accepts this help***

**Jeff:*manages to get Acht back into bed***

**Acht: Thank yoooou... *falls asleep almost instantly***

**-the next day-**

**Acht: *asleep***

**Vier: *wakes up on the bathroom floor* ... What?**

**Jeff:*reading***

**Sieben:*sitting by Vier* You threw up a lot last night**

**Acht: *mumbles nonsense about lamps in his sleep***

**Vier: That's nice... Why am I still in here? *tries getting up into at least a sitting position***

**Jeff:*smirks***

**Sieben: You insisted staying here**

**Vier: *succeeds in sitting up* Why would you listen to me? I'm delusional.**

**Sieben: Because when I tried to get you to move you started freaking out**

**Vier: See, that's exactly what I mean? Am I too difficult for you to move?**

**Sieben: When you're in full on panic mode you are**

**Vier: *silent for a bit and during that silence he looses track of the conversation* ... A week ago I was dead.**

**Sieben: Yeah? Come on, you want to try and go back to bed?**

**Vier: Why would I want to do that? I just woke up. *gets up into a standing position***

**Sieben: Because you're still sick**

**Acht: *wakes up* Jeff... I can't find my tongue. **

**Vier: I don't know what you're talking about. *starts walking to their room***

**Jeff:*turns a page in her book* Did you look inside your mouth?**

**Sieben:*sighs and follows after Vier***

**Acht: Of course I did. *checks mouth* **

**Vier: *gets to their room, grabs the bucket, hugs it close, and sits in his bed* Stop spinning the room, Sieben…**

**Jeff:*sets In Cold Blood down and goes over to Acht says a bit worried* Acht? Your tongue's in your mouth**

**Sieben: Vier, I'm not spinning the room**

**Acht: It doesn't feel like a tongue... It feels like a slightly damp sponge someone left out in the sun. **

**Vier: Oh. Well, someone is and it needs to stop. *lays on his back and puts the bucket at his side* How do our hearts beat again?**

**Jeff: Alright, let's try and get you to drink some water, sound good?**

**Sieben:*taps out their hearts beat***

**Acht: Yes. *gets up to go do so***

**Vier: Well, Sieben, I have bad news. I think the person spinning the room also broke my hearts.**

**Jeff:*helps Acht to the bathroom***

**Sieben:*worried* Vier should I get Drei?**

**Acht: *in the bathroom* Which one gives the water? **

**Vier: Sure... Who's that, again?**

**Jeff: This one *turns on the cold water in the sink***

**Sieben: Our Onkel**

**Acht: *puts face by the water and starts to drink as much as possible* **

**Vier: Oh, yeah. That guy. What's he gonna be able to do?**

**Jeff:*pulls Acht away from the sink* No, Acht, you can't chug it**

**Sieben: I don't know, but he might be able to help**

**Acht: Why not? I need the water don't I?**

**Vier: Alright. Then by all means.**

**Jeff: Acht, at the rate your drinking you'll throw it all back up**

**Sieben:*goes to get Drei, but is stopped by Jen***

**Jen:*ushers Sieben back into the room and hands him a glass of water***

**Acht: That makes no sense but okay. *goes to drink some more water* **

**Vier: *stays where he is***

**Jeff:*stops him again and grabs a cup, puts it under the water and hands it to Acht* Just take small sips, alright?**

**Sieben:*looks at Jen confused***

**Jen:*rolls her eyes and walks over to Vier and pours the water on his head***

**Acht: Fine. *takes cup and does as he's told* **

**Vier: *shrieks in shock* What the hell?! *sees Jen and jumps onto Sieben* Keep it away from me! *cowers behind him***

**Jeff:*hears Vier shriek* Acht, stay here, and don't chug that when I'm gone *runs to Sieben and Vier's room***

**Sieben:*to Jen* Go find Jeff**

**Jen:*stays where she is***

**Jeff:*runs in and trips over her own feet and somersaults into the middle of the room***

**Acht: Okay, bye. *does as he's told* **

**Vier: *can be heard through most if the house* Demon primate!**

**Jen:*blows a rasberry at Vier***

**Jeff:*gets up* Jen, go by John**

**Jen:*leaves***

**Jeff:*looks at Vier and Sieben* What happened?**

**Vier: *cowers behind Sieben, shaking... Which is really a sight to see because he's super tall and Sieben is quite the opposite***

**Jeff:*calmly* Vier? What happened?**

**Vier: *snaps back to normal when Jeff says his name* What? What are you talking about? *more to himself* Why am I wet?**

**Jeff: You shrieked, I'm guessing Jen poured some water on you, were your hearts beat irregular?**

**Vier: I think so... *grabs bucket* Why? *hands in to Sieben* Happy birthday.**

**Sieben:*just takes it* Thank you?**

**Jeff: Yeah, water shock usually fixes that right up**

**Vier: *to Jeff* Okay. *picks Sieben up around the chest, falls onto the bed, and uses him as a pillow again***

**Sieben:*let's this happen***

**Jeff: Alright, just making sure you're alright, holler if you need something *leaves to get Acht***

**Vier: *in a rather innocent voice* I like butter. *noms Siebens hat***

**Jeff:*walks back into the bathroom***

**Acht: *to Jeff* Wow. *pushes glass close to her face* Such water. Much drink. *takes another sip* So thirsty.**

**-Three Months Later-**

**Funf: *walking back from the store (where he went on his own free will, mind you) coming back empty handed***

**Annonymous:*to Funf* Hey Celery, where's Bowtie?**

**Funf: Uhm... Not here.**

**Annonymous: Why not? That little bitch is always glued to your side**

**Funf: *turns to face the Anonymous* You shut you're dirty mouth about Elf!**

**Annonymous: I'm only stating what I see. It's not my fault that Bowtie doesn't have any balls**

**Funf: How would you know about something like that?**

**Anonymous:*doing this to piss Funf off* Bowtie and I have had a little bit of fun... It certainly knows how to blow**

**Funf: It?! *growls, bares teeth, then decides it's best to ignore this and turns away to keep walking***

**Anonymous Crowd:*sees what happened between Funf and the other Anonymous and start to follow Funf***

**Funf:*turns head to look at the crowd then quickly turns back and speeds up walking***

**Anonoymous Crowd:*chases after Funf and manage to surround him***

**Funf: *does not like these numbers and starts to freak out a little bit***

**Anonymous Crowd:*don't care because they're assholes and close in on him***

**Funf: *starts to hear voices again, covers his ears and sinks down to the ground***

**Anonymous Crowd:*at this point towering over Funf calling him names* Nazi! Aryan! Go back to Germany!**

**Funf: *curls into a ball and digs his nails into his scalp* Nein! Go away! Stay away!**

**Random Guy:*walking by and sees this happen* What the hell are you doing?! Go away from him! *shooing the crowd away* Go on! Get out of here!**

**Anonymous: He's an Aryan Nazi!**

**Random Guy: I don't care! Now get!**

**Funf: *quieter than before* Shut up, shut up. Go away!**

**Random Guy:*kneels by Funf but keeps his distance in case he becomes violent* Hey its okay buddy. They're going away**

**Anonymous Crowd:*slowly dispersing***

**Funf: *continues begging the voices to go away, twitching***

**Random Guy:*knows he's taking a huge risk doing this but pulls Funf up into a hug in an attempt to calm him***

**Funf: *takes his hands away from his ears and clings to the guy* Make them go away!**

**Random Guy:*doesn't know that Funf is schizophrenic* They're gone its okay *rubs Funf back in order to try and calm him down further***

**Funf: No they aren't! They're still here! They are displeased!**

**Random Guy:*confused* Can you tell me what's wrong? Why are they displeased?**

**Funf: The voices wanted to attack but I wouldn't let them! There were to many, I'm sorry!**

**Random Guy:*pieces together that Funf has Schizophrenia and talks in a calming tone* It's okay, you did the right thing. You didn't do anything wrong**

**Funf: I don't think I did. They wouldn't be punishing me if I did.**

**Random Guy: The voice could be upset because they know you did the right thing, when they wanted you to do the wrong thing**

**Funf: *looks up at him with the look of a scared child* Really?**

**Random Guy: Yeah, it takes a lot of courage to do the right thing, it's so much easier to do what's wrong, but you did the right thing**

**Funf: *remains silent, still shaking, starting to calm down***

**Random Guy:*still hugging Funf, until he asks him to let him go or shows signs that he doesn't want to be hugged anymore***

**Funf: Danke (Thank you.) *let's go of the guy***

**Random Guy:*nods his head, let's go of Funf, and stands up offering Funf his hand to help him up***

**Funf: *accepts this help and stands up***

**Random Guy: I'll walk you home, I know you can get there on your own, but it's ust in case anymore people try to hassle you. Safety in numbers right?**

**Funf: *still a bit panicky, looking around* Right.**

**Random Guy: Alright, which way?**

**Funf: *points in the proper direction***

**Random Guy: Come along... I never got your name. I'm Jack**

**Funf: I'm the Doctor.**

**Jack: Nice to meet you Doctor, come along *waits for Funf to start walking***

**Funf: *follows after Jack***

**-Few minutes later at home-**

***knock on the door***

**Acht: *opens the door a crack to see if it's a threat first then opens it fully when he sees Funf* Hello. *to Jack* What happened?**

**Eins:*from the kitchen* Acht who is it?**

**Acht: *to Eins* Funf and some guy. **

**Funf: *goes inside***

**Acht: *invites Jack inside***

**Jack:*walks in, but stays by the door***

**Elf:*come?s downstairs and sees Funf and hugs him***

**Eins:*walks into the Living Room* What did my son "do wrong" this time?**

**Jack: I'm going to assume that your boys get hassled a lot, but that's only part of the reason why I'm here; the Doctor had a schizophernic episode while a group of people were crowding him, I got them to leave and as you can see calm him down**

**Acht: *to Jack* Really? You helped him? **

**Funf: Hi, Elf.**

**Jack:*to Acht* I'm guessing you guys don't really get help from others when he's like that?**

**Elf:*smiles at Funf and says to Jack* They usually point and laugh when it happens... Arschlöchers (Motherfuckers)**

**Eins:*shocked that someone actually helped Funf so he doesn't notice Elf swearing***

**Acht: Ja, what he said. *points to Elf* No one ever helps him. Or any of us, really. But that's not very relevant. Uh... Did you say your name? I can't remember.**

**Jack: Oh, no, I'm sorry. How rude of me. I'm Jack Harkness, what's yours?**

**Eins: Eins Smith**

**Jack: Very nice to meet you Sir**

**Acht: Thank you, Mr. Harkness.**

**Jack: Any time, well I'd better get home don't want my folks to freak out again. See ya 'round *leaves***

**Funf: *waves* Bye Jack! *turns attention back to Elf***

**-Elf's birthday, later on at night in Sechs' room-**

**Sechs: *to Elf* Uh... How old are you now, again?**

**Elf: 16**

**Sechs: 16? *pets Elf* That's a nice age.**

**Elf:*let's Sechs do this***

**Sechs: *pulls Elf's face to his and kisses him***

**Elf:*kisses Sechs back because that's what he was trained to do***

**Sechs: *pulls away and lays him down***

**Elf:*looks up at Sechs, waiting for him to do something***

**Sechs: *begins to strip Elf of his clothes***

**Elf:*helps Sechs with this***

**Sechs: *still clothed, pins Elf by the shoulders and straddles him***

**Elf:*freezes***

**Sechs: *stares at Elf with something just short of a glare***

**-Few minutes later-**

**Sechs: *gets Elf dressed and gets off of him* Out. *points to the exit to his room***

**Elf:*does as he's told and once he gets to his room lays on his bed facedown***

**Funf: *walks into his and Elf's room and goes over to the bed and sits on it***

**Elf:*doesn't acknowledge Funf because he thinks it's Sechs and just wants to be left alone***

**Funf: Elf? *pokes him* Hello?**

**Elf:*moves away a bit so Funf can't poke him, but otherwise remains silent***

**Funf: *reaches over and pulls Elf into a sitting position* Elf, what are you doing?**

**Elf:*looks at Funf* Oh, it's you *hugs Funf tightly***

**Funf: Yeah, it's me. *hugs him back* You know... You didn't get a gift from me yet.**

**Elf:*curious* And what would that be?**

**Funf: I think you're going to have to figure it out. *pulls Elf down so that Elf is on top of him***

**Elf:*going on impluse kisses Funf***

**Funf: *kisses back, feeling Elf up***

**Elf:*moans and slips his tongue past Funf's mouth***

**Funf: *letting Elf do what he wants***

**Elf:*starts taking Funf's clothes off***

**Funf: *helps Elf do this, starts trying to remove some of Elf's clothes as well***

**Elf:*lightly nips at Funf's neck***

**Funf: *moans***

**Elf:*continues what he's doing, moaning as well***

**Funf: *has by now lets Elf take full control of the situation***

**Elf:*starts to kiss Funf all over his torso***

**Funf: *grips the bed sheets***

**Elf:*kisses start to trail down Funf's body***

**Funf: *moans and squirms under Elf***

**Elf:*kisses Funf on his lower abdomen before coming back to kiss Funf on the lips before innocently asking* Can we do something that Sechs can't do?**

**Funf: Sure. *somewhat confused* Uh, what exactly do you mean?**

**Elf:*trying to figure out how to word it and is seriously asking* Do you want to find out?**

**Funf: *silent for a bit then nods***

**Elf:*goes down by Funf's legs and places them around his waist before slowly entering Funf***

**Funf: *sound of surprise because this kind of caught him off guard***

**Elf:*doesn't move, but asks* I'm sorry, did that hurt?**

**Funf: *shakes head then tilts it back***

**Elf:*slowly begins to thrust in and out of Funf***

**Funf: *lays on his back completely, arms splayed out, and moans***

**Elf:*continues what he's doing, picking up the pace a bit***

**Funf: *moving and talking incoherently***

**Elf:*thrusts into Funf a few more times before climaxing***

**-time skip cuz the writers can't think-**

**Elf:*laying by Funf fast asleep***

**Funf: *also asleep with his arm around Elf***

**-Next Day-**

**Zehn:*has been acting weird for the last half hour***

**Steve: Zehn...? Are you, like, all there?**

**Zehn:*pats himself down before he slurs on his words a bit* I think I am**

**Steve: The fuck happened to you?**

**Zehn:*slurring* Nothing I'm fine**

**Neun:*watching this***

**Steve: *pokes him on the forehead***

**Vier: *raises eyebrow at Zehn***

**Zehn:*yelps and covers his forehead* Steve! You almost poked my third eye out!**

**Jeff:*watching this, not knowing what to make of it***

**Steve: Okay..?**

**Vier: *looking around for with shifty eyes for any of Jeff's primate companions***

**Zehn: Oh look something shiny! *goes to follow the shiny thing***

**Mojo:*has a mirror and uses the reflection of light for no reason***

**Steve: *face palms* **

**Vier: *jumps behind Sieben and whispers in his ear* I found one. Right. There. *points at Mojo***

**Sieben: Vier, he's not hurting anyone**

**Vier: *stares at Mojo* They're planning something... **

**Steve: *trips Zehn***

**Zehn:*high fives the floor with his face* Why is the floor as low as I can go?**

**Sieben: And what would they be planning Vier?**

**Steve: *falls to the ground laughing* **

**Sechs: *sighs and goes to help Zehn up* **

**Vier: Like I know! Their clever... And secretive. I bet Jeff knows.**

**Neun:*laughs as well***

**Zehn:*let's Sechs help him up* Jeff was right... you do look like skittles**

**Mojo:*puts the mirror down***

***the other primates show up because why not***

**Sieben: Then why don't you go and ask Jeff?**

**Sechs: I will let Steve trip you again, Zehn. Watch what you say about my coat. *walks away* **

**Vier: ... Good idea. *runs off to find Jeff***

**Steve: *sees the primates* ... The fuck is this?**

**Zehn: But I like your coat**

**Jojo and Jen:*wave at everyone downstairs***

**-By Jeff and Acht-**

**Acht: *clamped onto Jeff's shoulder with his mouth***

**Jeff: Ah! Tú soith! *claws at Acht***

**Acht: *stops biting, backhands her, and clamps onto her other shoulder***

**Jeff:*yelps at the hit and the bite, but starts to claw Acht again***

**-Split cam-**

***Jeff's primate companions seem a bit upset about something***

**Acht: *stops biting Jeff and wraps his hands around her neck in order to silence her***

**Steve: *sees that the primates seem upset, but doesn't know why***

**Jeff:*trying to get Acht's hands off of her panicking as she's doing so***

**The Primates:*come down the stairs and head in the direction Vier went***

**Zehn:*hides behind Sechs***

**Acht: *squeezes harder***

**Vier: *bursts in the room* Jeff! Your pri- *sees this* WHAT THE HELL?! *pulls the two apart* **

**Sechs: *raises eyebrow at Zehn***

**Jeff:*stumbles back to a wall and slides down trying to catch her breath***

**The Primates:*run up to Jeff to see if she's okay***

**Zehn:*to himself* Nobody knows we're down here**

**Sieben:*raises an eyebrow as well***

**Acht: *still no clue what went down* Jeff? What happened? Are you alright?**

**Vier: *not about to let Acht go* **

**Steve: I BANISH THEE, DOBY!**

**Jeff:*voice box is bruised so she can't talk and just shrinks when Acht talks to her***

**The Primates:*take a protective stance between Acht and Jeff***

**Jojo:*hugs Jeff, trying to get her to stop shaking***

**Zehn:*yelps and dives behind the couch***

**Acht: *confused* What happened to your neck? **

**Vier: Acht, we're leaving. *drags him out of the room* **

**Acht: What? Why?**

**Steve: *watches Zehn do this and does that Rainbow Dash laugh from the first episode of MLP:FiM* That's amazing!**

**Jeff:*starts to calm down, gets up, and walks out of the room with Shorty and Steve (the monkeys) perched on her shoulders in an attempt to cover her neck***

**Zehn: Shh**

**Steve: NO!**

**Zehn:*hides behind the couch again***

**Steve: That's what I thought.**

**Sechs: *tries to coax Zehn out from behind the couch***

**Zehn:*stays where he is***

**Vier: *dragged Acht into the hallway* What the hell was going through your head?! What made you think that was a good idea?!**

**Acht:*confused* What are you talking about? What happened?**

**Vier: I walked in on you fighting with Jeff!**

**Acht: What?! No!**

**Vier: Tell me why I would lie about something like that!**

**Acht: No, I don't remember fighting with her! And that doesn't explain why she looked so afraid!**

**Vier: She was probably afraid because you were TRYING TO CHOKE HER!**

**Acht:*looks shocked and he looks down at his hands shaking* No, no I couldn't have. I'd never hurt her**

**Vier: Well, you did! And I'm sure there are bruises to prove it!**

**Acht:*shaking increases and starts to freak out***

**Vier: *sees this and brings his voice down a bit* Now, hold on. Let's not totally loose our shit. Sorry about yelling at you but what happened is true. And maybe telling you will stop it from happening again.**

**Acht:*still can't believe he hurt Jeff and clings to Vier***

**Vier: *accepts this and pats Acht's back***

**-One Year Later-**

***In the Kitchen***

**Eins:*to Zwei* Vier and Sieben have a right to know, they are old enough**

**Zwei: Alright... If you say so. *goes off to fetch Vier and Sieben***

**Eins: Drei, I hope we're doing the right thing**

**Drei: Well, we'll soon find out. Though, now thinking about it, it probably isn't... **

**Zwei: *comes back with Sieben and Vier close behind* **

**Vier: So, what's this all about?**

**Sieben: Vati? Is there something wrong? You seem troubled**

**Eins:*sighs* Your Onkels and I have been debating about this ever since you guys saw Dr. McKenzie, and we've decided that it's in yours, your brothers', Jeff's, and Steve's best interest if you go to an asylum...**

**Vier: *lightly laughs at this* You're kidding. *seriously* Right? **

**Zwei: *quietly* Oh, joy... Here we go.**

**Eins:*looks at Vier and Sieben sadly* No, I'm not**

**Sieben: But why? What have we done wrong?**

**Vier: What?! **

**Zwei: Do we honestly need to tell you?**

**Sieben:*to Zwei* Yes!**

**Zwei: Well, for starters Sieben, you blew up the psychiatric building.**

**Vier: And what about me? What have I done?**

**Sieben: They were evil peopl what was I suppose to do?! And Jeff helped me with that!**

**Eins: Vier, you strangled someone with your scarf**

**Zwei: Yes, we're fully aware Jeff helped you. **

**Vier: As far as we know, he could've been hurting Elf.**

**Sieben: And what about the others, huh? I can understand with Funf's schizophrenia, but what about the others?**

**Eins: Could it have been that Elf accidently hurt himself?**

**Zwei: Sechs hasn't really been right since that year and the rest off you have been through so much outside abuse that it wouldn't be surprising if you're all unstable. **

**Vier: ... That thought never crossed my mind, in all honesty... I've always just assumed the worst.**

**Sieben: So Sechs has the occasional flashback about what happened, that doesn't mean anything. And what do you mean "ouside abuse"? And the humans don't count!**

**Drei: Exactly, you've become overly protective of your brothers ever since your mother left**

**Vier: *stares at Drei after he says this but says nothing***

**Zwei: I think they do, Sieben. If breaking Viers leg and stabbing Elf when he was SIX doesn't count I don't know what does.**

**Vier: Not to mention killing Maxis and Richtofen... They are right on this, Sieben. There has been quite a bit of abuse...**

**Sieben:*tenses at the mention of Richtofen* Okay, do you have any proof that we are all unstable?**

**Zwei: *looks at Drei to answer the question***

**Drei:*to Sieben and Vier* Are you aware of what Sechs and Funf have been doing with Elf?**

**Sieben:*looks at Vier confused***

**Vier: *looks at Sieben the same way the turns to Drei* No...?**

**Sieben:*does the same as Vier***

**Drei: Sechs has been molesting Elf while Funf has been raping him**

**Sieben: WHAT?!**

**Zwei: *to Drei about Funf and Elf* Well... Legally it is. **

**Vier: WHOA, WHOA, WHOA. WHAT?! *to Sieben* I'm guessing this is also news to you.**

**Sieben: No, Funf would never hurt Elf, neither would Sechs!**

**Drei: Did you not understand what I said, Vier?**

**Zwei: There's no other way to prove it other than Elf's word.**

**Vier: I don't think I did...**

**Jeff:*wanders downstairs, she's sleepwalking***

**Sieben: Did he tell you?**

**Drei: What part didn't you understand?**

**Zwei: Actually, yes. Well, bits and pieces. **

**Vier: Pretty much the whole thing.**

**Sieben: How?**

**Eins: Sieben, look, we're doing this for your own good, alright? You guys are going to fly out to Hellingly Asylum in two days, so make sure you're packed by then alright?**

**Jeff:*still wandering around the living room in her sleep***

**Eins: And can one of you get her back upstairs and to bed?**

**Vier: *looks at the three of them with a hurt expression then goes to get Jeff back into bed***

**Sieben:*gives the trio the same expression before leaving to go to his and Vier's room***

**Jeff:*let's Vier do this***

**Vier: *quietly to Sieben* We probably shouldn't tell them where we're going.**

**Sieben: We'll tell them once we're on the plane**

**-TWO DAYS LATER NYAAA-**

**Jeff:*to anyone listening* Where are we going and why did you sell my friends?**

**Vier: It's a... Surprise?**

**Jeff: That doesn't explain why they sold my friend**

**Vier: I don't know why they sold your friends. Look, you know you're not alone in this. K-9 couldn't come either.**

**Jeff: Something's wrong**

**Sieben:*looks at Vier like "Oh, Shit"***

**Vier: *sees this and thinks of something* Well, I guess you have to wait and find out.**

**Jeff:*knows she's not going to get anywhere, so she just stares out the window***

**-Airport-**

***Everyone except Vier, Sieben, Eins, Zwei, and Drei are on the plane***

**Vier: You know... You don't have to send us there.**

**Eins: Vier, you know we don't want to**

**Vier: Exactly. Can you get a refund on plane tickets?**

**Eins: I'm sorry Vier I can't. Take care of your brothers, Vier, especially Elf, and Jeff and Steve. You have a plane to catch**

**Sieben:*looks sadly at them before boarding the plane as well***

**Vier: *gives on final wave then does the same as Sieben***

**-In the air-**

**Jeff:*muttering the "Hail Mary" to herself* **

**Neun: Where are Vati, Onkel Zwei and Drei sending us?**

**Vier: *to Sieben* So I guess we tell them now.**

**Elf: Tell us what?**

**Sieben:*nods his head to Vier***

**Jeff:*continuing what she's doing***

**Vier: *quickly* We're being sent to an asylum.**

**Elf: What? Why? Did we do something wrong?**

**Jeff:*starts to shake***

**Acht: Jeff? What's wrong?**

**Vier: Apparently. And they pointed you out above the rest of us.**

**Jeff:*has stopped saying the "Hail Mary" and hugs herself whimpering as she continues to shake***

**Elf:*confused and asks a bit sad* What did I do wrong?**

**Acht: Calm down, Jeff. We'll be fine. *hugs her***

**Vier: I have no idea. *quietly to Elf* Honestly, I would've thought Sieben was the worst off...**

**Jeff:*clings to Acht***

**Sieben: I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that**

**Acht: *trying to keep Jeff calm***

**Vier: *to Sieben* It's kind of true though. **

**Sechs: Is it, though? Most of those outbursts was just him being protective. **

**Funf: Most being the key word...**

**Vier: Okay, now we stop talking about Sieben.**

**Jeff:*to Acht quietly, sounding afraid* I'm not crazy, I swear**

**Sieben: I'm not even going to speak to either of you two *points at Sechs and Funf***

**Acht: I know you're not, Jeff. Don't worry, stop panicking. **

**Vier: This'll be a long flight...**

**Jeff: They think I'm crazy, Acht. They don't want me anymore... I'm not good enough**

**Elf:*looks at Sieben and Vier for a minute before lowering his head to look at the ground***

**Sieben:*to Vier* Maybe we should have told them when we were almost there?**

**Acht: Nonsense. They probably think this is what's best... And it might actually be...**

**Funf: Elf? You okay? **

**Vier: *back to Sieben* That probably would've been a good idea...**

**Jeff: Are you sure?**

**Elf:*still looking at the ground and says quietly* They know I'm a whore**

**Sieben: Let's let them have it sink in for now**

**Acht: About them not wanting to get rid of you? Positive. **

**Funf: What?! You aren't a whore, Elf. Where did you get that idea? **

**Vier: I suppose...**

**Jeff:*calms down a bit, but is still tense***

**Elf: Sechs...**

**Funf: No. Don't even.**

**Elf:*shuts up***

**Funf: *pats Elf's head***

**-At the Asylum-**

**Doctor: Alright, Vier, can you change into these scrubs for me?**

**Vier: ... What? Why would I do that?**

**Doctor: Protocol. All patients have to wear these**

**Vier: *rolls eyes but does so because he doesn't feel like fighting***

**Doctor: Place all of the clothes in here, please *hands Vier a bag***

**Vier: *places everything but his scarf in the bag***

**Doctor: The scarf too, Vier**

**Vier: Why? The scarf isn't clothes. It's... An accessory, I believe. By definition...**

**Doctor: In the bag**

**Vier: Fine. *puts it in the bag***

**Doctor:*looking at Sechs' chest* Why do you have "Bitch" carved into your chest Sechs?**

**Sechs: *covers chest* Wouldn't you like to know.**

**Doctor:*hands Sechs the scrubs* Here**

**Sechs: ... What is this?**

**Doctor: Scrubs**

**Sechs: Better than nothing, I guess. *puts scrubs on***

**Doctor:*gets a tongue depressor* Say "Ah"**

**Sechs: Nope.**

**Doctor: Sechs, please don't be difficult**

**Sechs: You say what you want, that thing isn't going near my mouth.**

**Doctor: Sechs, we can either do this by free will or force**

**Sechs: How are you going to... Force that... *silent for a bit then opens his mouth and squeezes his eyes shut***

**Doctor:*places the tongue depressor on Sechs' tonuge* Say "Ah"**

**Sechs: *doesn't hear the doctor, closes mouth around the depressor and begins to suck on it***

**Doctor:*figures out what's going on because he did read Sechs' medical file, and pulls the depressor away***

**Sechs: I'm sorry, I can do better!**

**Doctor: Sechs, calm down, it's alright**

**Sechs: What? *comes out of the memory* ... Son of a bitch.**

**Doctor: Interesting scratch marks you have here Acht**

**Acht: Yeah, if you say so.**

**Doctor: Do you mind telling me where they came from?**

**Acht: I don't know... I can't remember.**

**Doctor: Do you have a hard time remebering a lot of things?**

**Acht: Yes.**

**Doctor: Like what?**

**Acht: If I forget them how would I be able to tell you what?**

**Doctor: Hearts beat?**

**Funf: Yeah. There's two of them.**

**Doctor: How many of you have two hearts?**

**Funf: All of us.**

**Doctor: Including those two girls McCrimmon and Noble?**

**Funf: I think Jeff does...**

**Doctor: Interesting**

**Funf: Sure, if you say so.**

**Doctor: So, Sieben. When's the last time you went in for a physical?**

**Sieben:*thinks for a bit* A month ago**

**Doctor: *raises eyebrow* A month ago? And what did they do there to you?**

**Sieben: What kind of a stupid question is that, I thought you were a doctor?**

**Doctor: For all I know you could be lying. So, what happened?**

**Sieben: Why would I lie about going to some clinic where they poke and prod you?**

**Doctor: Fair enough, I guess.**

**Elf:*sitting on the exam table without his shirt on, shaking***

**Doctor: Tell me, Elf. What happened to your back? There are some fading wounds here.**

**Elf: I was bad**

**Doctor: Bad? Mind if I ask how?**

**Elf: I did something I shouldn't have *hugging himself***

**Doctor: That doesn't help me. What did you do?**

**Elf:*shakes his head* Please don't make me tell, he'll be mean to me**

**Doctor: Whoever 'he' is, he won't find out.**

**Elf: Yes he will! He always finds out!**

**Doctor: Well, while you're here he won't be able to hurt you.**

**Elf:*looks around the room with a bit of paranoia and says very quietly* I kissed someone who wasn't him**

**Doctor: Uh... Okay. Now you're going to have to tell me who 'he' is.**

**Elf:*shakes increase* No, no I can't tell you *shaking his head***

**Doctor: We can keep him away from you if you tell me who he is.**

**Elf:*looks around again and says quietly* Sechs**

**Doctor: *writes name down* Alright, I'll be sure to tell your doctor. We're finished here now, put these on. *hands Elf scrubs***

**Elf:*does so quickly***

**-Few hours later-**

**Sechs: *was given one of those red and white blind canes to carry around, you know why***

**Vier: What are we waiting for? This room is small and boring.**

**Jeff and Elf:*making themselves small***

**Sieben: This is stupid**

**Sechs: Extremely...**

**-In the Hall-**

**Ainley!Master:*to Delgado!Master* Who do we have right now?**

**Delgado!Master: Vier, Funf, Sechs, Sieben, Acht, Neun, Zehn, and Elf Smith. As well as Jeff McCrimmon and Steve Noble.**

**Simms!Master: Didn't two of them blow up a building?**

**Delgado!Master: Yes... That they did. Jeff and Sieben I think.**

**Ainley!Master: I knew I should have been a pastry chef like my father**

**Delgado!Master: ... Yeah... Let's go say hi, shall we?**

**Roberts!Master: Yeah, hopefully we won't have an issue with them**

**Delgado!Master: Key word being 'hopefully'.**

***The Masters enter the room one by one***

**Sechs: *was hiding behind the door and whacks Ainley!Master in the nose with his cane* Back!**

**Ainley!Master:*reacts accordingly* Ah, fuck! What the hell?!**

**Jeff:*attacks Roberts!Master* Get the fuck away you bastard!**

**Vier: *sighs and puts head in hand before dragging Sechs away from the door, doesn't want to deal with any of this violent bullshit right now***

**Acht: *drags Jeff away from Roberts!Master* He wasn't even near you.**

**Jeff: It doesn't fucking matter! I told him the next time I saw him he was a dead Timelord!**

**Roberts!Master: Timelord? What are you talking about?**

**Acht: *to Jeff* Well, maybe you should wait until it's not the MIDDLE OF THE DAY.**

**Jeff: No one would miss him!**

**Acht: People probably would, though.**

**Jeff: Why?! He's killed hundreds upon thousands of people! A vast majority or whom were innocent!**

**Acht: Granted. Ignore what I said before. But, either way you're not killing him.**

**Jeff: Why not?!**

**Zehn: It's immoral!**

**Jeff: Oh, so now you pipe up on what's right and what's wrong?!**

**Acht: Maybe if Sieben had piped in about that you could say that but, that was Zehn.**

**Sechs: Nice try, though.**

**Jeff: Oh, bullshit! And you! *points at Sechs* You can shut your fuckin' mouth! You think your father, Onkels, Funf, and Elf were the only people who knew what you did to him?! *points at Elf* Zehn knew! He knew and he said nothing! Granted it took me longer to figure it out because I was with Acht most of the time! But I know abuse when I see it! How do think Elf got the courage to tell?**

**Steve: Everyone... Shut the FUCK up! *to the Masters* Say what you need to say before the fucking idiots get anymore violent.**

***introduce themselves because I've got nothing***

**Steve: A pleasure to meet you, sirs.**

**Jeff:*glares at the Masters, but says nothing***

**Elf:*says nothing***

**Vier: So, we're stuck here then? For the rest of our existance? What the hell are we going to do?**

**Steve: *glaring between Sechs, Neun, and Jeff***

**Ainley!Master: You're here until you are well**

**Jeff:*has selectively muted herself, so she remains silent***

**Vier: Until we're well? What's that supposed to mean?**

**Ainley!Master: Until you all stop having paranoid delusions...**

**Zehn: What delusions?**

**Vier: *silent because he knows that their reality is delusions to them***

**Ainley!Master: I think you know what I'm talking about**

**Vier: They think our entire reality is a lie. **

**Steve: I didn't say you could talk! **

**Sechs: But, he's been talking.**

**Steve: *ingnores Sechs, pounces on Vier and promptly bites his neck***

***Everyone jumps back***

***a few nurses rush in to try and pull Steve off of Vier***

**Steve: *let's go of Vier* Take me away, nurses. I didn't want to be here from the start. Maybe I'll get to get locked in one of those padded rooms...**

**Nurses:*take Steve to the padded room***

**Sieben:*goes to see if Vier is alright***

**Vier: *not moving***

**Sieben:*freaking out***

**Sechs: Ironic that of all the people she could've bitten she bit him...**

**Sieben:*glares at Sechs***

**Sechs: What? Why are you looking at me like that?**

***a few nurses come in and take Vier to the infirmary***

**-** **a few days later-**

***everyone's in the commons***

**Jeff:*hasn't spoken in a long time***

**Elf:*quietly eating his food***

**Funf: *to Elf* How can you eat that? **

**Acht: *trying to get Jeff to talk***

**Steve: *poking at her food***

**Vier: *still next to Steve, regardless of what happened***

**Elf:*shrugs his shoulders and continues to eat***

**Jeff:*has been talking to everyone via notebook and pencil***

**Sieben:*says nothing, but looks at Steve every now and then***

**Funf: *watching Elf* **

**Acht: Why do you refuse to respond verbally?**

**Steve: *glares at Elf***

**Elf:*feels someone glaring at him, so he makes himself small***

**Jeff:*writes on the paper* When ever I'm vocal, bad things happen**

**Steve: *growls* **

**Acht: Yeah, bad things happen when everyone talks. So you aren't alone.**

**Jeff:*writes again* So everyone gets bit when they talk?**

**Elf:*making himself as small as possible***

**Acht: What? No. ... Where did that come from?**

**Jeff:*look she's writing for now until said otherwise* Steve bit Vier**

**Acht: So? She won't bite him again. **

**Steve: Yeah, not him. *doesn't take eyes off of Elf***

**Acht: Wait, what makes you think you talking caused Steve to bite Vier?**

**Elf:*has finished eating by now and backs away from the table slowly still remaining small***

**Jeff:*shrugs her shoulders because she honestly doesn't know she just assumed that because of her outburst it lead Steve to bite Vier***

**Sieben:*watching carefully***

**Steve: Where you going, Elf?**

**Elf:*freezes like a deer caught in headlight***

**Acht: See? It was probably just a violent outburst**

**Steve: *growls***

**Jeff: What if I told you I forgot how to talk?**

**Elf:*starts to slowly back away again***

**Acht: Then we'd have a lot of trouble communicating.**

**Steve: Hey, who said you're allowed to move?!**

**Jeff: Can you help me speak again?**

**Elf:*stops again and crouches down, curling in on himself whimpering***

**Acht: Well, it's all in your memory. We just have to pry it back out. So... Yes. **

**Steve: *glares at him and growls again***

**Jeff: Okay**

**Funf:*looking at Steve a bit confused and worried about Elf***

**Elf:*whimpers again***

**Acht: Okay... *thinks about how to go about doing this because he's not sure how someone can forget how to talk* **

**Sechs: *raises eyebrow at Steve* **

**Steve: *eye twitch***

**Funf:*continues to observe***

**Elf:*still doing what he's doing, minus the whimpering***

**Acht: Uhm... Okay. I think I got it. *begins to try and reteach Jeff how to talk* **

**Steve: ... Fuck it! *pounces on Elf and goes for the throat, scratching at his chest***

**Sechs: *honestly doesn't care at this point***

**Jeff:*distracted by Steve attacking Elf***

**Elf:*yelps and tries to protect himself***

**Funf:*gets up to try and get Steve off of Elf***

**Steve: *manages to bite Elf's throat, scratching deep into his upper arms and chest***

**Elf:*screams in pain***

**Funf:*still trying to get Steve off***

**Jeff:*doesn't like that Steve is doing this so she gets up grabs a chair and starts hitting her with it***

**Steve: *off of Elf now, how is up to you, yelps in pain and hisses at Jeff***

**Jeff:*can't make any noises really, you know why, so all she can do is have the chair she has in her hands ready to strike again***

**Steve: Fine. I'm done. *gets up and walks away, licking the blood off of her skin***

**Funf: Elf are you alright?**

**Elf:*curled up on himself whimpering***

**Jeff:*goes over to Elf and looks him over the best she can occasionally looking up***

**Steve: *by Vier glaring at everyone else at the table***

**Zehn:*ducks under the table***

**Sieben:*holds a glare at Steve too***

**Neun:*doesn't care***

**Steve: *punches Neun between the legs because we never said he wasn't near her and he's kind if an asshole anyway***

**Acht: *ducks down a bit***

**Sechs: *not making eye contact***

**Vier: *stays where he is***

**Neun:*reacts accordingly* Son of a bitch!**

***nurses come and take Elf to the infirmary***

**Funf:*follows nurses***

**Jeff:*comes back to the table and grips her pencil tightly***

**Acht: So, Jeff... Where were we?**

**Jeff:*keeps her grip on the pencil, but shrugs her shoulders***

**-Few months later by Eins, Zwei, and Drei-**

**Eins:*walks into the kitchen* Guys we got a letter from the boys**

**Zwei: What? Really? Why would they write us? You'd think they'd be angry.**

**Drei: Change of hearts maybe?**

**Zwei: Possibly. *to Eins* So? What does it say?**

**Eins:*reads it out loud* Hello Vati, Zwei, and Drei. I wrote this in a human language so you would definitely understand it. One of our "doctors" said it would be a good idea to write a letter to you guys. So, that's the main reason this is in your mail. If you want to know, we aren't mad at you. Well, I'm not... I'm not sure about the rest of us but I don't think Elf is. Or Sieben. No, wait, he might be... Either way, if you decide to write back maybe you could tell us how the town's gotten since our departure. I hope to see an answer. Thanks and good bye. *couple spaces of line* Oh, yeah, Jeff and Steve say hi.**

**Drei: That's nice**

**Zwei: I guess we still have love from one of the boys.**

**Eins:*gets some paper and a pencil to write Vier back***

**Zwei: Writing already?**

**Eins: Might as well, who knows how long it'll take for the letter to get to them**

**Zwei: I guess that's fair enough...**

**-By the others in a few years-**

**Ainley!Master:*walks up to the group* Boys, I have some bad news**

**Vier: *raises eyebrow* What? What happened? *starts panicking a bit and does a head count***

**Ainley!Master: It's your father, he's died**

**Vier: *eyes widen* ... I beg your pardon? **

**Sechs: *eyes widen as well but says nothing***

**Elf and Zehn:*eyes widen as well***

**Ainley!Master: Old age got him, I'm sorry for your loss**

**Funf: *totally speechless* **

**Vier: ... Well... Okay then universe. **

**Sechs: I suppose we should've known he wasn't going to be around forever...**

**Elf:*eyes starts to water, rubs his eyes trying to stop himself from crying***

**Zehn: Even so, we never got to say good bye**

**Neun:*leaves the room***

**Funf: *hugs Elf* **

**Steve: *watches Neun leave***

**-Two years later-**

***in group***

**Sechs: *remaining completely silent and on the opposite side of the room as Elf***

**Elf:*silent as well, glad that Sechs has been leaving him alone***

**Jeff:*wishes she was back in bed***

**Sieben:*waits for their "doctors" to start talking***

**Delgado!Master: So, how are you all doing this morning?**

**Jeff: Fine, yourself?**

**Delgado!Master: Fine as well. Glad to see you are, Jeff.**

**Jeff: Well I think it's these pills you've been giving me, because... Oh shiny**

**Sieben:*remains silent***

**Delgado!Master: *looks for the shiny thing, mostly confused***

**Neun: I think I prefer her drugged up to the gills**

**Acht: I think I prefer her the way she was to begin with...**

**Jeff: See me. Feel me. Touch me!**

**Ainley!Master:*looks at Delgado!Master confused* Maybe we should lower her dose?**

**Acht: *to Jeff* What?**

**Delgado!Master: Yeah, remind me to do that later.**

**Vier: So, we've been improving yes?**

**Ainley!Master: Yes you guys have been getting better, you're getting better at not scratching at your neck**

**Vier: Thanks... I guess. **

**Steve: How long have we been in this place?**

**Vier: *still has some scratch marks on his neck***

**Simms!Master: Seven years now**

**Jeff:*to Acht quietly* I found a girlfriend for the Latin**

**Steve: WHAT?! Seven, fucking, years?! **

**Acht: *quietly back* The Latin...? Remind me who that is, again?**

**Jeff:*points at Delgado!Master***

**Simms!Master: Did I stutter?**

**Vier: Seven years and I'm JUST starting to get better?! **

**Steve: Don't cocky with me, you fuck. **

**Acht: Really, now? Who would that be? The 'girlfriend' I mean.**

**-Over by Zwei and Drei-**

***in court***

**Judge: Zwei Smith, you have been found guilty of being a communist and are hereby sentenced to death via electrichair *raps gavel***

**Zwei: *dead silent, stares at the judge with a mixture of shock and confusion***

**Cops:*take Zwei away to his execution***

**Zwei: No, wait! I'm not a communist! What is this?!**

**-Back at Hellingly-**

**Roberts!Master:*hangs up the phone and approaches the group***

**Vier: Well... Someone looks serious...**

**Steve: Shit, guys. Hunker down, this one's gonna be a big one.**

**Jeff:*looking at the table with interest***

**Zehn:*watches carefully***

**Roberts!Master: It's your Onkel Zwei**

**Vier: *becomes dead silent***

**Sechs: Well... Go on... **

**Steve: If you feel the need to that is.**

**Roberts!Master: He was killed. Found guilty of being a communist**

**Neun:*leaves the room again***

**Zehn:*looks away sadly***

**Sechs: So first we get called Nazis, now communists? Wonderful... *hangs head* **

**Vier: *hangs head as well and scratches neck where his scarf should be***

**Elf:*leaves the room as well***

**Sieben:*pounds a fist on the table* Damnit!**

**Steve: *hugs Vier* I am so sorry...**

**-back by Drei-**

**Drei:*fixing an x-ray in the hospital***

**Nurse or something : *walks in* Are you sure you should be trying to fix that yourself, doctor? I could go get maintenance.**

**Drei: I've got it, don't worry**

**Nurse: Alright, if you say so... *leaves and shuts door, going to go get maintenance anyway***

**Nurse: *has yet to come back with maintenance***

**Drei:*thinking of everything that has happened to his family since he's been in America and starts writing on some paper***

**Nurse: *has come back with maintenance but passes Drei on the way to the room* Oh, you're done. Is it fixed?**

**Drei:*collapses to the floor, a note in his hand***

**Nurse: Oh, my god! *rushes over to him and checks what he/she needs to and says to the maintenance guy* Go fetch another doctor!**

**Maintenance guy: *does as he's told***

**Drei:*weakly* No, it's too late for me... *hands Nurse the note* I'm going to die**

**Nurse: What?! How can you tell?! *takes note unconsciously***

**Drei:*dead***

**Nurse: *unfolds note and reads it, then decides to send it to the send it to Hellingly for the boys to read***

**-At Hellingly-**

**Nurse:*hands Vier the note* From your Onkel Drei**

**Vier: *takes the note opens it and reads it aloud to his brothers* Boys, if you go this then that means that they couldn't save me from the radiation poisoning. I don't have much time, but your father, Zwei, and I only wanted to do what was best for you. We all wished things were different, but we will always love you all. -Drei**

**Elf:*hugs himself***

**Zehn:*cries***

**Neun:*once again leaves the room***

**Sieben:*hangs his head***

**Vier: *staring at the note* **

**Sechs: So, they're all dead now... **

**Steve: Well, shit... I need to find out where Neun keeps going. *follows him***

**Acht: *holds head in hands to hide his face* **

**Sechs: Here's the bright side. At least no one else can really die now...**

**Elf:*finally starts crying and hugs Funf***

**Jeff:*ducks her head down and sobs quietly greiving over all three because she was too drugged to do so for Eins and Zwei***

**-Over By Neun-**

**Neun:*sitting in the hall silently crying***

**Steve: There you are! *runs over to him and sits next to him***

**-Few Months later-**

***in the lunch room***

**Jeff:*resting her head on the table***

**Elf:*quiet***

**Zehn:*eating the food***

**Neun:*doing the same***

**Sieben: Another flashback, Sechs?**

**Sechs: *bares teeth* What do you think? *silent for a bit* This is demeaning.**

**Neun: Well it has to be better than the alternative, yeah?**

**Sechs: Honestly, I'd prefer bumping into stuff.**

**Sieben: And risk hurting yourself? You know Jeff and Zehn would be following you until your sight came back**

**Sechs:** ***glares at Siebens voice but otherwise says nothing* What's the worst it could actually do to myself here? There's pretty much nothing except hallways and rooms.**

**Neun: And tables, chairs, and people**

**Sechs: *swings cane in the directions of Neuns voice***

**Neun:*ducks out of the way***

**Elf:*gets hit and yelps***

**Funf: Watch where you're swinging that! **

**Sechs: Don't tell me or the next thing this is doing is going up your ass!**

**Neun: Well you keep missing me**

**Elf:*hiding behind Funf***

**Sechs: No one was talking to you, Neun.**

**Neun: No, but you are trying to hit me**

**Sechs: I tried to hit you once. *waits a bit and swings at him again* Twice.**

**Neun:*ducks again***

**Zehn:*gets hit this time and yelps***

**Sechs: Oh, you are shitting me. *to Zehn* When did you even get there?**

**Zehn: I've been sitting here for a while**

**Sechs: Whaaat? *silent for a bit* Well... Sorry about that.**

**Zehn: I'm fine, I'll live**

**Sechs: And you. *turns to where he remembers Funfs voice came from* I'll keep my promise Funf, just wait 'til I can see again and you say something stupid. And that probably won't take long.**

**Funf: I bet you'd like to do that anyway...**

**Sechs: See? I was right. Or I could just hurt Elf. I'm sure this can produce some rather nasty puncture wounds.**

**Funf: *stays quiet***

**Elf:*hides behind Funf even more***

**Sieben: Sechs, Funf. Behave**

**Sechs: …Fine. *waits for sight to return***

**Neun: That de-escalated quickly…**

**Sechs: I will maim you Neun, no talking.**

**-Time skip-**

**Nurses:*looking for Vier***

**Vier:*has been trying to escape and accidently runs past the nurses***

**Nurses;*see Vier* There he is! Get him! *chase after Vier***

**Vier:(it needs to be said that he has his scarf) *sees this and books it in the opposite direction***

**Nurses:*continue to chase Vier***

**Vier:*took a wrong turn somewhere and ended up on the roof***

**Nurse 1: Vier, get down from there!**

**Sieben:*looking for Vier***

**Vier: No! I am done with this place! *scanning around for another way down***

**Sieben:*finds Vier* Vier what are you doing on the roof?**

**Vier:*backed up to the edge backing away from the nurses and says to Sieben* Don't worry about it, you'll soon find out.**

**Sieben:*trusts Vier***

**Nurse 2:*climbs up on the roof to get Vier***

**Vier:*can't back away anymore* Stay back!**

**Nurse 2:*keeps approaching***

**Vier:*looking around for another way out, not having much luck***

**Nurse 2:*grabs Vier and tries to pull him away from the ledge***

**Vier:*squirms out of the way and falls***

**Sieben: VIER!**

**Nurses:*go and get doctors***

**Vier:*hits the ground with a sickening thud and doesn't move***

**Sieben:*runs up to Vier* Vier? Vier are you alright?!**

**Vier: No… No, I'm pretty sure I'm not.**

**Sieben: Just hang on, Vier. The doctors will be here soon, just hang on!**

**Vier: I don't think that that's going to be necessary, Sieben.**

**Sieben:*trying not to cry* No, just hang on, all the doctors have to do is patch you up and you'll be fine!**

**Vier: Hey, *flicks Sieben with his scarf* don't be so upset. Just take care of our brothers, alright? *dies***

**Sieben: Vier? *voice breaks* Vier?! *hugs Vier's dead body and openly starts to sob***

**-a few hours later-**

**Sieben:*has stopped crying, but has Vier's scarf and hugging it like a security blanket***

**-in 4s TARDIS-**

**4:*wakes up on the TARDIS floor***

**Steve: *wakes up as well, crawls over to 4 and pokes him***

**4:*jumps back before realizing who it was***

**Steve: Cool it, Scarfy. Why were we asleep on the floor?**

**4:*looks around* I don't know, but I had the strangest dream**

**Steve: Yeah, me too. ... That shit was crazy. Either way, wanna tell me what it was about?**

**4: All of my incarnations, future and past were there, so were you and Jeff, we were kids, 1 was my father and 2 and 3 were my Onkels...**

**Steve: And from there on up they were your brothers?**

**4: Sort of we didn't go in numerical order it went me, 7, 6, 9, 8, 5, 10, and 11. We ended up going to that asylum... Hellingly I think's the name**

**Steve: Shit... That place. *silent for a bit* Well... Sleep is off my schedule for a good week or so...**

**4: You and me both**

**-In the false reality-**

**Delgado!Master: *to the group* We are terribly sorry for your loss...**

**Sieben:*remains silent still clutching Vier's scarf***

**Elf:*crying and hugging Funf***

**Neun:*has left to grieve alone***

**Funf: *hugging Elf trying to comfort him, not doing a very good job***

**Delgado!Master: Sieben? Can I speak to you alone please?**

**Sieben:*looks up at Delgado!Master and nods***

**Delgado!Master: Into my office. *holds door open for Sieben***

**Sieben:*quietly does so, not letting go of Vier's scarf for anything or one***

**Delgado!Master: *watches him walking and follows, closing the door afterward***

**Sieben:*sits down in one of the chairs***

**Delgado!Master: *sits behind his desk***

**Sieben:*quietly* You wanted to talk to me about something?**

**Delgado!Master: Yes, that I did. It is under my colleagues suspicion that you and Vier were perhaps more than brothers... Should that be the actuality we can offer further counciling.**

**Sieben:*shakes his head* We were best friends**

**Delgado!Master: *nods and makes note of this so he remembers to tell his colleauges that they fucked up but feels the need to make sure and question further* Best friends? Nothing more, nothing less?**

**Sieben:*nods his head***

**Delgado!Master: Very well... Run it by one of us if you'd like to take up that further counciling alright?**

**Sieben:*nods his head and leaves***

**-Five months later-**

**Funf: *sitting by Elf's bedside after he tried committing suicide again***

**Elf:*sleeping off the sedatives he was given***

**Funf: *has decided himself to stay by Elf's side for the rest of the night and will have to be forced to do otherwise***

**Nurse 4: Funf, visiting hours are over...**

**Funf: *confused* So?**

**Nurse 4: That means you need to go back to your room**

**Funf: Why would I do that?**

**Nurse 4: Regulations**

**Funf: I'm a patient here too, does that mean I can stay by him?**

**Nurse 4: Sadly no**

**Funf: Well... When do visiting hours start up again?**

**Nurse:*checks his watch* Five hours from now**

**Funf: That's not too bad, I guess... *decides against being violent, kisses Elf on the cheek, and comes willingly***

**Nurse 4:*sees Funf do this, but says nothing and escorts Funf back to his room***

**Funf: *decides to lie down and wait until the hours open up again***

***undetectable hissing noises***

**Funf: *ends up passing out and dying in his sleep via gas leak***

**-Five hours later-**

***in the infirmary***

**Nurse: *shakes Elf awake***

**Elf:*sleepily* F'nf?**

**Nurse: Yeah... About that...**

**Elf:*shakes himself awake a bit and looks around for Funf* Where's Funf?**

**Nurse: *looks at him with a sad expression, can't find the words***

**Elf:*sees this and starts looking around franticlly, or at least as much as his body would allow***

**Nurse: *spits it out* Funf is dead.**

**Elf:*voice shaky* Dead?**

**Nurse: *slowly nods***

**Elf:*eyes start to water* How? When?**

**Nurse: The middle of the night. Gas leak. I'm sorry for your loss. *goes off to go tell the rest of his brothers***

**Elf:*curls up in a ball and starts to sob his hearts out* No! Funf!**

**-time skip a few minutes later-**

***they're all in the infirmary now***

**Elf:*in the same position he was in before***

**Sechs: *actually trying to comfort Elf***

**Acht: *has no clue what to do at this point***

**Elf:*clings to Sechs because he needs some form of comfort now that Funf is gone, still sobbing***

**Neun:*hiding his face***

**Sechs: *has nothing to say so he just hugs Elf back***

**Elf:*cries even harder into Sechs' shoulder***

**Jeff:*walks off to Funf and Elf's door***

**Acht: *follows Jeff* **

**Sechs: *rubs Elf's back trying to calm him down, but knows the effort is pretty much useless***

**Staff: *keeps Jeff from entering the room***

**Elf:*after a few minutes starts to quiet down and falls asleep on Sechs' shoulder***

**Jeff:*kneels in front of the door making the sign of the Cross***

**Sechs: *lays Elf back down* **

**Staff: *raise eyebrow at Jeff***

**Acht: *to Jeff* What are you doing?**

**Elf:*remains alseep***

**Jeff: And an awesome wail. Was heard throughout Heaven. And the terrible wrath of the Lord struck upon the Earth. And as all might God. Created you. Now... He calleth you home *lowers her head as her shoulders begin to shake***

**Acht: *watches Jeff, can't find anything to say***

**-few weeks later-**

**Elf:*sitting in the commons by himself***

**Sechs: *comes over and sits by Elf***

**Elf:*looks at Sechs for a minute, falsely hoping it's Funf, but looks away when it isn't* Hi, Sechs**

**Sechs: Hi. *silent for a bit* Why are you sitting alone?**

**Elf:*shrugs his shoulders***

**Sechs: *raises eyebrow* Really? No reason?**

**Elf:*moves away from Sechs before answering* Too many reminders**

**Sieben:*watching Sechs carefully like a hawk***

**Sechs: *scoots closer to Elf bacause some people just do what they want* Reminders of what?**

**Elf:*scoots away a bit again before saying quietly* Funf**

**Sieben:*keeps watching, waiting for things to get worse***

**Sechs: *stays where he is this time* Well, there isn't much we can do. Funf is gone. There's nothing that can change that.**

**Elf:*sounds upset* I know he's gone**

**Sechs: So maybe it's best to stay by the rest of your family. Because you have no idea how long the rest of us are going to last.**

**Zehn:*walks up and helps Sechs coaxs Elf into coming back to the table***

**Elf:*ends up clinging to Sechs the entire time***

**Sieben:*gives Sechs a look like, "If you hurt him I'll kill you myself" because he blames himself for Funf dying and will be damned if anything happens to Elf***

**Sechs: *looks at Sieben like "calm your tits" and says to Elf* Any better, at all?**

**Elf:*remains silent and remains glued to Sechs for now***

**Sieben:*knows Elf is semi-fine and decides that as long as Elf isn't alone with just Sechs he'll be fine***

**-A few days later-**

***At the commons***

**Elf:*hasn't been eating or sleeping for the past few days so he's now sleeping at the table***

**Sechs: *pokes Elf to see if he'll move***

**Elf:*doesn't respond to Sechs poking him***

**Sechs: *to himself but loud enough for the others to hear* Out like a light...**

**Elf:*starts to show signs of distress, whimpers***

**Acht: *sees this* What's wrong with him?**

**Jeff:*to Acht* Bad dream?**

**Elf: No! No! *crying***

**Sechs: *scoots away* **

**Acht: Probably... Can this happen from a lack of sleep?**

**Jeff: Nightmares? No, I mean I can see him getting depressed again, but as far as nightmares go, no**

**Elf:*making more noises of distress***

**Acht: Then what do you think this is? Or did you say? I must've missed it.**

**Jeff: Nightmare, and a bad one at that**

**Elf:*screams***

**Acht: So do we just wait for it to be over?**

**Jeff: Or we just wait for one of theses idiots to fuck up *talking about the nurses***

**Elf:*shaking and whimpering***

**Nurse 1 and 2:*go over by Elf and shake him away***

**Elf:*jolts awake* No! Get away from me! Don't touch me!**

**Nurse 1: You were having a bad dream. We had to wake you.**

**Elf: Don't touch me!**

**Nurse 2: We aren't touching you anymore. We just had to wake you.**

**Elf: Stay away from me! I hate you! You killed him!**

**Nurse 1: Actually, I think you'll find a gas leak killed him.**

**Elf:*is sleep deprived so it's messing with his head* You killed him! It was your fault! *getting worked up***

**Nurse 1: No, I'm pretty sure it was a gas leak.**

**Nurse 2: Stuff like this happens.**

**Elf:*quietly* He's gone... Gone... Funf... You killed him and now he's gone... Bye-bye *laughs hysterically before breaking down and sobbing***

**Nurse 1 and 2: *say nothing for now, trying to think of what to do***

**Sieben:*watching this, at a loss what to do***

**Elf:*continues to sob and hugs himself* Gone... No more**

**Nurse 2: As much as we hate to say it there's nothing we can do to bring him back. **

**Nurse 1: Would you like us to bring you something to calm you down?**

**Elf:*sadly* I want Funf**

**Nurse 1: Well, you know Funf is dead...**

**Elf:*repeats himself* I want Funf**

**Nurse 1: Funf is dead. He can't be here. **

**Sechs: *stands up* We get it, alright? Funf is gone, you can fuck off now.**

**Elf:*quietly* Funf... *rocking himself back and forth***

**Jeff:*ready to attack the Nurse at Sieben or Sechs' order***

**Nurse 1: It's not processing that Funf is gone**

**Nurse 2: You don't make the rules around here Sechs**

**Sechs: I think I should have a say in what you do to my brother.**

**Nurse 1: So now he's your brother? You seemed to see him as property before...**

**Neun:*glares at the two nurses threateningly* Hey, I have an idea here, how you two piss off and we'll deal with him ourselves because we know what we're doing?**

**Sechs: *bares teeth* People change near the end times... Now go away.**

**Nurse 2: Let's just go**

**Nurse 1: Fine**

***Nurses leave***

**Elf:*still clearly upset***

**Sechs: *sits back down, scoots closer to Elf, and puts an arm around his shoulder***

**Elf:*hugs Sechs tightly, sobbing into the crook of his neck***

**Sechs: *allows this to happen and decides to just wait for him to finish***

**Elf:*sobs for a few more minutes until he passes out from exhuastion***

**Sechs: *keeps Elf propped up and lets him sleep because he knows he needs it***

**Zehn: Has Elf been eating?**

**Sechs: Why would you ask? You've seen him pretty much everyday and he hasn't had a bite.**

**Zehn: We should get him to eat again, shouldn't we?**

**Sechs: Sometime soon, yeah.**

**Zehn: Alright**

**-Twelve weeks later-**

***earthquake***

**Nurses:*trying to get patients out of the falling building***

**Sechs: *herding Elf and Zehn as quickly as possible to the nearest exit***

**Elf and Zehn:*running as fast as their legs will take them***

***ceiling starts to crumble above them***

**Elf:*still running, but looks up***

**Zehn: Run!**

***debris starts to falls and a piece of debris starts to crumble and fall right above Elf's path***

**Zehn: Elf! Look out!**

**Elf:*doesn't see the debris* What?!**

**Sechs: *guns it, pushes Elf out the door and ends up getting crushed***

**Zehn and Elf:*make it out the door***

**Zehn:*takes Elf's hand and runs down the hall, thinking Sechs is with them***

**Nurses: *keeping the patients calm the best they can, outside, also leaving the buildings door open***

***Earthquake stops***

**Elf and Zehn:*have stopped running, catching their breath***

**Zehn:*notices Sechs isn't there* Where's Sechs?**

**Elf:*looks around* I don't know**

**Zehn and Elf:*go back to look for Sechs***

**Nurse: *stops Elf and Zehn* You aren't going near that yet.**

**Zehn: Why not?!**

**Elf: Our brother might be down there!**

**Elf and Zehn:*trying to push past the Nurse***

**Nurse: *keeps them out of the building* There might still be some after-quakes just waiting to happen. Get back there. *pushes the duo back***

**Zehn: I'm willing to take that risk!**

**Elf: Let us through!**

**Nurse: *sternly* No.**

**Another nurse: *to Zehn and Elf* When did you see him last?**

**Elf: We don't know! You make everything look the same in there!**

**Zehn:*sneaks past the nurses and back into the hospital***

**Nurses: *don't notice Zehn, to distracted by Elf***

**Zehn:*finds the hall where he and Elf last saw Sechs and opens the door* Sechs?! *sees blood under some debris***

**Sechs: *he's pretty dead***

***a few Nurses noticed Zehns absence and have begun to look for him, following his voice***

**Zehn:*moves the debris out of the way and sees Sechs' dead body* No... no *eyes begin to water* No, Sechs you can't be dead! *cries* NO! *like Sieben, hugs Sechs' dead body***

**Nurses: *find Zehn doing this and pry him away from Sechs and carries them both out of the building***

**Zehn:*still sobbing, crying for his now dead brother***

**Nurses: *outside now, lay Sechs down and bring Zehn over to his brothers* **

**Acht: *sees Sechs is dead* We're dropping like flies...**

**Jeff:*goes over by Sechs and gives him Last Rites***

**Zehn:*sobbing***

**Sieben:*hangs his head***

**Acht: *to Sieben* You can't protect us from disasters you know...**

**Nurses: *decide to leave them alone***

**Elf:*thinks it's his fault Sechs is now dead and starts to cry as well***

**Neun:*actually tries to comfort Elf***

**Sieben:*to Acht, his voice breaking a bit* I promised Vier that I'd look after you guys and now look what's happened; Funf and Sechs are gone**

**Acht: Well... Gas leaks happen. So do earthquakes... You couldn't have stopped this if you tried.**

**Sieben: I could have gotten them out, I could have went to go check on Funf and I could have waited until they got out**

**Acht: But, you had no way of knowing that was happening.**

**Sieben: But I should have**

**Acht: But you didn't... Look, if Vier ended up somewhere after death I don't think he'd blame you.**

**Sieben:*says nothing in return***

**-In that meeting place-**

***1, 2, 3, 4, and 5 are watching the false memory***

**3:*watching with a bit of sadness in his eyes***

**4: *tearing up a little bit* **

**Steve: I feel sorry for them... Stuck in that "reality"...**

**5: That place was a living hell. **

**2: You've all noticed the order, right?**

**1: Yes, 7's next**

**3: Where's 6?**

**4: He's blaming himself for this. *talking about 7***

**2: *looks around for 6* I don't know... That can't possibly be good.**

**5: Maybe he just got distracted.**

**3: He looked up to you in this reality**

**4: I realize that... And I'm being painfully honest when I'm saying I want him to die... To get him out of there.**

**3: Hopefully they all die and soon**

**4: *nods in agreement***

**-back in the false reality, a couple of months later-**

***everyone that's left is in the rec room***

**Security gaurd 1: *quietly to Security gaurd 2* I'm gonna do it. I can't handle this shit anymore.**

**Security Guard 2:*quietly* Dude, you can't you'll go to jail**

**Security gaurd 1: You say it like I don't know that.**

**Security Guard 2: You know I can't let you do this**

**Jeff:*to the group* What are they arguing about?**

**Security gaurd 1: Well, it depends on who shoots first doesn't it?**

**Acht: *to Jeff* I have no idea... And I don't like it.**

**Security Guard 2: It also depends on your aim *pulls out his gun and points it at patient, shooting them***

**Jeff, Elf, and Zehn:*yelp***

**Jeff:*knocks a thick table over to use as a sheild* Guys, behind here!**

**Security gaurd 1: *silent for a bit* Well okay then. *does the same* **

**Acht: *grabs Elf and Zehn by the collars of their shirts and jumps behind the table***

**Elf and Zehn:*let this happen***

**Neun:*gets behind the table***

**Sieben:*manages to wrestle the gun off of Security Guard 2, but not before shooting him***

**Security gaurd 1: *sees this and shoots Sieben in the stomach before turning the gun on himself and firing into his mouth***

**Sieben:*gets hit and goes down***

**Jeff:*pokes her head from behind the table and sees Sieben* Oh my God Sieben! *gets out from the table and runs up to him***

**Sieben: *covering the area on his stomach where he was shot***

**Jeff:*to herself, but loud enough for people to hear* Alright, you're going to be fine. People get shot in the stomach all the time and walk, you'll be fine**

**Sieben: *looks at Jeff confused and says weakly* I don't think that's how that works.**

**Jeff: Nonono, Sieben, come on stay with me**

**Sieben: I don't... Think I... *stops moving right there and soon bleeds out***

**Jeff: Sieben, don't let the bastard win. Don't let that bastard win Sieben! *sits there for a while before giving Sieben Last Rites tearfully***

**Acht: *walks up to Jeff and puts his hand on her shoulder*** **I think he won, Jeff...**

**Jeff:*after giving Sieben Last Rites she hugs Acht tightly* I'm sorry I couldn't save him**

**Acht: It's fine. *closes eyes tight* It's fine...**

**-Few months later-**

***In Acht and Jeff's room***

**Nurse: *comes in* Meds.**

**Acht: *turns to the nurse and glares at them before grabbing the meds***

**Jeff:*takes her meds from Acht***

**Acht: *quickly swallows the medicine and pushes the Nurse out***

**Jeff:*takes hers as well and goes to sit on her bed***

**Acht: Well, I guess that's it for the night then.**

**Jeff: Yeah that's about it...**

**Acht: Alright... Good night then...**

**Jeff: Night**

**Acht: *shuts off the lights and proceeds to fall asleep***

**-TOMORROW-**

**Jeff:*still asleep***

**Acht: *not asleep but also not moving... Or breathing***

**Jeff:*wakes up, because something seems off* Acht? *goes over and sees he's, not sleeping let alone breathing* Acht! *tries to make Acht throw up***

**Nurse: *enters the room for a wake up call and sees this* What are you doing?! What's going on?!**

**-In 8s TARDIS-**

**8: *wakes up with Jeff's hand down his throat and pushes her off of him, gagging***

**Jeff:*upon being pushed off of 8 wakes up and looks around her eyes landing on 8***

**8: God, what was that?! First that god awful nightmare then I wake up with your hand down my throat!**

**Jeff:*barrels into 8 hugging him and crying with relief* Oh my God you're alive!**

**8: Yeah, I'm alive. And not Acht... Thank God...**

**Jeff:*hasn't shown any sign that she heard 8, but continues to cry and hug 8 while repeating over and over* You're alive. You're alive. You're alive**

**8: *hugs her back and waits for her to snap out it* **

**-in the false memory, Neuns turn to die-**

***in the commons***

**Elf, Zehn, and Neun:*sitting at their table mourning the loss of their brother and Jeff***

**Random patient: *starts approaching them, crazed look in their eye***

**Elf:*starts making himself small***

**Zehn:*sees this and puts a protective arm around Elf***

**Neun:*gets up and approaches random patient* Can I help you?**

**Random patient: *growls and attacks Neun, biting at and vulnerable place***

**Neun:*defending himself the best he can* Elf, Zehn run!**

**Elf and Zehn:*do as they're told***

**Neun:*gets his hands around the random patient's neck***

**Random patient: *starts to claw at Neuns throat relentlessly***

**Neun:*gets killed***

**Random patient: *starts to drink the blood before getting sedated and taken away***

**Neun:*dead obviously***

**Delgado!Master: *has begun to look for Elf and Zehn after not seeing them for a while***

**Simms!Master:*helping Delgado!Master search for the two***

**Elf and Zehn:*hiding in a closet***

**Delgado!Master: Elf? Zehn? *knows it's useless calling out for them because they don't know Neun is dead***

**Elf and Zehn:*stay where they are huddled together***

**Simms!Master: It's alright Elf, Zehn. You don't have to hide**

**Delgado!Master: Neun is dead. He's already been taken away.**

**Elf and Zehn:*don't want to believe it, remain hidden in the closet, and silently cry***

**Delgado!Master: *to Simms!Master* Should we just wait for them to come out?**

**Simms!Master: Let's try to coax them out first**

**Delgado!Master: But, we don't even know where they are. For all we know they could be in a different hallway.**

**Elf and Zehn:*peek a bit out the door to the closet to see if the Masters are gone***

**Simms!Master:*sees this and says quietly* Try the closet**

**Delgado!Master: *raises eyebrow and does so***

**Elf and Zehn:*sitting at the bottom of closet hugging each other still silently crying***

**Delgado!Master: There you are... *pulls them out* You two have been through quite a bit, haven't you?**

**Elf and Zehn:*stay clung to each other***

**Delgado!Master: Let's go. *pushes them along some place else to go deal with this problem***

**-Time Skip-**

***in Delgado!Master's office***

**Elf and Zehn:*have yet to let go of each other***

**Delgado!Master: *raises eyebrow at the duo*** **I realize that you two are the last members of your family and that you are all each other have... But, maybe, you could seperate for just a little bit?**

**Elf:*shaking a bit***

**Zehn:*gently* It's okay Elf, I'll stay right here, okay?**

**Elf and Zehn:*let go for now***

**Elf:*hugs himself***

**Zehn:*mimics Elf***

**Simms!Master:*writes down some notes***

**Delgado!Master: Excellent. Now, it seems that you both have been in a downward spiral ever since Vier's death. And we think that perhaps, it's time to try other methods of therapy.**

**Elf:*a bit afraid* Like what?**

**Delgado!Master: *to Elf* Zehn has been chosen as a test subject for a new type of therapy and, if all goes well, you will be using it as well.**

**Elf:*tenses up***

**Zehn:*puts a comforting hand on Elf's shoulder* What is it?**

**Delgado!Master: ... Simms?**

**Simms!Master: Radiation therapy**

**Elf:*to Delgado!Master* Will it hurt him?**

**Delgado!Master: Most likely not. It will only be in small doses.**

**Zehn: Alright, I'll try it**

**Delgado!Master: Very well. The machine will be ready in a few days. You may go if you so please.**

**Zehn and Elf:*get up and leave***

**-Few days later-**

**Attendant 1: We are ready, right?**

**Attendant 3: Yeah, let's get this show on the road**

**Attendant 1: *to Zehn* Ready in the chamber?**

**Zehn:*nods his head***

**Attendant 1: *starts up the machine***

***machine starts to malfunction***

**Zehn:*screams in agony***

**Attendant 4: Turn it off! Turn it off!**

**Attendant 1: *quickly does so***

**Attendant 3: *calls Delgado!Master down***

**Zehn:*leaning again the chamber door***

**Delgado!Master: *comes in as quickly as possible***

**Attendant 2: *has safely removed Zehn from the chamber and I don't want to go into detail***

**Zehn:*looking for Delgado!Master***

**Delgado!Master: *by Zehn's side, pretty much aware that Zehn is done for***

**Zehn:*weakly* Take good care of Elf... Watch out for him, please... Promise me you will?**

**Delgado!Master: It's my job to do so.**

**Zehn:*eyes tear up* I don't wanna go...*dies***

**Delgado!Master: No one does... *closes Zehn's eyes***

**-Few minutes later-**

***In Simms!Master's office***

**Simms!Master: Hasn't that boy been through enough?**

**Delgado!Master: He has... He definitely has... Why do you bring it up?**

**Simms!Master: It's not fair, Delgado**

**Delgado!Master: That it isn't, but the world is a cruel place.**

**Simms!Master: His hearts are going to be shattered**

**Delgado!Master: Yes... But we can't keep it from him. He'd find out eventually anyway.**

**Simms!Master: I know, I had a nurse go and bring him here**

**Delgado!Master: Do you think the reaction will be violent?**

**Simms!Master: Only one way to find out**

**Delgado!Master: Do you want to break it to him?**

**Simms!Master: I can't**

**Delgado!Master: Very well, I will. But can I ask why not?**

**Simms!Master: I just can't, I don't know why, but I can't**

**Delgado!Master: Alright...**

**Nurse: *brings Elf in***

***silence falls***

**Elf:*looks around for Zehn and asks in panic* Where's Zehn?**

**Delgado!Master: Zehn is gone. The machine malfunctioned.**

**Elf:*shakes his head* No, no. Please no *falls to his knees***

**Delgado!Master: I'm sorry, Elf. But it's true.**

**Elf:*folds on himself and starts to sob***

**Delgado!Master: *stays silent***

**-In the meeting place-**

**10:*watches sadly***

**4: *curled in a ball, tries not to cry, cries a lot* **

**5: *refusing to look at the scene***

**2: So... Is anyone else a bit worried about why 6 and 7 haven't shown up? **

**3: No, you're just more vocal about it then the rest of us**

**Jeff: Doctors, isn't there a way we can let him know that he's in a false reality?**

**8: I don't think so...**

**5: As much as I hate to say it.**

**Jeff: What about a psychic link to him or something?**

**4: *back up* Worth a shot. 5, you do it. *goes back to being curled in a ball***

**5: Uhm... Okay. How?**

**Jeff: Just focus on syncing up with 11**

**5: *does as he's told***

**-In the false reality a month later-**

***in Elf's room***

**Elf:*sleeping***

**5: *to Elf* Helloooo? Am I doing this right? 11?**

**Elf:*jerks away and looks in 5s direction* Funf?**

**5: Let's go with that.**

**Elf: But you're dead... How am I seeing you?**

**5: Well... You remember how Vier had those "delusions"?**

**Elf:*slowly nods his head***

**5: As it turns out they weren't.**

**Elf: What?**

**5: This *makes circles with hands* is a dream. A horrible, horrible dream. And... Us dying woke us up in reality...**

**Elf: No, no that can't be true**

**5: It is, though... Why would I lie to you?**

**Elf: You could very well be a delusion in my head**

**5: And in all honestly I thought you would've preferred it this way. That would mean you wouldn't have gotten molested and abused by Sechs. Oh, and I'm not a delusion.**

**Elf: What do I do, Funf?**

**5: Okay, you're not going to like this but... You MIGHT have to commit suicide.**

**Elf:*thinks for a bit before walk over to a mirror and breaking the glass***

**5: *jumps at this* I'm not sure what that means but okay.**

**Elf: Funf, even if you are just a delusion in my head... I've got nothing here. Vati's dead, Onkel Zwei and Drei are dead... *sadly* You're dead... I don't want to be alone anymore, Funf. *picks up a shard of glass* No matter where I end up, always know that I love you *stabs his hearts***

**5: *instantly goes back to reality* **

**-reality-**

**5: OH, MY GOD.**

***11's TARDIS shows up***

**5: *runs over to it and waits outside of it***

***door opens***

**11:*squeaks in surprise when he sees 5 right outside hise door and falls backwards***

**5: What was that?! *helps him up***

**11: Wasn't expecting you to be standing right outside**

**5: Oh... Right. Sorry about that.**

**11: No, it's fine, I can understand as to why you were there**

**5: Okay good. *hugs 11 and squeezes him***

**11:*hugs him back* I am so glad to be out of that hell**

**5: Me too... You're welcome, by the way.**

**11: Yes, thank you, I probably would have been there longer if it wasn't for you. Very clever**

**5: Aww... Thanks… *points to the others with his foot* They thought it was a good idea as well.**

**11:*looks up at the others and his eyes start to water***

**4: *finished what he was doing before and waves at 11* Hi.**

**11:*smiles and waves back at 4 before he hugs 5 all the more tighter***

**4: *latches on to 5 and 11***

**10:*hugs 4, 5, and 11 as well***

**Steve: *glomps onto 11* I'M SORRY FOR EVERYTHING**

**11:*jumps at that but is okay with this because he'd prefer this over the hell he was just in***

**Jeff:*hugs the group***

**8: *follows suit***

**2: *drags 1, 3, and 9 over* Let's get this done with.**

**9: Yes we might as well **

**1, 3, 9:*hug the group***

**Steve: Because if you put 50 kids with Down's syndrome in a room together there's bound to be some hugging...**

**9:*smirks at this***

***6 and 7s TARDIS' show up***

**-CLIFFHANGER ENDING WHAAAAAT?-**

**S.R.: What up, bitches**


End file.
